


倦鸟知还

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Everyone don't recognise Jason, Jason Todd is an Agent, Jason Todd lost his memory, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 135,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 兼任37号特工时，Dick在任务中伪装成一个基佬体操运动员。他没预料到的是，蛛网还给他安排了一个情侣搭档——来自FBI的特工，Jason。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 失忆特工！Jason×义警！Dick，借鉴一点格雷森刊的设定，但基本无关。  
> Jason复活后逃了出来，失忆并成为FBI特工，其他人也不知道他是Jason Todd。Dick的主业是夜翼，此时的罗宾是Tim，后期有Tim和Damian。

那不勒斯的空气里总漂浮着一种淡淡的海盐味，让他想起《罗马假日》里面那种清甜的浪漫奇遇。然而，他可以装出一副懒散闲适的模样，倚在窗台上一根一根地抽着烟，穿着自己价值不菲的西装接受楼下热情大胆的意大利姑娘的调情，他也始终遇不到那种复古电影里稚气荒唐的怦然心动。这可能对一个成年人，特别是对于一个特工太过于幼稚了，但在他充满倦意地拉紧领带的时候，他满脑子还是昨晚看的《简•爱》与《飘》。不管怎样，他这份浪漫的英雄情怀的确给了他更多干劲。他在把自己的装备都清点一遍之后，大步流星地走了出去。

赌场门口的性感美人带着暧昧的微笑，询问他的名字。

“Jason。”他这样回答道。

特工J把自己的过去忘得一干二净，除了这个名字——“Jason”。不知为何，在他完全失忆，甚至不清楚自己为何会在中东流浪的时候，他还记得自己叫Jason。幸好，他遇上了一个人很好的军官，后来也成为了他的老师。他那时候大概刚刚成年，意识不清还走投无路，唯有一副强壮的身躯还能吃口饭。他去了伊拉克，当了两年兵，再后来成为了FBI的外勤特工。

总而言之，特工J喜欢自曝真名这个癖好在FBI早都传遍了。他的同事们嘲笑他看太多间谍小说，想当007，连他的老师都来劝他这样不好，但他顶多就是撅起嘴，不那么情愿地撇过头。理由？不用问了，这是他唯一能确定属于自己的东西了。

现在，他钻进了赌场最深处的包间里。他这身有钱人衣冠楚楚的打扮和塞给侍从的高额小费真是帮了他不少忙。“唷，Jay，你来啦？”一个懒洋洋的、油腻的声音高声喊道，Jason露出笑容，轻声打了个招呼，从口袋里伸出一只手拉开一把椅子一屁股坐进去。这是他这么多天与这帮人周旋的成果，虽然他们的老大还没到，但今天肯定会来的。

他抓起扑克牌，尽力露出最贴合气氛的笑容，假惺惺地融入这个纸醉金迷的小房间里。包间里面烟雾缭绕，他也叼了一根，一边衔着一边假装皱着眉头，认真地看着手中的扑克。“今天手气不佳了吗？”他身旁的人拍拍他的肩膀，Jason耸耸肩，撅起嘴、扬起眉毛露出一个无可奈何的表情。他把手中的筹码一点点输光，另外几个人的兴致也一点点高昂起来。房间里的气氛越来越浓烈了，就连Jason本人都忍不住连带着一起摸牌、大笑、再放牌，最后将筹码推出去。

他还高兴地在椅子上前摇后晃的时候，一个陌生的粗哑声音插了进来：“嘿，这是谁？在我不在的时候你们就玩得这么开心了。”Jason的内心一瞬间就收敛起了笑意，带脸上还含着笑，只是眯起眼睛盯着这个立即受到其他几个手下接风洗尘，后面跟着两个高大严肃的保镖的黑帮头子。Samuele，背负好几条命案的国际通缉犯，最近又有一个不到16岁的少女因他横死街头。

旁边的人与他耳语了几句，Jason也向他鞠躬问了个好。当然，Samuele早已经知道Jason的存在了。他点头应允，坐下来磕了磕烟灰，随后几个人也悉数坐回原位。

“等等，你们检查过他的武器了吗？”Samuele突然警惕地说。“赌场的人都会检查的。”一个手下迷惑地问，但很快被另一个人掐了一下。

身材高大的保镖走了上来，裤管里就明晃晃地装着粗大的枪管。Jason眯起眼睛，在众人面前并没有动弹，但这下他总算可以完全不用假笑了。在那只脏乎乎的手碰到他胳膊的前一秒，两声枪响响起，保镖应声倒地。他拔枪的速度极快，又极准，而在对方愣神的一瞬间，他就掀翻桌子挡住了袭来的好几发子弹。趁着下一个间隙，他将桌子踢向那几个残兵蟹将，几下就解决了他。这甚至用不了他更多的时间，这场任务中最难的还是要和这帮混蛋混熟。硝烟散去，Jason看着满目残骸与溅在自己身上的血迹，扭了扭脖子放松了下来。他看到Samuele在他手下的尸体背后苟延残喘，哆哆嗦嗦想捡起枪反击，然后被他一枪爆头。反派已死，戏剧落幕，可惜没个美人来给他拯救。

Jason洗了个澡，总算洗干净了从那不勒斯一路带回来的血腥味。他胡乱地用毛巾擦着头，瞥了一眼落地窗之外的城市夜景，差不多只剩下路灯还亮着。这是凌晨两点的纽约，但他还睡不着，于是就摁开了DVD，把《史密斯夫妇》的碟片塞了进去。

他没开灯，蓝盈盈的光芒充斥了整个黑暗的房间。当片头结束的时候，Jason的电话响了。喔，万恶的资本主义，剥削人的FBI。

“喂？”他懒散地接起电话，还盯着屏幕里的Jolie。

“怎么样呀，Jason？”

“没什么变化，就给你们打工。”Jason听到电话那头传来一阵笑声，但确实，他对杀人已经没什么感触了，这是他的工作。

“我很高兴看到你这么有精神的样子”他的军需官继续说道，“那么，下一个——”

“滚，我还想休息几天。”Jason吼道。

“身为一个这么优秀的特工，你不应该要求休假，年轻人加加班没什么不好的。”电话那头说道，Jason做了个鬼脸。

“至少给我的轻松点的，我讨厌去和那些恶心的垃圾笑脸相迎。”

Jason抱怨着，屏幕里已经闪动到了Jane和John一见倾心的时刻。虽然Jason每次看这部影片，都能找出一大堆显而易见的错误，但想到这对荧幕夫妻因此真成了一对璧人，又觉得这个电影还算不错。

“……喔，你是烦恼这个吗……”突然，他听到了电话那头敲击键盘的声音，“我想起之前有一个……噢！我找到了。”

电影画面播放到两人爱意正浓，翻云覆雨。

“有个任务，和另一个特工假扮情侣，你要不要去？在英国。”

“啊哈，又是欧洲？”Jason嘲讽地说道。

“是啊，几乎等于放假，时间还足够长，对方的事情你也不需要管。”

画面播放到第二天Jane起床，看到John给他端来早餐。

“人长得好看吗？”Jason下意识问道，“别告诉我像是《女间谍》里那种体型的。”

“是个男的。”

Jason下意识被口水呛到，猛烈地咳嗽起来。

“操，我还不记得我变成基佬了。”

“放心，他也是假扮基佬，而且你们——分房睡。”

此刻，他的电脑滴滴作响。Jason翻过身，看到好几张照片传了过来。那是一个下半身穿着运动裤、上半身赤裸的黑发男人。脸很模糊，但拥有着几近完美的倒三角身材，与一个漂亮的臀部。他目不转睛地盯着这几张照片看了一会，注意到下面一行小字——“他们没有给照片，这是我从当地女学生电脑里黑到的。”喔，还真是辛苦你了。Jason默默翻了个白眼。

“好吧，我同意……不过我只有一个问题，他是因为总被女生花痴，所以才假扮基佬的吗？”

“你真聪明。”

————

很显然，那些基佬故事显然没能真正起作用，那群女学生还是像想把他生吞活剥了一样地盯着他。在过去Dick曾经是马戏团的一员，现在他是夜翼也是蛛网特工，他早已习惯了被人关注的感觉。然而，一两名女性还算好，一群如饥似渴的女学生就有点夸张了。让他当特技动作课的老师似乎不是个好主意，对于她们来说Dick的演示几乎等同于端上一盘秀色可餐的美味佳肴。

即使下了课，他也一样被女生们团团围住——“嘿，老师，我有好几个动作不理解，你今晚有空给我‘讲解’一下吗？”、“老师，你身材这么好，经常去健身房吗？我下次去的时候你可以给我指导指导动作吗？”、“老师，听说你是个同性恋，但我为什么一丁点也看不出来呢？你真的……”

这时，即使是在女性之中如鱼得水的Dick，也感觉到有点喘不过气来。无论如何，她们都还是孩子，但她们野心勃勃的意图也有点太明显了。Dick不得不一边微笑着尽量与她们保持距离，一边努力往后退去。“不好意思，孩子们，我必须要回家了。”

“怎么了，老师，你有个男朋友等着吗？”话音未落，女孩们的笑声就此起彼伏地响了起来。Dick趁机接下了话茬：“是啊。”

“老师，你为何不带他来见见我们呢？”

女孩子没停歇，一句一句地拷问着Dick。

“老师，他长得帅吗？”

“老师，他是个什么样的人，独占欲强吗？说不定他不介意——别人加入？”

Dick无法解释，但路又被女孩们完全堵死了，仿佛要他拿出对方的照片，或者详细叙述一遍自己的性生活才行。他觉得头疼，也记不得清楚蛛网是否给他安排了这么个人物，还是完全胡编乱造。他现在的手机上也并没有其他人的照片，想拿朋友的来冒充都不行。事到如今，他只能——

“宝贝，你怎么这么慢？”

一只手突然拍到了他的肩膀上，随后顺势一拉，将他拉到了自己怀里。Dick惊愕地下意识抬头一看，一个戴着墨镜、比他略高半个头的男人对他熟稔地微笑着，亲昵地挨着他。“Jason，来自FBI。”他以只有对方能听得到的声音对Dick说道，又高声说：“Dickie，怎么又被姑娘们缠上了吗？”

Dick还愣在原地，Jason已经转回头看着那帮女学生了，虽然手还紧紧地揽着他的肩膀。“喔，原来你就是老师的男朋友吗？”一个带头的蓝色女生说道，刚才她一直紧紧拽着Dick的衣服，现在终于松开了手。

“如假包换，”Jason轻车熟路，这和勾搭任务目标也没什么不同嘛，“我理解你们为什么对他这么狂热，毕竟这么漂亮的帅哥不多见了，是吧——”这是真话，毕竟他也没预料到Dick Grayson真的长得像好莱坞明星一样帅。当然，他不是Brad Pitt那种硬汉类型，他是Brenton Thwaites那种英俊小生。

“不过你们真甜，”另一个女孩说道，“你还专门开机车来接他。”

Jason扬起眉毛，眼光不错嘛。他转身拍了拍他的哈雷，满身黑漆的摩托车在阳光底下闪闪发光：“这可是我的宝贝。”

“那老师呢？”

“当然也是。”Jason得意洋洋地高声大笑，还顺着对方的背，轻轻拍了一把Dick的翘臀。上帝啊，那的确是他摸过最棒的屁股了。女孩们也咯咯笑了起来，现在她们都退后了不少，保持着良好的距离看着这对甜蜜的情侣。

Jason突然留意到一道目光从旁边射了过来，当他转过头的时候，他看到Dick的睫毛轻轻眨动着，蓝眼睛在深邃的眼眶里温柔地注视着他。对方那张英俊帅气的脸庞突然柔和了下来，皮肤因为紧张微微泛红，嘴角也微微上扬，边笑着边轻启：“Jay。”

他发觉自己没有移开目光已经很久了，紧接着Dick诚恳的，仿佛真的充满着爱意说道：“别在大庭广众之下——做这些。”梦境突然破碎，Jane和John温柔相识的画面似乎也骤然消失。即使近在咫尺，Jason也能感觉到Dick的愤怒。好吧，玩笑开过头了是吗？Jason只能暗自深呼吸了几下，总算平稳了心跳之后也彬彬有礼地扬起手，让Dick与他一起上了机车。

他们终于抵达公寓附近，但此时天色已晚，他们不得不又伪装了一回情侣，肩并着肩去附近的小餐馆吃了一回“烛光晚餐”。这时候，编造的基佬故事居然发挥作用了，周围的邻居纷纷称赞他们是可爱、相称的一对。

然而，Jason预料到Dick并不是这么好对付的人。或者说，独处的时候，他没给Jason多少好脸色看，总是表情紧绷。他的情报告诉他，这位新晋的蛛网特工情史丰富，但目前单身。所以他会也这样冷冰冰、一脸厌烦地对待那些女孩吗？

“我睡沙发，你睡床。”

好吧，所谓的“分房睡”果然是个骗局，这个公寓里只有一间卧室，一张足够大也足够结实的双人床。Dick Grayson在看到之后就立马说出了这句话，甚至没留给Jason一点点余地。看着拎起枕头和被子向客厅走去的男人，Jason撇了撇嘴，甚至不理解他为什么总是这样冷淡，难道就因为他为了伪装调戏了他吗？他叹了口气，跌在这张大床之中，好吧，至少这张舒服的席梦思可以给他……

门被敲响了，Dick的头探了出来。

“我差点忘了，”他看上去表情平和了许多，凌乱的头发让他更像是个大男孩了，“Jason是你的真名吗？”

“如假包换。”Jason懒洋洋地趴在床垫上，传出含糊的声音。

“Jason什么？”他继续问道。

Jason沉默了，大多数时候他会用他老师的姓氏，偶尔他会胡编乱造。他现在也可以骗Dick，但不知为何他没有那么做。

“Jason•无名氏。”他翻了个身，仰躺在床上摆了摆手说道，“我没有姓。”

“噢？”Dick明显不相信，“你知道我的名字、资料，但你不至于不告诉我你的全名吧？当然，如果你执意不说的话，我可以让更厉害的高手查出来——”

“我真的没有姓，”Jason突然坐了起来，有点委屈地向Dick眨着眼，“太多事情我都不记得了。”

他们之间仿佛安静了一会，或许是Jason的眼神的确诚恳，又或许是Dick并没有他想象中这么不好对付，Dick看上去总算退缩了。“好吧，有时也会遇到这种情况。”Dick喃喃地说，更像是对着自己解释。他合上了门，原本Jason以为他这么走了，然而门后突然传来一声——“晚安，Jason。”

“晚安，Dickie。”他又躺回了床上，脑子里乱七八糟还是浪漫喜剧与现实遭遇的结合体——等等，饰演Jane和John的演员夫妻不是最后离婚了吗？操！


	2. Chapter 2

02

Dick必须承认，Jason是第一个惹到他很不爽的人物。

其一自然是他对Jason的一无所知。就连Tim也无可奈何地念叨：“Dick，我再黑FBI就真的会被查水表的，可是他的资料真的就只有这么点。”

FBI顶级特工、伊拉克退伍军人，再往前的内容便是一片空白，连FBI都没有找到任何关于他身份的蛛丝马迹。他的官方名字是Jason Miller，但这姓氏不过是来源于他的直属上级Edgar Miller，一位Bruce都深知不可多谈的“神秘人士”。

其二，并不全来源于他对Jason的初次印象。老实说，当一个黑发的年轻少年轻轻挽住他的肩膀，对着他微笑，并对他说出“我是Jason”这句话的确撼动了他的内心，让他一瞬间怅然若失。然而，当这个嬉皮笑脸、潇洒帅气还活生生的少年，在他心中的形象丰满起来的时候，他却被一种莫名而来的失落感疯狂填满，为自己蠢兮兮的、不专业的感情用事烦躁。然而Jason似乎并没有留意到这些，仍然兴致冲冲地恪尽职守。

其三，实际上是——

“菜鸟。伙计，你真的是个菜鸟啊。”

特工J就这样突然出现在特工37的背后，还杵着手摸着下巴，边摇着头边眯起眼睛一副恨铁不成钢的样子盯着Dick。Dick好不容易才混进这个医院，猫着腰在狭小的机房里面调取主机里的资料时，Jason就这样从天而降，还悠闲地边啃着苹果，边盯着灰头土脸的Dick。

从9岁开始义警生涯的首任罗宾耷拉着脸，发出蝙蝠侠般的死亡瞪视。

“嘿，我可没有说错。”Jason艰难地把苹果咽下去，“和护士谈笑风生？太招摇。一路黑掉所有的摄像头？大可不必。还有最后这个翻窗的动作——”

当Jason嘴角浮现出一丝捉摸不透的微笑，Dick开始怀念自己还是夜翼的日子了。至少蒙面英雄都是用拳头说话的，不是吗？

“Dickie，”他带着假惺惺的坏笑，装模作样地用宽慰的语气说道，“入行须知，不要学那些傻逼义警玩这么花里胡哨的动作。”

事实证明，Jason从一定程度上说得也没错。而这也是Dick第一次认识到“隔行如隔山”。当Dick讥讽着回击，问他怎么做才能查到这个医院里的核心情报的时候，Jason耸耸肩，大摇大摆地拉着他直接去了院长室。原来，就在刚才，FBI与M16进行了联系，表示在这家医院里涉及“国际刑事案件”，要求医院“全程配合调查”。在Barbara通过耳机用好几种语言骂骂咧咧半天以后，系统莫名其妙直接连上了远在英国的医院内部系统。噢，该死的公务员。Dick对着鼻子快要翘上天的Jason翻了个白眼，心想就照这帮人的作风，Bruce还真可能打点了不少才让FBI没翻到Tim的房间里查水表。

“唔，器官贩卖是吗？”

Dick在房间里看着神谕提供的大量资料忙得焦头烂额的时候，一个熟悉的声音从他的肩膀旁边传了出来。好吧，Dick都已经见怪不见了。他冷冰冰地转过头，看到这个高大的男人穿了一件明显小一号的、淡橘色围裙，上面还有最俗气的印花文字“Kiss the Cook”。他插着腰，仿佛也在认真思考地挠了挠下巴：“等等，可能还不止是器官贩卖——”

“你不用来插手的，这是我的案子。”Dick终于忍不住，皱着眉头严肃地说道。Jason被他的话吓了一跳，扬起眉毛瞥了他一眼，但又蹲下继续看着卷宗。

“我当然知道啦，特工37，”Jason捏着嗓子，轻轻撅起嘴就像是个小孩子一样耍起脾气，“但我这个特工J实在是闲得发慌，每天就只能帮你买菜做饭擦桌子了。看在我给你做早饭的份上，你就不能行行好，让我不要做家庭煮夫了吗？”

Dick无可奈何地瞪了他一眼，但又并不真的打从心底觉得Jason应该被排除开外。而且更准确来说，比起单打独斗，他更喜欢团队合作。他只好叹了口气，把资料调出来展示在Jason的面前。

“这家医院牵涉面并不是很广，但有有价值的线索。”Dick逐条为Jason分析着，“由于年代久远、管理松散，久而久之就会有人混在患者中‘招揽生意’，甚至会买通一些医生。”

“而且不仅仅涉及器官贩卖——”Jason的笑意消失了，深邃的眼眶中的眼珠紧紧盯着屏幕上滑动的信息，“还有非法代孕。”

“没错，将子宫和婴儿当做商品……”Dick痛苦地皱起眉头，声音越来越弱，但最后，他还是艰难地说了出来，“甚至有孩子因为出生时带有残疾，就被血缘上的父母当做垃圾一样丢弃，被迫代孕的女孩也一同被轰出去，得不到任何赔偿。”

Jason并没有回答他的话，但他早已拳头紧攥，微微发抖。“现在你无论说些什么，我都要加入。”

“那先谢谢了，公务员大人。”Dick嘴角挑起一抹微笑，又把目光转回屏幕面前。然而他没留意到的是，在两个人共同注视着屏幕之时，他们的肩膀居然磨磨蹭蹭地挨得更近了。也难怪，一个窄窄的不到12寸的iPad屏幕面前，挤了两个大男人。当Jason的双眼映着屏幕不断滚动的蓝光，一言不发地抿着嘴角，拧紧眉头仿佛要把屏幕盯出一个窟窿的时候，Dick这才意识到他还是有几分正经的时刻。此刻，他身上淡淡的咖喱味还萦绕不去，摩挲着下巴胡渣的指缝中还残留着洋葱的气味。Dick嗅到厨房飘来的香气已经好久了，此刻恐怕再这么磨蹭下去，饭都该凉了。但不知为何，Dick不想打扰这样沉默肃穆的Jason。

“已经找到了比较上层的联络人？”Jason突然薄唇轻启，开口问道。唤回了意识的Dick点点头：“是的，他估计可以知道组织的藏身之处。”

“那就看怎么套出信息了。”Jason挠了挠下巴，突然又扬起了眉毛。不好，Dick可不喜欢这个笑容。

“我有一个好主意。”他咧开嘴，露出一个让Dick不安的笑容。

……  
“你好，我是Jason，这是我的男朋友Dick，我们是预约了来做咨询的。”

Jason亲昵地搂着Dick的肩膀，这次Dick还被迫要紧紧贴着他，也要露出灿烂的笑脸。在他们面前，一个看上去特别普通的公寓走廊里，一个年轻女孩歪着头看着他们笑了笑，仿佛心领神会地说道：“欢迎，别拘束，像你们一样的伴侣来这的很多……”

好吧，假扮情侣总是有好处的，而且这是一个无懈可击的理由，不是吗？这个公寓并不大，甚至有些狭窄。一进门，Jason仿佛很自然地将手从他的肩膀上放下——但同时也并不是就这么放开他，而是顺着他的手臂抓到了他的手掌。自从和Barbara分手之后，Dick已经很长时间没有和其他人进行如此亲密的举动了。他被吓了一跳，手下意识地缩了缩，但Jason的一个眼神让他至少安静下来。

屋里面还有其他好几个人。在沙发上坐着一对年迈的老夫妻，还有另一对男同性恋也站在一旁，好奇地打量着他们。最让他惊讶的是，在餐桌旁坐着几个年轻的、看上去无精打采的少女。她们像是无依无靠的野草一样蜷缩在一块，但又彼此之间保持着一定距离，表情颓丧。

“请稍等，先生们。”年轻女孩对他们说道，又利落地去招呼别的客人。这令Dick感到惊讶的是，明明她看上去与那些坐在餐桌旁的女孩年龄相仿，但精神、气质完全不一样。而她的眼神也并没有在她们身上留恋半分，只是匆匆地招呼着客人，神采飞扬地干着自己的工作。

Jason百般无聊地扫了一圈，因为职业病将紧急情况下的逃跑路线脑补了一翻，又阖上眼睛悠闲地休憩。当他睁开眼皮，他突然瞥到一个矮个子的壮实男人操着一口古怪的俄语，从里屋气冲冲地走过来，抓住了其中一个坐在餐桌旁的女孩大吼了几声。那个女孩被吓得泪水涟涟，而即使其他人都听不懂俄语，但也难免吸引了众人的目光。看着那个男人的目光马上就要扫到自己这边，Jason内心一惊，突然抓起Dick的手将他顺势一拉，捧过他的头深情一吻。

Dick惊愕地倒吸了一口冷气，但就是这个机会让Jason一不下心就探入舌头，加深了这个深吻。这一切发生得太快，以至于Dick还在微微挣扎的时候，Jason已经恋恋不舍地松开了他的嘴唇，情难自持地注视着对方：“宝贝，别害怕，我知道你很担心，但我们会有自己的孩子的……”所有人都忍不住皱起眉头撇过头，不愿意再八卦这对腻得要死的情侣。那个矮个子男人也轻蔑地瞥了一眼Jason的后脑勺，就离开了。此刻Jason突然恢复了正常状态，转过头警惕地盯着那个男人原本的位置，眯着眼睛若有所思。

然而同时，他的“亲热对象”在沙发上一动不动，也若有所思。

突然Jason发出了一声小小的尖叫。

“靠，Dickie，你干嘛掐我啊！”Jason在对着所有人嬉皮笑脸了一番之后，转过头正想发怒，却看到Dick完全黑下来的脸：“这话我问你才对。”

“唔……事出紧急，那个人是老熟人，Oleksandr，”Jason这才意识到自己刚才有多冲动，脸颊一点点涨红起来。事实上，就在刚才他脑子里并未做任何遐想，全塞满了连接起来的线索。“也就是FBI的通缉对象了，我找了他好几年了，没想到在这里居然碰到了他，看来——”他喃喃自语，“看来这不是一件小事了，Dick。”

Dick强迫自己也跟随着Jason的思路，但脑子里莫名其妙就忘不掉那个吻了。这不专业，他对自己说。以至于在他们两人的名字被叫到的时候，Dick还警惕地把手塞回口袋里，不让Jason再牵着他了。那个吻几乎超越了现实，但在他的脑海里如此清晰。而且他不得不承认，Jason的吻技很好，即使这是在伪装。

一位白发苍苍、戴着圆眼镜的胖医生接待了他们。Jason负责忽悠，Dick负责窃取数据、与神谕联系。当然，在Jason花里胡哨的嘴炮之下，Dick突然听到他说了句奇怪的话——

“医生，我想问……我们是否可以拥有一个——特殊一些的孩子。”

Dick转过头，看出Jason眼皮底下隐藏着蓄势待发、蠢蠢欲动的兴趣。看来还真是个大案子，他突然也感觉几分有趣。

“噢，不知道你的意思是——”

“你知道，这家伙可是哥谭人，”Jason指了指Dick，微笑着说，“他有时间就经常给我讲超级英雄的故事——当然，我们清楚价钱。”

Dick扬起眉毛，他想起那个通缉犯是谁了——超能力人口贩子，他在正义联盟的通缉名单里扫过一眼。

“不知道你怎么会有这种想法，”胖医生尴尬地笑了，“可是我们并没有这种……”

“主要我们是Oleksandr的朋友，”Jason一把这个名字说出口，胖医生愣住了，“是他推荐来的。”

“噢，”医生心领神会，站了起来，“请跟我来。”

————

他们足足花了一个月的时间才最终确定组织的来源地点——美国、大都会、卡德摩斯传染病实验室。顶着一个传染病的头衔，因此这个实验室建立在大都会的荒野之中，任何进入一定区域内的车辆、行人都会受到检查和监控。这不是一个小组织，是一个大型私人实验室，Jason甚至都没有进入的权限。

更加烦恼的是，现在还牵扯上了超能力人类。

Dick瞥了一眼，看着Jason大大咧咧地躺在他的身边，枕着一大堆资料和卷宗闭眼小憩。他下巴茂盛的胡渣给他增加了几分男人味，但也预示着这两人足足忙活了好几晚，甚至没时间打理自己。Dick耷拉着肩膀，眼睛不知道怎么就垂了下来从Jason的脸庞一直流转到他被白色汗衫紧紧贴着的小腹。长期的特工生涯自然给了对方引以为傲的身材，从结实的胸肌到精致的、如大理石般雕刻的腹肌，再到完美的人鱼线和腹股沟，都让Dick纯粹从审美角度忍不住欣赏起来。

“现在，你打算怎么做？”Jason半眯着眼睛，假装没注意到Dick的注视。但他的话似乎也并没有引起Dick半分注意，于是他只好睁开眼睛，叹了口气，“我是说，你打算联系什么人？”

“什么？”Dick恍惚着抬起头。

“如果按照我的做法，我会联系FBI的上级，然后让他们联系正义联盟。”Jason的话总算点醒了Dick，“虽然我很担心他们闹大，但超能力人类的事情还是要他们来参与比较好，万一有什么超能力者在里面失控，我还不想死。”Dick撇了撇嘴，似乎对Jason的话还有了些许得意，但这时候Jason又看着他：“但这是你的案子，我不清楚蛛网的规则，但你们和他们联系也不少吧？或者你打算通知谁——大都会的话，要通知超人？”

“我心里已有主意，”Dick回答道，“而且我也已经有法子怎么潜入进去了。”

“噢？”Jason兴奋地撑起双手，立起身子，“你说怎么办？”

这次Dick的笑容让Jason感觉到不对劲了。

“喂——！”

Jason撕心裂肺地大吼。他现在在万尺高空之上，一架直升飞机之中。在猛烈翻腾的夜风之中，螺旋桨的嗡鸣声震耳欲聋，而他也摇摇晃晃地扶在敞开的大门旁边，心惊胆战地看着脚底下渺小的实验室。

“事先声明，我真的很喜欢间谍电影，”Jason按奈不住后退了一步，心慌意乱地捂了捂胸口，“但《碟中谍6》都他妈是电影，都不是真实的！我们不能学里面的东西——”

“怎么啦，胆小鬼？”Dick此刻露出了灿烂的笑容，站在他的身边一边大笑着一边高声说着，仿佛一点也不畏惧这凛冽的寒风，“不敢跳？你不也当过兵吗？”

“我当然跳过，但那时候我下面是平地，不是这么一丁点大的屋顶！”Jason在他耳边怒吼道，但Dick还是咯咯直笑，“稍有不慎，你就落到围栏上面，跟《美国恐怖故事3》一样破膛开肚啦！”

“嘿，要有点冒险精神，亲爱的。”

“我可不学傻子义警那套，宝贝。”

Dick还是开心地大笑着，似乎Jason真的一点也激怒不了他了。然而，他只是把腿轻轻一抬，Jason就膝盖一弯，整个人直冲冲地栽向了无垠大地。而Dick也紧随其后，以一个飞翔格雷森传承而来的优美起跳，跃入了这夜空之中。

转瞬间，Jason耳旁Dick的笑声仍未结束。他顶着风，转过身子，若安睡于床一般平躺在夜空之中，却看见在他的正上方，Dick笑得眉眼弯弯，甜蜜地弯起嘴看着他，迎他而来。这是他见过Dick Grayson最美的姿态，在嵌满银河的黑夜之中优雅降落，犹如一只天生善飞的鸟与天空融为一体。他不由得也傻笑了起来，因为他终于见到了Dick如此轻松、愉快，并且英勇无畏的时刻。他总是心事重重、忧虑过多，连Jason都看得出他在这之前一定经历了什么，所以才会如此警惕和小心翼翼。而现在，Dick终于舒展开身躯，酣畅淋漓地大展拳脚了。

“该开伞了。”Dick对他说道，Jason这才意识到他的笑容比Brenton Thwaites都好看。

“你有发现什么吗？”

“暂时还没有。”

“我为你们争取到了时间，从现在开始5分钟内，暂时不会有人发现监控的异样。”神谕的声音从他们的耳机之中传来，而Jason弯起嘴角，“谢啦，Dickie，你真幸运，有个美人当军需官。”

“可惜了，在我身边的是个大老粗。”Dick已经习惯他的这种言语，忍不住也反呛回去。听到Dick的反击，Jason反而笑了起来，Dick又瞪他一眼让他安静点。

“好了，先生们，别打情骂俏了。”Barbara干巴巴地说，为什么她要听前男友和对方的暧昧对象“工作约会”呢？“认真搜查，你们时间不多。”

Dick点了点头，做了个手势示意Jason也跟上去。他们走过了几个可疑的地点，但都是正常的房间，直到神谕检测出来有一个通往地下的暗门。

这意味着他们一旦落入陷阱，很难逃脱，但Dick还是打算深入虎穴，Jason也没想过阻拦他。在经历了一番曲折之后，他们总算抵达了深藏在地下的一个庞大的实验室——可能比他们之前见过的所有的都大。

实验室中一片漆黑，伸手不见五指。Dick小心翼翼地留意着周围，打算逐步摸清这里到底是做些什么的。而Jason突然察觉到了什么不对劲，举起手电筒往前一照，便惊呆了。

“Dick，那个是——？”


	3. Chapter 3

明明刚才还念叨着“这鬼地方明明一个人都没有”，此时此刻Jason却控制不住声音，两只眼珠在眼眶里微微颤抖，死死盯着前方被照亮的东西。那是一具冷冻仓，在手电的灯光被照亮的狭小范围内，可以看得出它有一个精致的、流线形的豪华外壳。朝外的一侧由一整块钢化玻璃组成，内部稳定持续地供应着经过精确计算的冷气，以保证其中保存的物品不会变质、腐坏——甚至是醒来。

没错，Jason很快意识到这具冷冻仓之中所装的的确是一个真人，并非尸体。这是一个大约十六、七岁的黑发少年，双眼紧闭、双手下垂，身穿一身贴身的纯白色紧身衣，一动不动地伫立在冷冻仓之中。他年纪尚幼，置于棺内，却依然有一身被紧身衣勾勒出的健壮身躯，与波澜不惊的冷漠表情。除了他的面部之外，其他地方都几乎结上了一层薄薄的冰霜，更令人无法估计他到底呆在那里多久，而唯一能证明他还活着的，就是他微微颤抖的睫毛与均匀有力的呼吸。

Jason脑海里跳出了无数个任务画面，但没有一个比这个更震撼人心。说实话，一个呆在冷冻仓内却不用任何措施，还活着的人？这他妈估计就是义警的世界吧，Jason暗骂了一声，想了想这世界上有如此之多的外星人和超能力者也就觉得不足为奇了。他稳下呼吸，瞥了一眼站在他身旁的Dick，却发觉他比自己还惊愕。特工37在看到冷冻仓背后的那张脸庞的时候就瞬间意识到了什么——超级能力者、器官贩卖、代孕、基因科技、克隆……他没办法考虑第二种可能性，因为这个少年看上去与超人实在是太像了。如果他想得没错的话，这是一个超人的克隆体。

有人，克隆超人……？Dick不禁紧张起来，如果超人能够被克隆，并且当做商品、甚至是武器被利用，那这个世界会……然而，他的思路恍惚之间被打断了。

“Dick、Dickie、Richard！”当Dick蓦然抬起头，Jason正站在他的身边忧心忡忡地望着他。他才发觉自己的汗水几乎浸湿了里衣，连额头上都渗出了汗珠。

“Dick，你怎么了？”Jason困惑地盯着他，而Dick微微一僵，尴尬地弯起嘴角：“没有，我只是……被吓到了。”他眨了眨眼睛，强迫自己不要思虑过度，却也忍不住为正义联盟和泰坦考虑起来。在幽暗的灯光之下，Jason看得出他莫名脸色非常苍白，但估计也问不出什么别的。Dick也显然留意到了他的目光，飞快地僵着笑容，撇过头：“或许我该去那边看看，你在这里搜查吧？”

Jason的目光不知道为何如此炽热，压得他无法喘息，让他只剩下逃跑的念头。或许这段时间自己安逸太久了吧，Dick想着，麻木地打开了手电筒，朝里面照了照。然而，隔壁房间却传来一阵轻微的骚动声。

“Dickie？！”

“好了，好了，没事。”

Jason总算松了口气，将怦怦狂跳的心脏稍稍放松。隔壁的小实验里虽然杂乱无章，但显然并非藏着敌人，而是一个小小的幸存者。现在，Dick宽阔的后背之下，一个小小的身影被他紧紧搂在怀里，黑色的小脑袋明显还在微微颤抖。Jason叹了口气，注视着这个双手死死抓住Dick的制服，还未从惊慌失措之中逃脱的孩子还是泛起了一丝心疼。这个角度他没法看到他的脸，但对方身上一件拖了地的成人衬衫证明他估计只有七八岁。Dick耐心地一遍遍抚摸着那孩子的背，房间里充满了他温柔的低语。

“好了，我们是来救你的，别哭——”等Dick稍微拉离，Jason才发觉那个小男孩不仅满眼泪痕，不合身的衬衫外露出的皮肤上也满是针孔和伤痕。他不由得心里一沉，拳头在没注意的时候就紧紧攥住。在所有的任务之中，他都会刻意避开会涉及小孩子的那些任务——这是因为，当他看到孩子受伤，他就会变得——相当恐怖。这次也不例外，他转瞬间就感觉腹部充满了怒气，一团怒火哽在喉中。但Dick还很好地把控着局面，至少为了不吓到孩子，他还能控制住自己。

“来，”Dick露出一个暖心的微笑，小男孩似乎还低着头，害怕得发抖。Dick按奈不住，用手背蹭了蹭他通红湿润的眼角，柔声说道：“我是Dick，他是Jason，你可以把你的名字告诉我们吗？”

“我——”他打了一个哭嗝，把Dick的手抓得更紧了，“我不记得——”

“没关系，那我们先离开这里，好吗？”

Dick看着那个孩子飞快地点着头，似乎想抓住一切可以逃脱出去的机会。这足以说明这个组织对待他有多残忍，而Dick也和Jason互换了一个眼神，表示先把这个孩子带出去再说。

那那个人怎么办？Jason无声地张开嘴，用唇语询问道。Dick抬起头，顺着他手指的方向自然看到了在冷冻仓之中的人。然而就在此刻，他感觉自己的手被攥得发疼。

他转过头，看到了那个孩子抬起头、呆呆地愣在原地的样子。当他的脸完全暴露在Dick的眼前，他突然意识到这个孩子为什么会这么吃惊，而这一切是有多古怪了。

他们都是超人的克隆体。

“那……那个人……”男孩惊恐地吃力地说着，空闲的那只手摇摇晃晃地抬起，指着那个和自己拥有相同面孔的少年，“那个人是谁？”

“那个人是——”Jason几乎是没多想就接下了他的话，但等到他看到小男孩和Dick煞白的脸，立刻意识到了什么。“操？这怎么可能？”不顾面前还有个孩子，他无意识地怒吼了出来，更不在意这是秘密行动了。从那些少女在他眼前被当初商品带走，有一股无名火就盘踞在他的胸膛。现在，那些讽刺电影里的画面居然变成了现实，他的眼前便有活生生的、被批量制造出来的克隆小孩。

“别——别瞎想，”Jason不知道为什么嘴唇疯狂哆嗦着，上前走了几步，想安慰孩子却磕磕绊绊：“这，这不是——你的家人还在着急着找——”

那孩子一口鲜血喷在了Dick的肩膀上。

Jason僵住了。

“咳咳——我——我不是——”他转瞬间瘫软地倒在Dick的怀里，双眼翻白却还死死盯着上方冷冻仓里沉睡的人。Dick立刻明白，失败品——他是个失败品，他活得不了这么久。

“求求你，坚持一下！”Dick疯狂地抽出万能腰带里的急救工具，但这孩子就像是被人捅了好几个血窟窿一样，衣服下无数的地方渗出大量的鲜血。他犹如一棵摇曳的芦苇，在Dick的怀中拼命咳嗽着，每呛一声，都喷出一口血水。“孩子、孩子，求求你坚持住！”Dick除了竭尽全力压住他的伤口之外，好像什么也做不了，但这完全无法阻止他每一分每一秒都变得更脆弱。

“Jason，你——Jason？”

即使Dick情急之下高声呼唤，Jason就像是被摁下了静止键，睁大了枯槁的双眼一动不动地盯着Dick和他怀里的孩子。转瞬间，刺鼻的血腥味扑面而来。在Jason的大脑里，一切声音越来越微弱，融化成了萎靡的白噪音；另一方面，疯狂涌出猩红的液体却越来越刺眼，视觉接收到的刺激被放大了数十倍。

不知道是出于本能，还是也看到了僵在原地的Jason，那个孩子居然满脸是血地抬起头，吃力地喘息着，一边抬起手伸向虚空，一边从喉咙深处发出嘶嘶哀鸣——

“救……救救我……”

_**救……救我……蝙……** _

一个支离破碎的片段在他的脑海里一闪而过，愤怒也一同升起，除此之外，胸口生疼。

“Jason，你、你怎么了？”Dick察觉得到Jason整个人都不对劲，很不对劲。他简直宛若一头被逼入绝境的野兽，连眉骨都暴起了青筋，嘴唇死死咬在一起，快要咬破了。Dick不清楚发生了什么，但是他无暇多想。他打开通讯器，压低了声音——“神谕，紧急情况。不，别开玩笑了，是夜翼请求支援。把泰坦——不，正义联盟的人派……”

“唔，咳咳咳——”一阵猛烈的咳嗽让Dick差点抱不住这个孩子了，但更糟糕的是，Dick发觉纵使他呼吸极其微弱，浑身是血，但依旧痛苦得拼命挣扎。他明白了，这孩子身上有超人的基因，所以他——甚至没办法轻易死去。

“求……求求……”他突然转过头，用悲哀的眼神看着Dick，“求求你……杀了我……”

_**求求你……杀了我……** _

Jason的心脏声几近震耳欲聋，越来越多记忆碎片在他的脑海里匆匆闪过，又匆匆消失。小男孩在Dick身下颤抖、吐血、濒死的模样在他头脑里愈发清晰，几乎和他在某个时间目睹的某场惨剧相差无几——一个男孩、被打得浑身是血、等待救援、祈求死亡……

他喉中哽着一团火，腹中却沉着一团冰，他的双手颤抖，牙齿打颤，连自己都无法控制自己不要进入这种疯狂迷失的状态，至少不要再次这样。一个疯狂的念头在他的脑海中出现，紧接着就是无数个声音—— _ **Jason，杀了他，只需要一枪。**_

杀了谁？不不不，Dick不是——他指尖却触碰到一个又硬又冷的物体，他口袋里的枪。不不不， **Dick没有伤害那个孩子** ，他对着自己大喊，但意识却仿佛被抽离身体，无法控制。然而Dick完全没有意识到这一切的存在，仍然把精力都集中在濒死的克隆小孩身上。 _ **Jason，好孩子，你应该学会开枪。**_ 他感受得到愤怒在血脉里面奔腾，莫名而来的呓语在他的耳边不断回荡着， **不——不，不要再来一次了！**

“Jason——等等，你怎么……？”Dick恍惚之间转过头，惊愕地看着身穿潜行服的特工举着枪对准了他，表情冰冷，眼珠被手电筒的残光映照出诡异的点点绿光——他是想？“不！”Dick的第一反应是抱住了那个男孩，因为他认为Jason想帮他结束生命，“他还有救，他还有救的，Jason，拜托了，等等救援——”

他还有救的，Dick仿佛在对自己大喊。但话音渐落，队友的音容相貌又浮现在他的脑海里。对，Dick Grayson，你以为什么都有救，但你实际上救不了任何人，所以你才选择在Donna死后，来当特工自我放逐……

Jason想大喊让他离开，他控制不了自己，Dick才是那个会死的人。然而，他喊不出来，Dick更无法理解他的意思。盘腿跪在地板上的特工37甚至用自己全部的身躯死死护住这个活不了的陌生孩子，紧紧拥抱着他，宁愿Jason真的开枪打在自己身上。

不，我不能这么做，我不能——Jason努力控制住自己的手，不要扣动扳机，不要！他的手终于开始颤抖，身体内的意志在拼死抵抗。但似乎一切已经为时已晚，Dick勉强睁开眼睛，突然感觉到男孩一瞬间瘫软在他的怀中，不……他不顾血污，紧紧贴着男孩的额头，却听到背后传来一阵枪响——

“Jason！”

————

Jason醒来的时候身处一间陌生的病房，装饰简单、设施齐全。他突然有种刚失忆之时的迷茫，完全不知道身处何方。然而门砰然被打开了。

“Jason？你醒了吗！”

好吧，他总算松了一口气。看着Dick虽然略显疲惫，但精神满满的样子，Jason总算是能露出一个轻松的笑容了。他弯起嘴角，潇洒一笑：“是呀，Dickie，还好你没事。”

“我当然没事，你这家伙才有事！”Dick皱起眉头瞪了他一眼，Jason困惑地歪了歪头，左手终于传来的迟到的痛楚让他恍惚之间咬了一下嘴唇。嗷呜，对——在意识模糊的情况下，他对着自己的左手开了枪，然后昏了过去。

“对……”Jason吃痛地咬着下唇，痛苦地拧着眉毛委屈地瞥了一眼自己打着绷带的左手，Dick自然是关切地赶紧走了过去，弯下腰仔细查看着他的手臂：“怎么样？还很疼吗？不会是伤口又裂开了吧？”

看到Dick这副情真意切的样子，Jason心里还真有点美滋滋的了，不禁又露出窃笑：“不疼，我可是大名鼎鼎的FBI王牌特工，枪伤又算得了什么。”他冲Dick抛了个媚眼，后者看着他还有精力炫耀的样子，也放了心，撇着嘴冷笑道：“哼，是不算什么，还是你这个傻子特工自己搞的。”

纵使Dick语气诙谐，但Jason的笑容还是僵在一半，默默地收敛了起来。Dick察觉到他的不对劲，又充满担忧：“呃，我说错话了……”

“没……没事……”他瞥了一眼自己的手臂，还好这次只是一条手臂而已，“的确挺傻的……”

Dick清楚他在隐瞒，但还是安慰道：“哥们，你不想说也没关系。”

“不……我……”Jason吞吞吐吐，但又看着关心着他的Dick，心里不知道为什么泛起一丝愧疚。这也是为什么他很少与别人合作的原因，他这是有多危险？他叹了一口气，再次躺在了床上：“我的确不应该和你搭档。”

Dick听到这句话讶异地睁大了眼睛：“Jason，你为什么要这么想？其实你……”

“你知道我当特工之前参过军吗？”

Dick眨了眨眼睛，坦诚地说：“我知道。”

“那你知道——为什么我会从军人变成特工吗？”

Dick愣住了，他看过Tim找来的资料，但不知道为何所有记录都语焉不详，最多有记载一场军事法庭。他并没有很多时间查清，最后也就搁置了。然而此刻，那个总是嬉皮笑脸、斗志昂扬的Jason却眉头紧皱，痛苦地咬着下唇，仿佛隐忍什么哀愁和愧疚。他之前猜测到这可能涉及某些PTSD，战场决不轻松有趣，但他这一刻，他才看到了Jason不为人知的那一面。

看着Dick并未回答，Jason自然知道老师办事妥帖，很难有人发现他的过去。但至今，他只要闭上双眼，还是能回忆起那血腥疯狂的一幕。

“从失忆之后，我去了伊拉克当兵。一开始是上前线，年纪轻轻的不怕死，就是混口饭吃。后来战事放缓之后，我被调到了后方，在巴格达巡逻。”

“那时候我以为城镇上会安逸得多，没想到去了才知道那里的人有多恨我们，在街头巡逻不比战场上轻松。我的长官告诉我，只要有一丁点怀疑，都应该开火，无论对方是什么人。我一直不理解，不过我和我的队友都是这么干的——直到有一天……”

Dick注意到Jason痛苦地捂着了脸，但他的话没有结束。

“有一天我们在街上巡逻，我们觉得有一户人家有点诡异，就进去检查。那户人家很抗拒，但他们没有选择——我和另一个士兵进入他们卧室，但有一个身影窜出来冲到那个士兵的脚边，他第一反应就开了枪。”

Dick愣住了。

“结果他妈就是个小女孩，才不到十岁！”Jason突然怒吼起来，连手上的手臂都颤抖了起来，渗出了血。Dick惊恐地摁住他的胳膊，难受地盯着他。没错，在哥谭之外，惨剧连绵不绝。“她手里拿的不过是把钝剪刀，但她临死之前吐着血，还在咒骂着我们。对，可能我们的确该死，我们闯入了他们的家，她恨我们……”

Dick转头一瞥，Jason已经不再乱动了，相反他露出了一个冷酷的微笑：

“然后我他妈也开了枪，打光了我的弹匣。”

“天哪。”Dick呆愣地看着他，看着Jason越笑越像哭一样，翻红的眼皮突然一眨，泪水在眼眶里打转：“我虽然和他不太熟，但他也是队伍的一员。他比我大不了多少岁，国内还有个可爱的女朋友。我听别人说，他打算退了役之后，就回去结婚——呵，呵呵……真的很讽刺吧？我不知道我他妈这是怎么回事了，但我看见小孩子死了，就会发疯。这件事情之后我的老师才意识到这点，给我做了很多心理测试，让我回避所有与孩子有关的任务。但当然，很多时候都会有例外，所以——”

“所以你就？”Dick看着Jason讲到这里总算叹息了一声：“所以我就只挑对付必死的混蛋的任务，把他们都杀了。”

“莽夫。”Dick内心百感交集，一方面是惊讶Jason居然有这样的过去，一方面是惊讶Jason居然真的对他全盘托出，“杀人会迷失自己。”

“我只杀任务内的人，”Jason冲着他露出一个苦笑，“我杀人可是要收费的。”

Dick也冲着他笑了笑。他也感觉很奇怪——按理说，特工和义警的理念、原则、甚至是权力都完全不同，他们两个应该是相差极大的人。但是，Jason却让他感觉无比熟悉、无比亲近、无比平等。在这一生中，他担当了无数角色——儿子、跟班、哥哥、队长、朋友……但这是他第一次听一个经历相差甚远的人在他的身边，对他吐露艰难的过去。他们似乎冥冥之中注定相遇，又注定走得更远。

“所以……”在漫长的寂静之后，Jason又一次开口了。Dick唤回了意识，侧着头凝神听着他要说的话：“所以你觉得我很危险吗？”

“什么？不……”“我的确就像个疯子，没错吧？根本控制不住自己。”Jason打断他的话，嘲讽地说，“我现在也没办法执行任务了，我会通知FBI的人让他们把我转到纽约的医院，然后……”

“不！”Dick突然高声一喝，让Jason愣住了。“呃，我是说，你不是疯子，你能控制住自己的。看，你这次没有杀了我。”

“下次就不一定了。”Jason撇过头看了一眼自己的手臂，悲伤地说。

“而且我觉得这和你失去的记忆有关系，我们应该好好调查。”Dick皱着眉头说道，而Jason撇了撇嘴：“Dickie，我也早想过和我的过去有关，但是我想调查也是徒劳无功，毕竟FBI用最好的资源调查过。而且，我们？”

“是的，在经历了这些之后，你还打算一个人默默走掉？”Dick噘着嘴，眯起眼睛盯着他，Jason不由得心里有些发毛，“你说调查，只是FBI调查过而已，根本不算什么。”

“噢？”Jason挠了挠下巴，“我可不知道蛛网会更优秀。”

“不是蛛网，是正义联盟。”Jason惊愕地看着Dick手舞足蹈地开始说起来，“你不知道，但实际上我和正义联盟关系不错，唔……就是之前在布鲁德海文当警察的时候，通过……通过夜翼认识了一些人。你得知道，他们很多人有超能力，还有魔法，或许能治好你，甚至查清你的过去。”

通常情况下，Jason不会相信超能力义警那一套蠢话。但此刻Dick又激动又诚恳，眼神里还充满了跃跃欲试的表情。他不想打消Dick的兴致，只好回答道：“呃，好吧，我们可以去找一下你说的那个……那个什么翅膀……”

“是夜翼。”Dick暗暗瞪了他一眼。

Jason点点头，忽略了Dick的瞪视，又突然想起了什么：“噢对了，说起来正义联盟，那个孩子和冷冻仓里的人怎么样了？”

“啊……”Dick低垂下了双眼，那个孩子在他怀里就这样死去了，甚至这辈子都没见过外面的太阳。当然，他们停留的时间足够久，惊动了保安，他不得不尝试着放出冷冻仓里的克隆体。幸运的是，对方很安静地帮他们解决了守卫，然后跟着他们一起出去。

甚至还抱着装着那具小小的尸体的裹尸袋。因为Dick需要背着昏迷的Jason。

“他们都是超人的克隆体。只不过……我怀里的那个孩子，已经死了。”

Jason沉默了一会：“那另一个现在在哪？”

“就在外面，啊对了……超人……超人好像也来了。”

看着Dick支支吾吾的样子，Jason意识到可能有什么不太对劲，没多想就拔了针一跃而下。“不！你现在还不能起来！”Dick在他身后大喊，但拦不住他。Jason一把推开病房的门，飞快地向着一层大堂跑去。


	4. Chapter 4

Dick没能拦住他，他几分钟之内就下到了一楼。很令人惊讶的是，虽然他预料到会有超级英雄在场，但他没想到有这么多——在宽阔明亮的大堂里面，超人穿着十分显眼的红蓝色制服，抱着双臂站在分诊台旁边，有几个医生、护士，以及火星猎人和绿箭侠陪同在他的身边。而另一边，那个他只在冷冻仓里见过的少年，平静地坐在等候区的金属座椅上，就和那些等待叫号的病人相差无几，甚至还像仓内一样板着一张波澜不惊的脸。除此之外，还有几个看上去比这个少年还矮的男孩女孩，也穿着奇装异服站在一边，似乎紧张地瞧向他。

噢，少年英雄。Jason撇撇嘴，在这些稀奇古怪、五花八门的超级英雄之中，他最讨厌的就是少年英雄。不是指他不喜欢小孩，但他始终无法理解为什么这帮人会让一群毛都没长齐的小孩上战场，无论他们有着什么样的超能力。他环视了一圈，感觉正义联盟并没有完全到场，特别是那个黑漆漆的家伙。他瞥了一眼，发觉少年英雄之中为首的一个红绿相间的少年——好像是叫罗宾？已经走了上去，小心翼翼地试探着坐在那个克隆男孩的身边，即使对方还一样板着脸，根本不看任何人一眼。

Jason扬起眉毛，噢，好家伙，盯上小版本的自己了吗？他内心唾骂了一句，阴沉着脸径直向前走，这时候他总算引起了所有人的注意。

“哎呀，Miller先生，您还不能下床！”一个与超人交谈的护士瞥了一眼，突然惊呼起来。此时此刻，超人似乎也注意到了他，迷惑起抬起头看着一个怒气冲冲的黑发男子冲着他走来。

“没关系，我的身体我自己清楚，”Jason逞强地撇撇嘴，后退了一步避开了护士想扶住他的手。接着他又抬起头，眯起眼睛仔细打量着这个传说中的人间之神：“不好意思，超人先生，没想到你这么快就来了。”

Clark很自然地感觉到了这个陌生人带刺的语气，但并不清楚对方是谁，也不知道他为何如此怒气冲冲：“没错，我们接到消息，说这里有一个……我的克隆体。我们还在商量他的处置意见，包括后续发展。”他斟酌了很久该说的词语，但最后还是脱口而出，因为他没想过会发生这样的情况。那个孩子真的和他长得一模一样，而且还不是一个小婴儿，是个生理上已经成年的少年。甚至根据Dick传回来的消息，这样的克隆体可能还有更多。

“好吧，看来你们的消息也很灵通，也很‘思虑周全’。”Jason讽刺地接了下去，又瞥了一眼那个男孩，罗宾还在尝试着找他聊天，但对方根本不回应。“不过我得说——”突然他感觉到一个人狠狠地撞到他背上，让他伤口一疼。

“天哪！大家都冷静点——呼——上帝啊？！Jay，我没把你撞疼吧。”Dick猛然跳起来，窜到他的身旁。这也不能怪他，刚才Jason直接逃跑，Dick追了一半却被巡查医生抓住，还胡编乱造，把Jason的FBI证件都拿出来了才让医生确信：现在Jason有“FBI紧急任务”才会下床。

Jason翻了个白眼，龇牙咧嘴地压下疼痛：“当然有，Dickie，真感谢你这么冒冒失失的，在这群穿着戏服的傻瓜面前让我们出了糗。”

Dick目瞪口呆地慢慢抬起头，看着Clark和其他超英迷惑的样子，脸颊慢慢涨得通红。天哪，还有比在幼时偶像面前嘲讽超英更尴尬的事情吗？Clark困惑的小眼神仿佛在说：罗宾，你到底在和什么样的孩子一样玩了？

还好，Jason没在意他这副不知所措的样子，回头继续恶狠狠地瞪着超人：“总而言之，超人先生，收起你们那套大道理吧，这个男孩——”他卡了壳，而Dick在他耳边提示：“Conner，他告诉我们他的名字叫Conner。”

“Conner，这个孩子，”Jason竖起拇指，向后指了指坐在椅子上的少年，“是FBI发现的，归FBI管。”

“……不好意思？”Clark惊讶地慢慢张大了嘴巴，又缓缓合上，最后嘀咕着冒出了这么一句。

“我是说，我们FBI管定了，不需要你们这帮人瞎操心！”Jason怒气冲冲地在大堂里吼了出去，不顾身边的护士也愤怒地尖叫“Miller先生，这里是医院，请您小点声！”然而与此同时，所有人都吓呆了，包括Conner也惊讶地皱起眉头，试探性地探了探头。Clark似乎并不清楚这突如其来的变故是怎么回事，他只是接到Dick的消息，而且根据Dick的意思，应该是正义联盟或者少年泰坦来接管这个孩子，所以他还叫上了Tim他们。然而，现在这个陌生男人却突然冒了出来。

“这……这……”Clark斟酌着词汇，他无论身为超人还是小镇男孩都没有遇过如此困难的时刻，不过压力主要来源于这个像一只炸毛的猫的FBI特工。

“没什么好谈的了，”Jason傲慢地抬起头，撇撇嘴，“你知道他才几岁吗？”

“呃……看上去可能，16？还是17？”

“错！”Jason强硬地反呛回去：“Dick，告诉他们这孩子才出生多久？”

Dick满头大汗，仿佛自己真的沦为了超英中的背叛者，跟着这个万恶的公务员一起用公权力给自己的偶像、前辈、朋友的养父施压……但Jason更可怕，没错，此刻的Jason比他们都可怕。所以他只能诚实地说：“可能，两个月。”

“一个两个月大的孩子——”在超人迷惑不解的表情之下，他瞥到了绿箭侠已经开始明目张胆地捂着嘴笑了，同时远处的Conner似乎也惊愕地瞪着他，而罗宾看了看Conner又看了看Jason这边，整个人都懵了。“按照FBI的规定，我们会安排好他的临时安置点，然后挑好——寄养家庭，他可以和普通孩子一样，去……”他再次卡壳了，因为Dick都在他身边忍不住偷笑。他狠狠瞪了Dick一眼，用眼神说道：你到底是站在哪一边的？“去上学。”他模糊地补充完了自己的话。

“可是，他是个氪星人……”超人看上去晕晕乎乎的，试图还把话题拉回重点。

“不用您操心！”Jason大声地说道，将躲在自己身后偷笑的Dick一把抓起，拽着他向休息区走去。

“好啦，你他妈别笑了。”

“不，Jason，你实在是太莽了，你居然呛超人诶。”Dick还是笑得停不下来，虽然他十分欣赏Clark，但Jason的话也太搞笑了，让他忍不住一直在笑。Conner依然一言不发，只是有点好奇地看着身边坐着的两个男人。Jason翘着二郎腿大大咧咧地坐在椅子上，手臂还在发疼。该死，如果他能抽根烟就好了，但毋庸置疑他只要一旦去摸烟盒，还没等护士发现，Dick就能笑眯眯地把他另一只手也打断。

“那又怎么样，他看上去也还是个处男，没打算要小孩呢。”Jason嘲讽地说着，Conner顿时转回了头，继续盯着地面一言不发，而Dick则是莫名想起了自己的养父——嗯，可能处男这句话不太准确。

Jason发觉了Conner好像不太高兴了，他意识到自己可能有点嘴瓢，转过头看着他：“好了，没事了，孩子，以后我来罩着你。”

Conner仍然低着头没有回应，但眼珠好歹转了转，往旁边瞥了一眼这个刚才为他说话的人。他撇着嘴，依然一副谁都不领情的样子，但Jason似乎盯着他，期待他说点什么。他斟酌词语，却又不知道从何开口，然而这一刻，Jason的眼神往上抬了抬。

罗宾，那个红绿相间的小男孩居然还没走，正手足无措地搓着手，站在Conner身旁。

“唔……我可以和你谈谈吗，Miller先生？”罗宾目光从Conner身上转移到Jason身上。Jason打量着他，顶多也就16岁，黑发，听口音是本地人，身材偏瘦。他厌烦地撇撇嘴，但没有拒绝，只是双手交叉着往后一靠，等他开口。Tim想试试，脑子里试探性地酝酿着自己的话，但他的大哥却并不看好他，而是用眼神一直让他快走。

“这个……Miller先生，我觉得Conner可以加入少年泰坦。”Tim终于鼓起勇气，张口说道，然而Jason的第一反应只有“啊哈？”，没错，他完全没理解“少年泰坦”是个什么东西。泰坦？希腊神话？

“少年泰坦是最棒的少年组织！”然而，Tim似乎也完全误解了Jason的意思，以为开口第一句不是拒绝的Jason态度并没有那么强硬，“少年泰坦最初是由第一任……罗宾，也就是蝙蝠侠的助手组成，最初的成员有闪电小子、海少侠、神奇女孩……”说实话，对着Dick吹少年泰坦对Tim来说有点不好意思，但看着Jason和Dick都惊叹地说不出话来，Tim也越来越激动，开始了自己长篇大论的辩护。

事实上，Jason他们并不是惊叹，而是懵。Jason，对于突如其来的这么多古怪的英雄名，完全记不住；Dick，总感觉有点想笑，但碍于身份不敢暴露；Conner，第一次见到这么有活力的同龄人，被吓呆了。

总而言之，Tim用了足足三十分钟的时间，从少年泰坦编年史讲到目前他们每年的极低的伤亡率和极高的结案数量，绘声绘色，精彩绝伦。还没等他讲完，连Dick都忍不住赞叹不愧是能说服蝙蝠侠的第三任罗宾，少年泰坦被他描述得简直像一个“孩子必须得上，不上考不上常青藤的培训班”。

而Jason感觉自己像是遇到了卖饼干的童子军，其中战斗力最强的那个。

面对罗宾这种“洗脑”模式，Jason拿出了自己的独门秘籍“啥也不听”。在Tim还想继续说下去的情况下，Jason直接竖起一根手指，让他总算是停了下来。“行了，行了，孩子，你说得很好，很天花乱坠，但是不好意思，FBI不会让步。”

“为什么？”Tim失望地鼓起了腮帮子，气鼓鼓地插着腰，盯着Jason，“Conner是个氪星人，少年泰坦也能帮助他引导好他的能力，我们更不会让他马上去做任务……”

“但他也还是个孩子，听明白了吗？”Jason皱起眉头，一样强硬地回答道，“你们也是，这没什么可讨论的。你得知道，就算你们自己想要去选择这么做，我也不会让你们去做这么危险的事情，事实上你们自己也不应该这么去做。我知道FBI与正义联盟也有协议，所以我管不到你们的监护人，但Conner归我们管。”

Tim眨了眨眼睛，总算放下了手。他明白Jason的意思，甚至一般都不可能让自己的孩子去做这么危险的事情。但他自己明白的是，很多事情若无法设身处地，便无法感同身受；很多时刻若不能挺身而出，便将会抱憾终身。

他瞥了一眼Conner，那个氪星人还木讷地盯着他们。

“我至少想知道他的态度。”Tim轻柔地说道，诚恳地、谦卑地向Conner看去。被盯着的人轻轻张开了嘴，注视着罗宾但又犹豫着要说什么。如果他要说话，那将是他今天说的第一句话了。

然而，Jason却插了进来：“他还是个小孩子，他懂什么。”

“屁！”Tim终于忍不住爆发，对着Jason也像个小孩子一样龇牙咧嘴，“他现在就去要那个护士的电话，保准能要到，而且今晚就能上床打炮，你信不信？”

“瞎扯！他刚从冷冻仓出来，懂个屁？而且凭什么他一去要就能要到电话？”

“他长得帅啊！你没注意看吗？那些护士小姐都盯着他呀。”

“好啦——！你们两个都安静点，消停点！这里是医院！”Dick终于忍不住出手了，把差点从椅子上蹦起来的Jason摁回去，然后给了Tim一个“来自哥哥的凝视”。好了，这下他不光要应付Jason、安置Conner、偷偷联络正义联盟，还要抽出时间问问Tim是谁教他这些话的……

“行了，罗宾，你也回去吧。”一个陌生的声音插了进来，吸引所有人抬头一看，一个深发男人把手搭在了罗宾肩上。而Dick的眼睛一亮：“Ted，你来了？”

“调查完毕，我就过来了。”这个人拍拍罗宾的肩膀，让这个孩子噘着嘴离开了。Conner似乎注视着那个远去的身影好一会，但对方在离开医院大门之前，转过身狠狠瞪了他一眼，让他突然心里发毛。言归正传，这个男人微笑着介绍了自己：“Ted Kord。”

看着Jason一点反应都没有，他又笑着说：“也可以叫我蓝甲虫。”

噢，不过Jason还是一知半解，他凑到Dick耳边轻声问道：“又一个超级英雄。”Dick笑了笑：“没错，不过这个没有超能力。”

Jason眨了眨眼睛：“好吧。”毕竟他的确也一眼看不出这个普通男人是超级英雄。然而，似乎终于有一个超级英雄不是为他而来的了。“我想告诉你的是，那个卡德摩斯实验室我们已经检查完了。”

这下，Jason来了兴趣：“噢，你们调查出来什么了？”

Ted的眼神却黯淡下来：“很抱歉——不知道为什么，在我们赶到的时候，一切重要资料都被清空了。”

这下他们都惊呆了。紧接着，Jason喊了起来：“怎么可能——？全部、全部清空了吗？”

Ted看上去难以启齿，但又瞥了瞥已经脸色不好的Conner，又压低声音说：“是的，我们第一时间赶到，但是还……”

“你确定吗？而不是你们太业余，找不到资料？”Jason皱起眉头，他们当时也因为情况紧急，并没有深入调查，但他不相信全部资料在这么短的时间内都可以被清洗干净，好像他们完全就是白跑一趟——

“Jason，你不应该这么说，他们也是专业人士。”出乎意料的是，Dick立刻呵斥了他，而且语气肯定得不容置疑。Jason还想反驳几句，但看到Dick真的生气了的眼神，还是乖乖闭上了嘴。他缩着手赌气地盯着皱起眉头，和Ted紧张地交谈着Dick，内心不知道为何升起了一股无名火。他想原因之一，是他才知道Dick与这帮超级英雄比他想象得还要要好。

然而Dick完全没意识到他很郁闷，完全没有。他故意插了几句嘴，但Ted和Dick之间的交流如此流畅，以至于他完全无法打断。直到过了好一会，Dick那双天蓝色的双眼总算转过来了，Jason的气消了一点。

“抱歉，Jason，”然而他居然这样说道，“你可以带着Conner去其他地方一下吗？我和Ted有点事情要说。”

“蛛网的事情。”即使Dick这样强调，Jason还是一股怒火卡在喉咙里。然而，谁能拒绝Dick诚恳的微笑呢？Jason也想不出任何留下来的理由，蹙着眉狠狠拍了一下还在发愣的Conner的肩膀，推着他让他起来。看到Jason乖乖走了，Dick也有点心里发憷，不知为何有点紧张，但正义联盟和泰坦还有很多事情。

“所以蝙蝠侠知道这件事情了吗？就是这个克隆男孩的……”Dick询问道，而Ted皱了皱眉：“实际上，还有更严重的事情：Dick，卡德摩斯的资料是你们去的时候，被人远程销毁了的。”

“什么？！”Dick大吃一惊，他自然明白Ted这话意味着那次的行动被泄露，“不可能，蛛网应该不会背叛正义联盟。”

“不会是蛛网，”Ted冷冷瞥了一眼远处的Jason，“有可能是FBI。”

“你说……Jason？”Dick目瞪口呆地盯着他，“不可能！他是个非常好的人，他没理由也不可能做这种事情。”他紧张地盯着他，希望Ted能收回自己的话，但Ted叹了口气：

“我们的证据太少了，的确没有说服力。然而，如果不是FBI做的，那正义联盟和蛛网就有内鬼了。”

Dick沉默了，但Ted说得有道理，怀疑得也十分有道理。然而他真的很想说，很想告诉别人Jason不可能做那样的事情，因为他是个真心追求正义，还真的心疼孩子的人，但他也无法说出口。

看得出Dick的焦虑，Ted也拍了拍他的肩膀：“放轻松，八成不是他，只是FBI内部出了问题。不过Dick，你有好好隐藏自己的身份的吧？”

“……当然。”Dick犹豫着答应了，Ted放了下心：“那么这就是最好的，在这种情况下，不要透露你是夜翼，这对你自己也很危险。”

Dick吃力地点了点头，但思绪不知为何飘了出去。就在刚才，Jason对他坦白了自己的过去，对他毫无保留地说出了内心的痛苦与折磨。他用自己那双眼睛，心无城府地微笑着，甚至把恢复记忆的使命交到他身上。然而，这一刻他却无法给予相同的承诺。他内心一阵痛楚，但他明白他身后不仅是他，还有整个正义联盟和泰坦。超人的克隆体对他们来说不是小事，而任何一点纰漏都可能导致无法挽回的后果。

他……理应隐瞒。当他失魂落魄地回到Jason身旁，挤出一个疲倦的微笑，Jason却依然什么也不知道地打趣地与他谈天说地。

“我动用了一点点小‘权力’，”Jason对他坏笑着，“很快就可以从医院里出去啦。不过估计还是得你的公寓，你可别搞得太乱，我要求很高的。”

“抱歉，没有后悔药吃了，”Dick耸了耸肩，而Jason哈哈大笑，“我就是个单身汉，没你这么会照顾人，你就等着吃水煮意大利面吧。”

“喂，欺负病号啊！”Jason笑着推了Dick一把，Dick只好也笑了起来，掩饰内心的不安。


	5. Chapter 5

_“هل أنت بخير（你还好吗）？”_

_“……你会说英语吗？你是哪个国家的人？孩子，醒醒？”_

_……_

_“无明显外伤，但意识不清、攻击性极强……初步检测血液里有某种奇怪的成分，可能是——导致他无法控制自己的原因。”_

_“留下他，继续观察，说不定这就是我们要的证据。”_

_……_

Jason眨了眨双眼，眼前模糊的、犹如结了一层薄膜的视野慢慢变得清晰起来，而且带上了一种被阳光熏橙了的色调。他再一次梦见了最开始的日子，但对他而言，那并不意味着童年，只代表他最早的记忆罢了。伊拉克的天空也一样是淡黄色的，但那不过是被硝烟和尘土染脏了，每走一步呛人的血腥味和泥土味都会灌进你的喉咙里。现在回忆起来，他当时的自我感觉都已经模糊不清，好像他并不是一个有自由意志的人，只是一个麻木的傀儡。他饥寒交迫地蜷缩在街头，直到作为阿拉伯国家里唯一一个没带防护面具的黑发蓝眼的白皮肤人被发现。然后他被架着走进了一个基地，后来见到了他的老师。

Jason迷糊地摩挲了半天，总算拿出了他的手机。他这才意识到是手机嗡嗡作响的声音吵醒了他，而屏幕上不断滑动的号码代表了那是他的军需官。

“——喂？Jason，你总算接电话了。”

Jason闷声哼了一句，他很久没有睡得这么安稳，这么舒服了，以至于他只有一种赖在床上不想起来的感觉。他眯着眼睛，把手机凑到耳朵旁边。

“休假安排已经批给你了，这么多年来头一次是吧。”

“……唔。”

他低头瞥了一眼自己总算好好吊在支架的手臂，噢，对了，他把自己的左手打伤了。

“也太神奇了，这么快就把自己搞出个窟窿。Jason，你不是见到美人就懈怠了吧。”

“拉倒吧你。”Jason总算打起了精神，骂骂咧咧地回了一句。这下，对面总算是也笑了起来，再罗里吧嗦地交代了一些细节，还嘱咐他好好休息，反正近期没有什么紧急任务。

“说真的，你是不是故意的吧？怪不得蛛网都说那是他们宝藏级男神。”

“放屁，老子可能拿自己的身体开玩笑吗？不过Dick嘛……”

“哎哟，都叫Dick了。”

“全天下都叫他Dick，他自己还乐呵呵的呢。”

Jason一边用肩膀夹着手机，一边努力套上T恤。早知道穿个衣服这么费劲，他当时就打腿算了，Dick还可以到哪都背着他——他应该背得动自己吧？

“不过说真的，Jason，Miller先生可担心你了。”

提起自己的老师，Jason还是不由得内心一颤，手中的动作停下了。自他有记忆以来，他那位白发苍苍的老师就对他很好。无论是安排进入军队还是来当特工，都是Edgar Miller一手操办的。想到Miller先生担心他，他心里也不由得浮现出一丝暖意，不好意思地笑了笑：“嗯……帮我转告他，我很好。”

“你有空去他纽约的别墅看看他吧，他最近应该也快回美国了。”

“行。”Jason彻底拉下了自己的T恤，美滋滋地和对方寒暄了几句，再挂掉了电话。他哼着小曲，从床上站了起来一手插兜、摇头晃脑地开始欣赏起这栋房子。这是一间满有“生活气息”的小公寓，当然，这个“生活气息”可能带点贬义——扔得到处都是的书和案卷、胡乱插在架子里的黑胶唱片和摇滚乐CD、桌子上还带着咖啡残迹的马克杯……Jason嫌弃地撅起嘴，Dick的房子比他想象得还乱七八糟，还真就是个“单身汉的小公寓”。不过用Dick的话说，像Jason那样精致的单身男人才是百年一遇。

他其实这么想就是错的，因为如果他多认识几个Gay……

“你在干什么？”Dick的话让他一缩脖子，颤抖着吓了一大跳。他惊骇地瞪着俩眼睛，回头看着说话的人，右手还不自觉地把刚刚发现的香烟又往架子里塞了塞。“噢！”Dick眼尖地瞥了一眼他右手里的东西，懊恼地一把夺过那个纸盒：“这是Gordon上次留在这里的，怎么被你翻出来了——你就别想了，伤好之前都不许抽烟。”

“就一根——”Jason嘟嘟囔囔地垂着头，像是个失落的孩子一样耸着肩，看着这个比自己矮半个头的男人坚定地把烟盒塞到自己口袋里收好，似乎完全忽略了他撒娇的口气：“好了，早饭做好了，去吃饭吧。”

“噢。”Jason眯起眼睛，猫着腰跟在Dick身后，一股淡淡的鸡蛋香味还萦绕在对方身上。在房间狭小的走廊里，他们不得不彼此凑得很近，近到Jason几乎就能把头搭在Dick的肩膀上。与此同时，Dick也感觉到Jason的鼻息把自己的耳朵弄得痒痒的，不管怎么说，他是不是离自己太近了？

“早餐吃什么呀？”Jason软糯糯的鼻音传了出来，Dick扬起眉毛，表情还故作镇定耳尖却已经微红。“鸡蛋培根。”

“啊？”Jason微微撅起嘴，“你至少做个班尼迪克蛋嘛。”

“不好意思，我可不是大厨，我只会做这个。”Dick反呛了一句，把盘子端到了他的面前。Jason冷哼了一声，扭了扭身子把屁股栽进了椅子里，然后举起了刀，试着用刀切开培根。然而可惜，他只有一只手，软趴趴的培根肉就像是抹了黄油，随着他的刀在盘子里来回滑动。

看到这一幕，Dick反而忍不住笑了起来。怎么啦，你这家伙也有自己无能为力的时候了？他坏笑着，用手托着下巴，眨了眨双眼一脸无辜地说：“怎么了？我来帮你吧，Jay。”

“谁要你帮啊。”Jason这回丝毫不抬头，继续使劲摆弄着刀，然而培根还是一点不领情地滑来滑去——

“别逞强啦。”

“喂，我就没了一只手，还有另一只呢——”

Dick微微弯起嘴角，将凳子一拉，往Jason那边凑了凑，然后伸出自己的叉子帮忙摁住了Jason的培根。这一次，Jason总算切开了那块肉，还只算Dick帮了半个忙。他装模作样地换上了叉子，插起那块培根放入自己口中，眼睛微微一抬刚好对上Dick满眼笑意地注视着他的样子。看着对方似乎一丁点也没意识到他的目光没从自己身上离开，Jason也狡黠地笑了起来。这下，Dick意识到自己在做什么了，尴尬地收回了眼神。

他还没挪开椅子，两个人还挨得很近，而且气氛——正好。Jason还大胆地盯着Dick，而Dick似乎也抬起头，想说些什么。他刚才是在做什么？他自己也不知道为什么就入了迷，想要捉弄一下Jason。这个蓝眼睛的大男孩在他看来有时候冷静可靠、有时候又稚气十足，当然，他身上那股痞里痞气的魅力似乎永远让他在人群之中光彩夺目，让他移不开自己的视线。同时，他们熟悉了之后也真的……很合拍？这种感觉似乎让他真的很舒服。

但这也不一定代表他就——呃，他交往的都是女性。他——Dick突然感觉自己变得嘴笨，心乱如麻的同时还搞砸了气氛。这不像他，他15岁亲Barbara的时候都没这个样子过。倒是Jason还一副怡然自得的样子，笑眯眯地盯着他。

“培根还不错。”

“哦？”Dick感激地看了他一眼，因为Jason总算打开了话匣子，让一切不那么尴尬了。但他似乎还甜蜜地笑着，深情款款地看着自己：“Dickie——”

“叮咚——”

Dick没多想就站了起来：“我去开门。”Jason看着对方飞快地走向了门口，似乎表情又变回原来那副处变不惊的样子，翻了个白眼郁闷地撅起嘴。但与此同时，Dick似乎去了蛮久，门口还一直传来细细碎语。

“怎么了——？”他摇头晃脑地凑到Dick的身后，下巴紧紧贴着对方毛绒绒的脑袋。他看到Dick猫着腰，似乎在和门口的人激烈地争论着什么。等他到了门口，才发觉那是一个背着背包，穿着一件“星际迷航”的T恤的少年使劲扒拉住Dick想关上的门。

“这谁……”——“Jason？你先回去——”

没想到，这个看上去15、16岁的黑发少年眼睛一亮，突然精神饱满地对Jason说道：“你好，我是Dick的弟弟，Tim！”

“Tim？”Jason困惑地摸着下巴，而Dick无可奈何地捂着了脸。

————

看着这个精气神十足、两个腮帮子塞满了鸡蛋的少年，Jason真不明白为什么Dick总是一脸躲躲闪闪的样子，不就是个弟弟吗？虽然打搅了他们的二人世界，但这孩子看上去还挺好相处的。

“所以，你们爸爸有事外出，就让你来找Dick了？”

“没错！”Tim把嘴里的鸡蛋咽下去之后大声说道，“Dick，我觉得你的手艺变好了。你是终于肯去谷歌做法了吗？”

“吃都堵不上你的嘴。”Dick瞪了他一眼，但Tim还是笑嘻嘻地接过Dick端来的牛奶，又咕噜咕噜喝了一大口。“吃完你还是赶紧回去吧，你去找——咳咳，Barbara吧，她会照顾你的。”

“诶，怎么了？”这回Jason倒插话了，“人家孩子大老远来找你，你干嘛赶人家走啊。”

“我……我这不，这不要照顾你吗？”Dick叹了口气，看着Tim美滋滋地晃荡着两条细长的腿，坐在餐桌椅上咧开嘴朝他笑。说实话，他完全不知道为什么Tim会突然跑来找他，而且还是穿着便服，连招呼都不打。虽然Bruce的确去了瞭望塔，但Tim鬼灵精怪，此事必有蹊跷。而他想来想去，只可能是Tim的目标不是他，而是Jason。

“可你待会不有工作，要出门吗？”Jason困惑地看着他。

“所以Tim留在这里不好……我待会出门的时候把他一起带走。”Dick伤脑筋地揉了揉太阳穴，看着Tim狡黠的眼神，其实他也根本不清楚他来搞什么小九九。如果他可以把他送走就好了，少年泰坦也不需要接触这个级别的任务。

“Jason可以照顾我的。”Tim听到Dick的话，撅起嘴抗议。Jason给了他一个赞赏的眼神，接着点点头：“听听，这孩子还挺喜欢我的。”

他哪是喜欢你啊，你根本不了解他有多恐怖。Dick翻了个白眼：“不行，Jason还受着伤。”

“嘿，我就受伤，又不是残废了，至于照顾不好一个16岁的小孩吗。”这反而激起了Jason的逆反心理，而Tim也在旁边附和道：“是啊，Dick，你这是不相信Jason吗？”

好，完蛋了，这两个人居然合起伙来对付我。Dick内心暗骂了一句我平时明明对你这么好啊Timmy，但表面上只能叹了口气，无可奈何地松了口。看着Tim欢呼雀跃，然后装得一脸乖巧地去听Jason大谈他的“英雄故事”，就不得不对这个几天前还和Jason当众大吵的“罗宾”佩服得五体投地。如果Jason知道Tim就是那个和他吹胡子瞪眼的童子军，估计也会羞愧得把脸埋到地里吧。

————

说实话，Tim给Jason的印象还真不错。虽然有点宅，有点怪咖，有点小自负，但总体是个很好相处、开朗活泼的好孩子。这么一来，他们的老爸估计也不难相处吧。Jason边喝着汽水边想着。

现在，他们两个一起躺在沙发上，悠闲地看着《王牌特工》。Jason喜欢特工片，而Tim喜欢里面帅气的爆炸钢笔，因此两个人都看得乐呵呵的。随着逗趣的情节，Tim一边看着电影里的男主角机智地应付一个个训练，一边大嚼特嚼着棉花糖。Jason一口一口地喝着自己手里的沙士，突然把眼珠一转，停留在了Tim身上。

“喂，小鬼。”

“咋了？”

“说吧，你的目的到底是什么？”

Jason本来坏笑着以为Tim会慌了神，但没想到他突然转过头，双眼向上一瞥，镇定自若地说道：“噢，你发现了？”

“废话，我可是个真正的特工，”Jason耸耸肩，“不是电视上那种花架子。”

“事先声明，Harry也是一名真正的特工，优秀而且优雅。”Tim仰起头，得意洋洋地说道，“第二，至于我的目的嘛——”他看着漫不经心喝着汽水的Jason，“和大哥未来的男朋友打好一下关系，算吗？”

“呃？咳咳咳——”Jason差点一口汽水把自己呛死，而Tim笑嘻嘻地塞给他纸巾：“别装啦，我早看出来你们两个眉来眼去的样子，迟早能成。”

“这不八字还没一撇吗？”Jason接过纸巾擦了擦脸，但完全没否认Tim说的话。

“那你拉拢我也划算啊，”Tim坏笑着歪了歪头，“要知道和Dick最亲近的人就是我了——”

噢？Jason扬起眉毛，终于肯说出自己的真实想法了吗？“所以你要我怎么拉拢你啊？”Jason暗暗一笑，凑近了Tim。只见这个男孩也露出一个坏笑，控制住脸上得意的表情说道：“你们FBI不是最近收容了一个超人的克隆人吗？都上报纸啦。”

Jason抬起了身子，收敛起了笑容，都怪那时候超人就站在大厅了，记者从外面都看得到。“你说这个做什么？”他严肃地说道。

“就……就，你可不可以帮我介绍一下，让我去做他的义工啊？”

看着Jason皱紧眉头的样子，Tim知道其实他的概率也不算大，但他必须一试。在他看来，上次的失败不能这么算了，他仍然不赞同让一个拥有这么多超能力的少年直接放在一个普通人的环境里，对他自己也不好。而且，他没有收到Conner本人的拒绝，只是被Jason阻挠了，因为他超级英雄不信任。也就是说，如果让他再接触接触Conner，说不定还有挽回的余地，或者至少能更进一步了解这个克隆男孩。

“这可不是什么好玩的事，Tim。”Jason犹豫着，但他知道收容中心传给他的消息是Conner整天闷闷不乐，总是在一个角落里独处，同时似乎也没人敢靠近他——因为他的超能力。收容中心的人并不清楚怎么对待氪星人，即使是隶属于FBI和CIA的超能力特工也无能为力。他可能很孤独，但轻易接触他的确有风险。

“我知道他有超人的那些超能力，但我不怕。”Tim挺直了背，“我的哥哥可是蛛网特工嘛，虽然我们是没有血缘关系，但我也是从小练体操，还是跆拳道黑带。”Tim还撩起袖子，努力将他的小胳膊攒出一点肌肉。“而且Dick也带我见识了不少超级英雄，我和他们相处得挺好的。”

“可是你为什么想要去做他的义工呢？”Jason嘟囔着，但Tim看上去的确也挺合适的，年龄也合适。

Tim似乎傲慢地瞧了他一眼，表情就像是在嘲讽一个完全不懂网络用语的老年人。“这还用问吗？”他故意拖长了声音，“那可是超人的克隆体，小超人诶！他会飞，可以用X视线和热视线，还能用冷冻呼吸——哪个人不想见他？”

哦吼，敢情这是把我当工具人，见你偶像是了吧。Jason睥睨地看了他一眼，但Tim完全没被吓到，还是直挺挺地坐在那里。“这是你们哥谭人的风俗吗？真搞不懂你们怎么对那帮穿着奇装异服的怪人这么感兴趣。”

“你才是奇怪的那个吧，有谁不崇拜超级英雄呢。”Tim撅起了嘴，“我从小就追着蝙蝠侠和罗宾长大的，还有好多像我一样的孩子，也都超级崇拜他。”

“切，”Jason戏谑地瞥了他一眼，“你知道为什么我看不上这帮所谓的‘超级英雄’吗？”

Tim抬头望着他，Jason叹了口气：“因为除了他们之外，只有恐怖分子让孩子上战场，懂吗？”

好吧，Jason说得没错。Tim沉默了，因为结合Jason的经历，他的确是在伊拉克见识过不少人间惨剧了。事实上的确如此，即使Jason发疯一样地想去救那些孩子，他也亲眼见过被绑上炸弹的小孩哭着走在马路上，然后转瞬间升起一大团火光。还有那些真正意义上的童子军，被基地组织培养出来，手里拿着枪的小孩子，他们都是被扭曲的大人利用的工具，从小成为了战争的牺牲品。

然而在许久的沉默过后，Jason本以为Tim快要放弃了，但他突然再一次双眼发亮，炯炯有神地望着Jason。

“我明白你的意思，Jason，但你给我个机会吧。”

Jason侧耳倾听。

“我给你讲讲第一代罗宾，也就是后来的夜翼是如何诞生的。”

这个名字Jason还有印象，因为Dick提起过很多次。那是Dick推荐的，也是将来有可能来帮他查明身世的英雄。

“罗宾与蝙蝠侠最初的相遇是从罗宾父母的死亡开始。当时蝙蝠侠仍是孤身一人，但却意外目睹了罗宾父母之死。那时，蝙蝠侠在成为孤儿的罗宾身上，仿佛看到了幼年时失去父母、成为孤儿的自己，于是收养了他。

原本蝙蝠侠是以普通人的身份收养他的，但罗宾并没有安下心来，而是也一直心系着害死父母的凶手。与此同时，他也发现了收养自己的人是蝙蝠侠。

后来，罗宾与蝙蝠侠一起抓到了杀人凶手，他们也就此组成搭档，在烛光之下宣誓，为守护哥谭奉献一生。”

Tim的深情讲述似乎把蝙蝠侠与罗宾构建成了最伟大、最纯洁、最高尚的战士，Jason不太能理解他如此着迷的情绪，但可以明白少年英雄至少不是被利用的，而是源于现实的不幸。

“或许他可以在抓到凶手之后先当个普通小孩，”Jason说道，“太危险了。”

“Jason，”Tim叹了口气，“你觉得对一个小孩来说，就算抓到了凶手，父母的死亡意味着什么吗？”

Jason此刻沉默了，而Tim继续说道：“蝙蝠侠也是这样，但他那时候孤身一人，因此他陷入了更大的悲痛、自责……他很痛苦，而且很疯狂，很极端，从来没办法逃脱父母死亡的阴影。”Tim双眼低垂，仿佛真的认识蝙蝠侠本人一样，“他清楚任何一个孩子一旦被拉入了这种世界，就再也无法对任何潜在的犯罪置之不理了，甚至——会更危险。”他阴沉地看了一眼远处。

“所以他接纳了罗宾，让他在打击犯罪之外，还能感受到一种冒险的乐趣。”Tim突然抬起头，对上他的眼睛认真地说道，“直到现在，夜翼也一直在打击犯罪，而且他因此有了很多朋友，有了自己的团队，也有了后辈——他真正不再被父母死去的阴影所困扰了！这就是罗宾最大的意义所在吧！”

看着Tim激动、认真的眼神，Jason恍惚之间突然好像有点理解他这种英雄崇拜，理解这种默默奋斗着的怪人们。他也不是没看过超人扛起大楼，救下许多人的新闻，也体会过那种冒着生命危险拆下炸弹，然后救下一屋子人的满足感。在他忙着拯救整个世界，让那些独裁国家自取灭亡的时候，这些英雄也在尽可能帮助身边的人。

“看来的确是个不错的故事。”Jason的眉头舒展开来了，“他们干得不错。”

当然，其实也有Jason所担心的那些事情。Tim不由得想起了他素未谋面的二代罗宾，和身边的人同名的少年——

“好吧，其实那家伙的确也需要同龄人去陪陪他。”Jason突然挠了挠下巴，与此同时也不禁对那个夜翼倍加好奇了。

“这么说你同意了？”Tim突然仰起头，露出笑脸。

“是啊，”Jason咧了咧嘴，“事先声明，你可要帮我跟Dick多说好话。”

Tim眯起眼睛，得意洋洋地比了个“OK”。

————

**_他们也就此组成搭档，在烛光之下宣誓，为守护哥谭奉献一生。_ **

深夜，Tim早已回家，而Dick还忙乎着无法回来，Jason闲来无事，离开公寓在哥谭的街道上溜达。与巴格达寂静、冰冷的世界不同，哥谭的夜晚似乎不需要停歇，永远弥漫着纸醉金迷的喧闹气息。街上人流量稍少，但也能看到许多路人。Jason漫不经心地走在人行道上，两旁的商店还亮着灯，预示着哥谭人的夜生活才刚刚开始。

这就是和平的世界吧。Jason想着，即使退出了军队，他也依然活跃在中东和南美国家，比如伊朗之类的。即使到了夜晚，每个人也无法放松警惕，因为袭击和爆炸不会挑好时间。通常情况下，晚上街道上只有全副武装的巡逻士兵，对每一个人都戒备森严。

好不容易逃脱了Dick的管教，Jason偷偷买了包烟，愉快地抽了起来。直到他听到有尖叫声，才好奇地往那个方向走去。

他边抽烟边闻到一股淡淡的怪味，看着所有人都往反方向在跑。这是在干什么？

“嘿，有人能解释解释，这是什么风俗吗？”

他转过身，发觉四周居然空无一人了，而他看到了一个戴着草帽，打扮得像稻草人一样的人蹲在远处的路边喘着气。那是啥？在开漫展吗？

“嘿，哥们，”Jason好奇地大摇大摆地走了过去，“这是咋——噢，操！”他突然绷紧了神经，从口袋里掏出枪转瞬间就上了膛：“FBI，不许动——放开你手里的人。”

这个稻草人不是蹲在路边，而是蹲在一个女人的身上，死死地掐着她的脖子。而Jason的话似乎一瞬间就惊动了她，他猛然转过头用稻草里面血红的双眼狠狠瞪着Jason。Jason咬了咬牙，该死，他没有戴入耳通讯器，而他另一只手还裹在绷带里。这是一场劫持人质的事件，他必须得保证在不伤害那个女人的情况下，能将他一枪毙命，否则……诶，这个味道怎么——

一把镰刀直直地朝他飞来，他想躲开，但脚下可能慢了半拍——操他妈，这家伙估计是放了催眠瓦斯之类的……然而，一个蓝色的人影突然将他用力一拽，一具沉甸甸的身体将他死死压在身下。

“你不懂毒气来的时候要往下趴吗？白痴——等等，你他妈怎么还抽上烟了？”

Jason一脸懵逼地看着一个健壮的、穿着紧身衣戴着面具的的男人，把他压在地上一顿臭骂，还一把把他的烟抽走愤怒地摁在了地上。呃，他真不明白自己为什么会惹怒这个素未谋面的……超级英雄？看制服大概是吧？不能抽烟大概是因为会点燃毒气？

“呃，你谁啊？”看着这个人一边压着自己，一边严肃地观察着远处的稻草人，Jason终于忍不住开口了。哥们，虽然你身材很好，但我心里有人了，你就算是穿着皮衣在我面前扭屁股我也无动……

好吧，他终于意识到自己的姿势不太对，尴尬地抬起身子，挪到了旁边——但仍然用胳膊摁住Jason。

“我的名字是……夜翼。”

Jason扬起眉毛，将他一眼从头瞥到尾，噢——Dick就是和你关系很好是吗？

————

Tim悄悄走进那个收容中心的时候，Conner还没睡。

他不知道为什么自己这么急不可待，但这毕竟是他好不容易才说服Jason得到的机会，他不能浪费。他本来只是想先悄悄来看Conner一眼，顺便熟悉一下地形，计划几个备用路线什么的……但他从门外悄悄瞥了一眼，就看到Conner还坐在活动区的书桌旁边，桌上有一盏小桔灯，手中有一本厚厚的《万有引力之虹》。

等他意识过来的时候他已经忍不住走到Conner的身边了，他没有刻意收敛自己的脚步声，Conner一定知道他过来了。

然而Conner瞧都没瞧他一眼。

或许他不认识普通人的自己。Tim紧张地搓了搓手，舔了舔下唇：“唔……你好，我是Tim Drake，以后我也是照顾你的义工里的一员了。”

Conner依然专心致志地盯着自己的书，没有说话。

或许他只是紧张，太害羞了。Tim又试着大胆地坐到了他身边的椅子上，看着他认真地说道：“以后每天下午放学以后我都会来找你的，另外周末我一整天都在这里。”

Conner还是没有说话，这下Tim意识到他是在无视自己了。

“喂，你好歹说句话吧。”Tim眯起眼睛，直白地说道。但Conner似乎就铁了心一点反应都没有，这下Tim撅起了嘴。

他一把抓住Conner的书，呯地一声拍在桌面上，这下Conner终于没什么好看的地方了，他也转过头，眯着眼睛盯着这个气鼓鼓的黑发男孩。“Conner，不要和我装傻，我知道你的超级听力早都听到我的脚步声了，我对你了如指掌，不要和我装蒜。”

Conner皱着眉头盯着他，突然站了起来。在Tim的怒视下，他依然一点没退让，依然冷冰冰地说：“如果你对我了如指掌，那你就该知道，我不需要人照顾。”

说完他就走回了自己的房间里，嘭地一声把门关上了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及宗教（耶和华见证人）内容，请注意，不代表作者本人任何观点

Tim在行动之前很少思考。

这并不意味着他没有思考该如何做。事实上，他会心思缜密地考虑细节，安排好方方面面、一切流程包括后备计划ABCD。但在他大脑飞速运转、步伐稳步前冲的同时，他唯独漏掉了一点。

他忘记思考自己为何要去做这件事情。

他就是这样进入蝙蝠洞的：在目睹了二代罗宾的神秘消失与蝙蝠侠的迅速崩溃之后，他便有了将初代罗宾再度带回蝙蝠侠身边的想法——蝙蝠侠的一切变化他都看在眼里，暴戾、疯狂、压抑……有时，他的行为甚至等同于 **自残** ，用自己的血肉之躯去做一些明显找死的事情。与此同时，夜翼时不时的来访、一家人的笑声消失了，蝙蝠女也沉默着。守护哥谭最伟大的家族正在分崩离析。

他无法置之不理，所以他才行动起来，最终找到了夜翼，Dick Grayson——最终成为了罗宾。虽然结果不如他一开始所想的那样，但终究蝙蝠家族没有分裂，蝙蝠侠没有崩溃，那么他所做的一切都是有意义的吧。而现在他又遇到了同样的情况，Conner。正如他行动起来的时候其实并不了解Jason为何消失，也不了解蝙蝠侠为何心伤一样，他也不了解Conner为何拒人于千里之外，但他还是不愿退却。

当Conner蜷缩在床上，就着月光读着手中的《形而上学的沉思》之时，一阵诡异的“滋滋”声却突然降临。他瞪大了眼睛不可思议地盯着门把手周围出现的一圈裂缝，低吼了一声“真是疯子”扔掉了书，跳下了床。然而他还没跑到门边，那枚可怜的门把手便因为电钻的威力掉到了地上，还滚了一大圈。他直愣愣地看着门缓缓打开，出现了一个手持电钻，嬉皮笑脸的黑发少年。

“事先声明，我可是花100美元买下了这扇门，多余的算他们小费。”Tim骄傲地仰着头，晃了晃手中沉甸甸的工具，“另外我在杂物间找到了这个。”

Conner翻了个白眼，又沉沉地坐回床上：“我看你脑子是不正常。”他冷哼了一声，双手在胸前交叉警惕地看着开始在房间里四处转悠的少年。

“如果你有足够的耐心，那我也不至于做这种事情。”Tim瞥了一眼房间里凌乱的书桌，还有满地扔着的书，和他估计的差不太多。

“行，我现在有耐心了。”Conner压抑着胸膛中的怒火说道，“你想说什么？想让我陪你玩过家家？”

出乎意料的是，Tim并没有急于开口，而是依然在谨慎地观察着这个年轻的氪星人。莽撞，但明显心事重重。Tim还算不上胸有成竹，只是略有计策，但他的机会不多，所以他现在必须一鼓作气，主动出击。在Conner迷惑地看着Tim在房间里绕了一圈，最终在自己面前停下之后，Tim终于清了清嗓子，开口了：“我在借工具的同时，顺便问了这里的工作人员，打听清楚你最近都在看什么书。”

Conner眯起了眼睛，而Tim将手向后一抬，挨个指着那些散落的书：“《理想国》、《形而上学》、《伦理学》、《纯粹理性批判》、《精神现象学》、《物种起源》、《梦的解析》……噢对，还有你手上这本《形而上学的沉思》，你恐怕是第二次读了吧。Conner，看起来你在这么短的时间内就粗略读完了整个哲学史。”

看着对方即使没有反应，但面容也愈发凝重，Tim便更加自信大胆了起来：“纵使你拥有氪星人的天赋，拥有超级速度可以转瞬间读完一本书，然而你的选择并不是不定向的，你也无法否认内心对接触外界事物的渴望。那么，是什么在驱使着你呢？我有两个想法。”

他在Conner的紧盯之下，坐在了对方面前的一张椅子上。他并无十足把握，只能步步为营，然而在这片刻的喘息之时，他意识到这个氪星人正在目光炯炯地盯着自己，仿佛要将自己鲸吞蚕食。这种炽热的目光让他喘不过气，也让他暗暗兴奋——即使是初次面对这个充满了冲动本能与深不可测的灵魂的年轻氪星人，他也想用一切方法勾起对方的兴趣，让对方流露出更真实的一面。Conner与Clark显然完全不同，他没有在人类之中长大，而这才能让他更直观、更真实地了解到氪星人，这个神秘的、宛若真神的种族。

“第一种可能，某些烙印在你灵魂上的氪星基因让他自知与我们完全不同。”Tim忍不住舔了舔下唇，而听到这句话的Conner扬起眉毛轻蔑一笑，“所以你好奇，你好奇这样一个与自己完全不同的种族，或者说数倍弱于你的人的思想，好奇我们彼此是否有一样的灵魂。”

Conner默不作声，只是嘴角还浅浅地弯着，类似于自嘲，看来他并不如Tim所想的那样傲慢。

“第二种可能则是纯粹来源于你看的这些书了。”Tim再次抬起手，直直地指向他床上那本，被他扔在角落里的硬皮书，“无论是绝对精神，还是‘人的理性为自然界立法’……无论是客观唯心，还是主观唯心……然而在最后这些书浏览完毕之后，你仿佛回到了原点，重新读这本《形而上学的沉思》。我不认为二元论是什么值得推崇的终极答案，在它之后唯心主义大有发展。但是——‘我思故我在’，这句话打动了你吧。”

Tim看到Conner的瞳孔微微收缩了，他的笑容慢慢消失，整个人惊愕又肃穆地盯着自己。

“因为你思考的其实就是哲学的本质，数千年来驱动哲学家思考的第一命题——”

Conner惊讶地看着Tim从他随身的一个小小的腰包里面，抽出了一块很大的布料——不，那应该是一件T恤，黑色T恤。当Tim将它缓缓在自己面前展开的时候，Conner仿佛内心深处被狠狠地劈了一道闪电，整个人震惊木讷地僵在原地。那是一件带有超人红色“S”形Logo的黑T恤。

“也就是—— **我 是 谁？** ”Tim的嘴唇蠕动着，一字一句地缓缓吐露出最后的话，坚定地盯着他，双手高高捧起那件T恤，“你难道不想找出这个答案吗，Conner？或者我可以叫你， **超级小子** 。”

————

“哎，你把你的手挪挪吧。”

Dick歪了歪头，才意识到自己为了把Jason老老实实摁在地上，用胳膊压住了他的胸膛。然而，这也压住了对方的肩膀。虽然并没有触及伤口，但Jason的挑眉还是表达出了他的不适。Dick只好姗姗抬起手，低垂下头：“抱歉。”

“噢，我很大度的。”Jason一边哼哼唧唧一边难过的表情一扫而空，转瞬间精神抖擞地翻了个身，与夜翼肩并肩趴着观察着不远处的稻草人。Dick忍不住瞪了他一眼，这才明白刚才Jason不过是装可怜，而现在这位休假期的特工明显也和他一样蓄势待发。

“那个什么，夜——”“不用想了，这件事情我会独自解决的，你受伤了。”

Jason立刻耷拉下眉毛，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但他并没有像往常那样微微撅起嘴抗议——噢，他现在是夜翼，不是Dick了。Dick提醒自己。

“或许Dick没和你介绍过我，但我可以自我介绍一下。”Jason冷哼了一声，似乎很不情愿地伸出了完好的右手：“Jason Miller，FBI顶级特工，拥有多年外勤执行经验，实战经验丰富、队友满分好评。”

Dick瞥了一眼伸过来的手，并没有握上去的意思：“Grayson跟我说过你，还说过你是个爱凑热闹的傻瓜。不过抱歉，这次任务你不应该参与，我已经通知了GCPD，等他们来了你就——”

“做梦。”Jason翻了个白眼，气鼓鼓地盯着一脸冷漠的夜翼。Dick找面前这人偷偷吐槽自己是个爱凑热闹的傻瓜？如果他此刻给不了这个所谓的超级英雄一个下马威，估计他就可以立马得意洋洋地在Dick面前宣传自己是如何打败敌人，而胆小的Jason是如何吓得屁滚尿流悄悄逃走。而Dick八成就和他的弟弟一样崇拜地看着这个蒙面英雄，真信了他那一套胡言乱语。

“只是受了点小伤，根本没什么大不了的，我在伊拉克身上中弹还可以和恐怖分子肉搏呢。”

“你胳膊中的是枪伤，近距离枪伤。”Jason心里暗骂了一句，Dick连这个都告诉他了？“而且不要小看稻草人，他也一样是个武术大师，你口中的‘恐怖分子’倒更类似于杂牌军。”

纵使Dick说得平稳冷静，（在他自己看来）有理有据，但显然Jason的脸色更差了。“嘿，我想在这浪费口舌不过是白白浪费时间。”

“所以请你到一旁躲好，不要在这里和我多讲了，可以吗？”Dick此刻也心急如焚，那名女子的状况看上去不好，但稻草人的行为也……非常奇怪。他通常不会这么鲁莽地跑到大庭广众之下，只为打劫一个路人。他的第一反应是有陷阱，但根据神谕提供的信息这附近并没有什么可疑迹象，小丑也好好地被关在阿卡姆。他在思索着是否应该马上行动之时，Jason突然抬起了身子，膝盖半跪在原地。

“他已经认识我的脸了，所以我去吸引他的注意，你趁机把那个女人救出来。”Jason桀骜不驯地一笑，彻底跳了起来——“嘿，丑家伙，你的对手在这！”Jason夸张地挥着手，看着稻草人几乎是转瞬间就把他血红的双眼转过来怒目而视，放下了手中伤痕累累的人向着他冲了过去。Dick低吼了一声，但也无可奈何，从地上一跃而起飞速冲向受害者。

等那个煞气满满、如鬼魅般的奇装异服的男人到来，Jason才收敛起了笑容。老实说，他惊讶于稻草人居然毫无理智，轻而易举地就上了钩，然而等对方真正出拳的时候，他才意识到夜翼所言非虚。这个男人虽然步伐不稳，一摇二晃，但出拳极快、精准有力。Jason眯起眼睛，既要避开他的攻击，也要护住自己受伤的胳膊并不是一件容易的事情。

此刻，在这张密密麻麻的稻草堆砌而成的面具之下，一双猩红的双眼闪烁着凶光，随着他手中呼啦呼啦挥舞着的镰刀一起锁定了Jason。镶满铁锈的刀刃沉达千斤，但在他的手中似乎毫不费力，宛若一张纸片轻盈地划破夜风，犀利地击向任何一处致命之处。Jason弯下腰闪过一次又快又猛的攻击，又不得不极速后退，以躲过稻草人毫不留情的踢击。他透过对方肩膀瞄了一眼，夜翼已经用双臂托起那名女士，小心翼翼地往后撤离。

看到受害者快要进入安全范围，Jason反倒大胆了起来。他快速地后退了几步，弯下腰将双腿牢牢固定在泊油路上，同时露出一个轻蔑的笑容：“再来啊。”这个凶神恶煞的恶棍似乎也被Jason这种傲慢的样子弄得既震惊又愤怒，毕竟在他面前只不过是一个左手打着绷带，衣着普通的男人罢了。然而，他再次冲上去之时却扑了个空，飞身闪开的Jason这次不仅仅躲过了他的攻击，还挥起早已藏好的右手，结结实实给他的下巴来了一拳。一声清脆的骨折声应声而起，一小口鲜血喷在了黑夜之中。

Jason越发胆大，但尚且停在原地，仍不敢轻举妄动。稻草人受了一猛击，摇摇晃晃在原地稳住脚步扭了扭头，稻草编织成的面具弥漫出一股鲜血。看来他也要认真了，Jason心想。紧接着一击重拳袭来，Jason躲闪之时却突然感觉一道冷光，硬生生扭转身体用右手刚好稳稳地卡在了镰刀刀头上。他不由得出了一身冷汗，自知如果自己刚才经验生疏，必定左臂被划得鲜血淋漓了。而稻草人似乎又力大无穷，握住镰刀将他猛然一推，居然把他摁倒在地。

如果在他两只手健全的情况下，他大可以一手防御，一手对敌。然而此时他用右手护左手，稻草人也似乎瞄准了他的弱点攻击。转瞬间，他被死死压在地上，镰刀与他近在咫尺，稻草人身上腐臭、令人作呕的气味也又回来了。Jason用右手勉强撑着镰刀，与死死压下镰刀，势必要割下他头颅的稻草人对峙着。他心中暗骂一声，在颤抖的对峙中逐渐趋于下风，他也意识到他额头的冷汗已经越流越快，四肢愈发无力。他想起了夜翼提起过的毒气。

使人联想到死亡的阴郁气味钻进了他的鼻腔，流经了他的四肢百骸。他的胳膊哆嗦着，在稻草人的步步紧逼下苦苦支持。恍惚之间，他居然意识模糊，眼前一片漆黑——他好像再度被关在一个小屋子里，黑暗、寒冷、孤独……一切关于绝望的词眼包裹了他，仿佛有人在深挖他的脑子，将他最不想回忆的记忆挖掘出来。但就连他自己苦思冥想，也不知道何年何月真的存在这么一件事。他猛然间睁开双眼，满身冷汗地唤回意识，他已经用受伤的左手捏着枪，顶在近在咫尺的稻草人的脸颊上。

而稻草人似乎不像是个活人一样，没眨眼也没动，继续死命用力。

他惊出一身冷汗，意识到自己的手枪已经打开保险，甚至手一滑就能把面前这个人的头打出一个血窟窿。但他又心里一颤，脑海里回想起了夜翼抱紧那个男孩尸体的画面。他——他犹豫了，心脏猛然被狠狠揪住，又痛苦万分。但在这时，他又回想起了什么。

“这位不知名的先生，我很抱歉告诉你我是FBI，而你现在的行为是袭警。”Jason冷漠地飞快说道，即使稻草人似乎完全没有在意，“现在我数到三，如果你再不松开，我有权将你当场击毙——一、二……”

稻草人似乎没有任何反应，Jason自己也快支撑不住了，这显然不是你死就是我活。他闭上双眼，缓慢地扣上扳机——

“滋——”一声电流的轻响响起，Jason感觉到压力骤减，稻草人沉甸甸的身子重重地砸到了自己身上，让他轻微地咬了咬牙。他撑起身子，惊愕地看到夜翼气喘吁吁地站在他的面前，双眼通红地狠狠瞪着自己，手里还有一双缠绕着电流的短棍。此时一股烧焦的肉香飘了过来，看来夜翼情急之下用的电流威力的确足够强劲。

“你怎么才——”“Jason！”夜翼突然怒吼一声，劈头盖脸地冲他大吼：“你这个白痴！傻子！脑残！你去挑衅稻草人到底有什么意义？！你他妈想找死吗？”

如果不是知道夜翼是自己的队友，Jason真怀疑他会上来也给自己一棍。然而，看到这个文质彬彬的蒙面英雄真的暴怒，Jason也只好撇撇嘴：“好吧，我本以为我可以制服他的。”

“拜托，这里不是战场，你不再扛着火箭炮去炸拿着机关枪的杂牌军了！”夜翼还站在原地怒吼，仿佛稻草人完全不存在，“还有一开始，你为什么要去做诱饵？为什么要硬碰硬？！如果再有下一次——”

“哈？再有下一次怎么样？”Jason已经开始挠耳朵了，而夜翼眯起了眼睛，叹了口气：“再有下一次我就和Grayson说，让他把你锁在公寓里面。”

“啥？！”这下Jason跳了起来，“关Dick什么事？你又觉得他会信你而不是信我？”

“就冲你这样子，你觉得他有可能会信你吗？”Dick狠狠瞪了一眼撇着嘴、反驳不了的Jason，但他们也都想去看那名受伤的女士，所以当夜翼转了个身，Jason噘着嘴，双手插兜又跟在他屁股后头。

“她还好吗？”Jason蹲在地上，看着这个躺在地上昏迷着的、面色苍白的女人。她身上有好几处深深的刀伤，但都被简单包扎过，除此之外没有其他大碍。“她没事，”夜翼平静地说，“就是失血过多，不过我已经叫了救护车，她会没事的。”

Jason点了点头，看着夜翼俯下身子，谨慎地开始收拾她的衣衫，让她看上去尽量整洁。Jason也扭了扭脖子，弯下腰一点一点地捡着她的随身物品，统统塞到她随身的单肩包里。然而在他捡起一个十字架的时候，他听到身旁的人倒吸了一口冷气。

“怎么了？”他困惑地回过头，夜翼凝神看着那个十字架，痛苦地皱起脸：“她是耶和华见证人。”

“啊？这怎么了？”在军队和FBI里，Jason也认识很多教徒，但夜翼看上去却被一个小小的木头架子难倒了。

“她不能输血。”Jason看着他就像是看着某种外星来客，“她就算送到医院也只能使用自循环医疗系统，但以我的经验，这样她活不过今晚。”

“不？”Jason更加困惑了，“她为什么不能输血？既然输血就能救她，医院难道会见死不救？”

“因为这是他们的教义，”夜翼低下头，沉痛地注视着这张苍白的脸，“如果他们被输了血，所有的亲朋好友会与他们断绝关系，包括他们的父母。如果医院强行输血，她会把医院告上法庭，但即使是这样她还是会被亲人抛弃，她也会一辈子恨你。”

Jason感觉他认识每一个字，但连起来的句子他完全无法理解。还有宗教的教义干涉人输不输血？要见死不救？就算真的救下她的性命，她的家人不会感谢你，反而将你视为仇敌？这对于Jason，简直是一件荒唐可笑的滑稽事情，可以在军中就着烈酒开玩笑的糊涂事。然而夜翼神情凝重，Jason就感觉这并不是个小问题。

“这他妈什么狗屁教义啊，她本人总不会想找死吧。”Jason只能骂出口，而夜翼还在默默思索着：“耶和华见证人的教众都签了拒绝献血的志愿书，而且都出于自愿。这虽然看起来荒唐离谱，但你这么做就连她自己也不会感谢你，反而会恨你。”

Jason冷笑一声，一屁股坐在石板路上：“所以说，我们都白忙活了是吗？送医院也是死，不送医院也是死。”

一直低着头的夜翼突然抬起头，眯起了眼睛，轻声说道：“或许我们可以欺骗她。”

“噢？”Jason眼睛一亮，果然他或是Dick都没有看走眼。

“我叫了GCPD和救护车，但我们可以欺骗他们，受害者是你。”夜翼压低了声音，仿佛在策划一件见不得人的事情，“然后我偷偷带走她，利用我的关系进我熟悉的私人医院，让她知道以为自己被救活，但是只是用自循环系统，没有被输血。”

“非常好的计划，”Jason笑了起来，“所以你是不是庆幸有我这个‘爱凑热闹’的人了？”

夜翼盯着他的笑容，面具下面的脸好像微微发红：“我可没这么说。”

“没事，你快去吧，”Jason冲着他露出笑脸，“我来应付那些警察。”

真正等到Jason做完笔录，从警察局出来的时候已经天蒙蒙亮了。哥谭市的一切又开始复苏，街道上开始弥漫着新鲜花草的香气，而非夜晚腐朽糜烂的尸臭味。Jason走在街道上，似乎心情从来没有这么痛快过。他不急不慢地转悠着，果然在空荡荡的街道之上，看到了一个穿着蓝色紧身衣、站在屋顶的蒙面英雄。

当他飞下来走向他的时候，手里居然还捧着两个鼓鼓囔囔的东西。Jason接过了一个，打开一看，是涂满了辣味酱的热狗。

“我……我想起你一直没吃东西。”夜翼此时不知道为何看上去十分局促、说话结结巴巴。Jason也愣在原地，等到他反应过来，第一反应本来是说不好意思，我最近有个好目标了，你来晚了。但辣热狗的香气不知怎么就格外诱人，拼命往他鼻子里钻，导致他还没开口嘴巴就被塞得满满当当的了。要说往日，Jason绝对会把一个穿着类似乳胶紧身衣的人当成变态，更不可能坐在他的身边。然而一番了解下来，夜翼却比他想象得更朴实诚恳。

“她没事了？”Jason在一大口热狗咽下去之后，终于说了第一句话。夜翼安静地点点头：“是的，我把她送到了我熟人那里……她会没事的，也不会知道输血这件事。”

Jason点了点头，还想说点什么，夜翼就转过头，再一次忧心忡忡地望着远处了。一时间，寂静笼罩了两个人，更不用说在这平静的街道上本来就只存在着沙沙的树叶声。Jason随着夜翼的目光远眺，刚好看到了朦胧初升的太阳。新生的淡红色圆圈十分饱满，从天际线一点一点展露出自己的身姿，随之而来的光辉唤醒了大地。Jason的意识飘到了很远的地方，又停留在很近的地方——停留在他身边的这个人，夜翼身上。他不由自主地打量起身边的蒙面英雄，对方显然拥有一副姣好的身材，特别是浑圆的双臀和修长的双腿。Jason猛然发觉自己盯着夜翼盯呆了，硬生生摇了摇头，回忆着Dick的笑脸想要消除眼前这个画面。

对了，他应该聊天。他对自己说道，又想了几个话题——对，问问他Dick的事情。他强迫自己得转移一下注意力，然而此时夜翼突然开口了。

“你说对于耶和华见证人来说，输了血真的会让他们下地狱吗？”夜翼的声音幽幽地传来，而Jason笑了：“反正我是不觉得存在地狱这回事。如果真的存在，我都搞不清楚到底是我会下地狱，还是伊拉克那帮人会下地狱。”

“我们是无神论者，自然不会在意这些。”夜翼依旧情绪低落，“但对于他们本身呢？如果有一天那名女士真的发现秘密了该怎么办？如果有一天不能输血变成一种普世价值观，我们这样做是不是做错了。”

“当然不是了。”Jason皱起眉头，大声反驳着他，“人的生命只有一次，无论如何我们都应该好好珍惜，凭什么要为了不存在的神明就抛弃自己的生命？愚蠢。”

“但‘生命至高无上’是一种价值观，‘不能输血’就不是一种价值观了吗？”夜翼说道，“我们是不是在用自己的价值观强加在别人身上，用自己的想法去干涉他们的事情？而到底哪种价值观能‘更正确’，我们真的说得算吗？”

树叶依然律动不止，发出沙沙的轻响。Jason看着夜翼，之前那个昂首挺胸、英勇无畏的英雄，此刻居然也变得脆弱与颓唐。他再也按奈不住，走向夜翼轻轻将手搭在他的肩膀上，依偎在了这个耷拉着肩膀，低头沉思的英雄身旁，认真地对他说道：

“夜翼，虽然我对宗教理解不多，但我必须告诉你你做得没错。如果说谁强加了她的思想，那必定是她的父母，而不是你，这种扭曲的想法都是从小培养的。而且纵使世间有千百种五花八门的想法，总有一些亘古不变，那些才是人类坚守的底线。如果我们见死不救，和动物又有何异？”

Jason的话语说完，夜翼似乎先是一愣，又逐渐豁然开朗了。他对着Jason，总算露出一个浅笑：“你说的没错。想到底这个宗教的过激之处，就是威胁若离开便让你与亲人断交。但父母是父母，孩子是孩子，就算理念不合，会有争吵，甚至针锋相对、拳脚相向，但总会有互相妥协的一天。只希望这位女士如果真的有这么一天，也能与父母互相理解，互相尊重就好。”

“反正我是没法理解这帮奇奇怪怪的人，”Jason托着腮，也微笑着，“要我说阻止输血的人全都犯了谋杀罪。”

“如果你有天爱上一个耶和华见证会的女孩，那你就不会这么想的了。”夜翼似乎俏皮地接了一句，而Jason翻了个白眼：“想多了，而且性别也不对。”他意识到自己说漏嘴的时候夜翼也随之一愣，呆呆地望着他。

“哈，我是个双，怎么了，害怕了？”Jason调侃地说着，内心却无比紧张，这算是他第一次半出柜吧。然而正如他所想那样，夜翼只是尴尬地挠了挠后颈，结结巴巴地说：“不……我理解，我也有朋友是这样的。”

他原以为超级英雄都自视不凡，高高在上，因为能拯救别人而心高气傲，所以才会穿着花里胡哨的衣服在屋顶上晃荡，做着让警察蒙羞的事情。然而现在，他真切意识到夜翼在这身耀眼夺目的蓝色紧身衣下不过是个普通人，甚至他比一般人还要谦虚勤勉。

他不由自主地露出笑容，而夜翼看着他的笑，又一次愣住了。

“谢谢……”Jason发自内心说道，“你的确让我改变了对超级英雄的印象，夜翼。 **你的确是真正的英雄。** ”

————

Tim本以为他能打动Conner，但随之而来的却不过是Conner的一声轻蔑的笑。

“超级小子？超人的logo？拜托，”Conner苦笑着，叉着手望着Tim，“我有他的基因并不代表想要成为他，你想得也太简单了。”

“可……可是你不想使用你与生俱来的力量吗？”Tim有点恐慌地咽了咽口水，继续说道，“你不仅是Conner，一个青春期男孩，而且也是氪星人，你会需要证明你作为氪星人的价值。而且你作为普通人时会压抑住自己的超能力，这……这很难受，我问过超人——”

“噢，你问过超人？”Conner抬了抬眉毛，Tim立刻噤了声，他意识到这个词会激怒面前的少年。“你也很感兴趣我的超能力，对吧？”Conner低头望了一眼自己的手，而Tim如捣蒜般点着头，毫不掩饰自己的期待。

Conner跳下了床，撅了撅嘴伸了个懒腰。在Tim憧憬之中，他本以为自己终于能亲眼见证到Conner的超能力了，然而转瞬间，他眼前的所有场景一下子变得非常模糊。最终等视野稳定下来的时候，他发觉自己摇摇晃晃，快要吐了。

“你可别吐我身上。”Conner冷冰冰地说着，Tim捂住嘴巴，才发觉Conner像是扛米一样把他扛在肩上，而他们现在已经站在某个熟悉的街道。啊哈，这里离Wayne大宅已经不远。

Tim还头脑发晕，就被Conner从肩上放了下来，直接放在了地上。他捂着肚子，摇摇晃晃站起来，不知道该先抗议Conner无缘无故把他带回家这件事，还是Conner不成熟的超级速度把他搞得头晕目眩这回事。然而还没等到喊出一句完整的句子：“喂——！”，送他过来的克隆小子就已经悄然消失，留下原地的一阵飞尘。

Tim生气地鼓起嘴，站起来跺了跺脚，发觉那件黑色T恤还是落在了Conner的房间里。


	7. Chapter 7

Dick不断地摆弄着手里的钢笔，直到蓝甲虫意识到他在走神，轻笑着伸出手在他的眼前晃了晃，看到了一个恍然缓过神来，不断长吁短叹的夜翼。

他……不该这样的，这太幼稚了。Dick对自己说道，但依然无法控制胡思乱想的大脑。这很不寻常，就连在15岁亲吻Barbara的时候，他都没有这样手足无措过。看看吧，昔日的布鲁德海文性感之神变成了什么样子？他现在就是一个满脑子都是Jason笑容的大傻瓜。

Ted似乎心知肚明，但并没有揭穿他的意思，只是像是个成熟男人一样微笑着盯着六神无主的Dick。该死，这分明应该是他的角色，而不是Ted的。在Tim和Ariana有点暧昧的时候，他曾经是那个“得意地笑着看着年轻人”的角色，现在Tim天天跑去跟着超人克隆体胡闹，而这个场面居然在他身上重现了。

他叹了口气：“尽管笑吧，Ted，这才不是真实版的‘灾星恋人’。”

“那至少也是个‘DG单身日记’？”Ted大笑了起来，似乎对这些发音相同的字母洋洋自得。Dick翻了个白眼，Ted不是个严肃的人，他身边那个金灿灿的家伙更不是，所以八成他的故事已经传遍正义联盟了。

但他似乎控制不住自己去在意Jason。他和Jason……很合拍。或者说不仅仅是合拍，他自然而然被他身上的那股魅力吸引了。Jason是个强大而且拥有正义感的人，同时富有怜悯心，温柔善良。一开始，他并不愿意再和人过多接触，特别像这种终究会变得萍水相逢的搭档。然而，Jason却简单地相信了他，而且对他毫无保留。

他动摇了，随之便越陷越深。这并不代表他很看好Jason这种草率接纳别人的行为，虽然他之后理解，这源于他缺失记忆，生命中只剩下这些特工可以视为家人。但当Jason以足够尊敬、崇敬以及赞赏的眼神看着他时，他却阻止不了胸口燃起的情绪，大脑里的胡思乱想。更重要的是，Jason不光尊敬身为特工的他，也赞许身为义警的他。

这简直就是击垮了Dick最后一道防线，让他彻底沉迷在Jason对他释放的温柔和信赖之中。他……的确心动，他必须承认这点。但与以往不同的是，悸动的同时无所适从的紧张也出现了，他似乎做不到像亲吻其他人一样，随意地拉过Jason的头，给他一个深吻。或许是Jason的眼神太过于诚恳与清澈，或许是他这一次有很多无法忽视的责任与问题。

“这太复杂了。”许久，Dick才开口，双眼重新聚焦在手中的文件上。Ted看着他愁眉苦脸的样子，认为他是顾及对方FBI的身份，安慰性地拍拍他的肩膀：“Dick，我相信你能处理好的。”

“但我不想……”我不想瞒着他。Dick把后半句话咽了回去，疲惫地眨了眨眼。他知道他不应该和Ted多说，这位怀疑论者一向并不信任政府官员。“好了，不说这个了，这些就是你们从卡德摩斯抢救出来的剩余资料吗？”

“是的，大多数都化为灰烬，只有一些碎片残留下来。”Ted见Dick不愿多说，也不八卦了。他再调出了几张图片，都是零零散散的文字与残留的纸张边角。Dick皱着眉头端详着那些图片：“真的什么资料都没有吗？”

“真的。”Ted垂头丧气地叹了口气，而Dick留意到了一张图片，里面的纸张碎片有一条黑痕：“等等，那是什么？”

“打印机漏墨造成的黑边，”Ted回答道，“但我们不可能查遍全美国的打印机。”

Dick长叹了一声，又一次往后靠，将整个人栽进椅子里。Ted沉默着展示完了下面的证据，也一无所获。Dick摇了摇头：“那Conner那边呢？”

“似乎一半的基因来源于超人，另一半不明。”Ted轻快地调出了关于Conner的所有资料，这个少年的头像出现在了大屏幕上，“还未查实。”

“半氪星人……”Dick边思索边摸着下巴，不由自主地想起了家里天天斗志昂扬出门、垂头丧气回家的弟弟，只能无可奈何地笑了笑。突然有一点点醒了他：“对了，Jason的身世调查得怎么样了？”

“不怎么样，”Ted无奈地耸耸肩，“我们的情报网也完全没有这个Jason和他可能存在的家人的任何信息，全国的失踪人口也都搜索过了，没有任何匹配得上的。另外，这些也是FBI做过一遍的事情，同时他们还尽可能多的匹配了失踪人口的基因库，也没有收获。当然，我还没执行这类计划，因为正义联盟的财政预算——”

“行了，我们没钱。”Dick干巴巴地说道，“再挪用资源Bruce真的要怀疑我包养小白脸了，FBI做过的事情我们不必再做了，问过魔法师们了吗？”

“如果你之前和Zatanna闹得愉快些，我就会更顺利，”Ted白了他一眼，Dick尴尬地笑了笑，“Constantine依然不知所踪，神奇队长表示他对此无能为力。”

所以全部都一无所获。Dick叹息着，用手杵着头。“难啊……案子都是困境，人生也都是——”

“总会有转机的嘛，Dick。”

Ted的声音似乎有些变了调，更尖细了。Dick意识到的时候突然从椅子上跳了起来，转身看着身后的人露出笑容：“噢，是你呀，Tim？”

“嗨，Dick、Ted。”Tim一身红绿色的罗宾装整装待发，嘴角也挂着自信的微笑，“我就是夜巡过程中顺便来看看你们。”

Ted对着他也笑着点了点头，而Dick接着望着他说：“Bruce也来了？”

“喔，没有，今天我一个人。”Tim看上去有点遮遮掩掩，Dick狐疑地抬起眉毛：“Tiiiiiiim——”

“呃，这个，行吧！”Tim在哥哥面前真撒不了谎，“我打算去找Conner，把他拖出来一起夜巡。”

“什么，那个把我弟弟扔在家门口的混小子吗？”Dick眯起眼睛，看着Tim不甘心地撅起嘴，“我知道你乐于助人，Tim，但你不能急于求成——”

“你不懂，Dick，这事就差临门一脚。”Tim突然叉着手，大声地对他辩驳起来。Dick撇着嘴，把搭在Tim肩膀上的手收了回来，抱在胸前：“Tim，你还有罗宾和少年泰坦的工作，不能为他耗费太多精力。”

“我没有，我很好！”Tim斗志昂扬地对着空气挥了挥拳，“你看，我很会安排时间的，我的作息一向准时，状态也很好，这不会妨碍到我正常生活的。”

“你还是个学生，你还是个小孩。”

“可是你也天天花时间和Jason谈情说爱，凭什么成年人就可以肆无忌惮晨昏颠倒啊？”

Dick用两指揉了揉鼻梁，觉得头疼。好吧，在这点上Bruce和他的确没带个好头。而在这停顿的刹那，他瞥见了Tim越过他的目光——噢，他都忘了，蓝甲虫还在呢。身穿蓝色制服的男人举着马克杯对他露出微笑，而他叹了口气，把Tim推出了会议室，自己也出去后关上了房门。

看着迷惑不解的Tim，Dick只好对他实话实说：“听着，Tim，别在Ted面前多谈Jason。”Tim似乎更困惑了，而Dick继续说道：“他……哎……他不怎么喜欢Jason。”

“什么？”Tim仍然摸不清头脑，为什么这会关系到Ted？“实际上他不喜欢FBI，他怀疑他们，经常告诫我不要泄露义警身份。”

“不，等等，”Tim看上去更吃惊了，“你还没把夜翼的身份告诉Jason？”

Dick这下纳闷了，点点头，没想到Tim大声说道：“那他晚上去找夜翼是干吗？我还替你瞒着，我还以为你们在约会！”

“不——”Dick内心一阵抽搐，哀嚎着翻了个白眼：“我没和他交往。”

“什么？！他难道以为夜翼和你不是一个人，一边和你调情，一边勾搭一个义警？”Tim装出蝙蝠侠的阴沉表情，“知人知面不知心啊，Dick，你的确甩了他最好。”

“我——”Dick突然哑口无言，等等，难道在旁人看来真的是这样？Jason在一边勾搭他一边勾搭夜翼？等等，为什么我会吃我自己的醋啊？Dick脸颊涨红，支支吾吾地愣在原地，而Tim看出了哥哥的尴尬，眼睛随处瞥着装作浑然不知。最终，Dick总算是叹了口气继续说道：“他没在勾搭夜翼——呃，其实他大多是问‘Dick’，也就是我的事情。他……呃，好吧，他应该在意的是我。”

他不知道为什么这个澄清会变成这样，最后一句话简直是他人生中最尴尬的时刻了。然而Tim没有留意到这些：“好吧，别管秘密身份了，你不是喜欢他吗？”

“呃，我——”Dick刚才的脸红似乎就说明了一切，他甚至都没办法撒谎了，而Tim继续说道：“所以你干嘛不对他坦白身份，别再玩这种‘两个人的三角恋’？”

“不行，”Dick叹息道，“他是个FBI，他知道我是个义警的话……”

“我看他对夜翼接受度很高，”Tim一针见血，“还是你不信任他？”

“不！”听到这个问题，Dick立马反驳。他完全了解Jason，也完全信任他，更不要说他不应辜负Jason对自己的信任。“我相信他。”

“那不就得了，”Tim似乎把一切说得很简单，“为什么你不告诉他？”

“FBI……对了，Ted。”Dick总算想起这一切的源头，“Ted不信任FBI，我觉得他说得有道理，和Jason往来密切也会让FBI盯上我们。”

“是你和Jason谈恋爱，又不是Ted。”Tim更惊讶了，“况且FBI不能代表Jason，Ted了解不了Jason，你能了解Jason。既然你自己选择相信他，我们全家也会支持你的决定。而且这么多年来，蝙蝠侠也一直处理的很好，FBI不会针对我们的。抛开义警与特工，你们就只是Dick与Jason。你们倘若真心相爱，那身份不应成为阻隔你们的障碍，也不会成为障碍。告诉他你的心里话吧，Dick，不要错过他。”

当Tim向他展露出微笑，Dick不由自主地愣住了，接着紧紧拥抱住了自己的弟弟。Tim一下子被揽进一个温暖的拥抱里，一时紧张又局促，但很快拍了拍他的背，笑着把头依偎在Dick的肩膀上。

“谢谢你，Timmy。”

“不客气……唔，我是不是可以去下收容中心？”

Tim听到耳畔传来一句慢悠悠的话：“最后一次。如果我再看到那个小子把我弟弟丢出门外，我就带上氪石去揍他。”

————

当Dick鬼鬼祟祟地把Tim推出门外，自己再把门带上的时候Ted就轻轻叹了口气。

虽然他告诫过Dick，但他明白，Dick终究会和Jason坦白的，他就是这样的人。Tim就更加天真，蝙蝠侠可能小心翼翼，但懒得搭理孩子的恋爱问题，特别对于Dick这样女友一天一换的人。然而他明白，Dick在正义联盟中举足轻重，而Jason实际上在FBI更是官居要职，这两个人藏着的秘密都数不胜数，甚至关系到国家安危、生死存亡。而与此同时，有多少情报就是从枕边泄露出去的，当然，Ted不是在质疑这两个人的专业素养，他是担心坦白反而会带来些变化。

比如两人价值观的差异。

可能连Jason都不明白自己执行的任务是因何制定。

他忧心忡忡地再喝了一口咖啡，而这时候会议室的窗户被呯然打开，一个浑身金灿灿的人大摇大摆、坏笑着飞到他的身边。这个人身材高大，一头金发桀骜不驯地顶在头上，和全身金光闪闪的制服十分相配。他看到蓝甲虫，边摘下护目镜，浑身放松地凑近了他。

Ted甚至眼皮都没抬一下：“你来做什么，我在工作。”结果回应他的就是一个结结实实的拥抱。这个高个男人居然弯下腰，笑得露出一排整齐的牙齿像个小孩一样黏糊糊地搂着他：“哥们，我太无聊了，来看看你不行呀？”

“别想我再给你还信用卡了。”Ted冷冰冰地回击，那人立刻撅起嘴，露出一脸受伤的表情。Ted得意洋洋地看着这个穿着金色制服的人肩膀耷拉着缩成一团，一旁一个金色的机械圆盘飞在半空，也响起吱嘎的哀嚎声。Ted看也逗了他了，情不自禁地露出笑容站起来推搡了他一把：“行啦，认识你就倒大霉了。宵夜吃啥，我请客。”

面前这个男人，Michael Carter，AKA金色先锋突然哈哈大笑：“靠，我是在乎这一顿宵夜吗？兄弟，我就好久没见到你了，来找你玩不行吗？”

“每次都是我结账。”Ted毫不留情地反击道，而Michael撇了撇嘴：“还真别说，这次我请。我上次广告费到账了。”

在Ted一个无可奈何的白眼之下，Michael鼻孔朝天，牛气哄哄地插着手，旁边的小机器人也立即点播“We are the champions”，似乎把整个会议室的气氛搞得像是个卡拉OK。说到底，Ted对他这个成天想出风头、不务正业的好友真没辙。这下，他反倒庆幸夜翼先自己出去了。

“你这么说我可就真坑你了，我想想嘛……”Ted傲慢地摸着下巴，朝他上下打量，把Michael吓了一跳。“大哥，你不是来真的吧？”转瞬间，金先锋的气势就弱了半分，连小机器人都吓得歌曲播得乱七八糟，把Ted逗得哈哈大笑：“好了好了，逗你玩的，你还当真了。”Ted拍了拍Michael的肩膀：“也就我让着你了。”

“因为你爱我。”Michael露出一排白牙，笑得灿烂。Ted愣了原地，转响锤了他一拳：“肉麻什么。”

金先锋笑着，揽过他的肩膀顺着他倚在椅背上，而蓝甲虫坐回了原位，继续专注盯着屏幕：“行了，你别打扰我了，我看完这些资料就走了。”

“你最近天天这么忙，都在做什么啊？”金先锋盯着屏幕，随口问道。

“卡德摩斯的案子一直没什么进展，还有Dick为了他那个男朋友一直催着我去调查。”Ted长叹了口气，“谁叫人家老爸是联盟顾问呢？”

“男朋友？”Michael眨眨眼，似乎没听明白。

“对啊，好像还是个FBI。一边查情报还要一边不让FBI发现，难啊——”Ted对着屏幕长吁短叹，但没留意到Michael的笑容僵住了，双手也失去了力量只是懒散地搭在椅子上。半响，Ted意识到他不对劲，困惑地抬起头：“Mike？”

“啊对了！”Michael突然打了个激灵，从原地跳了起来，拉起了Ted的手也把他拉起来：“我是来拉你一起出去夜巡的，我们怎么还在这里虚度光阴？”Ted迷茫地看着笑容有点奇怪的Michael，仿佛第一次才认识这个朋友，他慢慢地说：“可是我还有工作要做。”

“你不是都说毫无进展吗？”Michael的目光终于回到了他身上，但他不知为何看起来有点紧张，“我们先出去逛逛嘛，我帮你叫了‘臭虫’*，一起出去吧。”“呃……诶？！”还没等Ted抗议，Michael就抱起他的腰，一把把他丢出窗户，丢到了那架蓝色的飞机上。接着，他也消失不见，整个会议室变得空空荡荡——除了金先锋小小的金色机器人。它似乎还在嗡嗡直叫，对着屏幕发出古怪的声音。直到门被砰然打开，夜翼惊讶地看着空无一人的会议室。

“Ted……？”

————

Conner盯着那团皱巴巴的黑色T恤，好像盯着一个外星来客。

准确的说，他自己就是外星来客，虽然他出生在地球。但一想到他诞生的那个地方，Conner就不禁作呕。他冷冰冰地把它揉成一团塞到角落里，但仍然没有勇气扔掉它——毕竟当那个人再来找他的时候，看到T恤被丢进垃圾堆会生气的吧。等等，惹他生气不是正中自己下怀吗？他苦着脸陷入了纠结之中。不知不觉夜居然已深，Conner意识到这房间里仍然还是一片寂静。

他自嘲般地笑了笑，这是他来到这里之后为数不多的表情之一了。算了，不要多想。他躺在床上，拉上被子，闭上眼睛开始数绵羊。一只羊、两只羊、三只……

等他数到第六十五只的时候，一阵寒冷的夜风把他露在外面的手臂吹得汗毛耸立。他睁开眼睛，看到窗帘已经被卷入窗外，在皎洁的月光中舞动着身姿。原本紧闭着的窗扇现在被彻底打开，寒风卷入房内，带来一阵清新寡淡的桂花香味。在随风飘扬的窗帘之中，有一个蹲在窗沿上的人在月光下闪闪发亮。Conner定睛一看，他穿着一套熟悉的红绿色制服，黑发还和初次见面一样柔软轻盈，也随风飘扬着。他的脸上还挂着微笑，多米诺面具下的双眼紧紧盯着他：“嗨，好久不见了，Conner。”

Conner足足盯着他十秒，也没能阻止他脱口而出的话：“我们不是前几天才见过吗？”

这副美好宁静的画面被骤然打破，原本英姿飒爽凹造型凹了半天的罗宾，突然变了脸色敛起笑容，从窗台上怒气冲冲地跳到他的床上，结结实实地双腿卡住Conner的腰间，与他面对面瞪视。喔，他刚才好像一不留神就揭穿了他的身份。

“你发现了？你个混蛋，你怎么——啊哈，X视线。”Tim气急败坏地直接扯下了面具，把这毫无意义的伪装攥在手中。Conner面无表情地指指自己的眼睛，看着Tim嘀咕着早知道就灌铅了，灌铅是什么意思？

“所以你一开始就知道我是罗宾？”

“不……我第一次见你的时候还不会用X视线，我刚才才知道的——”Conner有些尴尬地往后缩了缩，可惜背后就是墙了，但穿上罗宾制服的Tim就像变了个人一样，像是盯犯人一样恶狠狠地瞪着他，打量着他。他们彼此挨得很近，Tim跪在他的身上，探着头向前审视着这个氪星人，更别提Conner还坐在床上，半个身子还在Tim的身下。

“算了，这次是我的失误，以后我会教你怎么控制自己的能力的。”Tim总算收回了身子，盘着腿坐在Conner的身上打量着他。Conner突然意识到自己似乎没法对罗宾状态的Tim强硬了，可能是因为他现在看上去威慑力十足。然而，Tim的话还是引起了他讽刺的笑。

“我不懂你在说什么。”Conner故意讥讽地说，又一次想闭上眼睛，缩回被子里继续睡觉。但这次Tim没留情，直接微微抬起身子，一脚踢向Conner的腿让他不禁哎哟叫了一声。说实话，对于刀枪不入的氪星人这的确不疼，不过Tim踢得有点不是地方。

“想要用你自己的能力，别用在这种地方，”Tim严肃地说着，四处扫了一眼寻找那件T恤。尽管他在一个小角落发现了它，但他似乎对被揉成一团的T恤很不满又早有所料。“和我一起出去夜巡。”

“没门。”Conner立刻冷冰冰地回答道，这下彻底躺回床上，拿被子捂了个严严实实。

Tim眯起眼睛，慢条斯理地从他身上下来，在房间里走了一圈又继续说道：“还要当个懦夫吗，Conner？想必你自己知道根本没办法控制那些能力，所以才龟缩在这小房间里，一辈子当缩头乌龟。”

“你的激将法完全起不了作用。”Conner的声音从被子里传出来。

“是的，在你还能安安心心睡在被子里之前。只需要几秒，我就能黑进这里的消防系统然后你马上会被喷淋头淋成落汤鸡。到那时候，你就在水池里睡觉吧。”

起初几秒Conner完全没有动静，Tim以为自己的威慑也毫无作用了。然而最终，他终于一下翻开了被子，赤裸着上半身光脚下了床：“你又不打算走了，是吧。”

Tim冷淡地盯着他：“我很有耐心。”身材九分，该死的氪星基因，他内心想着。

“好。”当Tim又感觉到自己被扛在肩上，一阵烈风要扑面而来的时候，他尖叫了一声。Conner不得不紧急刹车，在惊动别人前揉了揉耳朵：“别乱想了，我一定会送你回去。”

“至少给我个舒服点的姿势。”一声微弱凄凉的声音从他背后传来。Conner长叹一声，将肩膀上扛着的人放了下来，用公主抱的姿势揽住他的双腿和肩膀，紧紧地将他固定在怀里。

“这样舒服了吧。”Conner依然面不改色地说着，然而这下Tim整个人被他紧紧抱在怀里了，脸颊与氪星人结实的胸膛仅咫尺之距，更不用说骤然响亮的心跳声——嘭、嘭……Conner强劲有力的心跳传到他的耳畔，跟随着温热的呼吸一起轻轻撩拨着Tim的心脏。他不知为何手足无措、心慌意乱，只好往Conner怀里再缩了缩，与对方依偎得更紧以使自己不会被超级速度引起的疾风所伤。这和他所计划的一模一样，但真正付诸实践，一切似乎有些变味了……

“到了。”稳下脚步的Conner瞥了一眼怀中紧张发抖的罗宾，不由得一愣。闭紧嘴巴的Tim看上去既乖巧又紧张，把一头柔软的黑发塞在他的怀中，发丝之间露出来的耳朵已经红了一半。他半响才意识到自己站着发呆的时间足够漫长，以至于没察觉到自己是第一次与一个人如此亲密——他内心嘀咕了一声，压抑住自己揽着罗宾大腿而首次产生的没头没尾的幻想，这一次将他温柔小心地放在了地上。

“呃……你还是早点睡觉吧。”看着蜷缩在地上依然低着头、紧紧拉着他的胳膊的Tim，Conner突然有点动摇，但他还是仅仅轻轻揉了揉对方柔软的发旋，用力抽出自己的手。

然而他一抬手，罗宾的胳膊也跟着抬了起来。他目瞪口呆地看着一副手铐将他和Tim的手腕紧紧铐在了一起，而此时此刻对方抬起头，给了他一个狡黠的微笑。

刚才的胆小示弱似乎一扫而空，Tim得意洋洋地拍拍身子站了起来，一只手腕自然还与Conner的手腕相连。氪星人沉默地盯着他，而罗宾则坏笑着：“所以，现在和我一起去夜巡吧。”

“你还真以为这种铁皮能困得住我？”Conner冷冷瞥了一眼那副手铐，而Tim也傲慢地瞥了一眼，说道：“蝙蝠侠科技，坚固耐用不伤手——当然，理论上来说没有金属对氪星人有用。”

“所以你还有什么打算？”Conner仔细打量起那副手铐，知道这个古灵精怪的混蛋一定还有猫腻，而且和他的手腕比起来，Tim的简直太过于纤细，他平时一定吃得太少了。

“所以我在上面藏了一个炸弹，如果你破坏手铐就会爆炸。”

Conner目瞪口呆地瞪了Tim一会，而后者只是仍然保持着微笑：“你知道爆炸根本伤害不了我吧？”

“没错，所以会炸飞的只有我的手啊。”Tim似乎在说一件与自己毫不相关的事情，还笑得灿烂，“当然，如果你还愿意强拆，和你出去夜巡也没有任何意义。”

一阵苦笑从氪星人的唇边泄了出来，与此同时他边掩着面，边无可奈何地笑着。天哪，Tim Drake，罗宾，你还真是时时刻刻让我意想不到。“疯子，你真是个疯子。”Conner摇晃着手腕，连同Tim的手也一起晃着，但他没有拆手铐的动作了，“等等，我怎么知道你不是骗我的呢？你真的会拿自己的手来测试我？”

“信不信由你。”Tim调皮地舔了舔下唇，饶有兴趣地端详着他，并没有否认。Conner无奈地苦笑着望着他，做到这份上，他也真是有毅力。他内心感叹着。

“顺便说一句，这离大宅真的很近了。”Tim补上一句，“先不说我已经很多次看你不爽的老哥，蝙蝠侠一旦发现了你——”

“好吧，”Conner总算松了口，毫无办法地长吁短叹，即使在收容中心他也听足了蝙蝠侠的威名，“你想去哪里夜巡。”

“我们先回去一趟。”Tim抬起眼睛扫了一眼对方依然赤裸着的上半身，“你……至少应该穿件上衣，否则太令人分心了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“说真的，哥谭也并没有想象中那么可怕。”

看着Conner闲适地坐在屋顶边缘，两条腿前后晃荡着欣赏着哥谭市的夜景，Tim难免对这个对夜巡轻描淡写、态度敷衍的菜鸟扬起眉毛，撇着嘴装作呕吐的样子。诚然，他们这一路出奇地平静，除了一个醉醺醺的、差点把自己撞在树上的司机，他们没遇上任何可疑情况。宁静的夜晚自然也让Conner变得逐渐大胆，也漫不经心。以至于现在，两个少年肩并肩地坐在屋顶之上，享受着凉爽夜风的洗礼。城市已然歇息，他们身下只有路灯的余光。

这也给了Tim足够的时间打量Conner——显然，这个总是摆着一副苦大仇深的“便秘脸”的男孩，心理年龄也不过17、18岁。在Tim的强烈要求下，Conner还是没穿上那件T恤，而是随随便便地套上一件写着“I❤GC”这样烂俗到不能再烂俗的T恤，不戴面具大摇大摆地和他一起出去夜巡。即使Tim一路上想尽各种办法找这件该死的T恤的茬，用各种方式讽刺克隆男孩的糟糕审美，然而Conner似乎很享受Tim这种烦躁不安的样子，得意洋洋地跟在他的身边，一言不发但嘴角带笑。尽管按Tim的意思“罗宾身边跟着穿这种傻逼T恤的跟班简直是种耻辱”，但Conner看上去铁了心要与他作对。

好吧，即便如此，Conner嘴角不由自主流露出的微笑还是被罗宾敏锐地捕捉到了。冒险的乐趣和朋友的陪伴，他眯起眼睛，用视野把这个因手铐和自己连接在一起的少年框柱，小有成就地产生满足感。当然，这个男孩似乎也开始得意忘形了。

“我还以为至少会碰上个抢劫犯。”Conner大言不惭地说道，摇晃着腿踢向空气。Tim安静地看着他，带着微笑什么也没说。“如果你们每天都过这种生活，明明就可以提前下班了。”

兴许是他察觉到了气氛有点微妙。语末，Conner笑了几声，但没想到的是Tim也附和了起来。罗宾清脆的笑声一瞬间便在夜空中回荡，一时间搞不清楚状况的Conner也跟着干笑了起来。咯咯的笑声传入他的大脑，涨得他头晕脑胀。果不其然，在他瞥见罗宾合上嘴唇，眼神再度回到他的身上之时，那股冰冷可怕、宛如幼兽被捕食者盯上的毛骨悚然之感又来了，就和当时罗宾离开医院时对他的一瞥一模一样。

“说什么，你这个自大的小子。”明明Tim比他矮了足足半个头，锐利的眼神威吓却不减半分，“你以为哥谭每天都有像你一样横冲直撞的抢劫犯？你真觉得每天银行外都蹲着一伙蒙面歹徒，大摇大摆地走出来等着你抓捕归案？你这是小说看多了吧。”

Conner顿口无言，只好安静且安分地听着眯着眼睛度量他的少年英雄继续说下去，而Tim自然也没打算停下来。他只是顿了顿，很满意地看到Conner愣在原地的样子，继续说道：

“不是所有的罪犯都持枪，你把我们的工作想得太简单了，Conner。即使你在街头抓到那些哆哆嗦嗦心惊胆战的小偷，甚至逮捕一车的抢劫犯，对于哥谭的地下世界不过是九牛一毛。你为自己拯救了一个小银行的现金存款沾沾自喜，却不知道在哥谭这种城市里，一天晚上流进赌场的资金，是它的几倍还多。”

Conner瞪大了眼睛，心里却不禁对这个瘦小的少年越发崇敬。毕竟，在惩治犯罪上，他的确是自己的前辈，经验丰富。整日待在收容中心的Conner对这些了解不多，为数不多的了解还是出于对超人的好奇，会多留意几次对方的英雄事迹。在电视上报道的无非是从哪里洪灾救了很多人，或者阻止脱轨的火车。

“非法枪支走私、贩毒、洗钱、非法赌博、人口贩卖、非法卖淫——”Tim给他掰着指头，细数着各种重罪，“这个世界上最难对付的不仅有像小丑那种毫无逻辑又极其聪明的疯子，还有盘根错节、占据了哥谭几百年的非法行业。像你这种初出茅庐的愣头青，顶多抓几个瘾君子、赌徒。或者你自以为抓到了老大，可能也不过是个小地方的管理者罢了。”

看着Conner聚精会神地听着，Tim也感觉满意，相信自己并没有看错人。“给你打个比方，我们已经调查哥谭市最大的非法赌博集团超过一年了，但始终抓不到对方的老巢，你知道是为什么吗？”

这一次，Conner陷入了沉思，这也是第一次他完全跟随着Tim的思路思索着，甚至带着向往的眼神望着自己。Tim不由得舔了舔下唇，一股兴奋感从他的内心油然而生：“因为太狡猾了。他们从来都是单线联系，然后把你约到一个地方，让你上车把你的头完全蒙住，然后送到一个隐匿至极的地方。那里要进行严格的安检，所以完全带不了定位装置和通讯器。但这种级别的赌场，进场费就要五万美金，一天的流水就能上百万，却还只是哥谭市的分公司。”

“那总部呢？”Conner眼睛一亮，而这次Tim打趣地笑了：“在拉斯维加斯好好呆着呗。当然，他们也有哥谭市合法的营业许可证，甚至有时候会装模作样地在警察面前装装样子。就算你找他们违法的地方，他们花点钱雇律师就解决了。不过关键是，我们掌握了线索，他们同时还提供毒品和妓女。”

Conner点点头，这也就是他们如此谨慎的原因了吧。而Tim也情不自禁地盯着Conner，内心盘算着自己的计划：“如果……我们可以掌握这些证据，连他们总部都会吃瘪。但问题是，我们不知道地点，没办法当场查抄他们。除非……”

“除非……？”Conner望着突然变得笑嘻嘻、嘴角弯弯看着自己的Tim，心里突然变得七上八下的。他为什么要像是阴谋得逞一样对着自己笑？

或者的确没错，Tim就是阴谋得逞。Conner不知道怎么就被Tim拉着见到了一个男人，一个他在医院里见过、打圆场的棕发男人——Ted Kord，AKA蓝甲虫。现在，Conner面前有穿着蓝色制服真像“蓝甲虫”的Ted，以及一个浑身金闪闪的陌生英雄。而Tim像是炫耀一件自家的产品一样拉着他的手炫耀到：“这可是氪星人，货真价实、童叟无欺的氪星人。他有超级听力、超级视力、还会飞……”他感觉Tim如果去当诈骗犯或者拐卖人口，一定前途无量。

Ted看上去一脸无奈地捂着脸，而身旁的人不高兴地撇着嘴。“我也会飞啊”他小声地嘀咕着，但Tim丝毫没注意他的话：“……可以让Conner跟踪你们的行径，这样就可以抓他们个正着——”

“等等，你说什么？”Conner打断了他的话，“我跟踪你们？”

“对，”Tim干脆利落地回答道，笑眯眯地望着Conner，“准确的说跟踪Ted就可以了，他退出正义联盟之后，一直帮助警方在这个赌博集团卧底，今晚刚好有一场活动，说不定我们还能在天亮之前把他们一锅端呢。”

“什么？！Ted你又去做了不告诉我的事情？”这个自称金色先锋的超级英雄突然高呼起来，而Ted有气无力地瞥了他一眼：“Mike，我不必事事都向你打报告。”

“可是我们是朋友啊……”金先锋透明的黄色护目镜下面露出受伤的表情，像个小孩子一样耍起脾气来。Ted无可奈何，Tim激动不已，只有Conner意识到了有什么不对劲。

“Tim，虽然我是有那些能力，”Conner坦诚地说，“但我不知道该如何跟踪人，我真不是人形定位器。”

“他说的也没错，”Ted此刻抬起了头，把快要贴到自己身上的Micheal推开，“他们十分谨慎，而且整个过程都会有无人机在附近监视，Conner想要不被发现只能靠得很远，这就需要他在茫茫人海之中找出我的位置，而非从头开始跟踪我。”

Tim的脸顷刻间皱了起来，委屈巴巴地低下头，忧心忡忡地眨着眼睛思索着，又看了Conner一眼。Conner皱起眉头，没想到刚才还趾高气昂、傲慢冷漠的罗宾此刻居然露出小动物般受伤的表情。的确也是，他的一席话无疑一盆冷水泼在对方的头上，把那股燃起来的斗志浇灭了。一想到这里，他就不由得心生愧疚，脑子里想的话也不由自主脱口而出了——

“其实我可以……”

他想收回话却已经来不及了，因为Tim瞬间像变了个人，又万般期待地死死盯着自己。他叹了口气：“其实我的确可以根据……根据心跳和呼吸确定人的具体位置。”

Tim终于长舒一口气，一颗大石头尘埃落定般地拍了拍他的肩膀：“干得好，Conner，我就知道你一定是人形定位器。”

Conner对上Tim嬉皮笑脸的眼神，皱着眉头撇撇嘴：“但不过有条件，真的，我是认真的——像是Ted，我接触没几分钟的肯定不行。除非……”

“除非……？”Tim瞪大了眼睛，嘴慢慢长大了。

————

Conner接到指令遁入夜空之中，却不由自主开始意乱心慌。

起初，他只是诚实地说出了自己的想法，跟踪Tim的成功概率比跟踪Ted的要大。不过，在他意识到让一个未成年的少年去卧底是一件多危险的事情的时候，他后悔了，但最后倒是Tim镇定自若地安慰了他。

根据Ted提供的信息进行侧写，警方早已锁定了一个哥谭东区居住的失足女，名叫Carrie。她同时也兼做这种赌博活动的荷官，固定时间外出。他们已经跟踪很久，但一直没有打草惊蛇，而这次，Tim带着他们偷偷闯进了她的公寓。

当Tim换上一套深红色的长袖连衣裙的时候，Conner惊呆了，半响才明白Tim这是打算冒充Carrie，进入赌场。与此同时Ted带来一套3D打印设备，立刻复制出Carrie的脸皮，为Tim黏上。在Conner的目瞪口呆之下，戴上假发、假脸的Tim居然真的和Carrie一模一样，特别是他们身高体型本就相仿。甚至平坦的胸部，Tim也做了伪装——

“别盯着了，色狼，要看的话就去找个女朋友。”Tim狠狠地瞥了他一眼，还忙活着和Ted确定细节。Conner不好意思地脸红了，他发誓他只是好奇Tim的胸一点也不像是假的。现在这位“Carrie小姐”，还真的和那位姑娘本人一模一样，甚至Tim未完全变声的嗓子还很细腻，没开变声器都能混人耳目。但一穿上裙子，Tim的动作似乎也变得轻盈，体态变得优雅，真像个女孩子一样甜美可爱。难道蝙蝠侠还给罗宾上变装课程吗？Conner边想入非非边眨了眨眼睛，一不留神X视线就再次失控，透视到了Tim的全身——噢，他可不能告诉对方，之前看到他面具之下的脸的同时，也看到了他的全身上下……

在Tim被戴着黑色头套送上那辆可疑的面包车，Conner也慢慢遁入夜空之中，保持足够距离的同时也监控着Tim的心跳与呼吸。他明显地察觉到在进入那辆车之后，Tim的心跳加速了。果然，无所不能的罗宾也会有紧张胆怯的时刻吗？他唇边不由得流露一丝轻笑，注意力却下意识全放在了逐渐远去、消失的心跳声之上，沉默地送其离去。当这种熟悉亲切的声音湮没在车水马龙的杂音之中，少年开怀大笑的脸庞却恍然出现在Conner的脑海之中。有勇气有智慧，有恒心有计策——然而最令Conner好奇的，是驱动Tim的行动来源。对犯罪的痛恨、与生俱来的正义感、年少冒险之心、对英雄主义的崇拜……Conner细细想去，都并不觉得这些足够支撑Tim如此激情四射地投入任何一种事业中去，包括开导自己，即使他不知道开导自己永远会是一件无用功。

他不知不觉在夜空中凌空沉思，直到耳机里传来一阵杂音——“喂喂，你们都在吗？金、先、锋、到、位！”噢，他都差点忘了这事了。紧接着，蓝甲虫的声音也传了过来：“蓝甲虫到位。”Conner叹了口气，摸住了耳机：“Conner到位。”

“嘿，小鬼，你应该是崔弟。”金先锋大笑的声音传了过来，蓝甲虫也不客气地咯咯笑着。Conner翻了个白眼，Tim这个混蛋，为了报复自己没穿上超人标志的T恤，临走之前也给他取了个“鸟名”。拜托，他在收容中心也看过《崔弟和傻大猫》的好吗？

“好了，金先锋，专心一点。”蓝甲虫打断了他的话，没想到对方立刻杠上了：“Ted，为什么你不叫我Mike了？”

“因为这是在做任务。”“做任务就必须喊代号吗？看小超人也不怎么愿意，要不你还是喊我名字吧。”“金先锋——”“怎么了，Teeeeeeeed？”

Conner长叹一声，用X视线确认了在飞船里掌控全局的蓝甲虫和伺机待命的金先锋，以及潜伏在各处的警察。他忽略耳机里两人打嘴仗的声音，双臂一收向上腾飞，抵达更高的位置监控全市，以找出Tim的踪迹。他闭上双眼，静心凝神，然而耳机里两个人却还是没能收嘴——

“说实话，Ted，你退出正义联盟之后不光帮夜翼的忙，还帮警察的忙，为什么不告诉我？”

“我真的没必要和你打报告吧。”

“……你至少和我说一声啊，我也能帮得上忙的。”

“哎……Mike，说实话很多任务都需要长期潜伏和调查，往往很长时间都得不到结果。你真的没有必要知道，也……不一定有兴趣。”

“谁说我没有兴趣了？你看上的案子我都有兴趣！”

“拜托，我还不了解你？真的让你蹲在一个地方守嫌疑人一个月，你还不得发疯？”

“没错，不过机智的Mike就会派出他信任的小机器人，出色地完成这个任务。”

“Mike，办案并不是你想象得那么简单……”

“可是……”

“……怎么了？你其实是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

“真是不好意思打扰你们煲电话粥，但有情况。”Conner飞快地插了进来，总算让这两个人闭嘴了。你们简直就像是拷问丈夫为何晚归的家庭主妇，Conner心里默默吐槽着。“你找到罗宾了？”蓝甲虫很快恢复了严肃的声音，而金先锋似乎切了一声，嘴里的话被憋了回去。

“是的，在犯罪巷附近的公寓楼，地址我马上发给你。”Conner再用X视线确认了一遍，精心伪装后的Tim整坐在赌桌之后，面带笑容地给一群看上去贪婪油腻的大叔们发牌。像这样的荷官，还有好多个，而整层楼都是地下赌场。

“很好，我已经通知哥谭警方配合我们，等他们抵达，金先锋就行动。”蓝甲虫迅速分配了任务，而金先锋得意洋洋的声音也传了过来：“好啊，就是我这个大英雄大展身手的时候了！”听着这语调上扬的语句，Conner都能想象这个浑身发光的人大张旗鼓地冲进去，然后把场面搅得乱七八糟的样子了。他感觉头疼，一边无时无刻监控着Tim那边的行动，一边看着警察慢慢靠近着那栋楼。

然而就在这时，Conner突然察觉到有一个人——眼神不对。在Tim的对面，一个头发半秃、满脸赘肉的男人用手撑着头，故作意兴阑珊的样子，眼珠却紧紧地盯着Tim的手。每当Tim将他的牌递到他的面前，他似乎都眯起眼睛，仔细打量着那只细腻白皙的手的一分一毫。看到他的眼神，Conner都忍不住打了个寒战，胃里泛起一阵恶寒，他无法想象Tim是如何忍受那种人的目光的。

不过好在，警察很快抵达了蓝甲虫指定的地点，而金先锋也在高空待命。Conner松了口气，想到很快就能把那个色眯眯的赌徒送进监狱就畅快多了，耳边也传来蓝甲虫发指令的声音：“那么，各各就位，五、四、三、二……”

“等一下！”

Conner的声音震惊了所有人，金先锋不得不一个急刹车，直直撞在了一棵树上。“嘿，小超人，你在干什么？！”Micheal在耳机里怒吼道。

“等等……是，是Tim不对劲。他刚才……他刚才敲了几下桌子。”Conner慌张地解释道，就在刚才Tim仿佛察觉到他们要行动了一样，古怪地敲击了几下桌子。“敲桌子有什么问题？”Micheal嗔怪地问道，然而Ted却警觉地说：“不，有可能是摩斯密码，Conner，复述一边给我。”

Conner手足无措，但还是仿照Tim的话复述了一遍。Ted立刻翻译了出来：“是‘停下’，他的确让我们暂时不要轻举妄动，Conner。”

“是……是吗？”但Conner结结巴巴，因为Tim似乎为了给他们传递讯息，已经惹上了麻烦——

“她肯定是藏牌了。”就是那个好色的老头现在突然开始找茬，把椅子往后一退，直接翘着脚指着Tim，“我看她刚才鬼鬼祟祟的。”

Tim还好好地扮演自己浑然不知情的弱女子，低着头什么也不说，这时候赌场的负责人走了上来，估计是个小头目：“Cobb先生，您是不是看错了。如果我们做这种事情，我也做不到今天。”

“她刚才手不正经，肯定是藏牌了！”这个叫Cobb的一拍桌子，而两旁的保镖似乎也十分忌惮着他，不敢上前。这时候，他再一次用那种恶心的眼神，好像Tim是一场丰盛大餐一样贪婪地盯着她，“那你叫她把衣服脱光，看她身上有没有藏牌。”

Conner几乎是瞬间就捏紧了拳头，骨头被捏得吱嘎作响。他会……Tim会暴露的。他看着那个男人既轻蔑又傲慢地看着卑微的、低着头的Tim，一阵莫名的烦躁就涌上心头。但现在就连蓝甲虫也在听他的号令，问题是他需要提前下命令吗？

反观Tim，似乎蜷缩在负责人的身后，但看不出一点恐慌。他的双手甚至放松着、顺从地低垂着，似乎只要一声令下，就可以当众脱下自己的衣服。Conner心惊胆战，但Tim淡漠的表情却突然使他倍感安心——他、他必须要相信Tim Drake。

“这样不太好吧，”负责人转过头瞥了一眼Tim，又看了一眼这个男人，突然露出了笑容，“在这里太碍事了。”他用力捏住Tim的手腕，将他像是一株芦苇一样拧到了一边：“这样，把她带到里面的房间，您可以亲自慢慢检查。”

看着这个男人恶心的笑容，Conner总算理解了这里面混杂着怎样的利益链。那个男人似乎非常满意地点点头，从椅子上站起来大腹便便地走了过去，用过大的力量捏住了Tim的手腕，把她强硬地拽到了自己身边。Conner倒吸了一口凉气，这是时候了吗？还是应该——但他心情太焦躁了，他的确不应该等待了，Tim会很危险……会暴露。

“噢，对了，给您这个，就当赔罪了。”负责人突然从口袋里掏出一小袋白色粉末，递给了Cobb。这次，Tim和Conner都微微愣住了。“还有一些货，按你的吩咐三十分钟内运达这里，希望您还满意。”

Cobb高兴地笑着，死死捏着Tim手腕的同时接过了那包粉末。当他的目光回到这个小个子女孩身上的时候，那股恶心贪婪的眼神又回来了。他油腻腻的手还抓在他的手腕上，想要强硬地将他拖入房内。

“嘭——”一声巨响，被厚厚窗帘包裹起来的落地玻璃应声全碎，一个浑身金光闪闪的男人撞了进来，在慌乱的人群中夸张高呼：“不好意思，各位，金色先锋来清场了。”

“操！”Tim下意识骂了句脏话，将身旁的胖男人手臂一扭，一瞬间就撂倒在地。这群白痴，没听到他之前的暗示吗？此刻的罗宾恼火着将这个对着他恶心色眯眯笑的人一脚踢开，他的目标是那个负责人，现在只能靠他来得知剩下的毒品都藏在哪里了。然而在清空眼前的视野之后，一个黑漆漆的枪口堵在了自己面前。

“你他妈是卧底？”负责人明显一眼就看出了自己不同寻常的身手，而手指也扣在了扳机上。一声枪响，硝烟弥漫，Tim惊出一身冷汗手脚冰凉，却发觉身前一个黑色的身影将自己死死抱住，完全保护了起来。

“你没事吧？”Conner抬起身子，忧心忡忡地拉开距离，但双手扔死死抓住Tim的双肩。他乍然愣住，恍惚间才意识到是Conner刚才挡住了子弹救了自己，而那颗从他身上跌落下去的弹头也把开枪的人吓得不轻。

“什……什么？你是……？”对方失魂落魄地跌坐在地上，而Conner微微向后一瞥，转眼间就把枪捏成了铁块。看着对方恐慌地向后退、而警察源源不断涌入的时候，Tim这才缓过神，走上前接过Conner递上来的手铐将对方铐好。而身后的黑衣少年也寸步不离地贴了上来：“你没事吧，刚才我看他抓你的手腕，你——”

“不！为什么这么急着冲进来？”Tim脱口而出，抬头对上Conner转瞬间失落的表情，突然有点后悔，但还是说了下去：“我……我是说，你没听到吗？他们有更多的毒品正在运过来，只要半个小时。”

“可是你怎么办？”Conner也大声争辩了起来，“你在房间里会暴露的，会有危险。”

“我可是罗宾，你觉得我会有事吗？”Tim下意识不服气地反驳道，“一进房间我就会打晕他，然后模仿他的声音，就可以把他们一举抓获了。”

“可是……”

“行了，行了，孩子们，别吵了。”连蓝甲虫都缓缓从飞船下来，踏着一脚玻璃渣子糟心地瞥了嬉皮笑脸的金先锋一眼，然后走到了他们身边：“你们干的都很棒。我已经联系警方，设卡检查通向这里的所有车辆，特别是行迹古怪的，相信很快就能那批毒品了。”

“可是万一车辆向检查的警察行贿，那不就……”

“放心吧，Tim，我也叫了你们家里人，”蓝甲虫露出笑容，拍了拍他的肩膀，“其中……还有你的哥哥。”Tim恨恨地瞥了一眼，又瞪了Conner一眼，却只好无可奈何地被Ted推着去厕所里卸妆。Conner噘着嘴心里还念叨着刚才Tim冲他发的无名火，突然意识到一道温柔的目光落在他的身上。

“所以……这场冒险还开心吗？”Ted看着Conner。突然被点名的克隆少年并不习惯被这样注意，立刻害羞了，但他还是点了点头：“只是太冒险了点。”

“相信我，如果你要和蝙蝠家人做朋友，这还算不上最冒险的。”Ted笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。他似乎看上去轻松，而Micheal甚至第一时间飞到楼下迎接记者，美滋滋地关顾着宣传自己的英雄事迹，Conner却陷入了沉思：“不算吗……”不，这太可怕了，Tim明明是普通人，还只是个孩子，却需要面对持枪的罪犯。今天，如果没有自己的保护，他会被打中吗？会受伤吗？会……死吗？

想到这里，Conner皱着眉头，忧心忡忡地喃喃自语：“这就是英雄吗？冒着生命危险干这些事情。”

“准确的说，罪犯也是冒着生命危险在干坏事，”Ted搂着他的肩膀，温柔地说，“我也希望他们温柔点，不要拿枪，但现实没那么简单。无论是我们，还是警察，甚至是在哥谭市的一个普通人，都可能会有面对这样的危险。然而，我们不会因为面对这种危险胆怯，因为我们有责任。”

Ted的右手搭在Conner的肩膀上，将他慢慢转过身子。此刻，天终于亮了。城市天际线之间透出的一道亮黄色的光芒照亮了大地，照进了凌空于哥谭都市上空的公寓之中，照得满地玻璃闪闪发光、徐徐生辉。Conner这时候终于有心情瞩目这美丽的城市，在清脆的鸟鸣声中，雾霭散去，万物复苏。随着那种夜晚冰冷可怖的帷幕升起，哥谭市总算再一次恢复起它那种繁华奢靡、但光彩夺目的身姿。路上的车逐渐多了起来，目光所及之间都逐渐生机勃勃。

责任，Conner的唇边反复念叨着这个词，这幅美好的景象就是这帮人宁愿赌上性命所追求的吗？在他看来都太过于天真，但无论如何，这都给他带来了一种无比充实的感觉，与一种成就感。当清新的空气涌入他的肺，阳光洒进他的视野，他也终于感受到了一种与身居小房子里不一样的感觉。

“算了，你还开心吗？”一只胳膊揽在了他的肩上，随之看去，他看到了一个戴着墨镜、坏笑着的少年依偎在他身边。Tim Drake现在换了一身装扮，汗湿了的短发微微耷拉下来，上身随意地套着一件套头衫。捕捉到Conner的微笑，Tim趁热打铁地问道：“有意思吧？下次我还可以带你来，或者说你可以来少年泰……”

“我可没这么廉价。”Conner打趣地说着，忍不住就这么说了。Tim墨镜之下湛蓝的双眼惊讶地眨了眨，接着露出了一个灿烂的笑容：“噢？你很贵是吗？开个价，我都出得起。”

“看来罗宾先生出手阔绰呀。”

“你值这个价，小帅哥。”

“但我还是拒绝呢？”

“我也不会放弃啦，臭小子。”

Conner的笑声突然停歇了，有些讶异地微微盯着这个还在笑着，以为他们还在逗趣的少年。真是个奇妙的人，他心想。

————

在忐忑不安地回家、却意外扑了个空之后，Dick在天刚蒙蒙亮的时候迷迷糊糊接到了Ted的电话。

好家伙，Tim那捣蛋鬼不仅把Conner大费周章地拽出了门，还大费周章地跑去掺和那个赌博的案子。虽然收获颇丰，但Dick还是不由得在电话里臭骂了Tim一顿，让他别参加后续工作，必须在原地乖乖等着自己。在他匆忙地套上一件外套，急急忙忙地打开家门想要出去的时候，却意外撞上了一个人。

噢，Dick睁大了双眼，内心却情不自禁再次紧张起来——是Jason。Jason看上去一夜玩得痛快，身上还一股浓浓的酒味，但意识还算清醒红着眼睛瞪着自己。奇怪的是，惊讶过后，两人居然同时有种“此时不宜撞见对方”的紧张感，Jason也心慌意乱地四处乱瞥，嘴唇微微张开又合上。Dick的大脑也一团乱麻，“你受伤了怎么还喝酒”和“你怎么现在才回来”这种古怪的想法接踵而至。按理说，他见到他的第一句话应该是——“我有一件事情想和你说。”这句话已经在他脑海里演练数百遍了。

“Jason……”、“Dick……”

他们同时开口，同时尴尬地合上了嘴，紧张地不敢四目相接。直到清晨的冷风吹得Jason打了个喷嚏，他才想起来赶快一脚踏了进来，然后“嘭”地关上了门。

“呃，你怎么去喝酒了……？”Dick下意识说漏了嘴，终于躲到室内还搓着那只没受伤的手的Jason恍惚着抬起头，涨红了双颊看着同样也尴尬地愣在原地的Dick。“我……我去见哥谭市的朋友了，有几个特工在这出差……”他的声音越来越细，直到Dick都听不太清了，最终只好随便“嗯”了一声以作回应。然而，沉默似乎又降临在两人身上。等口袋里手机的震动声催促Dick的时候，他才终于鼓起勇气抬了起头。

“Ja……”“呃，那个，Dick！”又一次，Jason也抬起头高声开口。但这一次在他们愣神之时，Dick很快恢复了过来：“你先说吧。”他冲他露出一个微笑，高个的男人似乎温柔地看着他，嘴角也露出一丝傻笑。

无论怎样，无论何时，Jason与他告白，Dick都能接受。即使这是一种再不浪漫的方式，即使这只是在玄关的一次醉酒后的胡言乱语。一种急不可待的心情已经将Dick的内心填满，他的确爱上了——

“Dick，我想邀请你——邀请你去Miller先生的庄园。”

当Jason害羞地努着嘴说出这句话的时候，Dick惊讶地睁大了眼睛。这是有点……出乎意料？不过邀请他的时候，Jason似乎紧张极了，像是个初次邀请女孩去约会的中学生，结结巴巴地说：“就……就在洛杉矶，我们可以做私人飞机过去。当……当然，不光是你，Tim也可以一起来，他带他朋友也行。呃……总之，就是……我想把你……把我的朋友介绍给Miller先生。”

Dick自然知道Edgar Miller对Jason恩重如山，如同他的父亲。而这时……见家长吗？他不禁窃笑起来，因为如果要对Jason坦白身份，他也打算把Jason带去见Bruce，这还真是巧了。

Jason皱着脸看着Dick轻轻偷笑，刚想噘着嘴抱怨，却发觉这个漂亮的男孩扬起头，对着他微笑道：“好的，我接受你的邀请。”

“那就这个周末。”Jason注视着这双顾盼飞神的双眼，温柔地笑了。


	9. Chapter 9

有的时候，生活的确就像是一部老套的谍战电影，一帧一帧紧张剧情把你压得扁扁的，让你透不过气。Dick前一秒被这桩大案子折腾了好几个通宵，和Bruce翻了八百卷资料才把起诉资料交接过去，跌跌撞撞地回了小公寓。结果还没等他呼呼大睡，就被一条腿踹在屁股上——“Dickie，起床啦，和我去洛杉矶。”

可怜又隐姓埋名的夜翼被FBI的首席特工拖到卧室里，闭着眼睛连耳边一大堆“操，你让一个残疾人帮你穿衣服吗”的抱怨都没听到，直到嘴边漏进一股粉饼味才骤然清醒。他睁开眼睛，发觉Jason Miller，这个黑头发的大帅哥在猫着腰往他脸上扑粉。

他呆滞着慢慢转过头，看到镜子里的自己身上被套了一件浅蓝色的衬衫和群青色的天鹅绒背心马甲，当然因为Jason少了一只手，他身上剪裁精致的衣服被套得歪歪扭扭的。

他忍住不笑，再次低下头看着单手举着粉扑像个合格化妆师的Jason早都涨得满脸通红，支支吾吾地说：“这不是看你熬了好几天夜，想让你精神点吗？”

Dick终于按奈不住，在自家公寓狭小的卫生间里爆发大笑，搂着一脸错愕的Jason摇摆起来。然而，当Dick真正清醒过来的时候，他发觉他可能一直以来太小看Jason了——暂且不提身上无偿赠送的一整套抵得上Dick一年警察工资的阿玛尼，连皮鞋和领带都一起配好那种。当Jason也同样穿着一套深灰色的古驰套装，带上墨镜霸气十足地将外套搭在肩上，从Dick的日产车上大摇大摆地下来，直接领着一头雾水的Dick走了VIP通道，连Dick随身携带的单肩包都有人屁颠屁颠跑上来接手。等到了候机区，一架崭新的私人飞机就停在停机坪上，上面甚至涂着红色的鲜艳涂鸦，明显就是身边这位特工的私人专属。再等到他走到停机坪，云梯两旁站着六个穿着黑色西装的保镖，而一辆漆黑的劳斯莱斯也同一时间行驶到了他的身边，车窗摇下，Tim的小脑袋好奇地探了出来。

好吧，Dick长叹一声，为什么明明我的养父才是哥谭首富，我却像那个嫁入豪门的人呢？他无可奈何地往宽阔的贵宾椅一靠，看着身旁的Jason对他露出一脸得意洋洋的蠢笑。“你这混蛋，你居然这么有钱？”Dick凶巴巴地翻了个白眼，但Jason还是笑眯眯地望着他：“可别说，你得知道我还给Clinton捡过球呢，他还对我说‘孩子，你未来会大有出息’的。”

“可比不上你这帮腐朽的公务员了。”Dick瞪了他一眼，但Jason哈哈大笑：“你可别太抬举我了，这架飞机其实也是Miller先生借给我的。”

但还不是相当于送给你。Dick嘟嘟囔囔地还是把这句话憋了回去，但突然意识到他们要去的比弗利山庄，可是出门就能见到电影明星的地方啊。他也很清楚，Wayne家族虽然在哥谭风光，但放在全美国可比不上和Rothschild、Kennedy都颇有渊源的Miller。即使在FBI退居二线，Edgar Miller想要购置一套比弗利山庄的豪宅也算是绰绰有余了。

而想想把半个身家砸进正义联盟的Bruce Wayne，Dick就苦笑地噘噘嘴，新闻上哪些媒体胡乱编造的奢靡绯闻的确骗了不少人，而谁能知道哥谭王子私底下还挺抠抠索索的呢？

自然，当他放空大脑，盯着舷窗外发呆的时候，他的目光自然需要穿过坐在窗边的Jason。所以当他反应过来的时候，目光自然也对上了对方的目光。

“在想什么？”Jason慵懒地抬起左腿，悠闲地翘起二郎腿毫不遮掩注视Dick的眼神。面对Jason的调情，Dick也终于大大方方地回瞪过去，弯起嘴角像是享受一道精美大餐一样地端详起此刻穿上西装帅气十足的Jason。贴身的深灰色马甲将对方完美的腰身勾勒出来，下面贴合着带着浅色条纹的衬衫。现在，即使一只胳膊仍然吊在胸前，Jason这副懒洋洋但目光如狼似虎的样子，俨然不像个正经的查水表工作人员，而像是个黑帮老大。

恍惚之间，Dick突然发觉两个人的“眉目传情”已经过了许久，而这一切都似乎被其他人收入眼底——在他们对面，Tim Drake也身穿一条比较休闲的西装背带裤，喝了一口高脚杯里的橙汁来掩饰嘴角流露的窃笑。看到了Dick投过来的目光，Tim眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜地说：“没事，你们就当我们不存在，继续吧。”

对，还有个“我们”。Dick眯起眼睛，目光慢慢转移，盯住了在Tim身旁十指交叉、双手撑着头一脸阴沉的Conner。这也是他第一次见到这个克隆小子穿着小西装打着小领带的样子，不得不说还真有几分超人的英俊。

当然，Dick可没打算夸这个臭小子长得好看，特别是这家伙现在还是一脸像拉不出屎便秘一样的表情。他转过头望着Jason，不客气地干巴巴说道：“Tim就算了，为什么这小子也跟着来。”

“这……”Jason一时语塞，但Tim更快地插了过来：“是我带Conner来的，Jason说我可以带朋友。”

“噢，朋友？”Dick不悦地挑起眉毛，而Tim噘着嘴，探出身子不肯退让。Jason只好出来打圆场：“好啦，好啦，Dickie。”他大笑着拍着Dick的肩膀，才让这个男人缩回自己的座位上，Tim也忧心忡忡地退了回去。“Tim带谁都可以嘛，要不然我们俩还得看着他。现在Conner在这，他们两个还可以说说话做个伴。”

Dick冷哼一声，哦？敢情你就是嘴瓢多邀请了Tim，又想把他抛在身后咯。Jason当然是看出Dick气势汹汹的眼神，但还是装傻充愣。Conner浑身不自在地扫了一眼四周，又猫着腰默不作声地坐到远一点的位置了。Tim这时候居然屁颠屁颠跟在对方后面，还小声地跟Dick说：“你别老针对Conner，他对我挺好的。”

什么，明明我才是你哥哥啊。Dick郁闷地看着Tim又一次坐到Conner身边，教他怎么看飞机上的小电影。刚想凑近的Jason被Dick的一个瞪视吓了回去，他只好微笑着说：“好啦，我有空去找Conner谈谈，这件事情交给我吧。”

Dick点点头，最后瞥了一眼坐在远处的Conner和Tim。

————

Dick深吸了一口气，松了松禁锢许久的领口，对Jason如此重视、谨慎的Miller先生总有些忐忑不安。

然而事实证明，担心实属多余。因为Dick第一次见到一个穿着Polo衫、戴着棒球帽，就像是一个最普通的美国男人一样的FBI高层。

“欢迎你们，孩子们。”Edgar对他们灿烂地笑着，亲昵地拍着Jason的肩膀：“嘿，Jay boy，我真的好久没看见你啦。”满头银发的男人比Jason稍矮，但和蔼亲切的脸笑得都皱了起来。Jason也轻松地笑了起来，虽然他平时也总是笑容满面，但这一次他似乎的确内心雀跃。

“我也是，先生。”Edgar狡黠地瞥了一眼Jason：“Jay，不是说了不在工作时期，不要叫我先生（Sir）了吗？”“好的，Eddie，”Jason咧着嘴，顺手往后一勾挽住了Dick的胳膊，将他拉到了Edgar的面前。突然被拉到男人面前的Dick愣了一下，而这位银发男人笑眯眯地开始打量起自己。

“这位就是我和你说过的Richard Grayson。”Jason补充道，而Dick赶忙说道：“叫我Dick就好。”

“噢，Dick，”他笑着眨了眨眼睛，似乎对这个昵称毫无意见，“那你也要叫我Eddie，好吗？”

“呃……唔。”Dick害羞地红了脸，但Edgar只是拍了拍他的肩膀，眼神给予了他肯定。

“我想他喜欢你。”Jason瞥了一眼凝视着落地窗外，草坪上和几个超能力特工畅快聊天的Tim，以及Conner。而Dick也一直注视着远处的弟弟，陷入了沉思。

“他……是个很好的人。”Dick犹犹豫豫地说道。很奇妙的是，义警和特工都在维护这个世界的和平，但这个地方似乎与Wayne大宅完全不一样。这一栋地处比佛利山庄宁静一隅的小别墅，七间房，并不算大。然而与此同时，这栋别墅南边不远处就是碧浪白波的寂静海滩，北处则是茂密的原始森林。在森林与别墅之间，一大片宽阔的草地延伸到西侧，足够打高尔夫球，也足够孩子们玩耍嬉戏。现在，大宅里还有不止有他们几个，还有Edgar Miller的妻子Claire，一位有着金色长发、贵气优雅的女性，岁月几乎没在她脸上留下痕迹。除此之外，还有几名超能力特工。

Tim身边的一个和他几乎同龄的金发女孩可以穿过任何物体，而她的家族世世代代都有这样的超能力基因，也世世代代成为FBI的超能力特工。当她得意地展示自己的能力，从一棵树底“穿梭”到树顶的时候，Tim也在旁边高声惊呼，拼命鼓着掌。女孩甜甜地笑着，在她身边还有一个可以把接触的物体变成粉末的中年男人，以及一个瞳孔极浅、据说是有着女巫血统，可以洞悉人心或是探测思想的年轻女人。Tim拉着Conner，想让他也露几手，但这个氪星少年总看上去遮遮掩掩的。

建筑物都是现代风格，阳光从巨大的落地窗投射下来，不留余力地照亮了室内的每个角落。随处看去，整个大宅都被精心装饰，从亚麻抱枕到手工装饰品，无不显示着温馨满满的气氛。相比之下，哥谭总是阴雨绵绵，即使Alfred早早拉开了窗帘，阳光也难以透过厚厚的云层射进室内。

Dick顺着柔和的太阳光一路望去，客厅的每个角落似乎都挂着或是摆着很多温馨的照片：有Edgar与Clair在野外或是郊游的照片，有Edgar、Jason以及许多政界名人在院子里烧烤的照片，有Miller家族一大堆亲戚、圣诞节挤在这里的照片，还有现在美国的黑人总统与Edgar握手的照片……Dick拾起一张穿着军装的Jason笑得一脸灿烂的照片，不禁也笑了起来。这在Wayne家几乎是不可能见到的。除了走廊尽头的一张Wayne夫妇的油画，除此之外大宅就再也没有任何悬挂着的照片了。曾经有一张Bruce、Alfred以及他还有……Jason，他的弟弟Jason Todd的照片，但在Jason死后，它便被悄悄取下了。

“他笑得还蛮帅气的吧，这是他当时在阿富汗的照片，看看他满脸的泥。”

Edagr的话打断了Dick略感惆怅的思绪，让他把注意力重新回到这张模糊不清的照片里。不知何时，这位银发老人便悄悄站在他的身旁。

“还挺可爱的。”Dick随口答道，把照片放回了远处。

“你想看更多的吗？我办公室里还有，而且可以复印几份给你。”

Dick惊讶地抬起头，面对这个在明显不过的暗示偷偷瞥了一眼Jason，但后者则是轻笑着对他挤眉弄眼，还冠冕堂皇地说：“我要去帮帮Clair，看厨房那边有没有我需要打下手的地方。”即使谁都知道只剩一只手的人干得了什么？但Dick还是被他半推半就地，尴尬地跟着Edgar向前走去。Jason心里暗自祈祷，希望Edgar不会难为Dick。而他随便瞥了一眼窗外，发觉草坪上已经只剩下Tim一人和那个金发女孩大声交谈。那么，Conner呢？

摸了摸下巴Jason便猜出了八分，于是，这不就是他兑现诺言的时候了吗？

————

最终Jason在休息厅找到了Conner。

这个英俊的克隆男孩似乎还是一样一脸不爽的样子，气鼓鼓地叉着手坐在沙发上面，无精打采地双眼放空。倒不是在思考事情，只是消磨时间罢了。他早就将束缚已久的衣领完全扯开，衬衫袖子也捋了上去，无所事事地呆在沙发上面。但Jason坐到他的身边，他似乎连看都懒得看一眼。

“怎么了，Tim有了新欢就把你抛弃了？”Jason打趣地问着。

出乎意料的是，这一次Conner没有选择以往的沉默，反而干脆利落地回答道：“是啊，他人缘一直很好，不是吗？”这让Jason有些吃惊，但看得出来，Conner并没有他想象中真的会排斥外人。

“嘿，大度点，小子。”Jason用胳膊杵了杵他，扬起眉毛，“Tim更希望你陪在他身边，他很喜欢你。”

Conner没有马上回答，而是眼神飘忽着，移向了窗外。树荫之下，金发女孩还站在原地，不过Tim不见了，有可能去帮她拿饮料了吧。Conner讽刺地笑了笑，他很清楚Tim喜欢这些超能力的事情，更喜欢刨根问底。这也是他一开始接近自己的动力之一，但也代表着Tim对任何超级英雄都有了解的兴趣。

何况那是一个非常可爱的同龄女孩。Conner不知不觉将目光留在远处那个小小的身影许久，甚至动用上了超级视力，将视野放得更远。但当他再一次听到Tim熟悉的心跳声钻入自己的耳畔，一个深埋在脑海里的想法再一次触动了他。他眨了眨眼睛，收回了自己的目光坦诚说道：“不，现在这样也好。”

Conner看似轻飘飘，实则沉重的话引起了Jason的注意。这个原本强壮的小伙子一下子蜷缩起来，萎靡不振地耷拉着肩膀，低垂着头沉默不语。“你这是什么意思？”原本还打算观察一阵的Jason忍不住脱口而出，但Conner则是像泄了气的气球一样，孤坐在沙发角落，不作回答。

“你简直也太搞笑了，”Jason抬起眉毛，嘴唇扭曲地翘了起来，“不……”他斟酌词语，眯起了眼睛，“你是太天真，太自信了。你真是个蠢货，Conner。”

听到直截了当的讽刺，Conner倒是扯了扯嘴角，但还是一副“你怎么都动摇不了我”的样子。而Jason感觉胸口也压抑着一股怒气，继续说道：“你就以为Tim永远会跟在你屁股后面，追着你不放呀？放屁，人家是Wayne家的孩子，优秀又出色，凭什么天天缠着你这个家伙转？怎么，现在随便出了一个谁，他离开了一阵，你就自暴自弃？还是你觉得你有什么魅力，可以让他永远缠着你非要和你做朋友吗？”

“我没这么自恋，所以现在这样挺好的，他以后是不需要缠着我了。”Conner冷漠地说道。然而这句话一下子就激怒了Jason，他用没受伤的那只手一拍桌子：“你就是个混蛋，我就不应该让Tim去找你，你知道他在你身上花了多少心思，你现在就这样——”

**“那也比有一天我死在他面前的好！”**

Conner终于怒吼出来的时候，Jason愣住了。

等等，他说死在他面前是怎么回事——难道说……？

“Conner，”Jason皱起眉头，心中的怒气消失得一干二净，“你知道……那孩子的事情？”如果他想的没错，Conner得知了卡德摩斯的那个小克隆人的事情，然而Dick的说法是他将那孩子的尸体放在了袋子里，也没有告诉Conner任何事情。

“没……错。”Conner痛苦地皱起脸，长久以来憋在心头的秘密终于说了出口，“我知道，我全部都知道……那个时候在卡德摩斯，我只是看起来睡着了，但是我还有意识……”他突然抬起头，怔怔地望着Jason，艰难地开口，“Jason，我真的不知道我是不是个失败品，我……我真的很害怕，怕有一天我也可能会像是他一样死去。我……刚出来那段日子，我几乎是数着天数度日，每天躺在床上都不知道明天还能不能醒过来——”Conner的声音越来越小，当他头慢慢低下去的时候，他的手却抓着Jason的衬衫，越抓越紧。在尾音之间，一声微弱的呜咽轻轻传来，泪水也断断续续从Conner的眼眶里蔓延出来。

“这样对Tim也好，对他……他也不需要知道……”

Jason紧紧拥抱住了这个来到人世间不久的大男孩。

他是未临世的超级小子，是新一代的钢铁之躯，人间之神的族人。然而现在的Conner不过是一个再真实不过的、脆弱的孩子。Jason紧紧拥抱着他，放任对方用眼泪将自己的肩头打湿：“别担心，Conner，你绝对不会死的，我向你保证。你看你现在好好的，根本没有任何异常。就算真的出了什么情况，有FBI和正义联盟在，我们一定会找出救你的办法。”

他慢慢地拉起将情绪磅礴倾泻出来的男孩，认真地望着对方说道：“你也不能因为这个就害怕，就自暴自弃，就放弃对外接触。Conner，告诉我，你和Tim在一起感觉怎么样？”

“Tim……”泪眼婆娑的氪星人眨了眨眼睛，脑海里不禁浮现出那个充满活力、生机勃勃的小罗宾。对，Tim会怎么样呢？不用想也知道，永不放弃。他不禁弯起嘴角，露出一个安抚的笑容：“……很棒，他是我见过最棒的人。和他在一起的日子——我才觉得我真的活在这世界上了。”

“所以无论怎样，积极点好吗，Conner。”Jason笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，看着这个男孩擦了擦眼泪，也满脸笑容，“别让他溜走了，好好把握。我可以看得出他在你身边的时候也变得光彩熠熠的，你们两个的冒险还没这么快结束吧。”

“……是啊。”Conner点了点头，再次往后靠在了沙发上。而这个时候，一个人匆匆走了进来，Jason抬起头惊讶地看着他。

就在十几分钟前，Dick被领到了Edgar的办公室。那是一个非常简单、阳光明媚的家庭办公室，一张宽桌的两边都是书架，而背后的墙上一样贴满了各种照片和奖章。

“来，这是Jay参军回来的照片，还有这个……他去夏威夷度假的照片。”Edgar大笑着翻出相册，让Dick一阵脸红。不得不说，Jason穿着沙滩裤、戴着墨镜在沙滩上一副气势汹汹的样子实在帅得不行，但在Edgar身旁，他可不好意思大张旗鼓。

Edgar抽出几张照片利落地塞进打印机，而Dick则是接过那本相册，不知不觉就专心致志地翻阅起来。看上去，Jason过得相当不错。虽然大多数照片都是他外出做任务时自己拍摄的，但Jason的脸上总是挂着轻松的笑容。有时有家庭性的大合影，也是Jason站在中间，露出一整排牙齿的笑容。

“怎么了，看Jay看得入迷了吗？”

Edgar的话让Dick双颊通红，但银发老人并不见外，眨着眼笑着坐到Dick的身边：“别和我客气了，我很清楚Jason虽然曾经和几位女士暧昧过，但也是第一次带人回家。”Edgar耸耸肩，而Dick咽了咽口水。好吧，果然是这个话题吗？Dick心里纠结，不知该如何回答，而Edgar已经站了起来，望向了窗外。

茂密的树木参差交错，缝隙之间投下阳光，照亮苔藓与草地。然而，树木密密麻麻地排布终究也会使树林深处成为深不见天日的隐秘之地，好似一道深渊，望不到终点。“你是蛛网的特工，没错吧。”Edgar的话让Dick反应了过来。“是的，先生。”Dick还是隐忍不住用了敬语，不知为何当Edgar的面孔不再面对着他的时候，一种冰冷的严肃感油然而生。

“蛛网……”Edgar反复咀嚼着这两个字，双眼依然注视着窗外深不见底的树林，“而且你还和正义联盟交情不浅啊。”

“之前做警察的时候，受过他们的照顾。”Dick坦诚地回答道，这也不算是欺骗人了。

“哎，超级英雄……”Edgar突然转过了头，表情看起来又好气又好笑。的确，Dick其实预料到了Edgar的这种反应，毕竟按照之前Jason这么抵触超级英雄的这个反应，Edgar估计也没有好感，“虽然我早都从前线退下来做后勤了，但我必须得说，这帮超级英雄可不要过多接触。在我看来，他们还是太天真，或者说是太理想主义了。”望着Dick，Edgar就像是一个忧心忡忡的老师，坦诚地谆谆教诲道，“总是管着世界范围内的事情，而且总是这么仁慈——Dick，我希望你明白的是， **对于FBI来说国家利益重于一切。** ”

“我……明白，”Dick咽了咽，认真地对上Edgar的双眼，“我尊重Jason的工作……不过之所以正义联盟不会杀人，是因为他们没有审判和裁决的权力——”当Edgar皱起眉头的时候，他赶忙补充道，“但我清楚FBI有击毙犯罪分子的权力，我也尊重这点……”

Edagr点点头，似乎又转回头长叹一声：“这个时代已经不一样了，人们需要……改变，正义联盟那一套纯粹的正义，已经行不通了。”

虽然Dick听不太懂Edgar指的是什么，但他也不打算直接反驳对方。“在我看来，现在一切还是在向前发展啊。我们挺过了金融危机，还第一次选出了黑人总统，无论是哪方面都向着更好的一面发展了。”

“呵，你们太年轻，不会懂的。”Edgar眯起眼睛，若有所思地说，“看似风平浪静，实则暗流涌动。”

“可是……”

“不过话说回来，年轻人，你很乐观，那你有没有想着往更好的一面发展呢？”Edgar突然打断了他的话，转过头笑眯眯地对他说。

“我……”Dick惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，他是在暗示……没错，这已经是个再明显不过的暗示了，他暗示Dick也加入FBI。这是他预料过的，但真正听到这句话说出口，Dick编好的谢绝的话却统统忘在脑后了。

“怎么样，我想你留在蛛网，应该也有点屈才了，”Edgar笑着说道，“而且其实——”Dick心慌意乱，眼神四处瞄着，突然发觉门口一个熟悉的人影匆匆闪过，便立刻紧张地站起身。“抱歉，Miller先生，我看到我弟弟刚才好像走过去了。”Dick飞快地回答道，捏起那几张照片的复印件就窜了出去。Edgar的笑容僵在了途中，最终只好又摇着头笑了笑，战回了原位。

这也就是当Dick惴惴不安地四处找寻Tim，最终又一无所获地意外来到休息厅，看到了坐在里面的Jason和Conner。

“Dickie，是你啊。”仰起头望着他的Jason有点吃惊，而Dick不知所措地看看他又看了看Conner，神游到远处的心思才终于回到原处。

“呃……是，Jason，你们刚才看到Tim了吗？”Dick支支吾吾地问着，“我好像看到他在这附近，但找不到他。”

Jason愣了愣，Conner则是整个人一僵，双眼怔怔地瞪着地面。“呃，没看到。”Jason心里也打着鼓，“可能去哪自己玩了吧，这里地方不大，吃晚饭的时候肯定能找到他的。”他试图安慰Conner，但似乎毫无效果。而Dick似乎也心神不宁，没认真听自己的话。Jason叹了口气，站了起来与Dick肩并肩走出去寻找对方的弟弟。

————

“怎么了，这么心不在焉的？”Jason困惑地望着似乎还迷迷糊糊的Dick，被点名的人叹了口气，停下了脚步：“没事……只是刚才Miller先生对我说了些话……”

“他说了什么？”Jason追问了下去，Dick眼神飘忽，犹豫许久，最终坦诚开口：“他暗示我加入FBI。”

“噢，”Jason笑了起来，“你别听他的，他是老江湖了，顾虑总是比较多的。”

“你也真不好奇他会说这种话。”

“没必要啊，我们谁都不是傻子。”

望着Jason的笑容，Dick突然感觉左手手心被两三根手指划过，枪茧轻轻撩拨着他手掌的软肉，弄得他微微发痒。等他有所触动，一只宽阔结实的手又紧紧握住了这只左手，并且顺着动作，十指相扣。当对方身体的热度随着掌心传过来的时候，Dick抬起头，刚好对上Jason满是笑意的双眼。

接下来便是一个吻，一个如梦似幻，仿佛终于从枕头中走出来，落在他唇边的吻。Jason的动作既轻柔又细腻，当他靠近Dick的脸庞的时候，长长的睫毛也耷拉下来，半遮半掩住他的满目温柔。而他的鼻息却揭示了他内心的紧张，当两人距离拉近，他温热的呼吸几乎能烘暖Dick的上唇。这个吻尝起来太过于小心翼翼，以至于最终唇齿交融，Dick都感觉像是历经千难万阻，才终于让Jason得到他。等他展开双臂，将Jason的身躯往自己身上拉近，一场暴风骤雨般的洗礼才终于来临。刹那间Jason的一腔深情，彻底倾洒了出来。他气喘吁吁、急不可待地吮吸着Dick的唇齿，直到水光涟漪、双唇微红。

当他们依依不舍地分开，Dick才终于看清这个男人眼中热烈奔放的渴求，与混沌的情欲。“我爱你，Dickie。”他捧着自己的脸，依然几乎零距离地倚靠在Dick身上，直白热情地表达着自己的爱欲。Jason，Dick心中默念着这个名字，眼神迷离地与他继续交换着一个又一个的吻，几乎形同相濡以沫，交换着每一口空气。他也按奈不住心中的爱了，但话说到一半卡在了喉咙里——

“我……”Dick迷离的眼神突然变得清醒起来，依偎在他身边的Jason也突然慢慢挣脱了情欲，转而认真地盯着对方，等待着下一句话。对了，他还要告诉Jason自己的真实身份，告诉他自己是夜翼。他想到这里又忍不住笑了起来，给了对方嘴角一个小小的吻，几近缠绵。“我也爱你，Jay。”他轻松的笑容感染了Jason，对方也搂住了自己，与自己再度亲吻起来。在这个大宅小小的走廊里，这对爱侣总算敞开心扉，互表爱意。

当Dick好不容易挣脱Jason炽热的亲吻，也拍开对方摸进自己腰间的手，他一边笑着，一边喃喃说道：“Jay，和我一起回Wayne大宅吧，我有事情要和你说。”

“没想到Dickie还藏着小秘密了……”Jason调笑着，但Dick虽然还是亲昵地搂着他，眼神却相当认真，于是他也收敛起了心情：“好吧，我就陪你去见见这个哥谭首富，是个什么样的男人。”


	10. Chapter 10

“所以，Dick要带人回来了？”

此刻，Bruce迷茫地眨着双眼，以最不经意的口吻问出这句话。当埋头切菜的Clark停下手中的菜刀，抬起头注视着这个漫不经心倚靠在橱柜旁，还一手啃着苹果一手鼓捣着自己手机，双眼紧紧盯着小小的荧光屏的哥谭王子，他只是弯起嘴角。厨房里还咕嘟咕嘟烧着热水，Wayne庄园偌大的处理空间里弥漫着一股淡淡的水汽。Clark才刚刚张开嘴，Bruce的双眼便犀利地瞪了过来，好像对这个回答的确急不可待。可惜还没等他的话从喉咙里滚落出来，只听“滴”的一声，水烧开了。

“你居然不知道。”Clark的口吻略带玩笑，一边拧下炉灶，一边抬起炉子往水壶里咕噜咕噜地灌水。Bruce扬起眉毛，明显没有回答问题的答案不满，但并没有再说些什么。

“其实是Tim告诉我的，”Clark擦了擦手，看着依然倚在橱柜旁，装作漠不关心的Bruce说道，“我也没有认真打听……但我听说，是个男人。”

Bruce似乎恍然大悟点了点头，而Clark接着问：“不意外吗？”

“他和外星女人交往过，我和外星人正在交往，你认为我需要意外这种事情吗？”Bruce面无表情地回答道，“而且如果我要去了解他每一任情人，那我的脑子也不够用。”

Clark呆在原地，几秒后说道：“等等，Bruce，你是在开玩笑吗？”

“我只是在陈述事实。”这也没能阻止Clark开始捧腹大笑。

盯着这个在冰冷的Wayne大宅里没心没肺、放肆大笑的男人，Bruce平静的心绪好像被灌入了一壶沸水，开始咕噜咕噜地搅拌冒泡。Clark的笑声此刻成为了大宅里唯一有生命力的东西，从厨房传到前厅，再到门廊，连凝固了时间的油画都被微微震颤。在几个月前，他允许这个氪星人踏入大宅的时候，他就应该预料到这种事情。但是或许是他疏忽了，或许是他正像这样，他现在对此无可奈何，却也不算反感。

电话铃声响起，Bruce熟练地掏出手机，回答了几下便匆匆拿起放在椅背上的外套。Clark只是仰起头询问他：“有什么事情吗？”

“是Gordon，案子有了新进展。”Bruce回答道，“我尽量在晚饭前回来。”

Clark冲他笑了笑，宛如一个送别丈夫的妻子。Bruce头也不回地向着车库走去，意识到他的生活居然有一天会变得如此平凡。

————

比起坐着私人飞机大张旗鼓地飞到洛杉矶，Wayne大宅对于Dick来说的确算是“出门右转，直走就到”的便利之地。Jason的左手还没能拆绷带，但这并不妨碍着他以各种奇妙夸张的姿势在Dick的二手车后面躺得歪七八扭，引人注目。“Dickie，悠着点，别开这么快。”Jason的拳头砸在他的椅背上，被点了名的人翻了个白眼，一不留神用一个急刹车将后座的人狠狠甩到了座位底下。

“Dick！我可是伤员！”从座位底下把自己捞出来的特工一边大吼着，一边用没受伤的胳膊揽住了他的脖子，“还这么调皮……？”

“调皮的是你。”Dick嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，转过头刚打算瞧一眼恋人的状况，下巴便被那只伸过来的胳膊顺势扭了过来。在这狭小的空间里，一双湿热的嘴唇落在了他的脸颊旁边。

“你……”下半句话完全被他咽了下去，因为这张嘴打算反驳的一刹那，Jason的舌头伸了进去，轻轻地掻着他的牙龈。即使隔着一个椅背，Dick口腔里所剩不多的空间也被Jason占满了，他强硬地被固定住下巴，迎合着Jason的侵入——

“咔哒——”车门骤然打开，温热的触感骤然消失，Jason比他反应还快地一屁股栽进座椅里，满脸通红地死死盯着突然钻进车里，优雅地关上车门还拍了拍沾满水珠的头发的来人——Conner。这个莽撞的男孩还是穿着一件廉价T恤，弯着腰挤在狭窄的后座中，看似天真无邪地望着Jason和Dick：“Jason，Dick，你们好。”他礼貌地说。

Dick惊讶地沉默着，Jason则怒视着他：“你……你他妈在干嘛？”他结结巴巴，装出一副强硬的模样，但Conner这次一点也没被吓到。

“我想去下Wayne大宅，介意我乘个顺风车吗？”Conner两只眼睛认真地望着Jason，诚恳地说，“我联系不上Tim，想去找他。”他瞥了一眼Jason湿润的嘴唇，又扫到Dick猛然钻回身子，遮遮掩掩的样子，“我不是打扰到你们了吧？”

“你……”Jason翻了个白眼，Dick却插了进来，挑着眉看着这个毫无歉意的臭小子，开口说道：“想现在去Wayne大宅？无所谓谁现在会在哪里吗？”

Conner咽了咽，不肯退让：“我只是去找Tim。”

“行，我就满足你了。”Dick出乎意料地痛快同意，留下一头雾水的Jason。

“呃……这？哥谭阔佬的男朋友就是超人？还有个伪装身份是《星球日报》的记者？”

Clark踉跄着后退了几步，颤颤巍巍地扶稳眼镜，心惊胆战地瞧着在医院有过一面之缘的FBI正撑着大门，眯着眼睛把他浑身上下打量了一遍。跟在吊着一只胳膊的Jason身后的，还有尴尬地笑着的Dick，以及一脸错愕的Conner。

他的小克隆人。

“总而言之，Clark，B不在吗？”Dick笑着拍了拍Jason的肩膀，挤眉弄眼地朝Clark投过去一个安慰性的眼神，而手足无措的小记者茫然地接到：“啊，他有事，去……去公司了。”他半天才想出这么一个拙劣的借口，但显然Jason没有认真听他说话，“他说他会争取晚饭前回来。”

“天黑得很快，马上就要下大雨了。”虽然让Clark和Bruce同时紧盯着Conner，而Jason能立刻博得他们欢心的计划没能成功，Dick还是忧心忡忡地望了眼黑云密布的天空，开始担心起Bruce。毕竟，哥谭这种阴沉沉的天气总在压得他喘不过气来，“只有你一个人在吗？我知道Alfred上个星期就回英国了，但是Tim呢？”

提到小儿子的名字，Dick身后的少年立刻抬起头，闪电般地对上了被提问的Clark的视线。身穿格子衬衫的男人龃龉了一阵，躲开了那个孩子的眼神：“他……他回家了。”

“回家？”Conner忍不住开口，同时也充满困惑。好在Dick回答：“Conner，他是一个Drake呀，他是回Drake大宅了。”

噢，这下这个老成少年的眉头终于松开了一点。Jason似乎乐于看这些闹剧，而Dick无可奈何地叉着手站在一边，又逐渐被厨房传来的香味吸引了。无论如何，他十分庆幸Bruce交了一个某种意义上还算普通平凡（？）的男朋友，在招待Jason的时候不至于他亲自下厨。

“那么我就先告辞了，我去他家。”Conner淡然说道，而Clark突然冲上来几步：“等等，你知道他家在哪吗？”

Conner似乎苦思冥想了一会：“不知道。”

连Dick都轻轻笑了起来，不过Conner知道他花点时间就可以找出Tim的位置。

“我可以带你去。”

Conner张口想拒绝，但显然Clark已经接下了围裙，站在了他的身边。他无奈地望了一眼Jason，但似乎这个人已经美滋滋地牵着Dick，去厨房看Clark煮上的红酒烩牛肉了。他恍然大悟这可能正好中了他们两个的下怀，所以Clark也有些自讨没趣，不愿意留在这里当唯一的电灯泡。然而奇怪的是，这一切的逻辑都很合理，但Clark却始终眉头紧锁，双手插在兜里一副颓唐的样子盯着自己，让他有点奇怪。他还没有被除了Tim以外的人这么关注过，但他努力开始习惯了。

他什么也没有说，只是迈开步子，而Clark就跟在他的身后。

“所以，你有事找他？”

氪星人的体质非同寻常，不一会已经离大宅距离很远了。在这种Dick和Jason无法听到的距离，是想讲打探什么吗？Conner不由自主地用Tim的思路去思考，但他又摇了摇头，只是诚实地回答：“算不上，只是他最近不回我的信息，我想看看他会不会发生了什么事情。”

在他身后的Clark若有所思，点了点头：“他搬到大宅2-3天了吧，虽然他一个人在家，但我想他应该不会发生什么问题，否则他也会马上通知Bruce的。”

一个人，Conner突然被提醒了。对，他这才想起来Tim的父母已经去世，那么理论上来说Drake庄园现在只剩下他一个人。那么他为什么这个时候要回去？父母的忌日？出了特殊情况？

“怎么了？”Clark的声音突然打断了他的思路，Conner意识到自己又一次皱着眉头露出吓人的表情了。“没什么，”他低头说道，“我只是才想到他的父母去世了，他是一个人呆在那里。”他叹了口气，“他还没有给我打电话。”

如果通知我的话，我会立即飞过去陪他的。Conner边说着，边颓废起来。说真的，他本以为Tim或许因为罗宾的事情出了什么意外，他也试着去确认过几次Tim的心跳，幸好都安然无恙。不过，在Tim久久地消失之后，他内心有种受伤的感觉，以及无处发泄的苦闷。这是因为他第一次发觉自己对这个少年还知之甚少。

“他或许有些时候需要自己一个人静一静。”Clark轻声说道，仍然小步地跟在他的身后，“他是个心思很细腻的孩子。”

“我知道，”Conner埋头走着，“但他可以告诉我一声的。”

Clark看着Conner蜷缩着的身影，第一次感觉这个男孩不像是初次见面那样冰冷如同机器。当他第一次看到Conner的时候，这张和自己一模一样的脸庞就好像一个恐怖的科幻故事变成现实。比他略矮一头的少年眼神不带任何感情地盯着自己，这种漠然的眼神令他内心深处毛骨悚然，也万般恐惧。当他得知这样的孩子还可能不止一人，甚至有可能有成百上千的“自己”在焚尸炉前堆积如山，他切切实实胃部翻滚，不寒而栗。他无法用任何感情去看待这样一个真正意义上的超人克隆体，所以他逃走了。

而现在Conner却像是个普通孩子一样，略带伤感与孤独地走在路上。

“我第一次见到Tim的时候，他还比现在矮一点，但眼神一样亮晶晶的，一看就是聪明的孩子。”Clark试探着又走近了一点，“他站在蝙蝠侠的身旁，还是第一个穿着长裤的罗宾。他看到我的第一眼，就像是邀功似地和蝙蝠侠说：看，他一定有个文字工作者的伪装身份，因为他的中指上结着厚厚的老茧呢。”

Conner似乎眼睛一亮，注意力马上被吸引过去了。而Clark笑了笑：“完完全全就是个Holmes。”

这一刻，克隆男孩的脸上又多了几分笑意，他似乎也骄傲满满地说：“当然，他一直很聪明。”

“然后有一次他和Bruce一起去堪萨斯，我妈妈要包饺子，他也一起跟着去帮忙。”Clark又笑了起来，“但是这孩子虽然聪明，但是从来没有做过饭。最后Bruce艰难地咽下他做的‘面糊糊汤’，还夸他做得至少比自己做得好。”

Conner也跟着Clark一起笑了起来，而且这次，他仰起头看着这个高个男人，还无意识地发问：“你妈妈？还有……别的氪星人在地球？”

“我的养母，”Clark解释道，“氪星……已经毁灭了。是他们捡到了飞船里的我，然后把我养大。所以实际上，我就和一个普普通通的堪萨斯人一模一样。”

“你有妈妈……”Conner的笑容慢慢消失了，但是仍然紧紧盯着Clark的脸，慢慢地露出伤感的表情。Clark突然愣住了，他的心脏猛然一紧，这才意识到相比于自己，Conner是真的无依无靠地来到这个世界上的。愁苦和愧疚从他的唇舌中蔓延开来，不经意间惹得他的鼻子一酸，眼眶泛红。他们不知不觉就伫立在这街道中间，两个面容相同的人无声地对望着。

他感觉眼眶里又湿又热，忍不住伸出手揉了揉，顺势将眼镜取了下来。去掉他脸上唯一的伪装之后，Conner意识到这个人的确就是新闻中的那位人间之神。他与以往一样英俊帅气，但此刻充满哀伤：“Conner，我很抱歉。我很抱歉我当时没能够拥抱你，带你回家。我知道说什么也不能表达我的歉意，但我只想告诉如果你愿意，你可以来大都会，不用住在哥谭的收容中心。如果你对能力操控有困难，我都可以教你。如果有一天你想去堪萨斯，我随时都欢迎你，那里可以成为你的家。”

他将那副眼镜放在了Conner的手心。

————

“所以，这下我从小生活的每一个地方，你都看过了。”

在Clark回来与他们一起吃过晚饭之后，Clark也不愿意当这个电灯泡，急匆匆地溜走洗碗。还在热恋期的情侣亲昵地上了楼，最终抵达了最后一个地点——Dick的卧室。当Jason打开房门，发觉这里和Dick的小公寓风格也十分相似。古色古香的房间里放置着一张大床和几个书架，还铺着深蓝色的地毯。书架上无非也是和他公寓里相差无几的卷宗与摇滚唱片，空余位置还摆放着几张照片。

“你看，”Dick举起一张照片，递给一屁股坐在床上的Jason，那是一张有些年头了的合照，“这就是Alfred，我们的管家——当然你可别小看他，他基本上是Bruce的父亲，我们的爷爷。”

Jason注视着那张因为阳光照射，有些泛白了的照片。画面中还有好几个其他人：站在最中间，板着脸的男人想必就是Bruce Wayne，他在报纸上看过他。而身旁那个老人在Dick的介绍下，他知道是管家Alfred Pennyworth。年轻的Dick则是站在Bruce的左手边，笑得一脸灿烂地搭着他的肩膀。然而令他奇怪的是，Bruce的右手边还有一个陌生的小男孩，得意洋洋地叉着手露出一排牙齿。

“这个孩子是谁，不是Tim吧。”Jason指着那个瘦小的男孩问道，由于暴晒，男孩的面容甚至都有一点点模糊了。然而他一抬头就看到了Dick伤感的表情。

“这……这是，Jason。”Jason抬起眉毛，而Dick叹息着接过那张照片，伤心地说道：“这是Jason Todd，我的弟弟。他在Tim之前来到这个家里的……”

“和我的名字一样啊，”Jason嘀咕道，不知道为什么隐约觉得阵阵头疼，“那他现在在哪？”

“他……”Dick咬着下唇，支支吾吾了半天，最终艰难地说：“他去世了……”

Jason从未见过Dick如此脆弱，但他同时也不知所措，顿口无言。可想而知，一个至亲之人的逝去对一个人必然是极大的打击，他甚至不知道自己说出安慰的话，会不会都会伤害到此时此刻如此颓唐、萎靡的Dick。最终，他还是紧紧搂着Dick，等待着怀中的人悄悄抽了抽鼻子，缓慢地恢复到了平常的状态，露出微笑。

“你可以明天带我去看看你弟弟的墓吗？”Jason远远望了一眼窗外已经漆黑一片，乌云密布。而Dick注视着照片：“可……可以，就在Wayne家族的墓园里。”

“我会和这小子保证，会照顾好他哥哥的。”Jason露出一个坏笑，而Dick也破涕为笑：“你还真是嚣张。”

“怎么了，现在翻脸不认人了？”Jason笑着搂住Dick的腰，而年长的男人也被掐住了软肋，逗得哈哈大笑。他只是轻轻一退，没想到整个人就栽到了床垫里，被Jason钳制在身下。等到Dick乍然清醒，才发觉Jason唇边带着一丝得意洋洋的笑容，眼神专注地盯着自己。

他们几乎是近在咫尺，而Dick的欲望也转瞬间被悄然点燃。他望着眼中燃起欲火的Jason，脸颊通红，而对方似乎马上要再次吻上自己的嘴唇。

Dick猛然一推，把Jason定在了半空中：“等……等等，”他结结巴巴地说，而Jason讶异地盯着他：“怎么了，Dickie，不想要吗？”

“不……”他眨了眨眼睛，看着Jason迷惑的样子：“我有件重要的事情要告诉你——”在他愣神之时，Dick彻底把Jason往后一推，上半身坐了起来：“你先出去，等我叫你。”

虽然他迷迷糊糊地满口答应，但当被Dick猛然推出门外，还呯地一声关上房门的时候，Jason才目瞪口呆地发觉自己简直就和被赶出房门一模一样。然而他的衬衫都解开了好几个袖子，欲望也被挑逗了起来，但Dick居然如此心狠手辣地把他轰了出来……他郁闷地在门口走来走去，还偷偷向下张望了一眼，希望Clark不要知道这件事。

好在，门后很快就传来一声“好了，你进来吧。”的声音。Jason挠了挠后颈，一头雾水地打开房门，却惊呆了——

房间里是有个男人，但是是夜翼。

他瞠目结舌地看着这个熟悉的蓝衣英雄坐在原本Dick坐着的位置上，对他露出一个熟悉的微笑。但很快，他的大脑一开始转动，他就明白这究竟发生了些什么了。“你……你就是夜翼？”与他所预料的一模一样，夜翼摘下了面具，露出了Dick Grayson那双湛蓝的双眼，笑意盈盈地望着他：“抱歉，Jay，一直瞒着你了。”

“不……其实我也，猜过。”Jason对他也笑了，坐在了他的身边。说实话，特工37温柔贴心，夜翼英勇迷人，而现在的Dick就像是这两者的混合体，英姿飒爽地坐在他的身边，吸引了他全部的注意力。在接近夜翼的时候，Jason就有种感觉这两个人如此相似，而且对他都有种致命的吸引力。只不过出于尊重，他不愿意去过多的调查和猜测，但现在一切都说得通了。

“那么……Tim是……罗宾？”Jason用手摸着下巴，那个在医院巧舌如簧的少年英雄令他印象深刻，而如果他就是Tim，那也合情合理。Dick点点头，并且说道：“然后Bruce其实是蝙蝠侠，这就是Wayne家族的秘密身份。”

“哇哦，所以并不是哥谭阔佬和超人谈恋爱，而是蝙蝠侠和超人谈恋爱。”Jason扬起眉毛，目不转睛地盯着因为身穿紧身衣而展露出姣好身材的Dick。曾经看到夜翼那种与很多超级英雄不同的、不带披风展现全身每一寸身材的制服他也曾有过遐想，但现在知道Dick就是穿着这种制服的人，这无疑让他的春梦完整无憾了。

“是啊，不过你必须要保密，就连你的同事也不能透露。”

“当然了，Dickie，你信任我，我怎么能不守口如瓶呢？”Jason眨眨眼，而这句话明显极大地正中Dick的心思，令他露出一个甜蜜的微笑，贴上他男朋友的脸颊亲昵地小口小口啃食起来。Jason被Dick主动的动作服务得舒舒服服又十分满足，但他也坏笑着伺机用手掰过Dick的下巴，狂野地撕咬住他的嘴唇。情动如此，Dick也不再拘束，张开双唇将那些野蛮的亲吻都大口吞了下去，几乎将自己的男友要吃干抹净。Jason迷迷糊糊地深陷在Dick的亲吻之中，每一口呼吸似乎都要被对方掠夺过去，毫无停歇。当他头晕目眩地躺倒在Dick的床上，被Alfred铺好的床单已经被他们蹂躏得一塌糊涂，而他惊喜地睁开眼，就正好看见自己的男朋友露出餮足的微笑，欲求不满地舔着下唇，贴着一层薄薄的凯夫拉坐在他蓄势待发的阴茎上面。

“宝贝，你根本不知道我经验有多丰富。”Dick双眼发光，像是炫耀般地开口说道。Jason承认此刻放肆饥渴的Dick性感十足，更不用说他此刻只穿着紧贴身躯的夜翼制服，还如同夜店脱衣舞女一般用一根手指顺着后背的隐藏拉链一路下拉，将紧身衣缓缓脱落，露出结实性感的胸膛和饱满挺立的乳粒。在Jason眼睛发直，欲火焚身的一刻，Dick戏弄他一般地边撩起制服慢慢一点点下扯，边夹紧双腿用会阴碾磨着Jason被皮裤勒得紧紧的阴茎。当Jason忘情地想直起身子，Dick却抬起一条腿，踩住了他的肩膀，更不要提顺势把屁股轻轻一抬，将制服撩到了大腿根部。

当那丰腴鼓胀的双臀隔着皮裤贴在他的下半身猛烈摩擦，Jason几乎都能射了。

“Jay，乖乖躺着别动，我今天要骑你。”

Jason现在感觉自己身处天堂。Dick Grayson很性感，夜翼很性感，然而Dick半脱夜翼的制服，还一边撅着屁股跪趴在床上，一边伸手扒下他的裤子，用嘴给他戴套就简直能让他精尽人亡。没错，现在的Dick半眯着眼睛，蓝色的双瞳塞满了情欲，衔着一个安全套轻轻地固定在他挺立的阴茎上，再用小嘴将它小心翼翼地往下拉。在他身后，他两根手指都沾满了润滑液，将自己的后穴搞得又滑又湿，还努力地抽插、扩张。当Dick的牙齿扯着安全套套到了底部，一阵暖流色情地吹到了Jason最敏感的位置，接着一个完美的口交开始了。Jason不禁倒吸了一口凉气，硬生生地忍耐着这一副活色生香的场景在自己面前上演：Dick一边为他口交，一边用手指操着自己的后穴。

“Dickie，你他妈真的是……”Jason抓紧了床单，双腿紧绷着强忍着从下半身传来的快感与抓住他的头发狠狠操他嘴的冲动。说实话，Dick真的是太棒了。他轻而易举地吞下Jason又粗又长的阴茎，让粗长的肉棒把自己的小嘴撑得满满当当，还用喉咙一阵阵吮吸着，搅动着Jason最敏感的龟头。当他黏黏糊糊地半吐出来，又饥渴地让阴茎顺着他的牙龈，一路狠狠戳到他的腮帮，捅进最深。Jason按奈不住抓起这个漂亮男人的头发，对上的却是对方一副深陷情欲、满含眼泪的双眼。

“甜心，我下次一定要不戴套好好操你的嘴。”Jason忍着抽吸说道，而Dick也缓缓吐出那根阴茎，乖巧地依偎在他的大腿上，坏笑着说：“噢，Jay，我还真的很期待哦。”

若不是Dick挺起身子，Jason一定不由分说先把他的喉咙操哑。然而现在那个完美的屁股又一次贴到了自己滚烫的阴茎旁边，那两股丰满的臀肉还紧紧夹着它。Jason立刻伸出了两只手，肆意地把玩、揉捏夜翼这最迷人的翘臀，挑逗般地掻挠着中间被润滑了的、湿淋淋的小洞。Dick呻吟了一声，贴在Jason的身上紧紧抓着他的肩膀：“操我啊，Jay。”

“这么淫荡吗，义警先生。”Jason坏笑着，抬起头轻轻咬住Dick早已挺立起来，摇晃在胸前的乳头，一边狠狠地打了他的屁股一下。已经被蹂躏出了指印的双臀立刻多了一道红痕，而他会阴之下的后穴也被Jason捅进了两根手指，轻轻往外扒。

“只是为了你，Jay。”Dick喃喃地说道，因为Jason手指的搅动，让他舒服得脚趾蜷缩。而Jason身下的那个大家伙还蓄势待发，一下一下蹭着他身前摇摇晃晃的阴茎。

“那么我就满足你了，甜心。”Jason突然将自己的阴茎往后一捅，刚好对准了被自己扒开的Dick湿热紧致的后穴。一声尖利的呻吟从他的耳畔迸发出来，然后就是细细碎碎的喘息和尖叫。骑乘式让他的阴茎直直地捅入了Dick的后穴之中，温热的肠肉被一道巨刃破开，惊慌失措地凶猛地吮吸着硬邦邦的肉棒，绞得Jason几乎无法忍耐。当他抬起Dick的屁股，再狠狠地转了一个角度插入时，Dick的穴肉一下子绞紧了，下半身传来的快感把他刺激得浑身发抖。Jason明白那就是Dick的前列腺，再一次又快又狠地向着那个点操干起来。

“Jay、Jay——”Dick几乎要支撑不住，每时每刻大腿都止不住地颤抖。比起刺痛大脑，快感令他的身体先屈服了。如果不是他还用意志力撑着双腿，抬着腰，他一定会跪倒在Jason的身上，放任他掀翻自己，再把自己操到失禁。然而他没意识到的是，他的脚趾越垫越高，快感让他身体无意识地用最敏感的点故意迎合Jason的操干，使他每一下都能狠狠地碾压到自己的前列腺。当他的双腿开始抽筋，一种无法自控的高潮从下半身一点点蔓延开来，他抽吸着，如触电般颤抖着蜷缩起身躯，被Jason干到射得到处都是。而高潮时的肠肉也成功把Jason的阴茎吸了出来，浓稠的精液连套子都快要装不下，从两人交合处溢了出来。

夜还非常漫长，休息片刻，Jason便再一次一边用手挑逗着Dick的乳尖，一边抬起他的一条腿凶狠地抽插。年轻的男人们身体素质都超乎寻常，性欲也似乎源源不断，永不餮足。他们在大雨滂沱的黑夜之中交换着一个又一个的吻，激烈且忘我地交织在一起。

————

Clark洗碗洗得又磨蹭又长，更不要说他还洗了一遍厨房，擦了一遍桌子。在下雨之前，他就听到楼上的Dick和Jason细碎的亲吻声，接着就是一些少儿不宜的呻吟了。他庆幸Tim没留在家里，而Bruce也不用在这忍受两个年轻人索求无度的做爱。

对了，说到Bruce，Clark突然望了望窗外清晰可见的闪电与密密麻麻的雨点。他没想到这么晚了，Bruce还没回来，但是现在已经下起了大雨。倾盆大雨很快席卷了整个大宅，狂风之下连大树都猛烈摇摆。他看着打在玻璃上气势汹汹的雨点，忧心忡忡。思来想去，他还是走向客厅去找电话——然而，他的脚步突然停住了。

在这凶猛的雨声之中，他的超级听力突然听到了一个不和谐的声音——“呼嚓”、“呼嚓”——这听起来像是挖土的声音，在雨声之中也非常规律、有力。他忍不住侧耳倾听，却猛然一捏拳头——不，这声音是从墓园传过来的？！Clark大惊失色地用超级速度冲入雨中，根本也顾不及什么秘密身份，眨眼间就抵达了大宅后侧不远的家族墓园。

在阴沉、雷声阵阵的雨夜之中，雨水几乎模糊了他全部的视野，沉重的水珠也瞬间将他淋得浑身湿透。Wayne夫妇的墓穴完好无损，在风雨中屹立不动，这让他放了心。然而，铲声阵阵，而且是从更深处的墓地传出来的，甚至毫无停歇。Clark胸膛中的心脏不安地猛烈跳动，脚步沉重地一步一步往前走去。他的眼前突然出现了一个偌大的墓坑，一个身穿黑色大衣的高个男人咬着牙一铲一铲地疯狂挖开墓穴，露出里面乌黑的棺木。然而由于瓢泼大雨，两旁的泥土不断地从四周滚落，甚至墓坑中积下了一个浅浅的水坑，但那个人还在坚定不移地铲着泥土和水。

Clark大惊失色地跳了进去，大声喊道：“Bruce，你这是在干什么？！”

意气勃发的Bruce Wayne被大雨淋成了一个泥人，昂贵的大衣满是黄泥和脏水，狼狈不堪地低着头，一铲一铲地挖着土。他的手指深陷在铲子手柄上面，连指甲都脏得看都看不清。

“Bruce，发生了什么？告诉我，发生了什么！”Clark绝望地大喊着，直到他夺过Bruce的铲子，这个也被称为蝙蝠侠的男人才阴沉地抬起头，嗓音沙哑地说道：“Clark，Dick带回来的那个人是Jason，是我的二儿子！”

“你说……什么？！这……不可能！”不可能，那个Jason已经……死了！Clark这才意识到这里是Jason的墓，但这不可能，他亲眼看到了那孩子的尸体，看着他下葬的——当他的铲子一不小心碰到了棺木，原本理论上钉紧的棺木居然滑动着打开了一条缝。Bruce怔怔着飞身一扑，死死护住那条缝隙，又缓缓推开。Clark深吸了一口气，看着Bruce绝望地转过头，又恶狠狠地眯起眼睛，露出蝙蝠侠那种愤怒的表情。他走了几步，看到了一个空无一人的棺木。


	11. Chapter 11

黑发少年再一次摁下庄园外那扇沉甸甸的铁门上的门铃，但始终没有得到任何回应。

Conner深呼吸了一口气，侧耳捕捉对方的心跳声。他再次确认了一下，Tim的心跳平稳有力，没有任何不寻常的起伏与波澜。他甚至越过重重障碍，用X视线投射到了坐在最里面的小房间里的Tim——他面色平和地坐在一个空荡荡、几乎没有装饰的卧室，视线平视着自己发着荧光的电脑，房间里平稳地回荡着他无法辨认出名字的古典乐。一台古老的唱片机在离他不远的地方运转着，成为了这栋庄园里唯一有生气的东西。他很确定Tim能够听到足够响亮的门铃声，他只是刻意忽视了。那么，这是为什么Tim会把自己封闭在这栋冰冷的屋子里面呢？

他慢慢漂浮起来，一边警惕着可能出现的行人，一边越过了铁栅栏。当他走向大门的时候，他的心跳越来越快，步伐也越来越乱。“Tim，你在家吗？”他现在站在了那栋别墅的门口，敲着门大喊道。Drake庄园没有Wayne庄园那么庞大，但也精致有趣，连门口的植物也被精心打点过。他在寒风中缩了缩脖子，再敲了几下门，却没有任何回应。

他的心慢慢沉寂下来，一种微妙的苦楚感觉在他的心头蔓延开来。虽然他不惧寒风，但莫名其妙地感觉胸膛仿佛被人吹了一口冷风，心脏被冻得打了个寒战——其实，这是他的胸口莫名刺痛起来，心乱如麻。他低着头，打算什么也不说地就此走开，但这一刻门却开了。

Conner惊愕地抬起头，刚好对上Tim惊讶与怯生生的双眼。或许是他停留的时间太久，久到Tim以为他已经走了，来查看外面的情况。但当他拉开一条缝隙，Conner的手臂就狠狠地箍住了打开的门：“Tim，发生了什么？”

他在这一瞬间捕捉到了Tim一闪而过的恐慌表情，但很快这个稍矮一些的少年又恢复了常态。“我……我没事，”他的手指依然紧紧握在门把手上，试图把门合上，“我只是回了家，Conner。”

Tim竭尽全力作出无所谓的样子，但Conner没有相信他。他看到过Tim激情澎湃，饱含热情的样子，更明白深藏愁绪的人是什么样的——所以一定是发生了什么。

似乎是被Conner注视着，全身上下都被细细打量，Tim躲开了眼神，咬着嘴唇隐忍着低着头。Conner叹了口气，依然坚持地撑着门：“看来的确是这样。”他说道，“那么，现在你一个人在家。”

Tim抬起双眼，点点头。而Conner继续说道：“所以，不邀请我进去坐坐？”

他似乎没有任何理由拒绝这个请求，当然他也无法与氪星人的硬胳膊相抗衡。然而自然的是，当Tim侧开身子，为Conner走进门厅让路，这似乎是一出有意思的故事了。因为他们的角色奇妙地对调了，Conner心想。

他边思索着边走进屋子，这里与Wayne庄园一样装饰古朴，也打理得一尘不染，只是一切仿佛都凝固在了时空之中，无法看出人生活的痕迹。Tim就这样沉默地跟在他的身后，好像做着主人应尽地职责一样随时随地为他讲解这栋古宅的历史。然而，当Conner回头看去，Tim总是会逃避他的眼神。所以这件事情和自己有关，Conner在心里对自己说道。

他不知道这种与生俱来的敏感与怀疑是不是超人遗传给他的，但他至少觉得很有用——比X视线还有用，可以帮助他看到Tim深藏心底的另一面。“所以，你为什么不接我的电话？”他没头没尾地说着，把Tim吓了一跳。

“我……我没留意。”

“或许你能骗得了别人，但我清楚你给你有个多神奇的行程表安排自己的生活。”Conner抬起眉毛杵着手望着他，“如果有电话的话，你所有的电子设备都会弹出提示，你不可能不知道。”

Tim咬了咬下唇，单薄的嘴唇被他咬得失去血色：“我只是有点忙。”

“噢，忙什么？你的罗宾工作吗？Tim，你这段时间没有过多的工作。”

“你监视我？”Tim瞪了他一眼，Conner得意地撇撇嘴：“噢，我的能力还不太娴熟。”

罗宾显然对他的玩笑翻了个白眼，这下Tim总算有了些精神。“别误会，我只是没找你而已，我也不是非得你跟在你屁股后面。”

“噢，所以现在换我跟在你屁股后面？”Conner笑着随意坐在身旁的一把扶手椅上，摸着下巴戏谑地说着，“也行，反正你有个不错的屁股，小罗。”

Tim皱了皱鼻子，对这句话冷哼了一声，不屑一顾。但Conner说起俏皮话，他也跟着轻松了起来：“真胡扯，Conner，”他说道，“我才不需要跟班。”

“但我有兴趣。”Conner笑了起来，“你当初说过 _‘蝙蝠侠，你需要一个罗宾’_ ，现在我得和你说：罗宾，你需要一个氪星人。”他还记得Tim美滋滋地踢着腿，和他讲述自己是如何当上罗宾的，而这个故事至今Conner都觉得惊心动魄，相当迷人。

他捧腹大笑，直到他意识到Tim用一种被戳中胸口的痛苦眼神皱着眉头微妙地看着他。他立即收敛起了嘴角，有点担忧地望着他。Tim紧紧皱着的眉毛终于松开了，但他也一样将视线移向了一边：“并不是……这样的，”他喃喃地说，“并不一定蝙蝠侠需要罗宾……罗宾，自然也不需要氪星人。”

“你在说什么？”Conner站起身靠近了他，如果没有超级听力，他可能听不清Tim在说些什么。

他们终于挨得很近，他终于才意识到Tim看上去太瘦了，头无力地低垂着。他突然有了一种冲动，想把他搂进怀抱的冲动。当他想这么做的时候，Tim终于睁大眼睛抬起头。“我很抱歉。”他的嘴唇蠕动着，吐露出这样一句话，Conner震惊了。

“发生了什么？”Conner惊愕地反问，而Tim的双眼湿润了，天蓝色的眼珠变得像是蒙上了水雾的玻璃珠，隐约闪烁。

“我……我……”Tim眨着双眼犹豫着开口，“我听到了你和Jason的对话，我之前不知道你……你在卡德摩斯的事情。”

Tim的话犹如闪电一样击中了他。他怔怔地看着对方，自己曾经小心翼翼、担忧万分的事情终于变成了现实。他顿口无言，但Tim看起来更加心碎：“我……我不该那样……不，Conner，”他摇了摇头，“你和那个孩子的基因序列不一样，你不会变成他那样，不会……”

但谁都不敢保证。

Conner的心被深深刺痛了，但现在他意识到比起自怨自艾，眼前的这个惆怅失神的人才更为重要。他对自己发过誓要珍惜自己的每一天，即使可能是最后一天，他最不希望的就是Tim会因此心碎。但现在有个令他疑惑的地方。“等等，Tim，”他惊讶地开口问道，“你为什么要道歉？”

Tim的抽泣似乎被噎住了，他愣在原地，仿佛早已习惯了这种思考模式。“我……”他支支吾吾地说着，Conner追问道：“Tim，即使是偷听，你也不应该道歉，更不用……躲着我。”他真诚地注视着Tim红肿的双眼，忧心忡忡地看着这个咬着下唇、眼泪快要蔓延出来的少年。Tim就这样怔怔地望着他，最终皱起眉头，轻声说道：

“……Conner，是我太自大了。这……这已经不是我第一次插入别人的生活了，我总是这样鲁莽行事。”

Conner震惊地听着Tim所说的话，每一个字都无法理解，他甚至不明白“不是第一次”是意味着什么。但当他意识到自己用太大的力气抓着对方的肩膀，甚至都留下了红痕。他迅速收回了手，但这下这个矮一点的男孩却变成孤零零地站在原地。

“在我之前还有一个罗宾叫Jason，Jason Todd。”Tim突然开口说道，在此之前Conner很少听到Tim谈及蝙蝠家族的事情，“他的死给了Bruce很大的打击……我，我当时无法容忍蝙蝠侠像自我惩罚那样不计后果地行事，于是我找到Dick，希望他能做回罗宾。”

“但最终当上罗宾的是你，Tim。”Conner温柔地注视着他，而Tim却艰难地抬起头，呜咽着开口说道：“是的。但不是蝙蝠侠挑选了我，他选的是Jason Todd……而且我，这算是替代了他的存在吗？Conner，我一次又一次想着，我是不是强行插入了他们的生活，说不定他们不需要……”

“Tim，你在说什么胡话？！”Conner惊愕地瞪大了双眼，被Tim深深隐藏在心底的忧虑惊呆了。“如果有谁质疑你身为罗宾的资格，那一定是他们对你一无所知！”Conner激动地大吼着，“ **你不是插足他们的生活，你是传承了蝙蝠侠与罗宾的传奇。** 蝙蝠侠和夜翼都认可了你，你也是Wayne家的一份子，这是毋庸置疑的事实！Tim，我喜欢你的理想主义，还有你这股不放弃的劲。你真的不应该为想去挽救别人而道歉，你永远别怀疑自己，罗宾。”Conner看着Tim的表情逐渐放松了，微微惊讶地望着自己。他继续开口说道：

**“也别管那些什么不靠谱的未来了，Tim，是你让我明白了什么才是活着的感觉。”**

Conner注视着那种被认可、被鼓舞的欣喜点亮了他的双眼，让那双天蓝色的眼睛重新焕发闪闪发光的神采。他再也无法忍耐自己的激动心情，凑近了他，微笑着贴着他的额头说道：“而且，我真的很感激你一直没有放弃过我，不过你这个小傻子，对谁都一样固执，对吧。”

Tim抿着嘴笑了起来，Conner也终于既宽慰又心酸地笑了起来。他不知道Tim天生如此，还是被教育成这样的，但他终于清楚Tim比他想象中要细腻、敏感得多。他看着低着头甜蜜地笑着的男孩，忍不住半开玩笑半鼓励地扑上去紧紧抱住了他。在这一刻，他脑海中构想无数次的场景终于实现，Tim在他的怀中咯咯笑着，即使眼角还带着泪痕。

他揉着男孩柔软的黑发，一边让对方尽力平静下来，一边小声嘀咕着安抚他。“下次如果我听到有人质疑你去做罗宾，我就去揍他。放心，我永远站你这边。”他摇晃着身体，听着Tim在他耳边咯咯笑着，身体也随着他的手臂被轻轻提起，像是跳舞一样摆动。Tim用手紧紧搂着他的腰，贴紧了少年健壮的身躯。Conner感觉到两人贴得越紧，自己的心跳便越快，而贴在他胸膛上Tim的体温似乎也一点点升高，男孩温热的喘息也喷在自己的脖颈下方……

Tim裤袋里一声震动吓坏了两个人，才打破了这暧昧又尴尬的气氛。几乎是眨眼间Tim就从Conner的怀抱里跳了出来，小心翼翼地掏出手机。“怎……怎么了，罗宾又有任务了？”Conner装作漫不经心，抱着双臂掩饰自己紧张的心跳，而Tim也用手机完全遮住了脸颊。

“是……是我安装在蝙蝠侠身上的跟踪器。”

“你在蝙蝠侠身上装跟踪器？”Conner目瞪口呆地问着。

“其实是他自己的定位器，我做了点手脚黑了进去，”Tim挠了挠头，“只是查看他的位置，以防万一。”Conner努了努嘴：“那么，出了什么事吗？”

“他似乎打算出国，”Tim飞快地调出手腕电脑，查询着相关信息，“还是……以Bruce Wayne的身份，唔，去中东？这是有什么秘密任务？他这是想瞒着我和Dick。”

Conner扬起眉毛，而Tim突然惊讶地深吸了一口气：“等等，超人也跟着去了。”

看着Tim的表情，Conner觉得这下可能有意思了。

————

“我就直说了，那个FBI有问题。”

Dick抬起头，捧着一杯咖啡杯迷糊地眨了眨眼，当眼神瞟到蓝甲虫手中的那张照片的时候瞪大了双眼。

“喂！你怎么能随便拿我的东西！”Dick不满地叫了起来，但Ted眯起眼睛瞥了一眼他：“只是你放在桌上的而已。”Dick撅起嘴，皱着眉头一把把照片抢过来——准确的是一张复印照片。这是他从Miller大宅带回来的复印照片，还是穿着陆军制服、辣的要死的Jason。一如既往地，Ted似乎就像是婆婆嫌弃媳妇一样眼尖地盯上了那张照片，但Dick并不在乎。

“嘿，Dick，我可是认真的。”Ted仍然紧紧跟在他的身后，但Dick绕了一圈，回到了自己的电脑面前：“放轻松，Ted，这几天Micheal光顾着拍广告，不陪你你就寂寞了？”

“你在说什么？”Ted狠狠瞪了他一眼，但还是将那张照片抢了过去，认认真真地盯着他。Dick皱了皱眉头，看着Ted指着照片边缘一字一句地说着：“你看，Dick，这张复印件的漏墨边缘和之前我们在卡德摩斯实验室里发现的残骸一模一样，看来我们之前之所以一无所获，的确和FBI有关系。”

Dick干巴巴地看了一眼自己的照片，那上面的墨痕几乎无法辨认：“不是吧，Ted，我们都做了这么多年的义警了，这太扯了。”

“那你怎么解释在你们抵达现场的几分钟前，那些资料全被清空了？”

“这……可是这也不能说明FBI会和这个实验室有关系啊，退一万步讲，FBI没有这么做的理由。在我看来你只是不相信白宫。”

“你太小看Jason了，他可是Edgar Miller的养子。你知道Edgar Miller是什么样的人吗，史上最年轻的局长，也是史上最快退休的局长。即使隐藏在幕后，但我看他是深藏不露。而且我毫不怀疑他是现在唯一可以同时调动FBI、CIA、NSA的重量级人物。”

“那Jason还需要去中东那种鸟不拉屎的地方出任务？你想太多了，Ted。”

“那是为了稳固他在军方的地位，Dick，而且他能让杀害同伴的士兵脱罪，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

Dick很不喜欢Ted的语气，就好像将Jason已经定罪了一样。然而，他知道他的伙伴们不了解Jason，更不信任这帮公务员，就像是对方也看不起义警一样。Ted也皱着眉头直直地注视了一阵子Dick，最终叹了口气，抬起了身子：“好吧，我说服不了你，但是我会自己去调查这件事情的。”

“呃，行，你注意分寸就好。”Dick将目光收了回来，继续盯着屏幕上浏览着各种信息。然而这时候Ted盯了屏幕一会，突然开口说道：“对了，我想起来上次Mike还真想了个办法，说不定可以找到Jason的真实身份。”

Dick这下眼睛一亮，抬起头笑眯眯地问：“噢，快告诉我。”

“他说把Jason的画像用AI还原成年轻时候的样子，然后再去系统里比对，说不定很快就能找出来了。”

“其实不用还原，系统也能识别出来的，只是我们比对了那么多次一直都一无所获罢了。”Dick撑着头说道，“不过还原年轻时候的样子这个提议倒不错，我们可以去发寻人启事，说不定就有人认出他来了。”

Ted点点头，而Dick飞快地敲了几下键盘，很快基地里的电脑便将Jason的画像还原成了年轻时候的样子，大概14、15岁。Dick心想，这应该够小的了吧，他的家人应该能够认得出他来。然而当画像出现在屏幕上的时候，他惊呆了。

这简直和……不，不可能！Jason他已经……Ted困惑地看着僵在原地的Dick，轻轻地推了推他的肩膀：“Dick，你怎么了？”Dick僵硬地扭过脖子，望着一脸迷茫的Ted才意识到并没有什么人看过面具下Jason的脸。他的确觉得他的男朋友给他一种熟悉的感觉，但无论如何，他没想到他小时候和Jason Todd简直一模一样。

他会是Jason的亲戚……？Dick立刻意识到另一个蹊跷的地方：他们两个的年龄几乎相近，那么——是一个表亲？不，在Jason去世之后，Bruce详细调查过他的家世，他不会有……

Dick胆战心惊地抬起头，屏幕上模拟出来的Jason画像好像看陌生人一样冰冷地看着他，令他毛骨悚然。他不敢去想那个猜想，但他养父的男朋友不也一样死而复生过吗？不……他不敢再想下去了。没等Ted阻拦住他，Dick便从椅子上一跃而起，拔腿向门外跑去。

————

当蝙蝠侠出现在刺客联盟的时候，他和往常一样从黑暗之中猛然出现，用沉甸甸的装甲揍晕了一个守门的忍者。然而这次与众不同的是，他的身后有着一位冰冷的红衣神明。超人面容肃穆地宛若天神降临，平静地背着双手，静静降临在蝙蝠侠的身后。当任何一位忍者挥舞着武士刀砍向这个男人的时候，他甚至眼睛都没有眨一下，就看着刀刃像是玻璃一样应声碎裂。

恶魔之首站在城楼之上，遥望着下方身处忍者漩涡之中的二人。这一切很不寻常，一般情况下蝙蝠侠不会选择如此莽撞的正面攻击，更不会带上超人。然而，钢铁之躯将任何有威胁的攻击悉数挡下，蝙蝠侠如同猛虎一般势如破竹地攻破了他的一道道关卡。他的人纷纷倒下，而身披重甲，拳头带着血痕的蝙蝠侠似乎咬牙切齿，面具似乎都掩盖不了双眼喷薄而出的怒火。与此同时，超人冷漠的、带着敌意和轻慢的眼神令人不寒而栗。

他不安地敲打着栏杆，思考着为何这两位英雄会如此凶狠地找上门来。他的女儿就站在他的身后，扫了一眼那两个男人，嘴角露出一个傲慢的笑容：“他们快要攻上来了，父亲。”

“我知道，”Ra’s眯起眼睛，冷冰冰地说道：“但我还不确定他是不是为了那件事情而来。”

“如果是Damian，那他就不会带上超人了。”Talia冷笑着说，“我猜，更可能是为了那个死了的儿子。”

Ra’s扬起眉毛，哼了一声：“在这么久之后他终于发现这件事情了？真是不可思议。”

“至少您能早有准备。”

Ra’s弯起嘴角，与他的女儿交换了一下眼神。而下一刻，大门就被砰然打开，蝙蝠侠满面怒容地捏紧了拳头站在门口，而氪星之子体贴地为他打开了门，并且轻轻挥挥手便挡下了所有的攻击。Ra’s抬起手示意所有人退下，同时举起双手，笑眯眯地鼓起掌来：“侦探，好久不见，更加神勇了。”

“我不是来找你客套的，Ra’s Al Ghul。”Bruce咬牙切齿地瞪着他，然而Clark的眼神却落在了在恶魔之首身边的那个女人身上。多年不见，Talia还是一样光彩照人。“好久不见了，吾爱。”她甜腻地笑着，对着Bruce挥了挥手。

Clark冷冰冰地挡住了她的视线：“不好意思，蝙蝠侠现在有丈夫了。”

“噢，吃醋了，氪星人？”Talia调皮地眨了眨眼睛，Clark拧住眉毛，严肃地瞪着她。Bruce瞥了一眼第一次亲眼见到Talia的Clark，轻轻咳了咳，氪星人便慢慢地飘回了他的身旁。

“我明白你来的目的，侦探，”Ra’s也不想再客套，开口说道：“Jason Todd，没错吧。”

“看来这件事情的确与你有关。”Bruce冷冰冰地说道。

Ra’s似乎仰起头长叹了一声，又背着手拖着他的长袍，似乎满脸忧愁地望着蝙蝠侠：“我理解你的愤怒，我也可以告诉你来龙去脉，但是你需要找的人应该是现在呆在他身后的人，而不是我。”

Clark怀疑地眯起眼睛，而Bruce依旧平稳地说：“解释。”

“我想给你一点补偿，”Ra’s露出一个冷笑，“但有人中途破坏了这件事情，他劫走了Jason。至于他的目的，我也不得而知。”

Clark惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但Bruce却给了他一个眼神让他镇定。接着，Ra’s挥了挥手：“如果你不相信，去拉萨路池看看就会知道发生了什么。”

Bruce谨慎地一动不动，但Clark却有点按奈不住，向前飘了进去。Bruce望了一眼最深处那个绿油油、散发着绿光的池子，皱着眉头也跟着走了进去。


	12. Chapter 12

拉萨路池被严重损毁了。

这令Bruce大吃一惊，也让Clark目瞪口呆地在洞穴中飘来飘去。从远处看，拉萨路池仍然是原本发着令人恶心的绿色荧光的样子。然而，凑近一看，池水已经稀薄到只能形成浅浅的水洼，根本沐浴不了一个人。池子边缘也满是激烈打斗留下的痕迹，以及数不清的弹孔和火药残留。Bruce蹲下身体，大脑飞快地回想着关于Edagr Miller的所有资料，但毋庸置疑都是重重谜团。Clark忧心忡忡地望着陷入了沉思的爱人，在水池上方焦灼不安。

所以，Ra’s这一次真的什么也没有做吗？Bruce警惕地看着在他们身后，似乎神情镇定的恶魔之首。但Edgar为什么会盯上Jason，而现在又放任Jason和Dick交往？这么一想，他感觉完全说不通了。而这一套理论完全来自自己身后的那个老谋深算的男人。

当Bruce意识到什么不对劲的时候，他发觉已经晚了。Ra’s Al Ghul嘴唇边露出一丝狡黠的微笑，放纵蝙蝠侠站起身，掩住口鼻对他露出恶狠狠的目光。然而，在他的身后，一双完全被绿光占满的眼睛直愣愣地盯着他，而它们的主人却是那个曾经对自己露出最温柔微笑的男人。

Bruce闷哼了一声，唇齿之间尝到一股甘甜的血味。他只是一瞬间的吃惊大意，便忽视了在这池水之中，悄悄洒下了蛊惑人心的迷药和微量氪石粉。在他不经意间，Clark便完全被Ra’s控制住了。刚刚他硬接下超人的一拳，右手的重甲便如石膏一样化作粉末。现在，他的爱人完全没有手下留情。

“超人！”Bruce怒吼了一声，同时左手悄悄扭动手腕上的开关，瞬间一种极其尖锐的噪音便轻轻回荡在这个空间。普通人似乎没有影响，但超人一瞬间却露出了痛苦的表情。蝙蝠侠喘了口气，思索着该如何解开Ra’s的操控，却被一道热视线差点击中。

该死，他低吼了一声，但Clark依然面无表情，只是轻轻皱眉，冷酷地转着头迷茫地寻找声音的源头。这种次声波会给氪星人造成短暂的晕眩，但也撑不到一分钟。更何况，现在Clark犹如无头苍蝇一般疯狂地扫射着热视线。罪魁祸首Ra’s则是冷笑着在远处静静地欣赏着这场好戏，似乎并不愿意错过。

“嗷，这他妈什么玩意。”Conner痛苦地揉了揉太阳穴。还好他距离够远，受的影响不多，但他还是要竭尽全力抱紧Tim，让自己别把他摔下去。Tim皱着眉头看着下面一团混乱的场景，眼珠飞快地在Clark和Ra’s之间瞟来瞟去，惴惴不安。

“Ra’s Al Ghul控制了Clark，他现在在攻击Bruce，”Tim担忧地说着，“Bruce有危险，我们必须尽快找到解开控制的方法。”

Conner眨了眨眼睛，他并没有多少实战经验，更不了解一个超级坏蛋会是什么样的概念了。他学着Tim的样子紧锁眉头，死死盯着下面那个老人：“所以……这个人是个魔法师？”

“并不算是，他外号叫恶魔之首，是一个有着不死之身的恶棍。我听Bruce说他靠着那个拉萨路池活了700多年，不过在此之前，我也没见过他。”

“所以只要打倒那个混蛋，就可以让超人恢复正常吗？”Conner嘀咕着问，“我觉得我的超级速度就可以搞定他了。”

“你想得也真美好，”Tim翻了个白眼，“你根本不知道Ra’s是怎么控制Clark的。你这样冲上去，只会被超人一拳揍趴下。”

Conner撇了撇嘴，Tim的毒舌对他似乎有种奇怪的魔力，既能搞得他烦躁发怒，又能撩得他幻想总有一天，这个自大过头的罗宾对他服服帖帖。他紧紧搂着这具小小的身躯，愈发感觉Tim这个人十分奇妙，总是能带给他不一样的惊喜。然而这时候，怀中的人却突然猛烈摇晃着双腿，激动地一边抓着他的T恤一边努力喊道：“等等，我明白蝙蝠侠的意思了。”

“什么？”Conner迷迷糊糊地瞪着眼睛望着Tim，而后者却飞快说道，“蝙蝠侠知道我们在这——他当然知道！他和我夜巡的时候有一套秘密手语，用来传递信息……”

Conner惊讶地哑口无言，但此时那股噪音已经消失了，蝙蝠侠只好与超人艰难地在山洞里对抗，间隙之间他真的悄悄在背后做了几个手势。然而在Ra’s的控制之下，超人几乎步步紧逼，狠下死手，甚至在Bruce的手指碰到氪石盒的那一刻，就用超级速度将他几乎压进了石壁里。他的热视线也轻轻一瞥，就把那个铁盒变成了一团人手无法打开的铁团。当Clark用钢铁般的胳膊捏紧了伤痕累累的Bruce的喉咙，把他整个人都拎起来的时候，天花板轰然炸开，尘土和硝烟之间一个人影一闪而过。

Conner不知道Tim是怎么在一瞬之间从他的怀抱里溜走，并且一跃而下，从万能腰带里套出几个炸弹硬生生把天花板炸出了一个大洞。但当他的超级大脑意识到Tim消失的时候，他没有任何犹豫，用最快速度将只扑向Clark的Tim狠狠拉开，自己结结实实挥了一拳——

正中Clark的后脑勺。

“咳咳……这是什么？”Ra’s似乎也目瞪口呆地望着一个和超人长得一模一样的少年与超人厮打起来，而被狠狠丢在一边的Bruce气喘吁吁地咳了口血，低声说道：“你打不过他的，克隆人。”

“呃，嗨，Tim的老爸——”Conner想过无数次他去见Tim的家人的场景，但没想过这种——唔，也可以理解嘛，毕竟是超级英雄呢。“——之一。”他被Clark狠狠揍了一拳在肚子上，差点吐了。

Ra’s既震惊又焦躁，这并不在于有人来救蝙蝠侠，而在于他看到了一个超人的克隆人。那帮人已经做到这种程度了吗？他思索之中无意识地、本能地向着藏在他身上的解药瓶摸去，然而却卡住了。

他惊骇地僵在原地，却发觉解药瓶被身后的人快速抽走了。当他毫不犹豫地抽剑向后砍过去的时候，一个少年却窃笑着双手持棍抵挡住了他的攻击。

一个嘴上咬着药瓶、面具下有一副得意洋洋、光彩四射的双眼的新任罗宾。他捏住捡柄向着对方戳刺劈砍，却被少年一一化解，更不要提就在刚才骚乱的一瞬间这个男孩便看穿了解药在哪。

在这短短的几年间，Ra’s的嘴角居然又一次露出了玩味的笑容。上一次，是他看到Bruce Wayne的时候，而这一次是在他看到Bruce Wayne的新徒弟的时候。然而在过去的700年前，他极少碰到令他觉得聪明的人物。Wayne算是一个令他惊喜的聪明人，但他的徒弟更让他觉得格外有趣。似乎是由于一种胸膛中意外涌出的欣喜，Ra’s在下一次的挥刺收了手，而男孩却立即看出了他手下留情的一刹那，抿着嘴唇对他说道：“多谢了，Al Ghul先生。”他奋力一丢，扔出一个完美的抛物线正中骑在Clark肩膀上，快要被对方狠狠摔在地上的Conner：“Conner，让他喝这个！”

“喝就不必了，”Conner喘了口气，抬起手将整个药瓶都狠狠砸在氪星人的脑袋上，“我真没那么大的本事——啊啊啊——”自然，他还是被无情地丢了出去，但Clark突然一动不动了。

Tim屏住了呼吸，看了看在废墟中的Conner又看了看伫立在原地的Clark，胆战心惊地不敢动手。然而随着一身细细碎碎的石块碰撞声响起，Tim惊愕地看着蝙蝠侠支撑着自己站了起来，步伐飞快地向着如石像一般静静直立的Clark身边。他还站得笔直，但半边装甲悉数破碎，面具也完全碎了，更不要提一条伤痕累累、流血不止的左手。Tim警惕着四周的忍者，但他们都在Ra’s的要求下按兵不动，而Bruce彻底无视了这些人，目光平静地注视在这个静止不动的氪星人身上。

“Clark，你能听到我说话吗？”

一个安静、低沉的嗓音轻轻传来，仿佛一块小石子，将一汪浑水散开了涟漪，也宛如驱散了Clark眼前长久不去的阴霾。他迷茫地眨了眨双眼，视野清晰的一刻看到的却是爱人带着血迹和淤青的脸庞，不由得吃惊地喊了出来：“Bruce，你怎么了。”

“我……”Clark那双蓝眼睛再度变得清澈，却满满担忧。一切言语在Bruce的喉咙里卡住了，他低垂下眼帘，不顾Clark更加急切的表情沉默了。

“B……”他追问的话还没说出口，蝙蝠侠的双眼却猛然抬起，警惕又凶狠地向旁边撇去，同时将他狠狠推开。一支利箭擦着Bruce的左腹直接刺入了地面之中，但同时一股钻心刺骨的疼痛席卷了他。Tim脸色大变，一个箭步冲上来撑住摇摇欲坠的蝙蝠侠，怒吼道：“快，我们快走，是氪石——”

望着快速消失的几个人，Ra’s反而皱起了眉头，向着从暗处走出、手持弓箭的Talia叹了口气。恶魔之女似乎对着他冷冷一笑：“怎么了，你怜惜氪星人了？”

Ra’s似乎一点也没在意她的话，只是依然对着消失的人影哀叹着：“我只是可惜你这么快就把他们赶走了，”他眯起眼睛，露出一个令人毛骨悚然的笑容，“可惜我找到了一个比固执的Wayne更有趣的人。”

在沉默不语的Talia背后，一个大约十岁的小男孩冷冷地出现在她的身边。他一身白衣，背手而立。刚才的一切尽收他的眼底，当然他外公的反应也不例外。现在他与他外公一样，紧紧盯着那群人消失的方向，但目光冰冷。

————

Jason哼着小调闲适地依偎在阳台的栏杆上，手指摸索鼓鼓囊囊的裤兜，套出Dick送自己的小打火机给自己点上一根烟。噢对了，他这次可是用了左手。

在漫长的恢复期之后，Jason终于迫不及待地拆下被Dick画得乱七八糟的石膏，宛若胳膊被箍禁几百年一样肆无忌惮地摇晃着左手，还套出手枪，来了几发子弹。楼下老太太的尖叫声和敲门声不绝于耳，但Jason似乎心情大好，笑眯眯地衔着烟，在阳台上边吞云吐雾边自顾自思考着，并没有在意那些刺耳的喧哗。反正在别扭憋屈的互相暗恋之中，他和Dick已经蜗居在这所破烂的小公寓太久了，是时候换个大房子了，墙上多几个弹孔也不会让这个破屋子价格更低了。他已经挑好了纽约的一间高级公寓，如果Dick愿意，他还能和他最喜欢的Anne Hathaway做邻居。

一声凌乱的电话铃声打破了他的思绪，要知道堂堂FBI特工这时候可是边盯着打火机边傻笑。他眯着眼睛瞥了一眼来电人，突然意识到自己好像从来没有这么久不工作，以至于都不太习惯了。一接通，他军需官的嗓音都听起来有点陌生了。

“伤好啦，大情痴？”

Jason在电话这头翻了个白眼，但还是忍着笑说道：“去你的，我两只胳膊没了也一样能出任务。怎么了，这么急就来剥削我了吗？”

“还没呢，而且Miller先生先把你搁下了，你还真不一定以后会出外勤了。”对面的人笑着说道，“我就来打电话问问你情况。”

Jason愣了愣，实际上Miller先生和他的确谈过不少次他转内勤的事情，但是他对坐办公室真是没有任何兴趣。然而现在情况不一样了，等任务彻底结束之后，Dick不一定会再保留37特工这个身份，他更喜欢回布鲁德海文一边做着小警察，一边当夜翼打击罪犯。这也就意味着Jason一旦接下为期两三年的外勤任务，他们将长期异地分居。想想他这辈子只能享受Phone Sex，James Bond式的生活对Jason也没太大吸引力了。

“这个我再想想吧。”Jason默默回答道。他的内心也非常纠结，就算是打算长期留在国内，Dick恐怕也更希望留在布鲁德海文，但Jason更希望他和自己一起去繁华的纽约，把布鲁德海文交给别的英雄守候。他们有一次还差点为了这个吵起来。

“行吧，反正Miller先生会和你详谈。”军需官干脆地回答道，“你现在还在准备和Dick的纪念日？”

“当然了，我这个浪漫主义者怎么会错过呢？”Jason弯起嘴角微笑着，每个月他都会准备点小礼物，Dick都嫌他烦了，“所以说，你现在要来打听我的八卦了。”

“说实话，你还不如多陪陪他，发挥你合格的家庭煮夫特长吧。”

Jason眯起眼睛，噘着嘴说不出话。

老实说，他的朋友说得没错。Dick实际上很忙，忙到Jason感叹每个义警都必须得超越人类才能做得完这么多事。即使是他们窝在小窝里的休息日，半夜两三点时候他就能听见细细碎碎的响声，打开灯才看到穿好夜翼制服的Dick对他露出一脸歉意的微笑。好吧，最近这段时日Dick又一次缩回Wayne庄园了，他从不插手义警的事情，但他这一次想要去那个神秘的蝙蝠洞看一看。

奇怪的是，他抵达大宅的时候里面似乎空无一人，整栋房子似乎是静悄悄的。怀揣着“夜袭”的想法，Jason鬼使神差地翻墙进了大宅，然而等他悄悄走到Dick的房间门口，他才发觉这里面真的没人。然而，Dick却告诉他他回了家，这到底是怎么一回事呢。

Jason困惑地伸出手捋了一把他梳得整整齐齐的头发，瞥了一眼Dick房中他刚换上的，两人甜蜜的合照，便垂头丧气地下到了大厅。这座有些年头的古堡一旦失去了欢乐的吵闹声，便变得静寂得吓人。他在楼梯上无精打采地走下来，眼睛瞥到因管家不在，而落满灰尘的扶手上——

突然，他听到了一声细微的机器轰鸣声。作为特工的直觉让他意识到了他的脚下有些什么东西，虽然他已经知道这栋大宅下有一个被称作蝙蝠洞的神秘基地。他眨了眨眼睛，屏住呼吸凭着经验追寻着声音的源头。很快，他发现了一个隐藏在角落的挂钟不太对劲。

当他举起手，听着声音轻轻将时钟拨到正确的位置，目光落在出现的地下阶梯上，他的心跳眨眼间就变快了。Jason感觉自己浑身冒汗，心生恐惧却又万般好奇。通往蝙蝠洞的阶梯黑暗深邃，仿佛一个深不见底的窟窿，连接着世界的另一头，掩盖着另一个前所未见的世界。他不由自主地踏下一个阶梯，身体却熟悉地踏下了另一个。

“……Tim？”撑着头，沉默地俯卧在电脑面前的Dick听到了传来的脚步声，轻声呢喃着问道。他没有开灯，以至于整个蝙蝠洞都掩映在巨大的电脑屏幕发出的蓝色荧光之中，尤为渗人。当Jason的目光凭着这依稀光芒，逐渐扫过那些奇形怪状的装备、陈列窗，与那个恐龙雕像之间的时候，一种莫名其妙的熟悉感翻涌了上来。他麻木地睁着眼睛，眼前的一切给他一种在看重放的幻灯片的感觉。

没有得到回应的Dick疲倦地撇过眼神，便愣住了。Jason……他吸了一口凉气，背后发冷地看着他的男朋友Jason……不，应该是他死而复生的弟弟Jason Todd呆呆地站在台阶上，双眼放空地看着蝙蝠洞里的一切。嶙峋的石壁、密密麻麻的电子设备、怪异的雕像……当他的目光落在那个巨大的硬币的时候，Dick不由自主地站了起来。

但他仿佛失去了声音，说不出任何话。

“这里就是……蝙蝠洞？”Jason皱起眉头，眼神里依然充满了迷茫。Dick哑然注视着Jason慢慢将目光扫到陈列柜里的一件件制服，然后停在了一件绿鳞小短裤的罗宾制服面前。这件制服仍然保存完好，被清洗干净，在橱柜里静静地展示着，宛若将时间停止，成为永恒不变的英雄见证者。当Jason的视线一点点从透明的玻璃，转移到最下角的铭牌的时候，Dick甚至没有任何能阻止他的理由。

他沙哑的嗓音无助地喊道：

_**“Jason。”** _

Jason。

Jason……什么？

世界变得寂静，所有声音都消失了。他独自站在黑暗的蝙蝠洞里，唯一的灯光只有他面前这束照亮制服的小小光芒。他的视野慢慢模糊，视线穿过了制服，抵达了更深的漆黑之处。在那里，似乎也有人呼唤着他。

Jason。

这句话宛若一根铁棍，撬动了他大脑深处隐藏许久的记忆。顷刻间，密密麻麻的呼唤声如潮水一般涌来，光怪陆离的回忆也转瞬间塞满了他的大脑。他的头开始疼，非常疼，而他浑身上下也开始刺骨地疼痛。

**“罗宾。”**

他突然怔住了，颤抖着伸出双手，原本干干净净的手掌现在却沾满了血迹。这是他自己的血吗？他眨了眨眼，血似乎又全然消失，但与此同时耳边那个从黑暗深处传来的声音却依然在呼唤着他。

“罗宾。”他听到了好几个这样的声音，但他无法控制自己的身体，只能低着头宛如一头待宰的羔羊伫立不动。有脚步声，有细碎的脚步声轻轻传入他的耳畔，却令他不寒而栗。 **罗宾，你还好吗？** 第一个沉稳磁性的声音从他的左边传来。 **罗宾，你好吗？** 第二个阴森尖利的声音从他的右边传来。

他睁大着眼睛，在看清两个人的脸之时便被泛滥出来、压抑许久的情绪冲刷了。兴奋、满足、快乐、失望、恐惧、悲伤、不甘、愤怒、怨恨……Jason轻轻仰起头，他人生中最快乐的冒险与他人生中最噩梦的一夜同时在他的脑海里盘旋着。

他想起了他的名字。

————

“什么，Dick的男朋友就是Jason Todd？！他泡拉萨路池复活了？”Tim在直升飞机上倒吸了一口凉气，害得换纱布时不小心碰到了Bruce的伤口，“啊，抱歉！抱歉，Bruce。”他心塞地看着Bruce龇牙咧嘴的表情，而Conner却在一边不以为然地剪着纱布：“那又怎么了，死去的家人复活了，不是很好吗？”

“Jason理论上可是Dick的……”Tim说了半句免不了把自己的舌头咬了一口，他羞红着脸，想着当初自己还撮合了他们呢，结果没想到有情人居然终成兄弟。

“可是是领养的，而且Dick以前也和Jason没相处过太久吧，”Conner接下了他的话，“要不然Dick也不会认不出来。”

“说是这么说……”Tim皱着眉头摸着下巴，“唔，那个Ra’s实在是太可疑了，他到底有什么目的……”

Conner瞥了一眼陷入沉思的Tim：“你还在想那个变态老头？”

“当然，你没发觉这一切都很不对劲吗？而且恶魔之首绝对不会坐视拉萨路池被毁掉，那可是他的命根子。我想要不然我们看到的池子是个假的，要不然就是FBI肯定和他达成了某种协议。”

“FBI和超级恶棍？”Conner扬起眉毛，而Tim白了他一眼：“当然有可能，说实话像Ra’s这种人和他们其实没有主要矛盾，甚至可以帮助他们在当地煽动民众。”但这时Tim又喃喃自语：“但为什么FBI想要Jason呢，还是一个失忆的、理论上脑子会变成一团浆糊的平民……难道Jason真的这么厉害，强到吸引上面的人的地步吗……”

Conner看到Tim又陷入那种自言自语的奇妙状态了，无可奈何地打断了他：“罗宾先生，动动脑子想一想，如果FBI有这种想法，也应该是要找我这种钢铁之躯吧。”

“不不不，”Tim调皮地吐了吐舌头，装模作样地敲了敲头，“这里是空的的不要。”

“挺牛的嘛，Timothy。”Conner坏笑着咧开嘴，佯装生气地飞快扑到Tim身上，两只手向着对方的腰捏去。“喂！克隆混蛋你干嘛——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”一被掐腰上软肉的Tim便无法控制地陷入大笑，和Conner直接在直升机上就滚作了一团。Clark操控着直升飞机，扭了扭头想说些什么，然而Bruce已经长叹一口气，冷冰冰地厉声喝道：“够了！”

两个孩子狼狈地窜了起来，缩了缩身子排排坐好。

Bruce瞥了一眼终于安静下来的两人，知道Tim和Conner都虽然顽皮，但也有勇有谋，这次多亏他们。他继续说道：“当时正值伊拉克战争前夕，Edgar Miller去中东不是去旅游的，他有一项任务。”

Tim的双眼一亮，而Bruce继续说道：“他需要找出伊拉克拥有大规模杀伤性武器的证据。”

“但伊拉克根本就没有……等等，我懂了。”Tim点点头，“他之前认为这个证据就是Jason……”

Bruce给了他一个肯定的眼神，而Conner则是依然迷茫地看着两人。实际上Bruce猜的没错，当Miller遇到Jason的时候，他认为他身上那些不正常的反应是受到生化武器的表现，但后来他们发现是拉萨路池，才有了去找Ra’s的事情。

“那么还有个问题，”Tim继续说道，“FBI知道Jason的真实身份吗……”

这下，Bruce也陷入了沉默。然而面对一大一小两个侦探争分夺秒地讨论案情，在最前面的Clark却按奈不住，大声说道：“Bruce，你还受着这么重的伤！Tim，Conner，安静点吧，不要再让Bruce说话了。”

“Clark……”

“求你了，休息一下吧。”

即使在蝙蝠侠看来，他身上的伤根本不足为虑，所以他才强烈要求下了飞机不是送医院，而是前去蝙蝠洞自行治疗。Clark拗不过他的意思，只好答应。然而Bruce心里真正担忧的是Ra’s Al Ghul的确和FBI有所关联，甚至他不愿分享的拉萨路池都牵扯进来了。那么，FBI到底深入了英雄世界多少，再包括卡德摩斯实验室的疑点……

直升机终于降落在大宅外的草坪上，但一下来，Bruce便甩开Clark的搀扶，一瘸一拐地向着蝙蝠洞走去。Clark百感交集地沉默着跟在他的身后，两个孩子则是也默默跟着。然而，当走进蝙蝠洞的一刹那，Clark却看到Bruce的身影僵住了。

Jason笔直地站在他自己的制服面前，听到声响之后猛然转过头，愣在了原地。

曾经那个瘦小、顽皮的街头少年，现在变得又高又强壮，剪裁精致的夹克衫下满是结实的肌肉。他惊愕地回眸一瞥，一瞬间就真如当年那个孤独的孩子一样呆愣愣地望着高大的蝙蝠侠，眼底还充满了期待。然而现在，只剩下错愕。

有一种坚强的壁垒轰然倒塌，漫长岁月里他最隐忍的伤痛与遗憾从心口宣泄而出。他的嘴唇颤抖着，第一次如此无法忍耐自己的话语，无法忍耐自己这种激动澎湃的思绪。他张开嘴，任由压在心底的话语流淌而出：

**“Jason？”**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

当Jason的大脑逐渐从激荡的情绪洪流中清醒，他麻木的双眼也总算转动起来，与他一起一伏的呼吸成为他在世间存活的证据。等再次睁开眼睛，眼前的一切似乎都被慢慢扭曲，贴上了不同的标签——制服：我以前的；蝙蝠洞：Bruce的；Dick Grayson，我的哥哥。他的眼珠猛然一瞥，对上了失魂落魄的Dick的脸庞。这时候，Jason被搅成一团浆糊的大脑又回荡着无数个疑问，但他很快意识到了一个重要的问题。

他含着沙哑的嗓音，将目光再次停留在因半边面甲破碎而低眉注视着他的Bruce身上，轻声说道：“所以，你们都知道吗？”

没有人回答他的话，所有人都惊人地沉默了，包括Dick。老实说，Jason本以为Dick会吃惊，会讶异，会激动地、欣喜若狂地搂紧他。但现在看来，Dick提早知道了这件事情，而且并没有告诉他。

甚至没有打算告诉他。

其他人也一样。

Clark还是一如既往地带着一种忧心忡忡、管教责备的眼神望着他，让他心底泛起一阵恶寒。“这很复杂，Jason，我们也是刚刚才确认。”Clark的反应让Jason莫名地失望与愤怒，无论是身为一个特工还是身为一个罗宾，他都明白只需要一管血就能验明他的身份。然而在Jason看来，这种行为惊人地符合蝙蝠侠的逻辑——他需要第一时间去查明真相，多加确认。然而，当那个年幼的罗宾的记忆从他的身体里苏醒，Jason明白自己正在期待他们会欣喜若狂地认出自己，与自己紧紧相拥。

但蝙蝠洞里仍然只有百年难消的死寂，与沉默的众人。

“我明白，”Jason冷冰冰地说着没有意义的回答，“你总是要去确认清楚的。”

站在一旁的Dick心里猛然一颤，苦楚逐渐蔓延开来。这像是说给Bruce的，也像是说给他的。Bruce面甲下的眼睛努力眨了几下，在慢慢流淌的污血中疲惫地睁大。他的嘴唇轻轻扇合，伴随着血气做出了某个口型，又悄悄地闭上了。Jason平静地注视着他，希望他多少说点什么，和他解释一下，哪怕一两个单词也好。然而，所有的喧嚣似乎都被合乎逻辑地吞没了，他逐渐感受到这地下寒室的窒息感，那股蝙蝠侠的气息又一次压抑着他喘不过气来。

哦对，在他的记忆强迫着他的身体一次又一次回想蝙蝠侠和罗宾的那段岁月之时，他想起了一个人，那个在他身后诡异微笑着的影子。

他长舒了一口气，迈开步子走向这个漆黑洞穴里唯一的光源——蝙蝠电脑。他的肌肉找回了记忆，熟练地顺着以前的操作敲击了几下。即使升级了几次，电脑系统还是和他在的时候那样古板老套，他唯一感到庆幸的是刚才Dick还没有登出自己的账号，否则他已经输不对蝙蝠电脑的密码了。

当监控视频跳出来的时候，他已经预料到了这个答案，但事实的冲击还是让他的大脑嗡嗡作响。背后隐隐约约的脚步声让他心里一惊，冷汗直流。他浑身紧绷地猛地转过身，惊愕地瞥见Dick伸在半空的手，却又咬着牙将目光略了过去，死死盯着远处屹立不动的蝙蝠侠。

“所以，那个家伙还没死？”他讽刺地咧开嘴，笑得咬牙切齿，何止癫狂。在他的身后，一个绿色的脑袋在一身拘束服之中，被挤在房间里的一个小角落里。是小丑。

蝙蝠侠就像是没听到一样，嘴唇紧紧闭成了一条缝隙。

“不是，我觉得真是搞不清楚。”Jason越说语速越快，“你们不是义警吗？不是行侠仗义吗？你们明知道小丑是什么样的角色，明知道他做过什么样的事情，但还是对他手下留情？这就是你们所谓的原则吗，不用理会未来有多少生命可能因此被害？”

他积蓄在胸膛许久的愤怒倾泻而出，跟随着言语一起在这个空荡荡的洞穴里回荡。但被提问的人似乎依旧不打算回答，只是沉默着闭上了那只露出来的眼睛。Jason皱着眉头继续笑着，讽刺地说：“所以你呢，蝙蝠侠。即便我死了，你也 **无动于衷** ，没有任何改变吗？而且，还找了一个 **替代品** ？”

当“替代品”这个词从Jason嘴里说出口的时候，Tim脸色苍白地僵住了，Conner担忧着捏紧了他的手。

“Jason，”Clark终于是开口的那个人，但不知道为何他的话总是让Jason更加愤怒，“事情不是你想象的那样。”

“那是怎样？而他真又做了些什么？如果我没有恢复记忆，你们又是不是会真的一直瞒着我？”

“我们……”Clark的话卡在了喉咙里。毕竟，他也不知道Bruce会不会做出这种选择。没有办法得到回应的Jason也无处发泄浑身上下积蓄的恼怒，仍如鲠在喉，身体被四面八方的窒息感挤压得失去知觉，冰冷潮湿的空气混合着腐烂的气味灌进他的肺里，让他抽搐、作呕。那种临近死亡的恐惧与愤怒仍在他脑海里记忆犹新，变成一种使人疯狂的耳鸣，在他的身体四周徘徊、低吼。但倘若他抬起头挣扎着试着呼吸和活动，跳入眼眶的便是沉默着站立在他身前的蝙蝠侠。

他仿佛又走进了一个吞没他最后一点希望的泥潭。

 **“Bruce，”** 他仰起头，声音接近呜咽， **“你就不能……破一次例，就当是——为了我。”**

被叫到名字的人均匀的心跳声似乎那一刻乱了，枯槁的眼珠微微蠕动，瞳孔缩紧着注视着面前的少年。他有一瞬间真的后悔了，后悔当时为何仅仅是超人的阻止，就让他放弃了杀掉小丑的念头。但在这一瞬间过后，他心中蔓延出的更多是无穷无尽的悔恨。这是他在八岁那年，就诞生的那种无能为力的感觉。

Jason感觉鼻尖发酸，但一眨眼睛，那种愤怒的感觉又回来了。他咬咬牙：“没问题，Bruce，我很明白你就是这样的人。但我不是，我注定没办法成为你这样的英雄。所以我会去杀小丑，我会去 **处决** 他，处决一个罪无可恕的罪犯。”

他迈开腿，而很快一个人影便闪现到他的面前。“Jason，冷静一点。”Clark挡在Jason身前却被对方狠狠瞪了一眼，但他并没有等待他所期待的蝙蝠侠的反应。他瞪了一眼这个蓝衣的人间之神，吼道：“滚开，这里没你的事。”

“Jason。”Clark仍然一动不动地站在他的面前，压低了嗓音。而除了那个背朝着他们，默不作声的蝙蝠侠，其他人似乎都紧张得不敢喘气，静静注视着这两人的对峙。特工的拳头被攥得发抖，然而氪星人却没有丝毫退却的意思。“想阻止我是吧，蓝大个。”Jason低声嘶吼着，“也好，咱们就真刀真枪地打上一架——”、“我只是不想让你冲动行事。”、“操你的，Clark，别拿你那一套冠冕堂皇的说辞套在我身上，小丑早该死了，你们这群人放过了他，所以才会——”、“Jason，你不能——”

**“够了，超人！”**

Clark错愕地猛然抬起头，而Jason也被这怒吼声噎住了。

蝙蝠侠缓慢地转过身，异常平静地注视着两个人。他的目光并没有停留在发抖的Jason身上，而是抬起双眼，直视着Clark：“够了，Clark，让他走。”

“Bruce，你在说什么——”比疑惑的Clark更快的是怒火窜上眉梢的Jason，他转过身如箭一般窜到蝙蝠侠的身前，一把就拽住对方残破的装甲，愤怒地大吼着：“混蛋，你不要以为我是开玩笑的！你们手下留情，但我就真会杀了小丑，真的会处决他！你应该清楚，我是个FBI，我杀过人——”

“那就去。”

Jason愣住了。

“我……想不出任何阻止一个FBI处决一个罪犯的理由。倘若你的行为违反程序，也不是我能制裁的。”

Bruce的声音第一次那么轻，但Jason不知怎么就放开了手。他惊愕着、呆愣着看着面前的黑暗骑士，这个答案似乎合乎逻辑，却又出乎意料。他怔怔着注视着他好一会，扭过头大脑一片空白地转身跑去。这一次，没有人阻拦他，也没有人再说任何话。

————

最终让Jason彻底冷静下来的是阿卡姆疯人院的院长。当他与警卫起了争执，差点要动手动脚的时候，院长Warden Sharp居然认出了他，并且彬彬有礼地邀请他进门。

“上次的酒会上我有幸见到了Miller先生，”这位攀炎附势、虚与委蛇的院长对着他露出恶心的笑容，搓着手说道，“他叮嘱市长要照顾一下您这位FBI的高级特工的时候，我也恰巧听到了。”

这份安逸、平静，同时诡异的氛围给了他一种脱离现实的失焦感。这位院长的意图十分明显，甚至无法控制自己拼命吹捧Jason，并且恳求对方在Miller先生面前对他多说好话。他曾经十分厌恶这种语气，不屑与之为伍。但现在他发觉这成了他实现目标的协力。

他沉默着看着监控中的小丑，还是和蝙蝠洞调出的监控一模一样。小丑露出绿色的头发，浑身被束缚衣束缚住，蜷缩在牢房的一角。而他手上翻阅的资料也告诉他，他的猜想一点没错，即便是在他死后，小丑也仍然多次越狱，并且杀人。

他的死并没有阻止更多糟糕的事情发生。

Jason不知不觉拳头紧握，愤怒地注视着屏幕中这个仇人。然而，院长并没有在意Jason的变化，只是自顾自地附和着：“若您想偷偷制造一些意外，自然也十分方便。”他边笑着边露出一排牙齿，“我这边建议在他的饭里下一些轻微的毒药，然后等到他送到医务室，我们自然可以以更保险的方法确保他死亡——或者您可以用更刺激一点的方法，在午夜时分勒死他，再伪装成……”

伪装？Jason猛然转过头，恼怒地瞪着这个察觉到自己说错了什么，惊愕地闭上嘴的男人。不，他不需要伪装，更不想用暗杀。他希望可以正大光明地处决这个罪犯，面对面对用子弹贯穿他的头，做出让哥谭市民叫好的事情。小丑不仅该死，而且该被人处决，而不是被掩盖成疾病或者自杀的样子草草消失。“不需要伪装，他就是一个死刑犯，”Jason转回头，眯起眼睛盯着小丑，“FBI有这个权利。”

然而这时院长露出了为难的表情：“呃，小Miller先生，容许我提醒您——哥谭市是没有死刑的。”

Jason惊骇地眨了眨眼睛：“没有？”他下意识地接道，“他杀人无数，他连小孩都——”

“可是他是个精神病人，”这个男人似乎简单地略过了Jason提到的“杀人”这个词，坦诚无辜地望着他，“而且哥谭市没有死刑，所以他被判无期徒刑，终身不得假释，这是最严重的刑罚了。”

最……严重？Jason不禁对这个字眼感到迷惑，这就是最严重的？为什么他们会有这样的想法，为什么他们不会认可“以命抵命”？他们为何和蝙蝠侠一样，这群普通人也有着某种奇怪的“不杀原则”吗？他眯起眼睛咬咬下唇：“不，这不是，在我看来枪决才是。Sharp，把牢房打开，我要转移囚犯。”

“可是……”对方开始支支吾吾，又抬起头看看他：“可是您询问过Miller先生的意见吗？”

“这有什么？”Jason低吼道：“我在军队里的时候，我们遇到任何一个恐怖分子都不会手软。你犹豫一秒，那些混蛋可能就会把妇孺当成人肉炸弹，所以遇到可疑情况我们必定会开枪，而现在这里有个杀人狂魔，你们就——”

“冷静点，Jay。”

逼问戛然而止，Jason叹了口气，将手摸到了联络器的位置上。可能那个唠叨的军需官为了他的安全，又远程开启了通讯装置，所以Miller先生才又会无意中听到他的事情吧。他将耳机塞进了耳朵里，轻声说道：“是，Miller先生。”

“到底发生什么事情了？”来电另一头的老人忧心忡忡地说道，“Jay，这个急性子可不像你的样子。我教过你，无论如何要冷静，才能达到目的。”

“是的，”Jason回答道，回想FBI的训练快速深呼吸了几次，将自己过速的心跳降了下去，“抱歉，我只是真的非常痛恨这个……杀人犯。”

“喔，可是我想你遇到的杀人犯太多了，我可不记得你有一刻这样失去了冷静。”

“您不了解这个家伙，Miller先生。”Jason快速地说，“他非常残忍，而且非常狡猾。这个人完全就是个疯子，想要报复社会，而且杀了非常多人，折磨了——很多人。”他闭上眼睛，强迫自己不要去想那段灼烧身心的经历，“他该死，仅此而已。”

电话那头似乎沉默了片刻，这种诡异的、不正常的静寂让Jason再一次无法忍耐。然而他压抑着自己，静静期待着对方的支持。Edgar Miller总是会默默支持着他，竭尽心血地提供给他各式各样的资源，让他去干掉那些世界上臭名昭著的混蛋和通缉犯。许久，他终于听见电话那头一声轻咳，传来了一个微妙的嗓音：

“哎，Jay，”他轻声说道，“你为什么要在意这么个人呢？”

“那是……”他欲言又止，他并不觉得现在袒露自己知道了自己的身世是个好时机，于是他又说道：“只是看不惯这种恶魔活了这么久，在伊拉克，我随便一枪打爆他的头就好了。”

“但这里不是伊拉克，孩子，”Edgar Miller长叹了一口气，“你不能在国内也这么胡来。”

“可是这又有什么？”Jason继续说道，“他杀的人太多了。他死了，哥谭市民都会欢呼，大家都会认为恶有恶报，这不是一件很合情合理的事情吗？”他又假笑了一下，“我不明白为什么杀一个恶贯满盈的罪犯会这么难。”

不知道是不是Edgar真的以为那句“我不明白”是真心话，他电话里的声音显得诚恳却不容置喙：“Jay，他是一个法院判决了无期徒刑的囚犯，你不能随意杀了他，至少在公开场合不可以。”

这……难道就合理吗？难道没有人质疑吗？“不，这难道没有人质疑吗？哥谭市民不会愤怒抗议吗？Eddie，这太胡扯了，只是因为他有精神病吗？他真的特别特别危险，迄今为止已经很多次越——”

“哥谭市没有死刑，无期徒刑不得假释已经是最高刑罚了。”老人的声音从另一头幽幽地传来，同时还有翻阅书本的声音：“而且，他的人气也算蛮高的。Jay，你要知道在之前关于他的案子大大小小可能有数百件，他在这其中特别诡异地积累了一大堆粉丝团，还有人为他写传记、拍电影。哎，这就是美国的下一代啊。那些年轻人追捧他，在脸上涂上小丑的图案，四处发放关于他也不知道是编的还是真的的悲惨出身的故事，甚至在开庭时在法院外面抗议。他就和Manson家族一样有大名鼎鼎，每一次开庭哥谭市都要忍受全国大量粉丝的游行——”Edgar诚恳地说道，“Jay，我很抱歉，但你想公开处决他，那是不可能的。”

“不……可能？”Jason怔住了，但很快又接着说道：“不，Miller先生，我根本无所谓后果怎样。他该死，早该死，让他活到现在就是个奇迹了。我不在乎我这之后再回最偏最苦的地方干卧底，就算是真的要去蹲局子，我也无所——”

“Jason！”Edgar的声音暴怒而起，“我什么时候把你教成了一个这么冲动的人？！你考虑过你这样做，连累的不仅是你自己，还有我们整个家族吗？”

很少遇到的怒喝制止了他的话语，也让他很快冷静下来。“不……不，”Jason摇了摇头，“我很抱歉，Miller先生。”他怎么能为了一个混蛋去蹲局子，不，这太蠢了。他又深呼吸了几次，用手撑着额头，他应该想个更好的办法。

“你是我的孩子，Jay，”Edgar坦诚地说，“我喜欢你这份行侠仗义的心，但我们现在还没办法动摇这里的法律和风向。”他压低了声音，“我保证，再过几年。Jay，来高层帮我，几年以后我们就有 **足够的影响力** ——去制造一切舆论，然后让这个恶魔被公开处死，好吗？在这之前，会有人严加看管阿卡姆疯人院。如果他逃了出来，立马会通知到你，好吗？”

“……好的，Miller先生。”Jason紧紧抓着自己的头发，实际上只模模糊糊听到Edgar的声音。

————

当夜翼心烦意乱地飘荡在哥谭的夜空之中时，他发现了一个意外来客。Dick惊喜又心惊胆战地悄悄走了几步，双眼无法控制地注视着眼前这个坐在天台边缘，沉默着低着头的人。发现Jason是自己的弟弟，再到他与Bruce大吵一架出走才相隔不久，但对于他来说备受煎熬。然而，等到他真的见到了朝思暮想的人，他却又犹豫了。

他没能在发现真相的时候第一时间开心地搂住他，没能在Jason冲出去的时候紧紧抱住他，没能……

没能分清他思念的是谁。

爱欲与亲情混杂在一起，让Dick的大脑接近崩溃。就连他自己也没办法将这两种情感区分开来，更不知道该怎么面对对方。然而当他内心苦苦挣扎的时候，面前的人却开了口。

“Dick？”

他欣喜地下意识露出了微笑，泪水在眼眶里打着转，更凑近了坐在边缘的人，蹲了下来。这是他才看到，Jason的手上有一沓厚厚的卷宗。他努力辨认了一会，发觉那些是Wayne集团的案子。

Wayne集团资助民众，上法院告小丑，请求判被告死刑的卷宗复印件。

“你们一直在做这些事情吗？”Jason的声音仿佛从很远的地方轻飘飘地传来，但随着他的手指翻动，一页一页的纸张在夜风中沙沙作响。Dick的视线不禁模糊了，泪水一点点泛了上来，他们没能力改变这些事情，不是吗——“是的。”他安静地回答道，“具体的我也不太清楚，Wayne集团的法务部在运作，有时候我和Bruce才会参与一些。”

Jason没有回答，手指却还一直在翻动纸张。直到最后一份资料，密密麻麻记载着Jason Todd被害案件所有纪录，包括撤销小丑的外交豁免权。Dick看不清Jason的脸庞，不确定他能不能看到这份卷宗上的所有纪录。他想开口说，我很抱歉，我们很抱歉，但我们没有能力改变这些事情，更没有…… **资格** 。再强大的义警也无法改变这片土地上百年来的司法制度，他们的行侠仗义也抵不过年轻人追捧虚无、乱世的心情。他们也不能强行改变，没有权利去做决定。因为他们都是行走在大地上的普通人。

但说了又有什么用呢，说出来只能让人对现实更加悲观而已。

Jason的手轻轻抬起，那些薄薄的卷宗复印件，被狂乱的夜风卷入空中，散落到这片沃土化为尘埃。Jason站了起来，并没有看向蹲在他身后的Dick，而是径直站起身走了过去。Dick嗅到那股淡淡的、曾经萦绕在他身旁的烟味鼻头一酸，终于鼓起勇气转过头：“等等，Jason！”

身穿皮夹克的男人停住了，但并没有回头看他。

此刻，千言万语涌上Dick的心头，他想过无数个问题，无数种祈求。但他最终还是说： **“回家吧，Jason。”**

“这是对我说的，还是对你的弟弟说的？”他看到远处的人唇边露出点点星火，烟雾缭绕，迷了双眼， **“我回不去了，Dick。”**


	14. Chapter 14

当Jason只身离开阿卡姆疯人院的时候，屋顶上的两双眼睛却紧紧盯着他，陪伴着他在昏暗的路灯下渐渐离去。Conner缓缓叹了口气，转回头望着仍然捏着长棍，紧张地蜷缩在角落里的罗宾，不由得皱起眉头。

“小罗，不用担心了，”他刻意放松了语气，“你看，Jason没有真的杀了小丑。”

Tim仍然目不转睛地盯着Jason离开的位置，即使对方已经消失在黑夜之中。看起来，罗宾似乎并没有听到他的安慰，只是沉默着低着头思索着什么。当还没有意识到究竟发生什么的时候，前任罗宾的出现并没有带给Tim太大的打击。然而等Jason真正站立在那身制服面前，Tim才感觉现实好像Harley的大锤，让他飘飘忽忽地倒在了地上。

但就目前情况来看，事情也并没有这么糟糕。在确定Jason目前不打算当场杀了小丑的时候，Tim的心也总算放下了。事实上他的大脑也不足以处理这一次混乱的局面，即使主动跟了过来，甚至是伺机而动，Tim也不知道真的到了那一步，是否要与Jason刀剑相向以阻止他。还好，生活对他还是有一丝怜悯。他长长舒了一口浊气，卸下浑身的戒备之后放松靠在了Conner的后背上，同时挥了挥手让所有的警备系统进入自检待机模式。

感受到后背上熟悉的压力，克隆男孩嘴角翘起，边笑着边也往后靠了靠，与Tim的头依偎在了一起。连中东的尘土还没洗涤的他们就这样风风仆仆冲来了阿卡姆，不说氪星人，Tim可是真的累坏了。他半眯着眼睛，舒服地让Conner撑着自己。

氪星男孩也倦懒地依偎在少年的身旁，放松下来听着对方平稳有力的呼吸声。寂静的黑夜静悄悄笼罩在两个人的身旁，在这纷乱的世间塑造了一处宁静美好的角落。Conner突然摸到口袋里有一个硬邦邦的东西，低头一看，便是Clark之前塞给他的，不知道暗藏了多少氪星科技的平光眼镜。这似乎唤醒了他心中深藏已久的念想，也似乎令他再次振作起来。他轻轻张开嘴，然而Tim动了动，打断了他的动作。

“Conner……”Tim歪着头喃喃自语，疲倦的眼睛早都糊成了一条线，睁也睁不开。他抬起手，打算关掉面前架设起的便携电子设备。然而还没等他抬起手，荧光的显示屏里突然啪嗒跳出一条信息。披着披风的少年英雄一下子专业地睁开双眼，聚精会神地看着屏幕跳出来的一行小字。而Conner只得苦闷地叹了口气，收起眼镜，把肚子里想说的话又一次咽了下去。

“怎么了？”他嘟嘟囔囔地问，罗宾只是盘着腿，伸着脖子专心致志地盯着屏幕。

“唔……是个奇怪的小问题……”Tim的声音逐渐弱了下去，但Conner知道没那么简单，“唔，简单就是我设计了一个小程序……”他顿了顿，“大概就是把一些情报、新闻收集起来，然后再进行一些匹配……”Tim叽里呱啦地说了一大堆Conner听不懂的词语，而且含糊不清，用超级听力都难以听清。但等到他清了清嗓子，作了结论，Conner终于能听到他在说什么了：“总之，我发觉阿卡姆疯人院有个人有点不太对劲。”

“所以你就是造了一个人工智能，然后帮你挑出有价值的线索？”Conner飞快地总结道，Tim怔了一下：“唔，是的。”他点点头。

Conner没点出来Tim把这种超乎寻常的天赋当做雕虫小技，理所应当，只是撇了撇嘴，纵容对方继续说下去。罗宾似乎舔了舔嘴唇，那种身为义警时神采奕奕的样子又一次回来了：“前段时间Dick和Jason遇到了一次稻草人越狱案件，这种案件其实不太寻常，但Dick急于把伤者送到医院，就耽搁了。”

“所以你现在发现了什么新的线索？”

“后来经过检测，稻草人当时身体里有一种神秘的药剂，令他发疯……”Tim咽了咽口水，无意识地回望了他一眼，令Conner内心一颤，“这种药剂与卡德摩斯发现的一种药效果相似，而他当时的狱警Matthew曾经是……卡德摩斯实验室的保安。”

Conner愣住了，Tim看他的眼神又将他带回了那种终日惴惴不安的岁月。他的胸口闷得发疼，但他毋庸置疑咬牙切齿地忍住过去的残痛，追问道：“你发现了他有不对劲的地方？”因为他好奇心战胜了恐惧。

“是的，在来到阿卡姆之后，他仍然与卡德摩斯实验室的前雇员Erin往来密切。”Tim调出了几条通讯记录，都是在每周固定时间固定时长的通话，“而当时案件发生时，他‘奇妙’地成为了协助警方办案的一员，并且‘奇妙’地逃脱了深层次调查，那种致幻毒剂也被认为是稻草人自己的残留药物或者副作用。”他又盯着屏幕，目不转睛地说道，“而与此同时，他每周账户上都会神秘地多出一笔钱，相信卡德摩斯并没有被完全摧毁，而他和卡德摩斯的关系也还没结束……”

“但我想这只是我的推测。”Tim响亮的话惊醒了Conner，也使他摇摇欲坠的内心重新稳定下来，“而且时间太久，我们无法验证这个人当时究竟做了些什么，他到底是不是在继续卡德摩斯的实验。”

“但我想……你一定已经有了办法。”Conner扬起眉毛，小心翼翼地试探道。而戴着面罩的少年英雄只是愣着看了看他，随即露出一个得意的微笑。

“当然了。”

————

在接触Tim之前，Conner对于义警的概念，实际上只存在于超人那些登上报纸、惊世骇俗的行动层面上，比方说举举飞机、救一救跳楼的人。然而真的等到接触了Tim的工作，Conner才意识到对于蝙蝠家族来说，义警的水平已经堪比最优秀的侦探，不光是侦查、追捕、审讯，就连同和警方的配合、与律师的协作都需要一应俱全。虽然Conner认识的义警不算多，但他的确尤为吃惊Tim在这么年轻的情况下，就已经具备了作为一名警探的基本素养。在抛开那些面对超级坏蛋的紧急情况，Tim的各项技能都相当扎实。

审讯才是前线，情报则是子弹。Tim这样教育过他，要从审讯突破那些难缠的对手，就必须足够了解对方。不知道是因为审讯，Tim被锻炼出极强的情报搜索技巧；还是本身由于出色的黑客天赋，Tim的审讯几乎战无不胜——总而言之，当Tim行色匆匆地与他告别之后，那群Gordon手底下最出色的警探立刻包围了这个“与罗宾关系很好的”男孩。未曾见过这么多陌生人的克隆小子捏了一把冷汗，蹙着眉疑惑地望着这群男人。

“别紧张嘛，小鬼，我们也不过就是想认识一下罗宾的朋友。”为首的警探顶着一头栗色的卷发，笑眯眯地拍了拍他的肩膀。Conner下意识地躲闪开，眯起眼睛：“唔，我还以为你们之间的关系更好——”

“只是工作关系，但罗宾可是很少会带他的朋友来哥谭的。”另一个警员插着腰笑了起来，笑得Conner不知为何耳根发烫，但他这下没那么紧张了：“喔，是吗？”

“你知道他的少年泰坦，一般都在别的地方活动嘛，哥谭的事情归蝙蝠侠自己管！”这点Conner是心知肚明的，但内心突然一阵暗喜，觉得Jason没把他放到泰坦塔，而是把他扣在哥谭也还算不错。“不过你这家伙面生，是叫什么名字啊？”

Conner一愣，但随即又撇开眼神。他明白警察们是在问他的代号，而不是他的真名。虽然他的确被Tim差不多说动了，但总感觉现在这么急于承认，会有点打自己的脸。“我还没有代号，就是跟着他。”

“新人吗？”警探嘴边塞着一根烟，边嚼着一口热气边粗声说道，“好小子，以后也得在罗宾面前多说说我们的好话。”

Conner皱起眉头，听出了他们这话里话外想要捧着Tim的劲，反而感觉奇怪了：“你们就这么捧着罗宾啊？那蝙蝠侠呢？”

“蝙蝠侠当然是哥谭所有人的偶像了！”Conner感觉他差点把烟灰抖他身上了，“但你也不想想，蝙蝠侠我们也管不着人家，但是罗宾——终究要长大的吧，以后你多说说好话，他说不定能来GCPD。”

啊？Conner这还没想到那一层，但警察们都笑了起来，你一言我一语地说着：“大家也就是装瞎，但看得出来罗宾都不一样。现在这个孩子，大概是第三任吧，我们光是看他们的个头都看得出来。不过说实话，现在的这个罗宾，也是我们这些一代一代警察公认的，最有侦探范的罗宾了。无论是调查、推理，还是审讯、侦破，就算是管理团队能力也天赋极高。我们不管他的个人身份是什么，但GCPD真不想错过他这个好苗子。”

Conner愣在原地还有点半信半疑的样子，而身边那个叼着烟的警探只是拍了拍他的肩：“嘿，你就瞧着吧。”他抬头一看，Tim悠闲地翻着文件夹，进入了审讯室。

在听了一大堆成年人对Tim吹的彩虹屁之后，Conner的好奇心还真被勾了上来。照理说，Tim还比他矮上半个头，平常行动中还是那个靠着出其不意占据上风的人，换句话说在他看来，Tim几乎毫无威慑力。此时，Tim也真跟他所想的那样，慢悠悠地进了审讯室，漫不经心地打量着Matthew。

这个坐在审讯室里的狱警已经被简单问过一些问题了，然而他自然是装糊涂，一问三不知。等挨过了拘留时间，GCPD也要将他释放。但当罗宾钻进来的时候，Matthew的表情有点不对劲了，他紧张地拉了拉衬衫领口。

“你该……不会是罗宾？”Matthew瞪着双眼，一脸无可奈何的样子，“天哪，怎么超级英雄也掺乎起来？我到底犯了什么事呀，罗宾。”

“致使稻草人越狱，不算事吗？”Tim轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，然而那人只是笑了笑：“义警先生，那件事情不早被GCPD调查清楚了吗？而且就算是我失职，也应该是监狱来处罚我。”

出乎意料的是，Tim并未对这些话有所动摇，更显得自信满满。Matthew咽了咽口水，看着罗宾缓步走到他的面前，双眼透过面具向下打量着面前蜷缩在桌边的男人。在唯一的一盏灯光之下，罗宾面具下露出的笑容有些阴森可怖。他弯起嘴角，语气满是嘲弄：“这件事的确不是GCPD的范畴了，因为已经被归到FBI手底下去了。”

“什……什么？FBI？”见到Matthew完全懵了，Tim冷笑道：“说吧，收了稻草人多少钱，从哪得知FBI特工的行踪的，为什么想要袭击FBI？”

“什……什么？！FBI！”这下，蜷缩在桌边的Matthew几乎是一跃而起，差点从桌上的手铐中飞脱出来，“我……我没有啊！什么FBI？我完全不知道。”

“事到如今你还狡辩什么？在夜翼赶到之前，稻草人的袭击对象可不止有一个女人，还有一名正在做潜伏任务的FBI特工，”Tim冷冰冰地继续说道，“而要知道稻草人身在监狱之中，如果要得到外界的消息，唯一接触到的人就是你了。”

“这……”Matthew 几乎是方寸大乱，口不择言地继续辩解道，“义警先生，我真的什么都不知道。”

“没关系，反正你也很快会被FBI带走了，”Tim继续露出一个小小的笑容，“我们这也只是给你最后的机会，希望你早点坦白。他们肯定会调查清楚的，你也要好自为之，袭击FBI是个什么罪名。”

说罢Tim拾起文件夹，转身便要离开。然而这些一连串的质问却一下子把Matthew的心理防线完全突破了，还没等Tim走几步，一个声音便从他的身后高呼起来：“义警先生！义警先生！真的不是我，是——是那个叫Erin的女人！Erin Brain！”

这个名字让Tim满意地停下脚步，但他还是漫不经心地转过头：“那是谁，我可没有听说过。”

“她之前曾经是一个实验室的主管……她，她给了我一笔钱，让我定期给稻草人注射一种药剂。” Matthew一骨碌把所有的事情都说了，“放稻草人出去也是按照她和我说的时间，地点也是她定好的，我真的什么都不知道啊义警先生！我根本不知道什么FBI……对了，肯定这都是她的计划，我这是被骗了啊……”

“不用担心，Matthew先生，”Tim转过身，彻底不再掩饰自己的得意，“只要你好好交代，我们可以保你周全。”

当Tim从审讯室里款款走出，Conner都无法掩饰看到那张神采飞扬的脸庞时喜悦的表情。当他快步走向罗宾，一种亲昵愉快的感觉在两个人面前燃烧起来。克隆少年歪着头凑近了比他矮上一头的男孩，弯起嘴角掩盖不住一丝骄傲：“看来义警先生的工作进行得很顺利嘛。”

“只不过是一个小喽啰，这样的混子，三分钟撬开他的嘴算长了。”Tim面具下蓝宝石般的双眼往上一抬，对上了面前人结实的身体，“如果我有你这幅吓人的样子，还会更短。”

“喔，那我应该站在你身边帮着你了？”

“不，”Tim笑嘻嘻地把一沓资料拍在他的胸膛上，“准备Erin Brain的审讯了，而我需要你去搜查资料。”

Tim说的没错，情报是审讯的子弹。虽然Matthew把事情全盘托出，但Erin却故意装傻充愣，问什么一概不知。这下碰到了钉子，Tim也并没有心急，只是一边和Erin拉着家常，一边旁敲侧击，看可以从哪里突破。最终，Erin成为植物人的母亲每个月豪华病房的天价账单成为了一个意料之外的突破口。虽然Tim仔细调查过这部分钱由卡德摩斯为其购买的商业保险所负担，但名义上是保险，实际上差不多相当于卡德摩斯收买与控制Erin的途径。而抵达医院调查的Conner，用他的超级听力找到了一个老熟人——他在卡德摩斯实验室的Eve Waston博士。

“Conner，把她带回来，我——”

“抱歉，Tim，我想自己解决这件事情。”不顾罗宾的反对，Conner匆匆切断了电话，看着面前蜷缩着抱着双臂，惊恐地望着自己的金发女人。在过去，Conner还曾经用非常迷茫的眼神看着这个实验室里创造出自己的一员，而现在他不光成为了一个勇敢坚定的少年，并且他需要一个答案。

“Eve，你不用害怕，但是你必须要知道你们在做什么。”Conner调开了其他警察，独自与Eve交谈。对于实验室里的人，他唯独对Eve颇有好感，因为她还能尊重他，把他当做一个孩子。“这项实验不光是涉及克隆一个超人，还涉及超能力人口的贩卖与实验。少年泰坦在调查，正义联盟也在调查，但我想你只是一个实验人员，不清楚这其中牵涉了多少利益。”

Conner回忆着Tim教给他的技巧，试着用温和的语气劝告对方坦白。此时，一直苦苦皱着眉头的女博士也抬起了头：“这些是那些义警告诉你的是吗？你就认为这不是科学实验，而是超能力人口的贩卖？”

“究竟是不是是需要我们调查的，”Conner眯起眼睛，“你也一定发觉有什么不对劲，所以来看Erin的母亲是吧。”

Eve低下头再次沉默了，的确Conner也发觉有几个不明人士在暗中监视着Erin的母亲，也知道了对方已经被警方控制起来的事情，但好在现在还没有人发现Eve。

“Eve，相信我，”Conner诚恳地说道，“罗宾和我只是想调查出这些地下活动的真相。包括夜翼和蓝甲虫，已经有太多超能力儿童失踪了。”他停顿了许久，又思考片刻最后恳求道：“帮帮我好吗，我看得出你和那些人不一样，Eve。”

这句温柔的哀求一出，Eve内心的防线也消了一半。实际上，自从见到这个克隆少年英姿飒爽的模样，Eve就开始动摇。不久以前这个男孩还是穿着一身白色的实验室制服，空洞地站在地板上的试验品。但在这短短的时间里，不知道是谁仿佛赋予了他一种生命力，让他的双眼充满神采，身躯充满动力。看到Conner这幅逻辑清晰、颇有经验的派头，她不由得颤抖着泛出泪水，感叹自己在实验室里的努力，今天总算有了真正的成果。

“Conner……”她叹了口气，认命似地闭上了眼睛，“这些都是那个罗宾教你的吗，那也真是了不起。”

“你想多了，他才没你说的那么厉害。他莽撞起来可胡来了，不是我看着他，他早被打成筛子了。”Conner笑了起来，Eve也跟着他笑了笑，失落地低下头。这实际上和他们所预想的有所偏差，但Conner还是真正成为了一个超级英雄，找寻到了人生的意义，这难道她不应该感到高兴吗？“Eve，我是真的想保护你，你也应该知道现在可能卡德摩斯背后的人也会很快找上你，你也很危险。”看着Eve颇为惆怅的样子，Conner困惑地继续劝说着，“如果你和我坦白，一起——”

“不，我只是很高兴。”Eve抬起头，双眼神采奕奕地望着他，“我很高兴你变得这么有精神，有活力……”她眼含热泪，“我想你找到了 **人生的意义** ，是吗？”

Conner被她的话惊得一怔，喃喃地回答道：“……我想是的。”他的确喜欢他现在的生活，的确喜欢……和Tim一起冒险的滋味。当义警不是一件简单的事情，但他研究越深，也越觉得有趣。这一次他又想起了Tim之前送给他的，还被他小心翼翼地存放在抽屉里的T恤。

以及那个代号， _ **超级小子**_ 。

“我虽然不知道谁要求建立卡德摩斯实验室，但我知道我们背后的赞助商一直是谁、”Eve的话再次让Conner微微愣住了，“他就是大都会最知名的富豪，Lex Luthor。”

“我不确定这就是个好主意，或许这有点操之过急了。”依偎在Conner怀里、飞在半空的Tim看着载着Luthor的警车缓缓驶向警察局，皱起眉头担忧地说。

“但在Erin被抓住之后，Luthor就立刻就购买了去法国的航班，相信他是想赶快出境。”Conner回答他，“如果我们不快点抓住他，他可能就跑了。”

“唔，你说的也没错。”Tim点了点头，看着警车的门缓缓开启，Luthor那标志性的光头出现在两人视野之中。Tim厌恶地皱起眉，而Conner只是好奇地看着下面这个他未曾见过的陌生人。

但在他下车的一瞬间，Luthor似乎是早已留意到了的样子，仰起头冷冷地向上一瞥，刚好对上了Conner的视线。

说不定Tim的担忧是真的，他莫名感到不寒而栗。

————

第二天傍晚，彻夜未眠的Dick才垂头丧气地回到了Wayne大宅，顶着一双黑眼圈有气无力地走进门，一眼就看到吃过晚饭的Clark坐在电视机前面看着报纸。

“Clark，Bruce呢？”他瞥了一眼桌上留好的饭，只有一个人的分量。

“还在蝙蝠洞沉思，我把饭给他送过去了，你最好别去打扰他。”懒散的氪星之子把报纸叠了起来，“Tim和Conner在外面查案子，估计明天之前都回不来了，你快把饭热一热吃了吧。”

Dick点了点头，Clark也站起身来。正在这时，新闻里的女声打断了两人的动作，一句奇怪的话让两个超级英雄警惕地转过头——“据悉，之前被大都会警察局带走调查的Lex Luthor现在已获准保释。与此同时，这位行迹乖张的富豪决定在警察局门口召开现场记者发布会。”

“谁把Luthor抓进警察局了？”Dick困惑地问道，而超人并没有回答，只是继续忧心忡忡地紧紧盯着电视中的画面。很快，镜头切换到了那个带着一种意味不明笑容的男人身上。

“这是一场彻头彻尾的闹剧，更准确的说，这是一场家庭纠纷。”

Lex Luthor在镜头面前露出一种轻松又令人头皮发麻的冷笑，语气轻快地娓娓道来：

“……没错，将我送进警察局的是罗宾，还有一个是他的新伙伴。听说他已经在你们媒体中间有了一个新代号了？超级小子——喔，这个名字不错。”

“但为什么我要说这是一场家庭纠纷呢？我很不幸地宣布，罗宾受了超级小子的蛊惑，误以为我有一些违法行为，但实际上我所有的行为都是合法的。这也是因为超级小子虽然诞生在实验室里，身上还有一些超人的基因，但他其实是 **我的儿子** 。”

Dick目瞪口呆地看了看超人，又看了看Luthor。

“我家孩子搞出来这一桩闹剧，真是对不起大家了。”Luthor的冷笑深深地印在了Clark的脑海里。


	15. Chapter 15

“不，我也没想到会闹成这样。”Tim面对着无数弹跳出来的通讯窗口，坐在电脑前焦头烂额地解释着一切。在正中间最大的窗口里，Clark沉默着杵着手，一言不发地看着在屏幕面前手舞足蹈的罗宾，以及从缝隙之间隐约看到的黑T恤男孩的身影。他皱起眉头，在夜翼还在追问Erin Brain的细节时插了进去，切断了对话：“等等，Tim，Conner现在怎么样？”

Tim顿住了，这句话把他冻在了原地。他的动作放缓了，犹犹豫豫地才又抬起头，眉毛耷拉着叹了口气，又说不出口。

“行了，Dick，先让Tim歇一会吧。”Clark出来打了圆场，将刚想说些什么的夜翼拦住了。其他几个英雄听到这句话，也纷纷点头示意，关闭了远程视频。“Tim，无论怎么样，照顾好Conner。”最终随着Clark安慰的话消失，整个电脑屏幕也变回一片漆黑，映照出Tim的愁眉苦脸。

他深呼吸了好几次，总算转过身子，慢慢靠近那个蜷缩在角落里的男孩。“呃，嗯……Conner，你不用在意他的，无论怎样……”

“你知道这件事吗？”沉寂在角落里的男孩微微抬起头，双眼空洞地望着前方怔住的人，“我是说——”他沉闷的声音从嗓子里传出来，“你知道Luthor是我爸吗？”

“我……”Tim的头微微低下了，“我只知道你体内有人类基因……”

“那他说的是真的吗？”

这一次的沉默让Conner找到了答案。“不……Conner，你没有必要在意……”

“没有必要在意一个恶棍吗？我身上有一半恶棍的基因，而且还是一个超人的死敌。”看到Tim一脸受伤的表情，Conner叹了口气，心疼地把膝盖放了下去，面对面地看着自己的朋友：“Tim，我……我想过和你并肩战斗，但我现在真的不懂我是因何诞生的了。还有，我的超级力量都来源于超人，但Luthor的那部分基因呢？”

他的声音越来越轻，最后湮灭在电视新闻的白噪声之中。Tim绝望地望了一眼远处仍然在播放的电视，各个主持人、评论员还在积极讨论超级小子与Lex Luthor之间的关系。打开网络，Conner的脸已经被传遍了网络。

“……Conner。”

这时候，蜷缩在一角的氪星男孩被一个瘦小的身体包裹住了。

与曾经喜悦的拥抱不同，这一次Tim尽可能地张开双臂，将Conner强壮的身躯拥簇在自己的臂弯之下。这次，温软柔韧的身躯紧紧覆盖在Conner抱着双膝蜷缩起来的身体之上，而Tim毛茸茸的一头黑发埋在了他的脖颈。

“Conner，我……我真的很开心你说你想和我并肩战斗……”Tim又是何尝不愿看到Conner失魂落魄、画地为牢的模样，万般期待他与自己并肩而立，但他也不愿意现在让Conner匆匆出去，受到世人的指指点点。他第一次感觉自己内心像是所有意气被卸尽一样空空荡荡，又感觉到一种无法断绝的痛楚。但，但没关系，他安慰自己，只要过一段时间就好了……

“但没关系的，无论你做义警，还是回去当个学生，我都支持你。”

在这个日渐昏暗的房间里，两个少年紧紧拥抱在了一起。

————

“好，我十五分钟后就到家了。”

Tim揉了揉眼睛，长时间的工作已经带给他太多的疲劳，更何况还有Conner的事情——即使行走在哥谭的夜晚里，这身罗宾装也变得黏黏糊糊的。Dick刚刚确认了他的位置，索性他离Wayne大宅已经不远，足够慢慢悠悠地趁着夜色回到家中。该死的，他为什么不能早一点发现Conner和Luthor的事情？不能早一点预见到——

一串奇怪的脚步声打断了他的思绪。

Tim察觉到那串脚步声是冲着他来的，自然小心翼翼地隐去身形，悄悄观察着来客。然而，转角一过，一个比他矮上一个多头的人挑入眼帘。是……小孩子？他困惑地打量着这个脸隐藏在长长的斗篷之下，比一般孩子更古怪的人身上。他是谁？Tim虽然对他一无所知，但能听得出他每个脚步都非常沉。

似乎是背着什么很重的东西。

“不必藏了。”Tim眯起眼睛，听到这个孩子声线稚嫩，语气却非常老成。他困惑地扬起眉毛，拎着长棍慢慢走出阴影，却被一个闪光刺痛了他。

那个孩子拿着一把武士刀。

“Timothy Drake。”听到自己的名字，Tim怔住了。

————

“所以……你不打算和Tim干了？”

Conner无奈地瞥了他一眼：“那你呢？打算和Dick分手了？就因为他是你哥哥？”

这令Jason的动作僵住了，转回头尴尬地笑了笑：“这可不是小孩子该关心的事情了。”

“他是你哥哥就这么重要吗？你们不是亲兄弟吧。”

“那Luthor是你爸就这么重要吗？”Jason一句话就把Conner堵了回去，“Tim还和这毫无瓜葛呢？”

沉默了半天，Conner只能狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转回头继续一言不发地蜷缩在沙发上。Jason也没兴致继续调侃，自顾自地收拾着东西：“不过你准备接下来去哪？如果你不打算去少年泰坦的话，你要不要去纽约读书？”

“读书……”

“是啊，我也可能要去纽约，工作调动吧。”Jason摇晃了一下自己的胳膊，“毕竟伤好了也不能老是吃闲饭，不过我应该也不会待太久，过段时间估计还要去伊朗。我这个人啊，还是喜欢出外勤，可不能老坐办公室。”

“可是这样不就……”不就离Tim太远了吗？Conner叹了口气，没有急于回答，而Jason也没有急于追问。这个时候，Conner的手机响了。

“怎么，Tim又来找你了？”Jason打趣地问道。

“不，是Dick。”Conner皱着眉头无奈地摁下了通话键，Jason瞥了他一眼，自讨没趣地躲开了。然而，他听到的却是一声手机掉落在地板上的声音。

“怎……”

“Tim……Tim他出事了。”Conner的脸变得一片惨白。

————

“嘿……嘿，哥们，冷静点。”

在去Leslie诊所的路上，Jason不断安抚着接近崩溃的Conner。此刻，克隆男孩的手不断颤抖，双手握拳捏得吱嘎作响。不会流汗的氪星人现在额头上汗如雨下，嘴唇还哆嗦着吐出惊恐的话语：“不……不……我……等等，我还是应该飞过去……”

“不，绝对不行！”Jason捏着方向盘怒吼道，“这节骨眼上你还打算大摇大摆飞出去，打算等Tim醒来还要帮你收拾烂摊子？给我坐好了，臭小子，Tim再怎么说也当了这么久的罗宾了，他会没事的。”

Conner把后槽牙咬得死死的，把胸膛中一腔怒火全压在了肺里。

然而，真的到了诊所，Tim的情况也的确十分糟糕。车还没停稳，Conner就心急火燎地推开车门，疯狂地向手术室冲去。Jason跟在他的身后，自然也刚好撞上了还带着一身血污、未脱下制服的Dick。没有戴面具的夜翼在见到他的那一刻没有防备地露出失魂落魄的表情，然而他却也只能淡淡说一句：“我是来看Tim的。”

“嗯，他……他就在里面。”Dick也撇开了眼神。

Jason叹了口气，向前走了几步便被躺在病床上小小的少年吓住了。根据Dick的解释，Tim在距离Wayne大宅十五分钟路程的地方遇袭，之后他自己挣扎着爬了出去，直到被神谕发现。除了打斗的伤口，他的小腹被一把长刀通了个对穿，内脏破裂，必须马上动手术。Conner哆嗦着跪在Tim的病床旁边握着他瘦削的手，他第一次看到罗宾如此虚弱，面色煞白、瘫软无助着躺在床上，还带着呼吸机、浑身插满管子。即使被简单处理过，他的伤口也还在拼命往外渗血，床单也几乎被血浸透了。

“该死……该死……”Conner捏紧了床单，喉咙里发出无助的悲鸣。这时Leslie医生急匆匆地跑了过来：“马上要进行手术了，无关人士先出去。”

“Tim……！”Conner抬起头看着病床在他眼前被眼睁睁推走，而心中的怒火也再也压抑不住：“不……是谁？是谁伤害了Tim……”Clark要竭力拉住他才能让他没冲入病房里面。

“Conner，你冷静点，”Dick冲上去摁住他的肩膀，“你待在这里，等他醒过来。我去抓犯人，行吗？相信我——”

“我……”

“Conner，听Dick的话好好呆在这里，你也不想Tim醒过来找不到你吧？”一声响亮的话打断了克隆男孩的思绪，却也让在场所有人都沉默了。Jason冷冷地瞥了一眼在场的Clark、Barbara、Stephenia、Dick……唯独那个老蝙蝠不在是吗？他嘴边泄出一丝冷笑，一拍椅子说道：“我和Dick一起去，你总该放心了吧。”

“什……什么？”还没等Dick回过神来，Jason的硬胳膊就直接硬把他往外拽。眨眼间，Dick就被扔进了Jason的吉普车里，还被呯一声关上了车门。

“不……你想干什么？”被Jason还扔了一件套头衫的Dick瞪着钻进驾驶座闷头开车的Jason，眯起眼睛警惕地盯着他。这个微妙的场面似乎又将他带回了很久之前，与Jason初次见面时的场景。黑发的高大男人眼珠一瞥，厌恶地切了一声，又把视线转回了挡风镜上。“干什么，当然是抓犯人啊。我说夜翼先生，现在这种状况蝙蝠侠也分不出多余人手出去调查这件事了吧，更不要说罗宾倒在街头这件新闻本身就给Barbara惹了一件大麻烦。我就是看在Tim的面子上和你合作，安静点换好衣服。”

当Dick再次抬起头时，他似乎又变回了那副平淡的表情，嘴角轻轻下垂眼神失神地望着远处，刚才的活力转瞬消失了。Jason的余光注意到了Dick脸上显而易见的失落，嘴唇微张但最终也无言而出。最后，他只能叹息着，清了清嗓子说道：“行了，有什么线索？”

“Tim受伤的地点是监控死角，对方是下杀手来的，但不知道为什么没给Tim致命一击。”没有给自己喘息的时间，Dick迅速进入了状态。他将手腕电脑连接上蝙蝠洞的系统，调出了相关的信息，“现场几乎没有留下什么有用的线索，唯一最有价值的信息是捅入Tim身体的大概是一把武士刀，速度和力量都非常惊人，但奇怪的是——”

“奇怪的是为什么是小腹，而不是胸口。”Jason补完了他的话，“而且Tim不过是一个未成年的孩子，一般成年人很难捅到那个位置，更很难在那个高度捅得那么深。”与此同时Dick也眯起眼睛：“或者有没有可能——”

“不过不管怎样，那把武士刀应该是最大的线索。蝙蝠洞开始寻找线索了吗？”

“有，但还没找到什么有价值的线索。”Dick回答道，“目前黑进了监控系统……”

“那就是什么线索都没有，”Jason摇了摇头，“我找我的军需官。”

“你确定要把FBI牵扯进来？”

“这就算是帮我弟弟一个小忙，不可以吗？”

“弟弟”这个称呼带来了Dick足够久的停顿，但他很快恢复了过来，并没有作出任何回应。当他的视线轻轻转到一边，凝视着车外的浮光掠影之时，Jason接上了他的军需官。FBI之间的交流简短又干练，不到一分钟Jason便解释清楚情况，并且将一些琐碎的信息传了过去。当通话结束的时候，吉普车内又再次陷入了沉默。

“我想就算我们真的分手了，也不会这么尴尬。”

当Jason脑子里的蠢话回荡了一遍又一遍后，这些字语居然从他的唇边轻而易举地流泻而出。语末声消，Jason也如愿以偿地得到一声冷笑，和轻轻的叹息。“说得好像现在不算是真的分手？”Dick本来在蝙蝠侠手底下早就训练出极其优秀的专业素养，执行任务的时候决然不会掺杂个人情感。然而真当Jason开了口，Dick又按奈不住回怼了回去，语气酸溜溜的，即便是个孩子的时候也没这样赌气过。

Jason把着方向盘，心里不知怎么就跟着较上劲了：“Dick，你自己更没办法过去这道坎。”

“Ja——”Dick刚呲牙裂嘴扭过头想反驳，眼神恶狠狠的，嘴上却说不出一句话。他怎么没早看出来Jason是他弟弟呢？这家伙和他小的时候一样嘴毒，还眼光犀利，总是能轻易看破他的内心。他的嘴角免不了生出一丝苦笑，抬起头的一刻自己狼狈、精疲力尽的身影也映入眼中。路上的车流来来往往，霓虹色的灯光稍纵即逝，在眼前停留仅短短一瞬，便消失不见。然而正也是这不断出现又消失的灯光照亮了驾驶座，模糊了他们自身的倒影。Dick的眼前逐渐清晰起来的时候，思维也渐渐被打开了。细想起来，在这样川流不息的茫茫人海之中，现在坐在他身旁的竟然是他失而复得的人。Dick慢慢转过头，不知为何又无法将视线从Jason身上移开了。的确，Jason是他弟弟这件事情对他意味颇多，但无论如何，他依然能感受到Jason身上那种英勇无畏的品格和令人着迷的气质，而且令他……无法抵挡。他免不得露出苦笑，直到他看得到这个男人眉毛皱起，在一个红绿灯下狠狠停下，转过头狐疑地眯起眼睛：“我还以为你会对着挡风玻璃笑话自己，而不是笑话我，Dickie。”

“你说得没错，”Dick轻轻嗤了一声，双眼在车灯的映射下亮闪闪的，“太爱家人和伙伴的Dick Grayson？Jay，你看得到这些不是因为你足够了解我，而是因为你……”

一声震耳欲聋的铃声打断了两人的对话，Dick叹息着靠在椅背上，而Jason匆匆抽回了目光，把精力集中在他的军需官的来电上。那个人很聪明地小心避开所有监控探头，所以监控比对需要太长的时间。但在哥谭人活跃的社交媒体和电话通讯上，FBI最终发现了端倪。

“嘿，亲爱的，你知道我刚才看到了什么？一个背着一个长箱子的小男孩。我一开始猜那是乐器或者是高尔夫球杆，后来发觉形状都不像，反而很像我们上次在博物馆看到的武士刀的袋子……而且他还披着黑色的斗篷，像个杀手一样，太酷了！”

播放完这段录音，Jason的嘴抿成一条线，而Dick扬起眉毛：“等等，这玩意是从WhatsApp上截出来的？这不是侵犯隐私吗？”

“我以为关注的重点应该是‘小男孩’？”Jason回答他，“一个带着武士刀的小男孩？Tim有什么小孩子死敌吗？”

“数不胜数，”Dick耸耸肩，“你应该清楚少年泰坦就是处理这些事情的。”

“我也没加入过几天。”Jason的话让Dick又一次面露难堪，他只能叹了口气转回头：“好了，告诉我这孩子在哪？”

“某个小型私人机场。”

“他想要跑吗？把坐标发给我。”

军需官的坐标很快就发送过来了，Jason扭转方向盘，专心致志开足马力。Dick整理着FBI发来的资料，他快速扫了一眼照片，是没见过的人。“我突然感觉回到了以前的时候。”他边看边喃喃自语地说。

“什么以前的时候？夜翼和罗宾？”Jason嘲弄地回答道。

“不，一开始我带你去机场，然后我们跳了伞。”Dick转过头，双眼如镜子一样映照着Jason的脸庞，“说不定真的会昨日重现。”


	16. Chapter 16

他很聪明，很警惕，经验丰富。长棍让他可以做到攻守兼备，虽然他就像普通义警一样仁慈得令人恶心。可想而知祖父为什么会将他视为自己的继承人……之一。

但他厌恶他的眼神。

当那根长棍给他的眉骨添了一道淤青，兜帽也随之落下。自然，Damian不像是那些义警一样戴着面具，他只是把脸暴露在了对方的面前。但对方的眼神真的令他作呕。

“那张脸……等等……我感觉我好像在哪看过？”

Drake的动作迟缓了，在他的身前满是破绽。他感觉自己被小看了，只是更恼火地瞪着他的对手：“看来你是想死得更快。”

即使清楚面前这个不知道从哪冒出来的小鬼不容小视，Tim还是在这一刻犹豫了。这个孩子是个杀手，是个经验老道的杀手，更何况他对于自己的杀意就摆在眼前了。然而即使从他的招式可以推断出他与刺客联盟的联系，他的眉骨、他的眼神、他的鼻梁……都让Tim感觉到莫名熟悉。当对方再次举起武士刀向他袭来的时候，Tim的眼神略过对方捏着刀柄、细长的手指之时，大脑却飞快地灵光一闪。他眼睛一亮，几乎卸下了所有的防备：“Bruce？你的父亲和母亲该不会是——”

Dmian厌恶这个人，明明作战的时候愚蠢又轻敌，却还聪明得令人毛骨悚然。

他将回忆从脑海里清理干净，慢慢睁开眼睛，在这架自动驾驶的私人飞机上缓缓站了起来。他的任务已经完成，威胁已经被清除，但他明白有一些鬼鬼祟祟的人已经上了这架飞机。刺客联盟的少主冷淡地瞥了一眼驾驶舱弹出来的监控视频，目前还只能看到一个黑发的强壮男人躲在货仓。Damian向手下的人交代了几句，随后用兜帽遮住了自己的脸，拿起了自己的武士刀向货仓走去。他并不意外那个男人并非是躲在货仓，而是留在原地等他的出现。

那个男人叉着双手，向下盯着这个来势汹汹的男孩。这种眼神让Damian非常不爽，他讨厌别人总是从高处俯视他。“小鬼。”那个人扬起眉毛，连警惕都懒得装一装。

“我不是小孩子，我已经十岁了。”Damian拔出他的刀，眯起眼睛盯着对方。这个人他没有在拉萨路池旁边见到过，是个陌生的人，“所以……你也是义警吗？”这句话却得到了对方的轻蔑一笑：“不是，我是个……FBI特工。”

Damian盯着他，眼中的杀气却消退了半分：“那么你没有出现在这里的理由，刺客联盟与美国政府有互不干涉的协定。”

“喔？”Jason眯起眼睛，刺客联盟实际上并不让他意外，但FBI与其的协定让他很吃惊，“可惜我想我的朋友与你有个人恩怨，小鬼。”

Damian将武士刀一挥，抵在了对方的喉管之前：“这么说……为了别人的恩怨，不惜把刺客联盟与你们的关系搭进去。”他注视着面前这个高个男人微微颤抖的瞳孔，与他偶然几次见过的、西装革履但冷血的官僚完全不同，“很有勇气，行侠仗义的特工先生。”

Jason眨了眨眼，曾经在卡德摩斯制造出的那么小的克隆小孩已经够让他吃惊的了。然而现在，他的面前还出现了这样一个被训练成成熟杀手的小鬼。而且他虽然说话还稚气十足，内心竟然也杀伐果决。更惊人的是，这个孩子几句话便将这件事上升刺客联盟与FBI之间的协议……“我想错了，”他嘴唇翘起，露出一丝冷笑，“你还真不是个小鬼。”

“我可是刺客联盟的接班人。”

“但我想我需要替你爸好好教育你一下。”

Jason无心的话却似乎打开了这孩子身上的某个开关，他暴怒般地向自己挥刀刺来，跳得如此之高差点让Jason始料未及。特工第一反应摸到了自己腰间的枪，但当头脑里某些恶心的记忆一闪而过，他深呼吸着控制住自己颤抖的手，还忍着头疼躲过了这小鬼的攻击。

“嘿，小混蛋，有必要这么下狠手吗？”Jason喘着气嘟囔了一声，却被对方步步紧逼。这个孩子训练有素，几乎超出他的想象。这家伙像是个上蹿下跳的小猴子，以极其可怕的速度与他争斗。Jason努力保持在不伤到他又不让自己受伤的状况下里面困住他，只要等……

但与此同时，Jason被一步步逼向驾驶舱。喔，这小鬼还蛮聪明的。特工眯起眼睛，在下一次攻击中抓住了他的腿，但那孩子却顺势将刀一扔，“呯”一声狠狠地钉在了驾驶室——Dick的脸颊旁边。

“诶你个小混蛋——”Jason惊愕地扭过头，话还没说完下巴上却被结结实实地踹了一脚。Dick翻了个白眼，放下手中的控制飞机的动作抬起手臂，挡住了这孩子的攻击。看来计划失败，Jason打掩护，自己去控制飞机降落的计划全被这个用全黑兜帽罩住自己身体的孩子看穿了。“嘿，Jason。”Dick边躲过对方手里的武士刀边呼叫着，此刻飞机几乎已经完全不受控制，开始剧烈地摇晃。

“我想你不应该分心。”Damian低沉地说着，手起刀落，刀锋却狠狠打在了Dick伸出的短棍上。“放轻松，小鬼。”Dick露出一个笑容，“我还应付得了。”

“>tt<”那张掩在兜帽下的小脸传出奇怪的蔑音，让Dick不禁扬起眉毛，笑了笑。拿出双棍的Dick没几下就让Damian开始不占优势，抓住一个机会打掉了他的武士刀。而此刻Jason也冲了过来，一把拽住这孩子的小腿，把这个小个子整个人都拎了起来。

然而这一瞬间，这张气鼓鼓的脸颊突然完全展现在了Dick和Jason的面前。“嘿，你这个小混蛋——”“我说了我不是小孩——”特工还一脸臭屁、得意洋洋地拎着他，但夜翼的表情已经不太对劲了。

就和那个罗宾的眼神一模一样。

“我说你这个小混蛋到底是谁？”没留意到Dick异常的僵硬举动，Jason大喊道。

“我是Damian Al Ghul，刺客联盟之子！”

————

“Damian……Al Ghul？”

在漆黑的小巷深处，罗宾喘着粗气，腹部汩汩淌出的血流满了冰凉的水泥地，将身体四周完全染红了。Damian冷冰冰地瞥了一眼自己沾满鲜血的武士刀，擦了擦嘴角的血渍站了起来：“你现在知道也没有意义了。”

“但我想……”Tim每说一句，口齿之间几乎都喷出鲜血。他竭尽全力捂住腹部的洞，但也无济于事，“你……你的父亲，恐怕就是Bruce，你是……Bruce和Talia的儿子……”

“那是我的血统，”Damian冷淡地说着，像是描述一件与自己无关的事情，“但我生来就是刺客联盟之子，以后也一定会继承刺客联盟。”他平静地抬起自己的武士刀，抵在躺在地上的罗宾的喉咙上，“所以这就是你的遗言了。”

明明刀离自己的喉咙近在咫尺，Tim却感受不到半分死亡的恐惧，更没有任何危在旦夕的惊慌。他忍着疼痛微微转过头，双眼注视着Damian那像极了Bruce的脸庞——生来就是刺客联盟之子吗？真讽刺呢，Bruce是一个绝对遵守自己的原则，不会越过义警界限的人，但他的孩子被教育成了一个天生杀戮的武器。而这一切，是Talia和Ra’s多年以来的教育成果，还是他自己的天性所选择的呢？Tim突然无法控制地笑了起来，在这最后的关头他突然就想明白了许多事情——只可惜他或许没有机会告诉Conner了。

“你在笑什么？”Damian被他奇怪的反应停住了手上的动作，但Tim似乎还是微笑着。

“Damian……”随着血液一点点流逝，Tim的脸色越来越苍白，但他还是一字一句地说道，“无论是Wayne，还是Al Ghul……我想你都有……选择你的人生的权利。”

“是吗，”Damian淡淡地注视着身下濒死的人，“Wayne又意味着什么？”

静静躺在水泥地面上的罗宾没有开口，只是艰难地抬起颤抖的手，向上直直一指。

Damian仰起头，洒满月光的城市之上，蝙蝠的标记如指路明灯，照亮了哥谭人回家的方向。

————

“你说你姓Al Ghul，那么你是Talia的儿子？你爸爸又是谁？”Dick狐疑地挠着下巴，看着这个被Jason绑得结结实实的小鬼。但Damian只是恶狠狠地瞪着他，完全拒绝开口。

“嘿，Dickie，与其审这个毛躁的小鬼头不如研究研究这架飞机。”Jason踹开了那些被Dick打晕的忍者，坐到了驾驶位上摆弄起操作杆来。这架超音速飞船过不了多久就会抵达中东了，但现在还有回旋的余地。然而Jason正摆弄着，通讯系统突然被接通了——

“003，Damian在哪？”

Jason警惕地眯起眼睛，而Dick也趁机死死捂住了Damian的嘴。特工与义警对视了一下，两人都冷哼了一声，随后Jason闷声咳嗽了几声：“我在，Talia夫人。”

“他去哪了？十小时前他就不见了，他去哥谭了吗？”Talia冷漠地飞快说道，Jason瞥了一眼Dick，对方摇了摇头，而特工弓起背，缩着脖子说：“没错，Talia夫人，少主去哥谭对付罗宾了。”

电话那头似乎沉默了好几秒，接下来Talia与其颇有责备：“这真有意思。”她轻蔑地说，又顿了顿，“为了父亲的一句话就去杀那个罗宾了。所以说，他砍下对方的头了吗？”

这句话让Jason内心打了个哆嗦，胸膛中窜起一股无名火。这个女人问的不是打赢，而是“砍下对方的头”。他转过头淡淡地瞥了一眼身后那个才十岁的小男孩，那双恶狠狠的眼睛还依然气势十足地瞪着他，仿佛能够盯穿他一眼。但Jason收回了他的眼神，心里微妙地有了些变化：“我想没有，罗宾逃了，少主也消失了。”

这次的停顿并没有Jason预料之中那么长，而是仅仅片刻，Talia便说道：“是吗？败家之犬自然是没有资格回来的。没有所谓，回来之后准备启用克隆体，这次把年龄调大一点。”

Jason和Dick都目瞪口呆地望了Damian一眼。

“所以就因为那个恶魔之首赏识Tim，你就冲过去把他砍了，结果你不过也是你老妈的武器之一，你还有……还有什么克隆体？”Jason挠着下巴傲慢地盯着Damian，“啧啧……不知道该怎么说你了。”

“而且他的父亲说不定就是Bruce，”Dick的话音刚落Jason就做了一个呕吐的动作，“Bruce和Talia有过一段，你知道的吧？而且你看他的脸，和画像上的一模一样。”

“不知道你这家伙是幸运，还是……”Jason好奇地捏起他的下巴仔细打量着，但猝不及防被Damian吐了一口吐沫：“滚，我不需要你这种恶心的眼神。”

“嘿！太脏了，臭小鬼。”Jason一边疯狂擦着脸，一边重重弹了一下Damian的额头。被撅了个跟头的孩子迅速一窜，不是被捆在座位上就已经狠狠咬了Jason一口。“我不是小孩了，蠢货。”他冲着Jason怒冲冲地骂道，但在一旁的Dick早已忧心忡忡地看着他。

“好了，Damian，我不管你是不是Bruce的小孩，但你妈妈真的把你当成人形武器，这绝对不行！”Dick皱着眉头说道，“你还是个孩子，你才十岁，你还可以——”

**“不！别再说了，闭嘴！”**

Damian突如其来的怒吼彻底让Dick噤了声。没有戴上面罩的夜翼眼睛睁得圆圆的，惊愕地愣在原地望着这个突然爆发的黑发男孩。Damian喘着粗气，再也无法控制自己的怒火龇牙咧嘴地怒视着这两个人，尽管他不愿意承认，刚才Jason说的那些话还是刺痛了他。刺客联盟、蝙蝠侠、义警、母亲、克隆体……对，他一直知道自己有一个克隆，一个“年长的”弟弟。但他一直认为自己足够优秀，母亲不可能考虑那样一个劣质的克隆体。然而现在看来，他们第一时间就抛弃了自己。

事到如今，即使他双手被死死地捆在身后，但他满脑子还是愤怒，想要杀光眼前这群人，然后冲到刺客联盟，把那个劣等克隆的头割下来交给他的母亲。这是他应该做的，不是吗？去做最好的那个，打败所有的敌手——但不知为何，他的脑海里再一次一闪而过一只指向天空的、鲜血淋漓的手。即使面对死亡，那个人也如此平静，好像天空中有着某种他一直以来仰望的东西。

_无论是Wayne，还是Al Ghul，我想你都有选择你的人生的权利。_

他觉得恶心，非常恶心。但这句话如影随形，他几乎无法忘掉。那是他的耻辱，是他软弱的败笔，代表着他来人世间的第一场彻头彻尾的失败——放跑了一个敌人。在义警和特工安慰他之前，Damian就支撑着自己站了起来，即使他还被紧紧束缚着。

“滚开，下等人。”Damian声嘶力竭地呵斥道，“你们凭什么说这些？你们凭什么自以为懂我？我生来便是Al Ghul家的主人，刺客联盟的继任者。在你们还在吃奶的时候，我就已经拿着刀在丛林里战斗了。但我也很清楚，失败者只有死路一条。所以我不需要你们这些垃圾的怜悯，在你们轻敌之前，你们最好趁我的部队还没到之前就割断我的喉咙。”他恶狠狠地瞪了那个矮一点的男人，“否则我保证你们死无全尸。”

他自以为足够凶狠，足够有威慑力，足够让这两个无知的混蛋离他够远，但却始料未及地拥进一个怀抱。

那个义警毫不畏惧地抱紧了他，这是他第一次感受到一个人的体温。他几乎惊呆了，表情木讷着微微张开嘴，但他能感受到将他搂紧的人逐渐用力把自己往怀里揽去，努力地用全身罩住他。

“Damian……”好像世界上第一次有一个人如此轻地呼唤他的名字，“不是这样的，你不应该……被这样对待……”Dick的声音又轻又慢，但他的胳膊却有力得吓人，将Damian死死搂在怀里，双眼似乎在思索着什么。在他的身后，Jason Todd静静地看着不顾一切搂住Damian的Dick，思绪也逐渐被Dick的声音带得越来越远。

“Damian，你是Bruce的孩子。”背对着Jason的Dick的话语让在场的所有人都愣住了，他们讶异地抬起头，不约而同地望着蹲在Damian的身前，对他展露出迷人微笑的Dick。“你不需要去 **争** 什么。你已经有一个 **家** ……”

这句话莫名地在飞机飞行的白噪音之间尤为刺耳，宛如一粒石子打进了Jason内心深处混沌的泥潭。但还没等泛起一丝丝波澜，一声巨大的嘶鸣声便撕裂了梦境与现实，飞机的舱门被迅速撕裂开，伴随着震耳欲聋的马达声，Dick眨眼间便飞了出去，整个人被飞快的气流卷入了空中。Jason刹那间看着眼前的人在被破坏的机舱前消失不见，下意识大吼：“Dick——！”

“我提醒过你们，我保证你们死无全尸。”

Jason红着眼睛发疯似地寻找Dick的踪迹，却只能看到站在一个巨大的怪物旁边的Damian。“干得好，歌利亚。”Damian面无表情地捋了捋这个红色的大怪物的毛，而它就像是一只大猫一样温顺亲昵地蹭了蹭这个孩子。“你他妈这个小混球——”Jason这一次毫不犹豫地将枪抽了出来，对准了Damian。然而现在，这个男孩只是居高临下地望着他，仿佛根本不把他放在眼里。

“你这个小杂种——！”Jason愤怒地咒骂着，在这种高度下飞出去……该死的，Dick只是个人类啊。“Dick就是他妈一个好人，他同情你，他觉得你只是个小孩——”

“我不需要任何人的同情。”Damian眯起了眼睛，他有能力把Jason撕碎，但他没有下令。

“没错，因为你根本不值得任何人在意，不值得任何人尊敬——你当什么狗屁刺客联盟的继承人也不过是因为你能杀了反对的所有人而已，还有你流着一个700年不死的老头子的血。”Jason捏得手枪吱嘎作响，而Damian也恼火地拧起了眉毛，但他并没下令攻击，“你就自以为是吧，你就自以为你可以打得过所有人吧，我告诉你，我会让你给Dick陪——”

“呃，那个——Jay，我有点感动了，但是你能不能先别把我当死人。”

在这声熟悉的嗓音缓缓响起来之后，Jason惊愕地抬起头，夜翼正对着他微笑着，挥着手。

一架熟悉的蓝色飞船漂浮在七零八落的飞机旁边。

“嘿，哥们，你不会忘记我是谁了吧？”Jason抬起头，无可奈何地嗤了一声。喔，这不是最近终于火起来的超级英雄金先锋吗？一个金灿灿、总是那么招摇的身影突然出现，与指挥着Damian的歌利亚打了起来。说实话，自从这家伙跟着Conner、Tim破了那个赌博贩毒案，他可是名声大噪，几乎所有地方都能看得到他的广告。当然，Jason不用想也清楚Michael Carter就是一个喜欢出风头的人，这点和他的好朋友Ted可是大相径庭了。

“嘿，FBI，”蓝甲虫也整装待发地在飞船里向Jason挥了挥手，“我把你男朋友给你救上来了。”

“谢了，还有管好你男朋友，别真把小蝙蝠侠掐死，Dick会伤心的。”Jason也翻了个白眼，讥讽回去。然而Ted居然没反驳男朋友那句，倒是狐疑地抬头望了望天空：“什么，那孩子是蝙蝠侠的儿子吗？他不是个Gay吗？”

“万花丛中过，玉米穗沾身。”Dick耸耸肩，说了句俏皮话差点没把Jason笑得岔气，“只不过他‘过’的时候，可不留下点痕迹。”

“所以现在好对付吗？”登上“臭虫”的Jason仔细看着战局，不过似乎——金先锋也并没有占到什么优势。

“嗯，主要是那个大家伙——我来试试这个。”蓝甲虫有许多小玩意，这是Jason都知道的，甚至有些设备还是偷用了Mike带来的25世纪的科技。而现在蓝甲虫扛起了一个充满科幻感的、圆筒状的枪，对准了飞在空中的歌利亚扣下扳机，眨眼间一道激光便闪烁了过去。而当刺眼的光芒消失，那个庞大的野兽一下子变成了一个躲在Damian怀里的小团子。刺客联盟的男孩自然是惊愕地说不出话来，但即使是在空中自由落体，他的第一反应也是闭上双眼，紧紧搂住了怀中的小红团子——

接着他被结结实实地打了个包丢进了蓝甲虫的飞船里。

“混蛋——！”Damian愤怒地瞪着这些人，但一看到蜷缩在他角落的小红团子，又忍不住弯下腰，以所有人都意想不到的轻柔语气说道：“歌利亚……你还好吗？”

所有人都吃了一惊，而Mike却突然笑了起来：“这……这孩子喜欢动物是吗？”Jason白了他一眼：“别把他当孩子，他就是个小恶魔。”

“不管怎么样，你接下来打算怎么办？”Ted转过头，冲着Dick微笑道：“把他送回刺客联盟吗？”

“不……我想……”Dick惊讶地注视着Damian，说实话这太神奇了，几分钟前他还是个凶神恶煞，只懂得杀戮的机器。但在宠物面前，他又像极了一个普通小孩，还冲着自己活蹦乱跳的小毛球笑了起来——“我想带他回家，让他见见他爸爸。Bruce应该会接受他的，毕竟那是他的亲儿子。”Ted似乎也满意这个回答，自然而然地点点头。然而在他的身旁，Jason的笑容却慢慢僵住了，然而这一次他并没有感觉到难过，只是心里有些空荡荡的。

“我想我就先走了。”

Dick的眼睛空洞地望着前方眨了几下，片刻后才诧异地抬起头，却只见到Jason的背影 “等……等等？”他下意识含糊不清地喊了出来，而前面的人居然也停了下来。“Jay……你……”Dick突然卡壳了，他发觉他如此习惯Jason的陪伴，但此刻居然说不出任何让Jason留下的理由。上一次的分别甚至还历历在目，而这一次他还能说些什么？他无意识地想说，他也是Damian的哥哥，他也应该一起回家。但他毫不犹豫地咬住了自己的舌头，把这些话吞了下去。他们谁都不会把兄弟的身份当真，但在这最关键的时刻，却会不约而同地想起自己兄弟的身份。

“你……我……等Tim醒了，我会发信息给你。”出乎Jason的意料，Dick没有挽留，只是淡淡地微笑着，在他的身后说完了告别的话。这让他不禁想，如果这一次Dick真的挽留他，他会不会真的再多呆一会，至少把他送到Wayne大宅门口。身后这个坚强的男人的微笑无形中竖起了一道隔阂，却也令他心酸。他能感受到夜翼说这句话之时的颤抖和犹豫，但他同时也苦笑了起来，点点头，向前走去。

看着Dick目不转睛地盯着Jason消失的身影，Mike憋着笑，赖在自己好友的身边拼命挤眉弄眼。而Ted似乎并没有迎合他的使坏，只是也淡淡地笑着冲着Jason消失的方向挥了挥手。Dick将Damian和歌利亚带到后舱，而Ted似乎颇有感悟地慢悠悠地转到驾驶舱，身后还跟着一个金灿灿的人。Mike对于自己好友这般心不在焉的样子好奇地笑着：“看着Dick和他男朋友分别这么有意思嘛，Ted？”

“真别说，我现在的确感觉那个FBI还有几分英雄的模样，”Ted对他赞许道，“他是说主动去抓捅伤罗宾的凶手。明明FBI和刺客联盟有协定，他还是去逞英雄了。说不定他也是个不错的人。”

“哎你呀，天天就别想那么多……”Mike笑着揽着Ted的肩膀，而身旁的人也乐呵呵地笑了起来。然而突然，总是一脸嬉皮的金先锋表情突然僵住了，他转瞬间收敛起了笑容，一脸严肃地望着Ted：“等等……Ted，Dick只是告诉我们遇到了一个刺客联盟的杀手，捅伤罗宾是怎么回事？”

Ted几乎是听到他的话瞬间就变了脸色，尴尬地弯起嘴角：“呃，这个我就是……我有我的情报源，我发觉罗宾……”但他话还没说完，Mike就敏锐地将他的手掌一翻，一枚极小的、类似蓝色甲虫的迷你机器人在他的手掌上颤抖了几下，立刻钻进了他的装甲里。

“你窃听你的同伴，Ted？”Mike惊愕地看着他。


	17. Chapter 17

在Tim不算长的岁月里，他似乎很少享受到那种与家人团聚的温馨时光。暖橘色的灯光、挂满装饰的圣诞树、被各色彩带精心包裹好的礼物……但在这种弥漫着烤鸡香味、装饰得温馨满满的屋子里，年幼的Timothy总是乖巧地坐在桌旁，面对着一大堆丰盛的食物和冷冰冰的保姆等待着门铃响起的那一刻。然而过了一分又一分，即使钟敲了十二下，他已经困得睁不开眼睛，但Drake夫妇往往也不会出现。他的童年顺利、平安、富足，但孤身一人。因此，当他的眼前浮现出Jack Drake坐在那张软趴趴的旧沙发上翻报纸时的场景，他感觉自己是在做梦。

事实上，他的确在做梦。梦里的一切都笼罩了一层十分模糊的薄雾，宛若在微风中轻轻摇曳的窗帘搅起了浮动的日光，留下斑驳的浅影。Jack穿着他最喜欢的软呢子马甲，手指捻着报纸，专心致志地边看边轻轻翻动。Tim的视角似乎在浑浑噩噩之间就放大了，梦中的世界有一种微妙的失真感，让他难以想象地离父亲如此之近。

“所以，最近过得怎么样，我的儿子？”

当下一个场景如同幻灯片般切换，那熟悉的嗓音在他的耳边嗡嗡响起。然而，在梦里实际上很难听到声音。这句话似乎直接灌进了他的耳朵里，连同他父亲罕见的、温柔的微笑一起。Tim无法选择犹豫或者思考，梦境像是水一样流逝得很快，而且还难以控制。唯一让他感觉到安心的是他们紧紧相依。Jack的手附在他的手背上，好像他会经常这么做一样，直到Tim的手上似乎摸到了某些粘稠的液体。

“我爱你，我的儿子。”

他不明白是不是泪水模糊了双眼，但等眼前的景象再度清晰起来的时候，他的父亲已经倒在了血泊之中，停止了呼吸。他想挣扎着赶到他父亲身边，却奇怪地越离越远。这场梦境虚幻得令人不敢相信，但又无比真实。他先失去了母亲，再失去了父亲；他没有 **赶上** ，没有救下他父亲。*

他成了孤儿。

Tim满身冷汗着惊醒了。

“Tim？”

将他从噩梦中拽离出的是刺骨的疼痛。他吃力地拼命喘着粗气，惊魂未定地迎接着从四肢百骸涌入的痛苦，却狠狠被挤压进一个暖烘烘的拥抱。

“呃……唔？Conner？”Tim才意识到自己已经从噩梦中挣脱出来，不过他又差不多快要呼吸困难了，“唔……你这混蛋，快把我放开……我要透不过气了。”

“唔……喔，抱歉！”手忙脚乱的克隆男孩小心翼翼地拉开了距离，掩盖不住满脸的笑意。Tim瞧了瞧他，头发都乱糟糟的，身上还一股黏糊糊的汗味，还笨手笨脚的。然而，正是Conner这幅笨拙的样子，却让Tim忍不住发笑，即使腹部还传来一阵阵的疼痛。两个孩子蜷缩在病床上却轻松地笑着，即使一个狼狈不堪，一个身上还插着管子、绑着绷带。

笑声减缓了他的痛苦，也让他感觉很奇妙。这一刻给他带来了很真实的幸福感，但与此同时他的身边又空空荡荡的，除了Conner别无他人。“Conner，我睡了多久？”他努力抬头越过他的身体望过去，又观察着这个屋子。是Leslie的诊所，他想。

“不算太久。”Conner注意到了Tim的变化，但还是轻松地笑着，拿起一个苹果开始削皮，“你被他们救回来之后，外太空出了事情，Bruce就紧急赶过去了。等你手术结束，Clark也直接飞走了。而Dick和Jason跑去抓凶手了，Barbara在处理罗宾倒在街头的烂摊子……唔，所以就只有我在这。”

“喔。”Tim漫不经心地点点头，这一刻才低下头，看着自己腹部被缠上的厚厚的纱布和止不住的疼痛……天哪，他想起来了，那个Bruce亲生的小混蛋杀手。如果Dick看到他，一定也会猜到——他痛苦地捂着了脸，而Conner只是忧心忡忡地望着他：“怎么了，还疼吗？”他傻乎乎地递上一个削好的苹果。

“唔……还好。”Tim眨了眨眼睛，接过了苹果啃了一口。当咬到甜甜的果肉之时，他的感情又宛若幻灯片那样切换成了下一阶段。他转瞬间就振作了起来，一边大口啃着苹果，一边说道：“事实上，我想我该回泰坦了，Conner。”

“什么？”克隆男孩抬起头，不可思议地盯着对方，“你这是在开玩笑。”

“不，我认真的。”Tim散漫地坐在床上，“我昏迷得太久了，少年泰坦里一定积攒了不少事情。而且就如你刚才所说的，蝙蝠家族的人都很忙，我也要看看有没有什么能帮得上忙的。”

“天哪，你才刚醒过来！”Conner惊讶地瞪着他，“不行，我绝对不会让你去的。”

“可我不能在病房里躺着。”

“那又怎么样，你不久之前差点被捅死了，在我面前，这么虚弱……”

“Conner，我是罗宾，这就是我必须面对的事情！”

Conner结结巴巴的话被Tim打断了，愣在原地。与惊讶的Conner不同的是，Tim的表情完全是平静的，即便他依然伤痕累累，但他似乎对这种生活习以为常，甚至脸上还流露着淡淡的微笑。Conner微微歪着头眼神哀伤地看着他，面前的人只是苦笑着，轻轻叹了口气，将手托在他的脸颊旁边。

“没事的，Conner，我只是去看看情况，很快会回来——如你所见，那些最危险的事情都是Bruce他们在处理，我们只是在做力所能及的事情，但我们必须要 **赶得上** 。”他笑着拍了拍他的脸颊，“我不在的话，Bart和Cassie又要吵架了。所以说，别担心。”

————

“这不是你所想的那样。”

现在终于不用担心会被别人窃听到了，是吗？现在金先锋站在这个足够隐蔽的基地内，漆黑的房间里依靠仅仅有好几个屏幕的蓝色荧光照亮。蓝甲虫叹息着，疲倦地依偎在座椅上，看着从不发怒的好朋友现在对他一脸严肃。

“那么，你可以解释了。”

看见金先锋不愿意放过他的样子，Ted无可奈何地动了动手指，其中一个最大的蓝色屏幕上立刻跳出了一连串的信息：“严格来说，我没有窃听我的同伴——”

“你窃听你同伴的男朋友，”Mike紧紧盯着屏幕上跳出来的资料，“那个FBI，不是吗？”

“这是因为FBI有问题，一直有问题。”Ted严肃地说，“你忘记CIA在冷战时期干的事情了吗？我一直知道他们在监视超级英雄，但如果我猜的没错，他们做了更过分的事情。而我现在只是在找到证据……”然而在他的尽力解释下，Mike的脸色却越来越糟糕了，用手捂着额头：“我告诉过你，不要去找FBI的麻烦。”

“他们的所作所为不值得信任，那他们就注定会缠上麻烦。”Ted眯起眼睛，但Mike还是摇着头：“不……你到底做了些什么，Ted？”

当好友倦怠的双眼无辜地望着他之时，Ted意识到自己无法撒谎。别人总说金先锋个性张扬，不像是他彬彬有礼。但只有Ted自己知道，他们两个其实像极了，说彼此心意相通也不为过。然而，这一次，他却无论如何想瞒着他的朋友，因为他明白这是一项极其危险、没有成败的任务。但这一刻，Mike已经发现了，所以他只能叹息一声：“我通过Dick监视Jason，然后我发现FBI内部有一个系统，电子监听系统。这可不包括那些特殊人士和罪犯了，还包括所有人，每一个人……”

下一刻金先锋按奈不住跨步上前，无法抑制地怒吼：“为什么你总要去多管闲事呢，Ted？！”

Ted Kord愣住了。

他的领子被Mike死死抓住，他可以感受到他最亲密的朋友喷在他脸上、近在咫尺的愤怒，但同时也能捕捉到对方脸上每一个细微的表情，瞳孔里深深的忧虑和悲伤，那种无法压抑住的悲哀。

“你为什么……不，”Ted在这一刻注视着Mike的脸庞，突然脑子里有块地方被点亮了，“等等，Mike，你早就知道这一切是不是？”

Mike露出一个似笑非笑的表情：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“不，你知道我要做什么，你也知道——后果。”Ted的眼睛慢慢眯成一条线，盯着他，“你还知道多少，Mike？”

“我只能告诉那很危险。”

“但我一定会去做，抱歉。”Ted长舒了一口气，从Mike手里挣脱出来，拉了拉自己的衣服，“而且是现在。”他几乎是在同一瞬间看到了Ted震惊的表情。他不愿意看到自己朋友的最后一面是这样子，但现在时间紧急，他随时可能会被FBI发现，“再见，Mike。”

他毅然决然地往外走去，但他背后再次响起一声怒吼。

**“你就这么想死吗？”**

他停下脚步，转过头望着手足无措的金先锋。何时他闪闪发亮的金色勇士，现在已经变成这样失魂落魄的模样了。他浅笑着走上去揉了揉他的后颈，他最喜欢Mike的地方之一就是他柔软的金发。

“大概因为我是个多管闲事的英雄吧。”他拍了拍Mike的脸颊，“这就是我的本职工作了。”

“不……我不明白。”Mike苦笑着，“为什么一定要去？为什么一定是你？Ted，还有很多事情可以做个英雄。我们……我们难道不能像以前那样，开着飞船，在晚上飞来飞去。那也是义警的工作啊？为什么你一定要。”

“听我说，Mike，这件事情不光是对我很重要，对这个国家的每个人很重要，而我也知道我做了以后，会有什么样的下场。”Ted的语气义无反顾，“但是我一点也不后悔， **因为我知道我所做的，即使被千夫所指，也是正确之事。** ”

这一次，Mike没有阻止他。金色先锋和蓝甲虫，今天就会只剩下一个了，Ted嘴边泛起一丝苦笑，但Mike会成为传奇英雄的。

————

Jason没办法删掉他和Dick的合照。

严格上来说，那不算是一张合照。那张照片里，Dick在床上睡得舒舒服服，轻轻呼吸着。Jason忍不住将手慢慢拂过他的睡脸，将他琐碎的刘海撩起来，看着他雕刻精致的五官。Jason才出现了一只手，但这样平稳美妙的睡眠对义警并不常见，因此Jason最珍惜这张照片。

他不知不觉入了迷，但这一刻电话切换了进来，照片消失了。他不得不皱起眉头，从床上跳了起来，是Miller先生。

“先生？”Jason困惑地把手机贴在了耳旁。

“Jay，最近你很有活力嘛。”他听到电话那边重重地叹息了一声，他有点奇怪，“托您的福。”他含糊地回答道。

“所以，准备好回自己的岗位上了吗？”电话那头的人说，“我在FBI给你留了个好位置，当然如果你想换个地方，NSA或者CIA都可以——还有，如果你想再出一段时间外勤也可以，但我想……”

“唔，关于这件事情，Miller先生，”Jason犹豫了，支支吾吾地说，“我想我还需要考虑一段时间……我可能，我可能还是想留在国内，或者说……哥谭。”话音未落，这个词便像是针一样刺痛了对面的人。即使没有见面，Jason也能感觉到那头传来可怖的沉默。

“哥谭？你想留在这么个巴掌大的地方？”他的声音慢悠悠地传来，“这不像你，Jason。”

“我在哥谭看到了太多……”当曾经的种种回忆涌上心头，Jason感觉自己好像已经遗忘掉这种惊心动魄的感觉很久了，“Miller先生，哥谭虽然是个小地方，但是我想这里有着全国犯罪网络的源头，更不用说那些……”他闭上眼睛，想起小丑扭曲的笑容，“那些不可饶恕的罪犯。”

他想他能说服这个差不多等同于他父亲的老人，但他等来的只有沉默。

“那些义警，影响了你……是吗？”

他听到另一头沉闷的声音，他深吸了一口气，没有退缩：“不光是这样。”

“还有中东的事情，卷入刺客联盟和那帮义警的事情？”问题一个接着一个抛过来，“Jason，你代表的是FBI，你以集体利益为重。但你在中东做的事情义警超过了我忍耐的极限，你不应该去站在Ra’s Al Ghul的对立面。”

“不，那又是怎么回事？”Jason困惑地飞快问道，“那个变态老头把自己的亲孙子当成杀人工具，如果有可能，我应该逮捕他。”

“你不应该掺乎那些事情，那个孩子也说了，我们与他们有互不干涉的协定。”

“互不干涉？”Jason更困惑了，“这到底是哪门子的协定？话说回来，那个小孩攻击了……攻击了一个美国公民，这就已经是国际事件了。Miller先生，我们又为什么要和他们达成协定？在我看来刺客联盟就是恐怖组织，他们专制、恐怖、封闭。和我以前对抗的那些人一模一样——但，是什么在定这个 **标准** ，先生？”

这恐怕是他第一次鼓起勇气，和Miller先生这样说话。他能够预感到自己被怒火冲击，但心里却比以往任何时候都不胆怯。他努力地挺起胸膛，安静地等待着。

“谁教你——这样和我说话的？”他感受得到那种寒冷彻骨的愤怒，“我给了你——”

就在这时，怒火好像瞬间被强制熄灭了。他的话没有说完便停歇了，而很快，Edgar Miller小声地补上了一句：“Jason，我很快就回来。”

“什……”还没听完Jason的话，Edgar就匆匆挂断了电话。他冷冰冰地压抑着愤怒，颤抖着拿起手杖向着这栋大厦的深处走去。这里是FBI在纽约的秘密总部，几乎没几个人知道这里的存在。当他与几个赶上来的特工简短交流后，他敲着手杖，咯噔咯噔地踏着步子，登上电梯抵达了地下基地的最深处。令他意外的是，走了几步，地下基地便一片漆黑，完全断了电，看来这场骚动的制造者本事不小。

他表情平静地打开门，慢吞吞地走进最中央的控制室里，看到了一个穿着蓝色装甲、被几个特工束缚着跪在地上的人。

“喔，欢迎你啊，”Edgar眯起眼睛，似乎一点也不意外，“蓝甲虫，我记得没错吧？”

跪在地上的Ted狠狠瞪了他一眼，他果然想的没错。FBI有一个从2007年就开始施行的绝密监听计划，名为“棱镜”。而这个国家几乎所有的网络巨头都参与其中，换而言之，每一个在美国生活的无辜普通人的私人信息，都流入NSA和FBI。与此同时，他的证据也证实了FBI也参与了超人类国防项目，包括卡德摩斯实验室的克隆实验。他还在FBI的实验室里发现了一个人——

“放我出去——！”

“红太阳光比例70%，能源服运行正常，能量上限110%……”

这是……另一个Conner？Ted目瞪口呆地看着在玻璃之后，一个特殊的囚禁室里禁锢着一个长得和Conner一模一样的男孩。*他是谁？另一个克隆体，还是其他氪星人？而且他身上还穿着一件奇怪的装甲，从玻璃屏幕上不断跳动的数据可以看出，那件装甲给他提供了力量。这恐怕也是超人类项目的其中之一。

“Edgar Miller，”Ted恶狠狠地对着啐了一口口水，“你这个伪君子。果然你躲在FBI的幕后，就是为了监视这个国家里每一个人，把那些超人类孩子训练成你的士兵。”他冷笑道，“你做的事情和你们宣称的‘恐怖组织犯下的罪行’，到底有什么区别？”

“区别就在于我们是为了保护这个国家，义警先生。”Miller漫不经心地俯视着他，似乎根本没在乎他说了些什么，“但我想你没办法告诉——”

一只黑漆漆的枪管抵在了他的额头上，下一秒，一声枪响就结束了一切。

————

Jason疲倦了，连续太长时间的波折让他疲惫。直到夜幕降临，他匆匆洗了个澡，蜷缩回床上打开了电视。深夜的新闻极其乏味，不过他还是一边打着哈欠，一边无聊地转着台。然而，画面切换，主持人的脸在屏幕上出现了。

“现在紧急插播一条消息，在纽约，一个不知名的超能力少年突然开始大肆破坏公共设施，造成交通瘫痪……”

“……这名少年似乎是无目的的随意攻击。鉴于正义联盟由于外星任务刚刚离开地球，少年泰坦已经抵达了现场，对情况进行控制。”

Conner惊愕地揉了揉眼睛，惊讶地看着电视上出现了一个和他长得极其相似的男孩，但行动粗鲁地肆意破坏着。接着，镜头切换到了少年泰坦。他认出飞在天空的金发女孩是神奇女孩，而还有几个少年义警——脉冲、渡鸦、野兽小子。而他们的领导者——该死的，Conner忍不住骂了一句粗口，罗宾的身影果然出现在了画面之中。

“还有更多糟糕的消息吗？”Edgar Miller叹息着，扶着额头。

“是的，Miller先生，至尊小超人（Superboy-Prime）逃跑了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注一：参考《身份危机》，Tim的父亲在身份危机中被回旋镖队长杀死  
> *注二：参考P52，蓝甲虫发现麦克斯•洛德改造监控卫星的事情后被其杀死  
> *注三：美国国家安全局（NSA）和联邦调查局（FBI）于2007年启动了一个代号为“棱镜”的秘密监控项目，直接进入美国网际网络公司的中心服务器里挖掘数据、收集情报，包括微软、雅虎、谷歌、苹果等在内的9家国际网络巨头皆参与其中。


	18. Chapter 18

至尊小超人不算长的人生被分成了两半，前面一大半在最普通的小镇上当了一个默默无闻的普通男孩，过着平淡如水的生活。而剩下的那些——

“至尊小超——！”无论多少次，他都无法习惯那群像是跟在鸭妈妈身后的小鸭子一样跟着他的粉丝女孩。那群姑娘撕心裂肺地尖叫着，将属于女性的极其尖锐的嗓音势如破竹地穿破每一个人的耳膜。小超人如同条件反射般把脸颊挤出一堆褶皱，将一个公关性的微笑抛向这些可怕、疯狂、竭尽全力对他抛媚眼的姑娘们。每个粉丝的衣服上都有他的标志，每个人都因为他的一举一动再次提高嗓音。保镖推着他的背向前，又把他一个跟头栽进了媒体的闪光灯之中。

“至尊小超人，恭喜你又一次解决了这次的银行抢劫案，请问你有什么——”

“说真的，你真的应该低调一点……”

伴随着一声清亮的吮吸声，饮料瓶里咕咚一声，吸管取走了最后一点橙汁。小超人扔掉空荡荡的瓶子，双眼发亮、精神奕奕地抬起头惬意地笑着说：“抱歉，没有听清。你说什么，罗宾？”

罗宾轻叹了一声，面具下的一双锐利的双眼不悦地盯着面前这个披着红披风坐在沙发上的怪人。虽然那身特殊材料的制服完美地贴合着至尊小超人的身躯，雕刻着他的肌肉，然而他却是这个大厦里唯二始终穿着制服，除了睡觉和洗澡才肯脱下的人。另一个自然是他的好搭档，少年泰坦的罗宾，这个团队最神秘的成员。

没错，当他的氪星能力意外觉醒，他就宛如做了一个长长的梦，再次睁开眼之时整个世界都不一样了——这个世界的超能力者都还很年幼，但他们也依然力所能及地帮助着这个星球，他们的领袖现在便是至尊小超人。在罗宾无可奈何的眼神中，小超人傲慢地依靠在沙发上，懒散地舒展着手臂用肢体语言向他的队友展开怀抱，脸上写满了“兄弟，你也该放松一下”的潜台词。他们面前的电视机还在尽职尽责地转播着各式各样的广告，至尊小超人不断地出现。

没有谁会拒绝在施展超能力之外挣点小钱，至少小超人是这样想的。他的超能力觉醒之后便从一个普通男孩变成了让女孩们为之疯狂的救世主。紧接着，这个世界的超能力者如同雨后春笋一般冒了出来，齐刷刷地抬起头思索着他们的位置。小超人不介意做他们的领袖，更不介意组成一个团队。事实上，不光是普通人需要他，他的国家也需要他——再可怕的恐怖分子面对一个刀枪不入的钢铁之躯之时，还不是一样会吓尿裤子。

他是至尊小超人。顺带一提，这是国家授权的。

他是这个国家最有名、最有钱，而且最有权势的年轻人了。等过了几年，他成为至尊超人，他会成为这个世界的保护神。

他还需要担心什么吗？不会发胖的氪星人再开了一瓶汽水，夸张地用一声响亮的呲溜声挑衅了满脸忧虑的罗宾。他没有留意到的是在罗宾用面具遮住的双眼背后有无数人忧虑地盯着他。

“无论如何……”

————

“无论如何……他作为一个英雄都太不守规矩了。”

一个话匣子被打开，其他抱怨就如同潮水般涌了上来。难以想象的是，至尊小超人并非身处泰坦塔的最高处，俯瞰着整个城市享受着无上的荣耀；相反，他在被激发超能力之后，便被这些人“偷”到了这个世界。现在他漂浮在一个模拟完美环境的实验舱中，身上插满导管、额头贴满电极，紧闭双眼沉浸在美妙的幻境之中。在这宛如“楚门的世界”的一刻，他面前的玻璃外是密密麻麻、挤在一起大眼瞪小眼的科学家们。这些男男女女肩挤肩，热切地探讨着关于小超人的一举一动，同时也密切监视着屏幕上显示出来的模拟画面。数个程序员坐在不远处的阴影之中，操纵着他脑海中的世界。

而在这些人背后，一名老者神情麻木地平视着乱糟糟的科学家们，突然敲了两下手杖轻咳了一声。很快，喧闹平息了，所有都安静地注视着他。

Edgar Miller，白宫内部举足轻重的人物，卡德摩斯计划负责人上司的上司。

他的到来无疑给实验室增加了一种紧张的气氛，不仅在于一个顶级当权者轻车熟路地用他与生俱来的专制、恐吓与指使让人大脑空白地履行着他的指令，更在于他细长的、仿佛能透射未来的目光逡巡在每一个人的头顶。

“我相信在这么多年之后，诸位对小超人的品性都了若指掌。”Edgar即使坐在椅子上，也紧紧攥着权杖，“所以你们现在可以向我汇报，这个已经为其三年的计划出现了什么差错。”

他话音已落，所有人却不敢发出一声。当Edgar的眼神追随着面面相觑的科学家们落到了最后一位瘦小、还有些秃顶的男士时，这位意外承受着全场目光的男人结结巴巴地开口说道：“呃……从一开始，至尊小超人还是一个能够恪尽职守的少年，但是等他的权势越来越大，受到的追捧越来越多……”

“他变傲慢了，”一名瘦高的女性按奈不住，急匆匆地插过话，“即使他在民众的受欢迎率是最高的，但是他对自己超能力的控制越来越不上心。上个星期，他因为怠慢使两个恐怖分子炸毁了一个不该炸毁的数据中心，在之后的剿灭任务中他的热视线又使四名特种部队士兵受伤。”

“他浪费时间在做采访和做公益慈善秀上，”另一个身穿白大褂的人冷冰冰地说道，“虽然他对付外界民众有一套非常虚伪、正面的形象，但这还是无法掩饰他的傲慢、暴躁与轻敌。我们现在怀疑如果我们制造出了更可怕的对手，他是否能应付得过来。”

“而且他的能力与日俱增，在他的世界里无人能敌，他已经对军方表现出不耐烦的情绪，我不认为他会服从命令。”

“他不愿意和团队配合，他把罗宾看成是他自己的‘跟班’，但因此我不觉得他能和这些超级英雄打好关系，更没办法领导他们。”

“无论怎样，把他放到现实世界都会是个麻烦……”

与刚才的敲击不同，这位深藏不露的老人并没有刻意打断任何人的发言，相反只是安静地端坐在自己的位置上，等待着所有的人讲完他们自己想说的话。渐渐，声音平息了，而Edgar再度抬起头时双眼锐利地瞪视着前方。他的大脑在汲取、分析、整理刚才所有的信息之后，俨然已经升华、酝酿出数个缜密精细的计划。在他可怕的思维筹措之下，拘束在玻璃壳子里的氪星人不过是一个受他操控的棋子，是一个他达到计划的工具。即使他的计划可谓无私。

“既然他有这么多的问题，”Edgar深思道，“我们需要对他进行测试。如果他通过，最后的计划还能够继续进行。”

没有人询问他不通过的话会造成什么样的下场，但他们知道自己的唯一选择就是服从这位老人的命令。实验室再度运转起来，闭着眼睛做美梦的小超人身旁又多了匆匆忙忙的科学家的身影。

————

“据报道，至尊小超人扼死无辜民众的录像已经在油管上点击量超过……”

叼着棒棒糖翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上的小超人被门口的一声巨响吓得猛地一哆嗦，金属转轴撕裂的轰鸣让他的汗毛都一根根竖起。他从喉咙深处抠出那根被他差点吞到嗓子眼的糖棍，压抑着混杂在五脏六腑里的恶心感向后瞪大眼睛，看着气喘吁吁的罗宾把一个手机屏幕怼在他的脸上。

“解释。”罗宾的呼吸还没缓过来，还吃力地张着嘴，但手指捏得屏幕吱嘎作响。

小超人眨了几下眼睛，才夸张地“噢”了一声：“什么，在贫民窟里的人居然还有手机可以录视频？”画面上不断闪现的是一个黑人男子不断逃跑，然而小超人追了上去，用单手把他拎了起来。那个男人在他的手里不断地求饶、说自己喘不过气来，结果在小超人的扼杀下停止了呼吸。

“拜托，重点不是为什么有人录了像，而是你一点没有会制造麻烦的自觉吗？”罗宾恼火地走来走去，把手机扔给小超人，那段视频仍然在循环播放着，“我们代表的是美国，不光是白宫那帮四年一换的蠢货，民众本来就不愿意相信超能力者，这样一来你让我们的处境更麻烦。”

“这只是个意外，我在追击犯罪分子。”小超人耸了耸肩，“我只是问他有没有看到那些人。”

“可就在于他是无辜的，”罗宾烦躁地揉着自己的头发，一屁股栽进沙发里把自己蜷缩成一团，“不光如此，你以前那些傲慢行径都被扒出来了，不少人控诉你虚伪、实则不在乎普通民众的性命。而且这事又挑起种族分歧了，多地已经出现黑人大游行，包括泰坦塔外面……”

“你在担心我？”小超人的唇边浮现出一丝窃喜。

“呵？我只是在担心这个团队的领导者。”罗宾冷冷抬起头瞥了他一眼。

小超人没有回话，只是继续微笑着，注视着那张冰冷的脸庞慢慢靠近，将那具硬邦邦的身躯圈在自己的臂弯里。他的头紧挨着罗宾的头，内心被如虚幻的泡沫的愉悦填满：“别这么担心，哥们，我可是全美偶像，推特粉丝超过Justin Bieber的人。这不就单单是一点点抱怨声吗，一点点黑人？拜托，我何须担心这些。等过几天，他们就忘了。”

罗宾沉默地抱着双臂，纵容对方将胳膊环绕在自己的肩膀旁边，可小超人并未察觉到他沉默中隐隐浮动的不安。“你随手就勒死了一个人。如果你愿意的话，你现在也能随手就勒死我。”

小超人的笑容夏然而止，他松开手臂站起身，松了松腿脚抬头望向泰坦塔下无尽的森林湖景。“这太扯了。”小超人并没有回头，双眼平静地俯视着那些渺如尘埃的树木和花丛，还有不断堵在泰坦塔大门，蚂蚁般黑黢黢的抗议人群，“我不会这样对你们的。”

罗宾平静地望着他的背影，又轻声道：“好吧，但目前的公关危机，你需要至少去……”他察觉到对面的人微微颤抖，以一种蕴含着愤怒的眼神瞪了过来，“至少去道个歉。”他最终还是说完了。

这似乎挑起了小超人的怒火，让他不再嬉皮笑脸的了：“我说过了，没有这个必要。”

“可是……”

“你害怕了，罗宾？”

罗宾冷冷一哼：“当然没有。”

“那么如果你没有别的事情的话，就别来烦我。”小超人轻蔑地瞥了一眼那些已经冲到泰坦塔下的抗议人群，他的超级视力可以很清晰地看得到他们在他的头像上打上叉，说他是杀人犯，并且怒骂着他。

“别的事情的话……有一名新的成员加入……”

“那不重要，交给你就行了。”小超人随口说着，一贯充斥着广告喧闹的房间里此刻寂静无声，而罗宾也无奈地摇摇头，退了出去。

————

“不好意思，你在说什么？”

至尊小超人郁结在腹腔的怒气一股脑地喷洒在这位挺直腰杆的女负责人脸上，然而她只是眯起眼睛抬了抬眼镜，嘴角甚至歪都没有歪一下。

“鉴于你之前的举动，你不适合参加接下来的行动了。”与他们对接的军方负责人冷冰冰地重复道，装备齐全的脉冲和神奇女孩都走了过去，褐发的小个子还给了他一个安慰的眼神。伴随着小超人的拳头发出吱嘎声响，他额头的青筋慢慢隆起，嘴唇狠狠上下撕咬着竭尽全力将双眼中盛放的怒火控制在浅浅的眼窝之中。事实上，微微凑近便能发现他眼中已经压抑不住的红色光芒。然而这一刻，一个安抚性的重量落在了他的肩膀上，让他隆起的气焰熄灭了半分。

“小超人，冷静。”罗宾眼角的肌肉精确掌控在恰好能框住对方微微发抖的场面之中，他严谨地嘴唇紧闭，将施加在对方肩膀的重量维持在不至于引起他的发怒又可以镇定他的范围之内。至尊小超不悦地眯起眼睛，略带恶意地向后一瞥：“我是至尊小超人，没有任何理由把我排除开外。”他在喉管里吞吐着怒气，冷冷地说道。

“但在之前的风波过去之前，你必须低调行事。”很自然，至尊小超人对这件事情的冷漠态度与高调曝光更引起了人类的不满，更多的少数族裔站起来指责他的虚伪行径。甚至在他在一家孤儿院剪彩的时候，抗议的人群在门口挤得水泄不通。

社交网络上，嘲笑他的各种表情包在疯狂传播，他甚至看到一张图上他在干一头白猪，配字是“他总是喜欢白色的”。

更不用说在两周内，他的支持率跌了十几个点。

所以，任务拜拜。

“就因为那一小撮傻逼，我就要坐冷板凳？”小超人的眉毛和眼睛扭曲成了一团，嘴唇半痴半笑地张合着，“有没有搞错，我是谁——我是至尊小超人……”

“但是外面那些……”

小超人眼中的红光令罗宾接下去的追问咽进了肚子里，空气伴随着氪星人的愤怒不安地搅动着。然而那束红光伴随着小超人的压抑在胸膛的怒气也再度消失了。“好，你们既然担心那帮人，我就去找他们谈谈。”

他没意识到的是团聚在他胸膛中的愤怒依然在驱使他。当他引发出一声音爆，不顾自己的队友们将泰坦塔的玻璃系数震碎，冲上云霄几秒之内便降临在纽约中心，那群最大的抗议活动的上方。无论何时，攒动的人群都像黑黢黢的蚂蚁，挤在一团惊愕地仰望着突然出现在空中的他。

他的超级视力和超级听力一瞬间便将在场所有的人和声音都收纳了进去，他从未感受过这样排山倒海的怒火——人们对他总是敬畏的、感激的、崇拜的，第三世界的人们甚至会一边把他称为神，一边朝他跪拜。他的确就是这种拥有完美的力量、比肩神明的英雄，不是吗？每个人都应该害怕他，畏惧他……

“杀人犯！”

一声怒吼伴随着一块砸中他手臂的木牌随之而来。他惊骇地回过神，怒视着那个为首的、穿着迷彩服的黑人朝他狠狠吐了一口吐沫，仿佛飞在半空中的他现在已经被对方打趴下了。他很快意识到这种呼声越来越多，而人群中也不光是黑人，白人的数量也占了一半，还混杂着好些西班牙语。恼怒的人群一点也不畏惧他，朝着他愤怒地丢着东西，大声地怒骂着。这些蚂蚁疯狂地将那些侮辱灌进他的脑海里，几乎是瞬间——

空气安静下来了。

他发觉底下的人全变成了一团焦黑。

密密麻麻的尸体堆叠在一起，散发出恶臭的血腥味。在这个广场上的人几乎都被刚才小超人的热视线烤成了焦炭，几乎分不清谁和谁的身体堆叠在一起。

他眨了眨眼睛，确认这并不是幻觉。

————

实验室里陷入了诡异的沉默。即使是所有人都心知肚明那是制造出来的梦境，即使更多人是上过战场的军医，见证过更多死亡，但谁也不愿意看到美国的中心爆发出这样残忍的屠杀案。

Edgar却并没有任何动摇，只是仿佛早有预料地抬起头，用手杖一指小超人身旁的另一个培养仓。在透明的营养液中，一个十岁左右的黑发男孩正安静地沉睡着，仿佛与外界的喧闹毫无联系。

“还是从小培养的好，”Edgar厌恶地朝小超人一瞥，“Luthor的计划不错，这个就是成功的那个试验品？”

“是的，”一个两鬓斑白的中年人走上来说道，“还有一些失败品，不过我们相信这个是他们其中最成功的那个。”

“多备几个也无妨，至尊小超人就处理掉好了。”Edgar低声说道，“喔对了，给他们取个名字吧，让他醒来之后要感恩给予他名字的人。

我想，就叫Conner。”

————

小超人闷声咳了一口血，不，怎么可能有人伤到他，怎么可能——他不敢置信地看着手中的鲜血，又猛然抬起头，惊骇地瞪着一个和他拥有完全相同的脸庞、从天空中缓缓降落下来的人。

他管自己叫做超级小子（Superboy）。

“至尊小超人，放弃吧。”那个人用他自己的脸平静地说着，冷静得像是另外一个人，“你因为犯有杀人罪被逮捕了。”

逮……捕？他的手指乍然扭曲，攥紧了拳头几乎要硬生生卡进肉里。小超人的眼珠几乎都要从眼眶里暴凸出来，咕噜咕噜转着疯狂地盯着面前的少年。他的超级思维此刻居然跟不上事态的发展了，然而刚才他在空中被射中、掉在地上可不是假事。

说到底，这个冒牌货是从哪里冒出来的？

这一刻他远远瞥见了一个熟悉的身影——罗宾？他豁然开朗地扬起手，但抬起的手却在中途戛然而止——罗宾并没有跑向他，而是停在一个不远不近的距离冷冷地望着他。那个自称超级小子的冒牌货则是心有灵犀地缓缓降落下来，停在罗宾的身旁。

“你背叛了我！！！”至尊小超人怒吼着，双眼再也无法控制射出红色的激光，超级小子抱起罗宾才慌忙躲开，“你们这些混蛋——”他愤怒地肆意扫射着热视线，不顾它摧毁了战场上除了自己以外的大部分东西。“该死的，我的一切被你们毁了，我才是这个世界的救世主，我才是——”

“小超人，”超级小子沉默着飞过去给了他一拳，将头破血流的至尊小超揍倒在地，“你不是个英雄，你甚至都做不了什么。”他掐住了小超人的脖子，冷静地说道，“你和以前一样，不过是一个普通男孩……”

但刚才还在猛烈挣扎的小超人突然安静了下来，连扒拉着他双手的手指都放松了下来。

“你怎么知道，我曾经是个普通人？”超级小子愣住了，一双空洞枯槁的双眼此刻死死地盯着他，古怪地打量着他。但下一刻他感觉自己的手指像是被火钳一样深深灼伤了，皮肉外翻。

“我的世界怎么了？！为什么你会知道这些！！”超级小子突然无法控制住这股强大的力量了。

实验舱外，无数科学家和工程师在疯狂忙碌着。谁也没有预料到至尊小超人暴涨的力量，而仪器也似乎无法控制。“先生，小超人会马上醒过来了！”数个声音此起彼伏地喊着，而负责人焦头烂额地忙得团团转，恐慌地拨打着电话。然而FBI告诉他Miller先生现在有紧要事情，不希望被人打扰。

“有……有什么事情会比现在更紧急……？”负责人哆哆嗦嗦地说着，但一个尖利的机械音划破了所有人的耳膜，刹那间所有的屏幕变得一团漆黑，电路被乍然切断。眨眼间，在黑夜之中唯一发出光亮的并非是任何电脑的荧光屏，而是正中心实验舱的一双发着红光的眼睛。不知道哪个人传出一声惊叫，接下来就是各种稀奇高昂的尖叫声。即使至尊小超人还束缚在实验舱中，所有人四散而逃。事实上这个第一次睁眼看世界的氪星人还惊魂未定，但他很快适应了这个黑漆漆的狭小空间，开始一击一击地捶打着面前的特制玻璃。

“放我出去——！”


	19. Chapter 19

很多时候，Tim Drake也会承认即使自己做得再多，这世界上有一小部分秘密总会长了眼睛，反过来监视他的一举一动然后从他的视野里溜走。比如现在，当一个长相和Conner完全一样的氪星人出现在他的面前，他的心脏也被重重地击了一拳。

即使在对上对方双眼的那一刻，Tim就断定他不可能是Conner，排除了任何有可能出现的魔法控制和洗脑残留。然而他的判断无法改变接下来发生的意外——这个氪星人在看到他的一切表情微妙地放松片刻，接着肌肉连带着嘴角，翘起了一个干瘪的微笑。在Cassie抓住他的手臂之前，他就能听见自己的心跳跟随双腿的失重感一起放大了。当他忍耐住耳道里冲击膨胀的轰鸣声，慢慢睁开眼睛之时，他被那双像极了Conner的双眼吓到了。这对深邃眼眶里的极其美丽的天蓝色眼珠以前总能给他安抚与肯定，但现在却令人联想到匿于深海的巨兽，不留一丝情感地掠过蝼蚁般的鱼群。

他的披风被这个少年攥在手中，同时也正是这只手保证了Tim不会从几百英尺的高空上掉下去摔得粉身碎骨。他也曾飞到这么高的高空之上，但Conner总是会紧紧地托住他的膝窝与后背，让他感觉几乎如履平地。

他小心翼翼地呼吸着，压抑住胸膛中窜出的恐惧感。三次深呼吸过后，罗宾的手脚都轻轻低垂放松，双眼也坚定地平视着面前这个少年。“所以这位先生，”Tim从小受过的良好教育被无意识地激发出来，“你把我请到这里究竟是为了什么？”

他竭力克制，但喉咙吞咽的小动作被至尊小超人尽收眼底。“为了什么？”至尊小超重复着他的话，冷笑道，“为了搞清楚这个世界到底发生了什么事情，罗宾。”

他紧紧攥住的右手里抖落出一张皱巴巴的报纸，上面的几个大字刺痛了Tim的视线：

超级小子降世——Luthor之子还是丧家之犬？

————

Jason厌恶地瞥了一眼飘落在地面被人踩了好几脚的《哥谭公报》，头版便是Conner惊恐地望着镜头，而罗宾装扮的Tim揽着他离开的照片。“超级小子（Superboy）”——连哥谭的报纸也已经这样称呼他了，更别提大都会的报纸怎样大肆报道这位与超人长得几乎一样的氪星人竟然是Lex Luthor之子的新闻。不过话又说回来，Luthor说的是真话吗？假如他说的是真话，Conner又是怎样诞生的呢？娱记狗仔没有见证过Conner在冷冻仓中缓缓苏醒的样子，自然是从LexCorp的黑科技到氪星人的性别都猜测了一番。

他沉着脸揣着手伫立在门前，咚咚咚闷声敲了好几下，但无人应答。这间打扫得格外干净的安全屋是Tim在哥谭自己独处的好去处，自从Conner来了之后这便成了这两个人的小窝。Tim离开之后，Conner在大宅里坐立难安，Jason更可想而知现在天空中那个“假超级小子”会对他造成什么样的影响。本着“这孩子是我从实验室里拖出来”的认真负责的原则，Jason找到了这间公寓。

他焦躁地敲打着手指，最终按捺不住掏出一根领带夹，弯折了几下捅进了锁眼。经验丰富的FBI特工的手拨弄几下，一声“咔哒”便随之传来。不过好在，里面电视的嗡鸣令他安了心。

Conner盘腿坐在地上，双眼死死盯着荧光屏的画面还是让他再次揪心了。

“Conner……”他的呼声如同警铃一般使Conner猛然一颤，但当克隆男孩发觉身后的人是Jason时，他又一次缩回了身体。“你现在不能出去，”Jason接着说道，“这只会让Tim更担心你。”

“可是那个和我长得一模一样的人是谁？”Conner攥紧了拳头，“告诉我，到底发生了什么？”

Jason使劲从脑海里搜罗了半天，却也无话可说。他们不约而同地想到了卡德摩斯可能还有漏掉的克隆人，但这一刻恐怕他们谁都无法确定。然而此时，高个子的男人眼前一亮，打开手机飞快操作着。

“如果你要联系FBI……”Conner皱了皱眉，但Jason打断了他的话：“不，是蓝甲虫。他负责调查卡德摩斯的事情，我想他可能有线索——”原本烦扰于FBI的Jason思绪突然被打断了，忙音骤然被一声怒吼结束——“你们这些混蛋，还想来找Ted做些什么，你们明明都把他——”

“什么，你说什么？！”Jason扬起眉毛大吼，电话那头却乍然沉默了。“……Jason Miller，你在装傻吗？”Mike嘲讽的语气从电话那头传来，Jason满心不悦，但同时也一头雾水：“我不知道你在说什么，是Ted Kord出了什么事吗？”

“怎么，你亲爱的FBI老爹没有告诉你吗？”

Jason的牙齿慢慢咬紧了：“或许只是FBI管不到你们的家务事，混蛋。但我想你们在分分合合的时候，也至少记得干一点正经事。”

电话的对面仿佛愣了几秒，接着他大笑起来：“什么？！我们没有在干活？”

“那你至少可以解释一下现在天上这个长得和Conner一模一样的人是怎么回事。”Jason转过头瞥了一眼电视画面，现场直播的记者正在播报罗宾与这个神秘少年一起消失的消息，“至少告诉我他的目的是什么。”

他耳边传来的一声蔑音仿佛在说“你还要来问我？”，即使这更令他困惑，然而接下来金先锋还是声音大到Conner都听得一清二楚，噼里啪啦地如同倒豆子一样说道：“你不是真的在装傻吧？这个家伙不就是卡德摩斯在Conner之前搞的氪星人，不过不是克隆体，而是另一个世界的……呃，氪星人吧。他本来早就封存了，按规定要销毁掉的，但现在逃了出来。”

“氪星人……？”Jason颤抖着重复他的话，“等等，销毁？”

他突然意识到了什么不对劲，身旁的男孩一瞬间也瞪大了双眼，接着飞快地操作起身旁的一台笔记本电脑。“你在做什么？”Jason捂住电话将目光投射过去，然而Conner只是低着头轻声说：“用Tim的电脑登他的账号，应该可以链接上少年泰坦的内部通讯。”

Jason瞥了一眼，但同时也目睹了Conner手指哆嗦着一连敲错好几个键才登陆了Tim的账号。少年泰坦的通讯线路意外是一段沉默的白噪声，一般人的第一反应是“线路坏了”。但克隆男孩的双眼一亮，迅速拾起身旁的巨大耳机塞入自己的耳朵，一边眯着眼凝神，一边用手慢慢调大了音量。

“发生了什么？”Jason打量着他问道，Conner摘下耳机面色沉重：“这是他的命令，他用非常非常轻的摩斯密码指示其他队员不要轻举妄动，唯一能接收得到的人就是钢骨。除此之外，氪星人恐怕也难以察觉得到。”

Jason刚刚抬起目光瞥向空荡荡的直播画面，突然一个熟悉的声音从电脑里传来——

“我想你能从报纸里明白一件事情，这个世界没有超级小子。”

罗宾沉着冷静的样子反而让至尊小超内心一片燥热，他恨面前的人无所畏惧的样子。事实上，Tim的双腿都开始微微发软，他内心都惊叹自己在这种状态下还能保持理智。

“那这个是怎么回事——”

“这是媒体给他的名号，然而他并没有公开承认，反而落荒而逃，不是吗？”Tim话尾俏皮一笑，仿佛他们不是在万丈高空之上，而是在咖啡店里你一言我一语地聊着。原本满肚子怒火的至尊小超气消了一半，眉头微松的样子被Tim敏锐地捕捉到。显然，这个傲慢自大、还穿着印着“S”的装甲的家伙，不管从何而来，总少不了一种征服欲。

“你或许在骗我，罗宾。”他压低了嗓子，眼神中有蛰伏的食肉动物才有的凶狠，“你已经骗过我一次了。”

这是个有意思的信息。Tim记录在案，但是“骗过一次”？他非常确定今天头一天才见到这家伙，而且在此之前这世界上也没有这人的任何踪迹。“那你可以用你的超级听力试试看，这世界上除了那群出版社的好事之徒，还有没有人呼唤‘超级小子’？”

这同时也是一个测试，Tim注意到他身上穿着一件能量服，这恐怕能增强他的力量。在这个氪星人闭上眼的那一刻起，罗宾便开始默默推算时间。然而令他失望的是，这个少年睁开眼睛的那一刻比他想象中的要快——不论Conner，恐怕他的能力与超人都不相上下。

他必须自己解决这个混蛋。Tim深呼吸了一次，对着睁开眼的氪星人微笑了一下。

他似乎相信了Tim的说法，这一次脸色又缓和了许多。“我相信你的顾虑可以解除了。”Tim面具下的双眼眨了眨，“事实上，我不清楚你之前遭遇过什么，那些更可能是敌人制造出来的幻觉，不是吗？”他翘起嘴唇，“但是像我们这样的超级英雄，本身更应该互相帮助。”

“我们”，如果不是至尊小超见过罗宾这幅足智多谋、伶牙俐齿的模样，他可能一瞬间就会被短短几句话打动。他也理解了为什么即使是在制造出来的幻境，罗宾也是他唯一看得起的人，因为他单靠言语就能改变他的行动。但是面前这个家伙没有料到的是，小超人自己非常清楚自己曾经待的是一个幻境，在打破幻境的那一刻他就读到了储存在FBI总部的数据，也知道了自己被从自己的世界掳掠过来的经历。然而这却变得像另一个机会，让他真正成为这世界上每个人都感恩的英雄的机会。

他处理罗宾这种油嘴滑舌的方式就是谈条件。“互相帮助，你指的是什么——”在罗宾开口之前，他先露出一个冷笑，“看来你们缺一个领导者吗？”

“……没错。”Tim内心微微发怵，事实上这与他预想的并不一样，他意识到了氪星人并没有轻易上钩。

至尊小超淡淡扫了一眼，眼神停留Tim身上的一刻脸却皱了起来，露出一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。Tim感觉浑身发毛的同时全身又一次如砧板上的肉被随意拎起，氪星人拽着他的披风轻轻拉近，另一只手却温柔、缓慢地缠上他的脖颈。这一段脆弱、毫无防护的脖颈就这样被捏在氪星人的手掌之中，仿佛下一秒就能拧断他的喉骨，将他轻易捏死。Tim不自然地颤抖着吞咽了一下，他很快意识到自己被这个少年捏着脖子悬在半空中了。

“但是我需要的是忠诚。”至尊小超低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，“我需要你们无比的忠诚。”

“我们……当然可以做得到。”Tim的声音微微发抖。

几乎是同时，身后传来一声冷笑。紧接着Tim的心跳随着这个人的话语加快了：“你知道吗？我曾经这么辛苦地拯救这帮脆弱的凡人的生命，但是他们却因为一两次的失误责怪我、把我当成恶魔。我这么努力赢得他们的喜欢，到头来他们告诉我，这比不上用恐惧统治他们。你说，这能怪我吗？”

“……所以，你做了些什么？”Tim无法遏制自己多问。

但小超人似乎很满意他的问题：“我把他们烧为灰烬，让他们见识到我的力量，只是你们也站起来反抗我。告诉我，你会这样做吗？”

一个……杀过人的氪星人。Tim无法想象倘若是Clark或者Conner会是这样的人，他们应该怎么办。Bruce总是有办法的，而且这个星球上也有氪石。然而，他无法想象的是为了对付一个氪星人，他们需要付出如何惨痛的代价。

比如说现在，Tim轻轻向下瞥了一眼完全见不到地面的脚底。

————

在哥谭市狭小的公寓里，Conner和Jason陷入了沉默。然而电视仍然在播放着，现在画面已经切换到了Lexcorp——在这里，Lex Luthor又一次奇怪地出现在画面上，对着记者大谈特谈自己与这个来源不明的氪星人毫无关联，以及讲述他和Conner之间的离奇故事。Jason瞥向捏紧了拳头的Conner，对方已经按捺不住了。

“我应该……”

“不，Conner，留在公寓里。”第三个人的声音从电脑里传出，而Jason很快认出那是钢骨，“Tim知道你一直在偷听，但是他来让我告诉你千万不能冲动，他来搞定一切。”很快他又补上一句，“你打不过他。”

这似乎强行将Conner摁回了原位，但克隆男孩还是无法冷静下来。“……唔，我是怎么扯上这件事的？”这一次金先锋的声音从电话里传出来，Jason才意识到他一直没有挂断电话，“不过说实话，Conner，不要去，硬碰硬没有好结果。他那件装甲给他增强了力量，你的确不是他的对手。”

“可是现在……超人不在这里。”Conner的双眼始终凝视着身下小小的电脑屏幕，“我想我是唯一能与他匹敌的人。”

Conner再度昂起头，期冀的眼神落在了Jason身上。是啊，这位将他从实验室带出来的特工是除了Tim之外他最信任的人，但从头到尾，Jason始终一言未发。然而，Jason的保护欲始终十分明确，他并不希望这些孩子拿自己的生命去冒险，并不希望他们都涉入险境。他见识过战场上足够多的流血，包括那些他无法救下来的孩子们。

但是这一刻，他说不出任何阻拦的话。

他再次见到Dick，见到蝙蝠家族的时候就有什么悄然改变了。

或者说这唤起了他最初一些美好、浪漫的回忆。他轻轻阖上双眼，但那个穿着绿鳞小短裤的男孩仿佛历历在目，用崇拜的眼神望着蝙蝠侠和夜翼，蹦蹦跳跳地展开一次又一次激动人心的夜巡。他从不畏惧，更是享受其中；哥谭的犯罪之夜便是他施展拳脚的舞台，他继承了罗宾这个称号。

他也看着这个小男孩无所畏惧地越走越远，内心陡然升起的担忧让他大喊起来——“不，别去！”他心慌意乱地看着远处的小男孩停下了脚步，但这一刻他不清楚自己是在保护一个孩子，还是在保护自己。然而，这个孩子转回头高高抬起自己的头，展开一个专属于Jason Todd的、最骄傲自豪的微笑。

“这是我一生中最棒的一天。”

他愣在原地看着小时候的自己慢慢消失在黑暗之中，那个微笑却在他的脑海里挥之不去。他之所以在FBI更愿意去满世界奔波，执行任务匡扶正义，也是因为他与生俱来的使命感与英雄梦，不是吗？哥谭，这个将他养大的地方，永远是滋生犯罪的沃土，但没能阻碍他对正义的追求。

他开始很难想象他成为罗宾是一种巧合，还是他一直在等待着这样的一个机会。

于是他睁开眼睛，用眼神给了Conner足够的肯定：“去吧，Conner，把那个混蛋揍得满地找牙！”他在氪星人飞行引起的音爆中怒吼着，“把Tim救回来，把他打败——还有，活着回来！”


	20. Chapter 20

超人的第一次出现给世界带来了许多疑问：他从哪里来的？他是怎样的拥有的超能力？他为什么会穿着那样的红蓝制服……但归根结底，所有人都会产生一个疑问：他是谁？

与此同时，有一小部分人也会暗自感叹，这样一个实力超凡的超能力者选择成为一个行侠仗义的超级英雄，而且对尘世没有过多的想法。

Tim认识超人的时间也非常早。超人与蝙蝠侠在很早以前就建立了一种微妙平衡的联系，那时候的罗宾还是Dick，而Tim就有几次偷偷见过哥谭的天空上并不是两个人的身影，而是三个人。即使是如同无数人噩梦的蝙蝠侠，Tim也并不害怕。相反，他崇拜着他，作为一个向往的目标那样崇拜。可想而知，他也没有对超人有任何“畏惧”或是“神化”的心态。

然而就在此时，Conner出现了。

一反常态，这个年轻的氪星人在他人生中并不是以“偶像”、“导师”，亦或是“前辈”出现的。Conner只是Conner，他甚至对自己的身份充满了迷茫，这激起了Tim足够的野心，去接近这个男孩。在他的鼓舞下，他们一起打击犯罪，而在这个过程中Conner表现出来的敏锐和聪慧更令他惊喜。Conner甚至拥有那种与生俱来的、令人无法抗拒的亲和力，这或许便是Kal-El给予他的东西。

但现在，当Conner真的出现在眼前，将他救下放在地面上，随后冲入天际与另一个氪星人对峙之时，Tim的心脏却如同虫挠般被捏紧了。

“所以，你就是新闻里那个‘超级小子’（Superboy）？”至尊小超人扬起眉毛，并不介意刚刚对方的热视线刺痛了自己手臂之后救下了罗宾。捏死一个人类对于他来说轻而易举，现在这个超级小子才是他头号目标。

Conner并没有回答，他甚至都没有穿上一件带着“S”logo的衣服，甚至也没有任何装备。忽略掉他那张与超人极其相似的脸庞，他可以轻而易举地混入人群之中，假扮一个普普通通的中学生。不过他没有否认。“那么你究竟是谁？”他眯起眼睛问道。

“比你高级一些，”小超人冷笑着说道，“至尊小超人（Superboy-Prime）。”

耳机里Jason的声音已经重复了好几次，Tim才把自己的意识拉回正轨。从他降落在地面的那一刻起，他的双眼就紧紧盯着天空上两人激烈的战斗——不，和他预想的一样，Conner根本不是那个家伙的对手。即使在同一时间神奇女孩、脉冲他们都加入了战局，但也只能勉强牵制住对方。

“Tim！Tim Drake！你没事吧？！”Jason最响亮的声音终于得来了Tim微弱的呜咽。小罗宾摇摇晃晃地站着，突然被震耳欲聋的吼叫吓到了。“听着，现在不是发呆的时候了，Tim。我现在在Wayne庄园，老蝙蝠的氪石存量还够——”

“不行！氪石也会伤到Conner的！”Tim突然爆发出的怒吼反过来把Jason吓到了，“他……他们靠得太近了，”他接下来哆哆嗦嗦地补完了话，“我们……我们不能贸然用氪石。”

“该死的。”Jason皱着眉头骂了一声，“超人也不在，老蝙蝠也不在，Dick也不在……”他听到另一端传出一声惊天巨响，令人足够猜测出战场上的腥风血雨。“Tim？Tim！”他飞快地呼唤着罗宾的名字，但对面一片寂静，无人应答。Jason怒骂了几句，转身瞄中了那辆安静地停在车库里的蝙蝠车——嗯，他是个罗宾的时候，老蝙蝠可不让他碰方向盘一下。现在他轻而易举地篡改了蝙蝠洞里的认证系统，跳入了蝙蝠车中。

“混蛋，你们两个给我好好等着！”

另一端的战场已经尘土飞扬，两个氪星人的缠斗造成了堪比导弹的毁灭性打击。在刚才一声巨响中，两个伴随着红色激光的小点直直坠入了大地，厚如千金的尘埃万马奔腾般扩散开来，冲击波将Tim狠狠摔在远处的墙壁上，掺着血的耳机掉入脏兮兮的尘土之中。

他闷声咳嗽了几声，努力起直起身子，看到不远处奋力站起来的克隆男孩才松了口气。不出意外，几分钟的对峙在氪星人的世界里已经足够久，Conner的黑发之中已经凝出血痂，而他的队友们也伤痕累累。这一切发展得太快了，以至于超出他的预期。

此时他甚至大脑一片空白。这不对劲，罗宾已经见识过足够多这样的场面了，蝙蝠侠也已经教给他足够多的东西，而他……也总是有无数个后备计划，给他足够的Plan ABC来应对一切问题。但现在他居然打心底地在恐惧些什么。

Jason的吼叫终于引起他的注意之后，Tim才冷汗直流着捡起耳机塞入耳中。“Tim，你他妈给我振作点！”相信Jason现在一定在哥谭的道路上疯狂飙车，“现在那些混蛋蝙蝠都不在，只有你了！你转动脑子好好想想——”

“我？！”Tim深呼吸了一口气，总算找回了一些意识，“我怎么……”

“你他妈是罗宾！我们之中最好的罗宾！”他凝视着天空中厮打的身影终于清醒了。“你一定有办法对付那个穿披风的混蛋。”

Tim微微抬起头，他的大脑在宕机之后终于恢复运转：“对……”他的注意力集中在了飞翔的氪星人身上，“是……是他的装甲！”他接入了Conner的通讯器，“Conner，你听得到吗？先摧毁他的装甲，那个应该是能够增强他力量的东西。”

“咳咳……你想的没错。”金先锋的声音突然插入了通讯频道，接着大量的数据传入了罗宾的面罩中，“罗宾，我现在给你上传那套装甲的各项数据，你看看怎么帮助Conner打败那个家伙。”

“……好吧！我尽量！”片刻之后，Conner艰难的声音传了过来，“等等，你怎么样，我是说Tim……”

“现在你这家伙还有心思担心Tim？！”Jason臭骂了他一句，“我马上就到，你们保证自己没事，等我到了就用老蝙蝠的氪石枪把那混蛋打下来。”

“我已经向绿灯军团发了消息，”Tim的声音变得平稳了许多，但语速依然很快，“现在Hal应该在和蝙蝠侠、超人一起在天启星对战达克赛德，但我想Kyle和Guy可以带几个人过来协助我们。金先锋，关于这个神秘的家伙，你还知道多少？”

————

“所以，计划是什么？”

“唔……我想绿灯侠们很快就到了，”金先锋的声音从通话中传来，“如果可以把他的装甲拆卸掉，然后给他一发氪石应该还可以牵制住他。”

Conner嫌弃地瞥了一眼小超人的装甲，感觉完全无从下手。但是他还是得说：“好吧，但我想我得造成一些破坏了。”

“放轻松，正义联盟有保险。”金先锋的话引来了Jason的一声嗤笑，无形之中被点到名的两个人都笑了起来。然而Conner仍然噘着嘴，在这战斗中一脸无可奈何的样子：“所以，我可以随便来吗——我想这里是哥谭和大都会的分界线了。”

“两个城市的居民已经疏散得差不多了，”Tim专心致志地一边处理着金先锋传来的资料，一边查看其它泰坦传来的讯息，“我想你可以放手去干……”

“要不然砸了星球日报？”Jason继续打趣着说，“这样超人就暂时不用加班了。”

“你这么说……”金先锋又噗嗤一笑，“干脆砸了阿卡姆监狱，蝙蝠侠也不用加班了。”

Conner无可奈何地听着他们在这种时候还有心思开玩笑，但此时Tim的声音响亮地响了起来：“Jason、Mike，你们认真点——”接着他仿佛无奈地叹了口气，“Conner，去砸Wayne大楼吧，南区的地下室有Lucas储备的军火，把他扔下去用那个炸他，应该能拖住他一段时间。”

Conner没去注意两个男人从耳机里传来的爆笑，只留意到了Tim轻微的呼吸声。“好的，我肯定会完成任务。”他确信自己的声音传到了Tim那边，而Tim的苦笑仿佛也出现了他的眼前。他捏了捏拳头，继续抬起头死死盯着面前这个穿着披风的混蛋。

“还有时间分神？”仅仅是一刹那的疏忽，Conner的鼻子上就狠狠地挨了一拳。虽然神奇女孩的真言套索借这个机会捆在了小超人的身上，但同时很快，他便反向用力将她狠狠甩了出去。

“你们怎么还有力气和我作对？”小超人怒吼道，“你们应该清楚，根本没办法匹敌我的力量。”他冷笑道，“我才是真正的超级小子，这个世界的救世主。”

“救世主？”Conner擦了擦鼻子里流出来的血，一拳狠狠揍在他的下巴上，“你管自己叫做救世主？！”

“当然，这群人类不过是一群脆弱的蝼蚁……”

他话还没说完，身穿便服的男孩便再一拳击中了他的脸颊：“你就这么想当超级英雄？”

“当然了！”小超人突然停下了动作，痴痴地傻笑着，呼吸急促地哆嗦着双手说道，“我可是超级英雄，你明白吗？你看，超级速度、超级力量，还有热视线冷冻呼吸……我当然是超级英雄，与生俱来的。”

“不，根本——”Conner的热视线击中了他，“根本就没有什么与生俱来的超级英雄！”

他大吼道，一拳把他揍的吐血。

“不，我就是超级小子！”小超人深吸了口气挡下接下来Conner掷来的一拳，额头青筋暴起折断了他的手腕。

如果抛开超级速度，这看上去根本不像是两个超级英雄的争斗，因为其中一人穿着的就是一件现在已经破破烂烂的T恤。Conner几乎眼睛都没有眨一下，疼痛已经在他身上叠加到略微麻痹了。他闷声低咳出一口鲜血，拦腰抱住了至尊小超人以最高速度向外冲去——

**“去你妈的超级小子！”**

一束带着红色闪光的飓风直直向Wayne大厦扑去。在一连串震耳欲聋的轰鸣声之中，摩天大楼被撕裂成两半，在震天巨浪般的尘土中轰然坍塌。Tim将红鸟停稳，心跳却越来越快，他望着漫天飞扬的尘土又听到耳边传来了一声急促的刹车声——“Tim，还愣着干什么？”Jason从蝙蝠车上一跃而下，扛着他在武器库才见过的、Bruce危急情况才会取出的氪石十字弓向前跑去。Tim恍惚着点点头，也跟着上前。

Conner醒来的时候，僵硬的手指好像摸到了什么硬邦邦的东西。是至尊小超人的装甲！他惊喜地努力伸手，从废墟之中狠狠拽住他取下来装甲——那么，Tim吩咐他的事情他做到了。然而与此同时，一阵剧烈的刺痛却从他的小腹传来。

一根钢筋贯穿了他的小腹，染尘的伤口向外使劲冒着血。

他紧紧咬着嘴唇，想支撑着自己站起来，但一片阴影却落在了自己头上。

他抬起头，惊骇地看着至尊小超人浑身是血地站在他的面前，恶狠狠地瞪着他。“我的确是小看你了，”他的表情完全扭曲成一团，仿佛这些伤口令他极其羞辱，“我应该早点把你这个混蛋——”但他听到一声闷哼，紧接着腹部撕裂般的疼痛更加明显了。一束绿光从小超人胸口泛出的一片血迹隐约透露出来，这让Conner意识到了那是什么。

那是一枚氪石矛。

“Conner！”两声呼唤拉回了他的意识，他忍住疼痛回过头，便看到Tim和Jason正站在他们身后，而Jason手上还有一个通体黑漆、十分精致的十字弓，想必这便是氪石矛的来源。

但他与此同时也感觉到一种令人毛骨悚然的战栗从身前冉冉升起，事实上至尊小超人完全没有倒下，他身体内保有的黄太阳能量还足够多。

小超人大笑着，将手颤抖着握住了那根矛，双眼朝着两个赶来的人发出微微红光。

不！他含住满口鲜血，在他们回过神之前忍耐着疼痛冲上去狠狠压住了那根氪石矛。他不知道他哪来的力气，但转眼间他耳边满是至尊小超人刺耳的尖叫。

“你这个该死的废物！垃圾！”小超人一边咬牙切齿地痛骂着，一边拼命挣扎着，“你以为你这样做就能成为真正的超级小子，就能打败我吗——”

“我需要任何名号——”他用力将氪石深深刺入小超人的肩膀， **“我只是想做点什么。”**

**“呯——！”**

尘埃逐渐散去，绿灯侠的光芒照亮了这片废墟，而至尊小超人的手终于也瘫软地垂了下来，恶狠狠地瞪着将他束缚起来的Kyle露出一丝冷笑。然而……Tim一眼就看到了在废墟深处那个被破破烂烂的黑色T恤包裹着的身躯，现在已经无力地躺卧在尘土之中。不……！Tim内心失控地尖叫着，喉咙却如同被死神紧紧扼住，发不出任何声音。从他懂事开始，他就已经翻来覆去与死神接触了足够多次，包括他的母亲、他的父亲、他的初恋女友……这却是他第一次直视他，双眼见证一具刚刚还在他身边，温暖美好的身躯逐渐冰冷、僵硬，化为一堆腐烂的无机物的开始。从他心惊胆战地看到那个小超人起，这种恐惧就已经在他的心里，与他共存。直到现在，他真切地看到了死神的模样。

Conner如果沉眠一般，静静地阖上了双眼。他的创口很大，仍然在汩汩流血，但他的手臂已经保持着一个姿势僵住了。死亡是冰冷的、沉默的、腐朽的，他扑到他最好的朋友的尸体身旁，甚至还没来得及听对方留下一两句遗言。这一刻，他所有的快乐几乎都悄然离去，当他回忆起来的时候或许甚至能这么说：“他终于感受到了被摄魂怪吻过的感觉”。

他的朋友死了。

Conner死了。

Jason沉默地悄悄走到他的身后，安静地听着空气里飘荡着的、Tim微弱的抽泣声。这股细细的哭声似乎将他的身体一点点撕裂开，将他的意识游荡到很遥远的地方。此时又有一个熟悉的声音钻入他的耳畔——“天哪……”他听到一声嘀咕，“他死了……这是我的错……我没有提前告诉你们……”从臭虫上下来的金先锋跪倒在他的身旁，一样无助地看着Tim拥抱着Conner哭泣的样子。很快，这片废墟上的英雄越聚集越多，大家对这个无名的勇士致以沉默的哀悼。


	21. Chapter 21

那天，Jason在英国第一次见到以蛛网特工身份示人的Dick Grayson，命运的齿轮就仿佛在无形中缓慢转动。义警、恶棍、实验、超能力……无数他生命中新的或是旧的事物，交织成一股奔腾的洪流冲刷着他，将他推入一个无法回头的方向。他是Jason，FBI特工，同样也是Jason Todd，蝙蝠侠的第二位罗宾。他曾经的生活也不算平淡无奇，但他的现在却充满谜团。他感觉到焦头烂额、一头雾水，这世界仿佛完全没打算给他解释些什么，就把一大堆艰难的选择扔给了他。而与此同时，他也感觉到自己的生活完全变了。

不光是他，Tim也变了。曾经那双神采奕奕的双眼在目击过朋友离世之后变得黯淡无光。当夜翼赶到现场的时候，罗宾眼罩下的泪水已经流干了。他变得沉默，变得开始孤独地思索些什么，亦或是咬紧牙关，把自己关在房间里彻夜不眠。

Damian来了，但似乎他和Tim……还没办法好好相处。这也难怪，当Tim失魂落魄地回到Wayne大宅，看到的是曾经差点杀了他的人。Damian并不在乎这会不会是个恰当的时机，他只是以他的“礼貌”提出要争夺罗宾之位。他们差不多打了个你死我活，Dick花了好大力气才让他们停手。

还有……

Dick也变了。

他潜入庄园的时候临时的蝙蝠侠甚至没来得及脱下紧身的凯夫拉，便累瘫在沙发上轻轻打着呼噜。管家缺席的Wayne大宅如同地狱一般死寂，古老的、爬满蜘蛛网的高窗只留有一点点月光的余晖。他的义兄闭着眼睛，伴随着胸口的起伏在沙发上微微摇晃着。今晚，他漂亮的脸蛋上又多了一道细小的伤疤。Jason可以从伤痕的方向看得出那并不是夜巡的后果，而是出自那位还未驯服的亲儿子之手。

他原以为自己再也没办法好好看待他，兄弟的身份总会在他的脑海里令那份情爱龃龉。但真正等到怒气消退，过往的惆怅如潮水一般退去，他的内心并非平静，反而是燃起了一种隐隐发痛的错惜。那个克隆男孩的死给予他心灵震撼，但这也是第一次他的大脑不再回想起那段疼痛、绝望的回忆，他内心厚厚的保护壳被一点点剥开了。

Tim的哭泣声碰触到了他灵魂里最柔软的深处。

“我以为你去纽约的FBI总部吃香的喝辣的了。”

Jason轻轻转过头，看着刚刚还在沙发上睡得安稳的Dick，现在盯着一双疲惫的双眼注视着自己。他才放轻脚步，悄悄来到Tim，他这个无法放下心的孩子的房门外，但这个本该累得睡过头的人却出现在了他的身旁。

Jason眨眨眼睛，本想与他调笑的话彻底卡在了喉咙里：“我……担心Tim。”Dick匆匆脱下蝙蝠侠制服的手臂上还留有红色的印痕，现在这只手臂横在了门框上。“所以你……打算去和Tim谈谈吗？”Dick似乎叹息着说道。Jason点点头，身边的人似乎并没有阻拦他的意思，只不过眉眼间带着欲言又止的意味。然而他扭动把手，门轻轻打开，迎面只是扑面而来一阵冰凉的夜风。

“……Tim？”Jason推开房门，眼尖地发现那张床铺上空空荡荡，漆黑的房间里只有窗户留了一小条缝隙。Dick跟随在他的身后，眯起眼睛跟随着他快步走进房间。当灯光被打开，这个初代罗宾的倦怠气息也跟着消失了。

“看上去他走了很久了。”Jason翻看着丝毫没有温度的被褥，而Dick转而把目光投向Tim房间里的抽屉和衣柜。“庄园里的警戒系统都没有报告。”Dick沉默了一会说道，“他也有可能偷偷回Drake庄园了。”

“不，我想他没有回那边。”Jason用食指和拇指捏起一枚从枕头下翻找出来的钥匙，上面古典的花纹与族徽是Drake特有的。毋庸置疑，Tim连钥匙都没拿，他不可能就这样回Drake庄园。

Dick皱起眉头，拾起口袋里准备好的联络器快速敲击了几下。可惜他们没意识到现在是凌晨四点，在足够长时间的忙音之后，电话中终于传来了神奇女孩的一句咒骂声。Dick叹了口气，显然这个少年泰坦英俊前辈的嗓音让Cassie立刻用甜腻的声音道了歉，接着专业地询问发生了什么事情。如Jason所料，少年泰坦的人明显以为Tim这几个月都呆在蝙蝠队伍之中，而Dick甚至不清楚他消失了多长时间。因此，现在的Tim Drake恐怕已经不是悲痛欲绝地忙着哀悼他朋友的程度了。他在Wayne庄园时灯火彻夜不息，在泰坦塔时自顾自地锁在地下室里忙碌不停。他明显在谋划着什么。

还在与少年泰坦交代着搜查事宜的Dick突然被一把灰尘呛住了嗓子，一边挥着手一边大声咳嗽着。你那边还好吗，Dick？电话里传来亲切的嗓音，但Dick无意间已经被Jason吸引去了注意——经验老道的特工眯起眼睛，分辨出上方摇摇晃晃的几块木板中间的缝隙，再一次用手里的扫帚棍捅了上去。古老的Wayne庄园几乎每一个顶层的屋子都会连同阁楼，但天花板总是太脆弱，因此没有任何蝙蝠成员会想在阁楼里藏东西，他们有足够的地下室。Dick还瞪着Jason攀上阁楼的动作发冷。“你怎么想到Tim会在那上面藏东西的？”“废话，一个房间乱成这个鬼样子的男孩会在衣柜旁边放个扫帚？”Jason沉闷的声音从他的头顶传来。

等他们小心翼翼地攀上阁楼，那不足两米的狭窄空间让两个大男人只能蜷缩着趴跪在地上，衔着手电筒摸索着查看上面罗宾藏有的东西——倒不是说很难找，相反，东西太多了。当Jason把手摸到阁楼的薄木板上，他接触到的并不是灰尘，而是厚厚一沓纸。他的视线所及全是密密麻麻的资料，他也无法估计Tim瘦小的身躯在灯光下熬了多少个夜，才写出这样精细的成果。生物、基因、Lexcorp、克隆……这狭窄的阁楼里两个男人轻轻的摇晃都会导致脆弱的木头再次发出沙哑的嘶鸣，而他们唯一的光源照亮的是一副极其精密的氪星人生理图。

“他……”黑暗中Dick的声音仿佛无处寻踪，从遥远又不知名的国度慢慢飘来。这声音几乎为Jason大脑里翻腾的Conner死去的场景配上了字幕。“他在尝试克隆Conner。”

他不知为何能听出这声音中的一丝熟悉的悲戚，似乎Dick才刚刚用这种语调与他说过话。但具体是什么？他来不及换作他想，只能埋头竭尽全力寻找线索。“他只是把资料放在这里，具体的仪器有可能放在泰坦塔，或是Drake庄园，还有就是他自己的安全屋。”Jason回答道，“但我们现在还不知道他在哪。”

“克隆几乎没有进展。”Dick沉沉叹了口气，“这上面应该有好几个备用方案，但是——”

Jason看着草草写上的那些名字，内心恐惧着看见了Lex Luthor的电话号码和Ra’s Al Ghul的坐标。曾经那个在他面前精神抖擞、渴求着正义与冒险的罗宾好像不见了。他几乎能想象Tim是在什么状态下颤抖着写下那些字，又在他的内心深处做出什么颠覆过去的决定。那双曾经璀璨的蓝眼睛在他的遐想中一点点失去神采，染上一层厚重的悲悯。

他察觉到自己见证过这种神采是如何消失的。

“……查查航班。”他与Dick都暂且把那些不靠谱的推论放在一边，即使这个小空间的证据以及足够证明罗宾做了足够的、超越界限的设想。然而两个男人都神奇地缄默着，回避这种可能性，只是自顾自地开始寻找Tim。Dick点了点头，用最快速度以手腕电脑连接上了蝙蝠洞，搜索着任何可疑的蛛丝马迹。Tim自然足够谨慎，毫不留情地拆掉了身上所有的定位装置，将自己彻底泯灭在人群之中。然而最终，唯一突破的点并不在于他，而是在于他的“同伴”。

Ra’s Al Ghul简直就像是在高调地炫耀，他毫不避讳收敛了兵力，反常地蜗居在自己的老巢中。他甚至雇佣了工人来修缮他的城堡，还订制了新的恶魔长袍。鉴于Damian还呆在哥谭，他这种高调行为不是迎来第二春，就是要招待客人了。

或许他只是在挑衅他比Bruce又一次抢先了一步。

Dick轻轻摇了摇头，他感觉证据还并不充分。

“去中东最近的一班航班四小时前已经起飞，我们必须要去看一看。”Jason压低声音说，“无论他有没有去。”

“但这也有危险，恶魔之首没那么好对付。况且，我不相信Tim真的会去找他。”

“如果他是受了他的蛊惑呢？”两个男人往裤兜里塞下足够多的资料，走出房间在午夜的走廊里交谈着，“他允诺让Conner复活，如果克隆计划已经失败了，这或许是Tim唯一的机会——”

此刻，从大宅深处传来的一声警报声打断了Jason的话，也迅速刺痛着Dick的脊椎，令他颤栗着昂起头，惊恐着瞪大了眼珠往蝙蝠洞的方向转过去。Jason低下头盯着Dick拼命震动着的手腕电脑，直到后者沉默着摁下了通讯键。

“Dick！阿卡姆疯人院发生越狱了。”Stephanie特有的尖锐嗓音从手腕电脑里蹦出来，“谜语人、双面人、毒藤女都逃出来了……可能小丑也会——”她咒骂了几句她这个年龄段女孩不应该学到的脏话，“该死，他们一定是趁着Bruce不在。”

义警的脚底似乎踩了弹簧，跟一阵风似地冲了出去。当Jason跟随着他爬上Wayne庄园最高处的塔楼，远远望到的阿卡姆疯人院已经一片火光，蝙蝠灯在天空中高高亮起。

“……无论怎么样，我现在必须要——”Dick转过身却被Jason一把揪住：“不行！”他声嘶力竭地吼道，“我们现在必须要去中东，Tim需要你——”

“可是哥谭也需要我——”Dick回过头朝他咆哮的样子像极了Bruce，他反过来拧住Jason的手，怒气如排山倒海一样向他冲去，任由自己的怒吼吞没了面前的人，“Jason，时隔这么久之后你又为何突然冒出来让我去找Tim？你良心发现了吗？你心血来潮了吗？但当初你一声不吭地走掉，完全把我拒之门外，这个时候你又为什么——”

将Jason从夜翼振振有词的大吼中释放出来的是一道银色的闪光。一个身高才刚刚超过两人腰间的小男孩蜷缩在屋檐之上，与他们一起望向火光冲天的远方。在浅色的月光微微照亮的方寸之地，男孩将自己包裹在一件红绿色的紧身制服之中，面具下的双眼拥有超越年龄的凶悍与睿智。“Grayson，去找那个该死的Drake，”他的声音从兜帽下冰冷地流泻出，武士刀初露锋芒，“如果我的情报源还可靠，他就是去找我祖父了。至于哥谭，我来替我父亲打扫干净。”

“不，Damian，”Dick的呼吸稍微缓过些，轻轻甩开Jason的手腕，“我不会让你一个人去解决那帮家伙的——我不是担心你，我是担心他们。”

“别担心，我也会盯着他的。”身穿蝙蝠女制服的Stephanie从Damian的身后溜了出来，露出一个夸张的笑容，“还有神谕和蝙蝠女侠，哥谭可不止有男人，还有姑娘们。”

夜翼微微低下头总算流露出些许妥协，临别的眼神才如电击一般惊醒了Jason。他却再也没开口，只是跟随着Dick爬上了蝙蝠飞机以最快速度起飞。但等到他们真的飞上天空，从高空中俯视大地，这一切才有了真实感，不再像曾经那样填满了虚幻的关心。夜翼的责问还盘旋在他脑海里，他也本以为当他听到小丑有越狱的可能，他会第一时间不要命一样冲过去——但是，现在他好像也不一样了。

他凝视着Dick全神贯注的侧脸，意识到了什么。

他向下俯视，哥谭的建筑物都逐渐化为小小的方块，在路灯的点缀下熠熠生辉；唯有阿卡姆疯人院的位置燃起一团绚烂的火球，那几个发疯的疯子在火光边肆意破坏着。

唯一吸引了他注意的是一个绿发的、站立在疯人院围墙边的身影。Jason几乎一瞬间双眼瞪大，惊愕着压抑着暴怒，对上了地面的人仰起头、高高向上往的眼神。小丑刚好不偏不倚地站在疯人院的围墙之内，仅与那面断壁残垣一步之遥，但却停稳脚步，如同局外人一般观赏着面前的壮丽景象。这一步划分了界限，也无形中将他从那群被钉在通缉令上的囚犯分隔开来。他呼吸着自由的空气，警察就在他面前奔波，而他毫发无伤。或许在别人看来他就如同一个最普通的囚犯、亦或是美国千千万精神病人的一员，然而Jason明白在他的眼底盘旋着恶魔般无可救药的灵魂。他已经与一切人性隔绝开来，沉浸在自己的世界又无时无刻不伺机吞噬别人。

是谁在庇护他？Jason的脑海不禁思索。是谁在怜悯他？是谁弱化他的罪行？是谁让这个恶魔无法血债血偿？是谁在——践踏伤者的痛苦？他注视着那双洋洋得意的眼睛，了然于心。

————

他所预料的没错，Tim的确来到了Ra’s Al Ghul的老巢。虽然根据Bruce的说法，拉撒路池已经被毁了，但Ra’s显然事先留下了足够的样本。

“你有足够的时间考虑。”Ra’s察觉到静立的罗宾平静外表下隐隐浮动的不安，贴心地说，“有了拉撒路池的水，你不光可以复活那个克隆人——还有你的父母。”

Tim的双眼注视着几支试管中浑浊的绿色液体，克隆计划已经失败了足够多次，足够让他燃起希望又希望破灭。他的大脑时刻也清楚，一旦他接受了Ra’s的帮助，就要付出相应的代价。但他不愿意在深夜里惊恐且孤独地啜泣，闭上双眼就一遍一遍回忆起他的友人慢慢停止呼吸的模样。

“Tim？！”那声高耸的嗓音让他的汗毛一根根从手臂上竖起，在突如其来的胡乱中将试管放下。他眼圈泛红地向后狠狠望去，夜翼与特工已经冲到了他的面前，试图牵制住他的胳膊。

“不！”瘦小的少年此刻看起来更是瘦了一圈，两颊的肉已经瘪瘪地凹了下去，露出令人不安的瘦削颧骨。他仍然死死抓着自己的长棍，身上的罗宾制服却已换成红黑样式——Dick清楚那是Conner偏好的颜色，Tim也曾无数次提起如果Conner加入少年泰坦，他会给他设计一套红黑色的制服。而现在，这身红黑制服变成了Tim纪念Conner的方式。

Ra’s冷笑着悄悄退下，这一切就纯粹变成了兄弟间的争斗。夜翼掏出短棍，而Jason负责他的背后，抵挡着那些忍者的攻击，但Tim再次拿起了试管。

“你根本不明白发生了什么，夜翼——”即使是一对一，Tim那具瘦小疲惫的身躯对抗夜翼还是不足的，但他已经用了他最大负荷的能力去捍卫自己。

“Tim，你应该清楚Ra’s如果把你推入这个池子，你就再也爬不上来了。”Dick坚定地说道，但Tim摇着头：“我没打算过使用拉撒路池，我只是想取样——只要有了这个，Conner就可以……”

“那根本不符合科学，Conner已经死了好几个月了。”

“科学？你认为一个氪星克隆人身上可以讲科学？”Tim向他冲来的时候似乎带着一丝苦涩的笑容，“这个世界有外星人，有魔法，有氪星人死而复活过……”

“但你清楚——”

“Jason复活了，为什么Conner就不行？！”他歇斯里地的喊叫让所有人都停下了动作，包括他自己。

这似乎是一个问句，但无论是Jason还是Dick都没有回答。特工甚至还听到了Dick微弱的抽气声，看见罗宾如一条绷紧的橡皮筋终于缓缓脱力的样子。他面对着轻轻跪倒在地上的那个红色身影，记忆似乎再次回到了那场灾难现场——Tim微弱的哭声将他一点点撕裂开，那份悲痛灌入了他的心底。

死亡改变了他们。让勇敢的孩子变得脆弱，让大胆的少年变得谨慎。死亡让他们变得相似，变得终究成为那种坚强又痛苦的模样。他恍惚间将某个身影与Tim轻微重叠了，也曾经有一个人曾经跪倒在地上，悲痛欲绝、几乎要也一并沉睡于大地。但肩上的责任使他一点点爬起来，再一次站立在哥谭的最高处保护着所有人。

他轻轻地将手搭在蜷缩着、哭泣的孩子的肩头，低声说道：“Tim，相信我，拉撒路池无法带回他的灵魂，你不知道我刚醒来的时候是个多糟糕的人，Conner不会想变成那样的……那样，根本不是他自己了。”

那双因为泪水而变得明亮的双眼抬了起来，苍白的嘴唇死死咬着，绝望地看着他。

“Jason，放他去吧。”Dick走了上来，轻声说，“我相信Tim，我相信我的弟弟……他能做出正确的选择，他也有权利为自己做出选择……”

相信。他脑海里突然有了一种奇怪的妄想，好像Dick这句话不光是说给Tim，同样也是说给他。他惊讶地冲夜翼眨眨眼睛，再回头看着Tim哆哆嗦嗦地从万能腰带里掏出那些试管——Tim的双眼被池水发出的绿光填满了，但他的手最终还是一松，将那些液体砸了个粉碎。

他摘下了眼罩，再也无法控制住热泪。Conner、Conner，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我应该早一点知道，我不该来找Ra’s……依偎在Dick怀中的Tim抽泣着呢喃，一遍又一遍发了疯似的说着糊话。他一会把Dick当成Conner，一会把他当成Bruce，一会又把他当成他本人。但他的大哥只是紧紧拥抱着他，嘴里轻轻哼着安慰的话语。

————

“我只是想说……谢谢你，谢谢你坚持……让我及时赶到Tim的身边。”

当Dick与Jason回到哥谭，早都已经是第二天的晚上了。但是这并不妨碍疲惫的特工给义警泡上一杯好茶，两人肩并肩地等待着下一个黎明的到来。

一杯温热的红茶缓缓见底，Dick放松的姿态又一次紧张起来。他的身躯慢慢僵直了，僵硬地捧着马克杯，沉默地等待着身旁人的动作。然而，Jason却似乎并不着急，仍然小口小口喝着红茶。这似乎只是将离别的痛苦缓缓拉长了。

道谢并没有换来Jason的任何反应，Dick更不愿再这样煎熬下去了。“我去房间里看看Tim。”他低下头，轻轻向着走廊的另一端逃离。然而没走几步，太阳升起来了。

最初是一根细线般的晨曦，接着是一团橘火般的光明。红日初升的光辉夺目全数挥洒在冰冷的哥谭市，将暗夜的阴冷、孤独、残酷消灭殆尽。Jason的侧脸被这种恣意的曙光照亮，黑色柔软的头发在清晨的微风中轻轻摇曳。仔细一看，昔日总是板着一张脸的男人现在嘴角居然挂上微笑，眼底再次出现了神采奕奕的光彩。这不光是Dick第一次见到FBI特工Jason身上所看到的，更是他第一次见到罗宾Jason看到的。

那个甚至有些洋洋得意、穿着和自己相差无几制服的小鬼，总是对他露出这种嚣张肆意的笑容。

可笑的也是，他居然对这份笑容动了超越兄弟情谊的念头。

“Dick，我感觉我以前……遗漏了很多事情。”Jason收敛起嘴角，低声说道，“我和Tim没有撒谎，拉撒路池……或许让我丧失了很多理智。”

“那些都过去了，”Dick摇摇头，走到他的身边，“你现在没有事了。”

此时Jason突然双眼发亮，像是回忆起了什么，眼神又透露着些许愧疚：“Conner死的时候我就一直在想了……不光是在想他，也是在想Tim，还有……在想你。”

“我？”

“我死的时候，你和Tim一样……”

的确如此，他记忆中那些萦绕不去的憎恨与疼痛，现在更多的是痛惜所爱之人的那种撕心裂肺的伤痛。在废墟中哭泣、懊恼、自责、饱受煎熬的罗宾，给了他夜翼的影子。他见过Dick在不知道他的身份时带他去“自己”的墓碑前的悲痛，甚至向自己保证要好好对待Dick。那么他现在怎么能食言？

他被狠狠揪起衣领。他本以为拳头会落在他的脸上，但并没有。

“当然，当然了，Jay！”Dick的哽咽卡在喉咙里，他甚至来不及喘气，上气不接下气地怒吼道，“我……Bruce差点疯了，Alfred一遍又一遍地打扫着你的屋子，就好像你马上就会回来一样。Barbara偷偷哭了好几次，而我呢……”他猛烈地吸了一口气，将激动压抑下去，“我不能再接受任何人离开了。”

夜翼是最坚强的后盾，是他们所有人的大哥和领袖。他总是主动操心着每个人，疯狂评估着每一次任务，小心翼翼地安排着每一步行动。他并非天生像是蝙蝠侠那样的偏执狂，他只是不想失去更多人了。

Jason将他轻轻搂紧，双手压紧了他的背部让夜翼无人见过的泪水流淌到自己的脖颈里。这一天特工和义警都需要一个充足的休息，但他们选择紧紧相拥、同床共衾。他们热切地亲吻、爱抚，彼此紧紧缠绕，几乎要融为一体。直到义警在他的怀中终于全身放松，酣然入眠，Jason才亲吻着他的额头，注视着他的睡颜感觉到那种真正填满他内心的幸福。

珍惜。

但他也知道，他还有事情要做。Dick，等我一阵子。他悄声在熟睡的义警耳边说道，我很快就回来。


	22. Chapter 22

Conner的葬礼定在一个星期后。

一切似乎与Tim的放弃一起尘埃落定。装载着半氪星人的棺椁在泰坦塔的地下室停放了足够长的时间，又在他的挚友——这尘世间似乎最了解他的人的点头允诺之下，以人类的礼仪下葬。这一天，已经是正义联盟进入太空，与达克赛德战斗的第五个月零七天，伊拉克依然出现爆炸袭击，奥克拉荷马市出现龙卷风，世界仍然或多或少发生着不幸。直到驻守的英雄们发现他们对于这个隐于尘世的男孩一无所知，他们才开口询问一身红衣的罗宾是否可以给他写一篇悼词。“他的所作所为已经证明了他的价值。”罗宾安静地说道。

Jason步入他许久未来的泰坦塔，望见了伫立在雕像下孤寂的红色身影。曾经骄傲地仰起头的Tim Drake现在孑然一身，飞快流逝的时光就磨平了他的棱角。他的面前是一个英勇地挺起胸膛的男孩雕像，上面的面容似乎还和Jason初次见到冷冻仓里的人一样栩栩如生。

“你不该这么急着下床，你的伤还没好。”Jason低声说道。

Tim并没有回答他的话，只是依旧凝视着这尊雕像。超级小子——最终在Tim的默许下，他们将这个名号刻在了他的墓碑上。你永远的搭档罗宾敬立——墓碑边缘的寥寥几笔似乎暗示了这两位少年在时间长河里的紧密相缠又擦身而过。他们的经历不仅是携手走过的成长旅程，更是对自我反反复复的拷问。相遇又离别，得到又失去，但他们又是彼此独立的个体，他们会改变对方但不会自己倒下。

“他是一个英雄，这究竟是一件好事还是坏事？”

Tim喃喃的低语让打算离开的Jason停下了脚步。他明白他的弟弟已经变了，就像是多年前的犯罪巷让Bruce变了，小丑让自己变了……甚至是，他的死让Dick变了。但他只能如实说：“谁也不能否定他的义举与牺牲。”

————

义举和牺牲。

这两个词在Jason的脑海里挥之不去。他曾认为那种不专业、鲁莽，甚至让小孩上战场的“义举”是一种愚蠢的行为，但等到他真的接触到超级英雄与超级恶棍的世界，这一切仿佛与他所认知的完全不一样了。有时候，重要的不再是力量与战术，不再是政治角斗与军略筹谋。当视野微缩到极小的范围，微缩到他身边的世界、他身边所爱之人，那么任何一场战斗都变得至关重要，任何一次牺牲都变得尤为惨痛。他突然感觉自己并不想掺和那些国与国之间的较量了，他想关心的只有他的城市，他的街道，他的家人。

他一直想为这些挺身而出，不是吗？

Jason静立在葬礼的现场，泰坦塔前的公共草坪上聚集了各式各样的人，包括各个报社的记者。他不清楚为什么Tim突然打算要为Conner办一个大张旗鼓的国葬，但此时焦灼的气温的确不适合大量的人聚集。被太阳烤得发黄的草皮被踩得光秃秃的，一路上穿着黑西装的人们接踵而至，隐约还能看见Lexcorp的人得意洋洋的交谈声。Jason抬起头，一个巨大的三维成像全息屏笼罩住众人的头顶。

“这不对劲。”他听到一个声音从他背后传来，他心领神会地转过头：“你说得没错，Dick，Tim一定又在策划些什么。”

“我以为我们能让他放下……果然，还是没有这么简单吗？”穿上夜翼制服的Dick Grayson叹息着站在他的身边，Jason拍了拍他的肩膀：“你已经尽力了。”

夜翼沉默了，双眼瞥向旁边。从门口走来了几个熟悉的身影，包括星火和海少侠。Dick想上去打招呼，脚步却突然停住了。

“Jay，你最近见过蓝甲虫吗？”他问。Jason眯起眼睛，看到许久不见的金先锋一改曾经的颓废气质，换上自己的金色装甲步履矫健地走在人群之间，面容凝重。这与几个月前他在电话里满口酒气的胡言乱语不同，也与最初见到的英姿勃发不同。

“没有。”他回答道，这也是令人奇怪的一点——他似乎也很久没看到过那位Ted Kord的身影了，而这两个人本来都是形影不离的。

一桩桩反常的现象触动了他，但眨眼间金色的人影已经混入了人群，他们再度被喧闹鼎沸的人声裹挟起来。他听到一阵奇妙纯净的铃声，在拥挤的人群中清亮地回荡起来。很快，人群渐渐安静了下来，所有的目光都向着正前方望去。被黑色披风包裹起来的Tim神情肃穆地伫立在最高的舞台上，手捧着一本圣经，以罗宾的打扮扮演牧师的角色。Dick心知肚明，Tim的母亲是犹太教徒，他自己则是个无神论者，而Conner自然与基督教八竿子打不上关系。但这一刻这个年仅15岁的少年身上的坚毅给予了Jason极大的震撼，他瘦小的身影与坚毅的表情形成了奇妙对比。所有人都期望他开口念悼词的那一刻，所有记者的摄像机都对准了他。然而他嘴唇轻启，另一个响亮的声音却从人群中炸开了：

“等一下，这场悲剧并不是天灾，而是人祸。”

当舞台下的观众如发生爆炸一般慌乱地寻找声音来源，罗宾却带着悲戚的眼神漠然注视着底下攒动的人头，双眼对上了坚定地登上台阶的金先锋。一切如同Jason预料的那样，这场堪比精彩话剧的转场在两人的默契之间已经默默交换了角色。在众目睽睽之下，全息屏骤然罗列出一大堆足够古怪的实验照片、记录数据，以及包括各种关于超级小子与至尊小超人的实验记录。记者的相机甚至根本不用放下，镜头就正好对准了在舞台上拿起话筒的Michael Jon Carter。这是他一生中为数不多的被数百个摄像机牢牢对准的时刻，过去他总是在记者镜头下露出一脸得意的傻笑，还要拉上他亲密无间的朋友蓝甲虫。但这一次他不再是以一个超级英雄的身份登上头条了，以后也将不会。

“……你们所看到的是真实的实验记录，包括实验人员的手记与现场照片。这是一个令人难以置信的、极其残忍的庞大项目计划，包括窃听、监听美国民众，然后筛选出超能力者，对他们进行监视，甚至是人体实验。我可以确信，它的前身便是MKUltra计划，这数十年来它并未消失。”

人群中迸发出一声尖锐的抽气声，随后骚乱和恐慌就在所有人之中爆发开来。不光是在场闻讯赶来的市民和记者，就连超级英雄们也无法相信，上世纪冷战期间那个大名鼎鼎的CIA人体实验现在只不过换了个名字，仍然存活在这世界上。不过联想到Conner的诞生和来历不明的至尊小超人，他们也半信半疑。很快，屏幕上出现的卡德摩斯实验室（Cadmus Labs）和棱镜计划（PRISM）的名字。

“这一切的计划都是我的朋友，Ted Kord，蓝甲虫从FBI总部拼死带出来的。”当他说出这句话时，Mike略带哽咽的声音顿时让Jason和Dick明白了一切——意外发现Conner却没有找到任何实验数据、稻草人古怪的行为、Ra’s Al Ghul被毁掉的拉撒路池、再到至尊小超人的出现……这种种古怪的事件联系起来，成为了一个完整的脉络，一点点将真相揭示出来了。而最后这关键的证据，也是最先开始怀疑的人揭露的。

不……并非如此。Jason抬起头缓缓注视着Mike。彼时这个笑得一脸灿烂的少年还最喜欢在人群中出出风头，说几句俏皮话。偶尔做了些英勇事迹，他在电视上总是得意得不行，还拉着姑娘们开玩笑。自然，Ted是那个总是对他无可奈何的人，虽然他私底下和他谈笑风生，一起沉迷于那些惊险刺激的冒险。

但这一次不一样了，他们面对的不是用拳头可以击倒的恶棍，而是一场无法计较输赢的战役。他们会孤立无援、会孤军作战，甚至会被千夫所指——这值得吗？这句话在Mike的脑海里翻腾了千百遍。这值得你牺牲性命，去做一件或许根本改变不了什么的事情吗？当年的MKUltra计划轰动全国，但也一样很快被世人抛之脑后；现在，即使是你掌握了证据，但也只能揭露冰山一角，根本撼动不了这个庞大的金字塔阶级。Ted，Ted，告诉我，你是为了些什么？

当Mike一字一句地缓声叙述着这些机密文件时，那个英俊男人的笑脸再度浮现在他的眼前。他们已经是数年的朋友了，他还依稀记得第一见到Ted时，这个稚气的少年脸上露出的朝气蓬勃的，渴望履行正义、大展拳脚的激动心情。随着岁月的磨砺，自己还嘻嘻哈哈，Ted却已经成为了成熟老练的那个。然而在他临走的那一刻，Mike才再次看到他当年熟悉的笑容，从他胸口迸发出初生牛犊般的生命力与勇气。

我答应你我会完好无损地回来的，Mike，因为我还要揭穿这帮人的阴谋呢。Ted拍着他的肩膀，笑盈盈地对着他说道，你的预感可不太准，你在未来也不一定就看到了正确的结局。伙计，我可记得我们一起看过《瑞克与莫蒂》，剧透未来可不是个好主意。他搂着他哈哈大笑，但这一刻平时嬉皮笑脸的Mike却怎么也笑不出来。我保证我回来之后和你一起环游世界，好不好？我们去俄罗斯、去欧洲、去中国、去越南……我们去这个世界上各式各样的地方都看看，每个地方住上几年，感受一下这片天空下人类是不是会殊途同归。到老了，我们再悄悄回美国，到时候Dick和Jason领养的孩子说不定都有孩子了，我们可以帮着逗逗小孩，过一下舒服的退休生活……

但Mike知道，这一切都不会发生了。Ted的生命永恒地暂停在了他离去的那一刻，而他注定也成为了时空中被抛下的流浪者。他本来就不属于这个时空，但却在这里找到了归属。而他在看到那个孩子的牺牲之后更想清楚了Ted终究在担心些什么，为什么会挺身而出。

于是，他决定由他来完成Ted的人生。

“这个计划的名字叫做普罗米修斯（Prometheus），而我这里有充分的证据证明，白宫一直在打造自己的‘超能力军团’。”Mike的话使Jason震惊了，也使在场一片哗然。身为FBI特工的Jason自然明白，Mike一直所做的都会导致什么下场，但现在他更担心Mike说得再多会有性命之忧。

“喂！Mike——”他不顾Dick的呼喊奋力向舞台上跑去，却被一双手紧紧拉住了。

“谁——Tim？”Jason愕然看到这个包裹在红黑色紧身制服中的少年神情冰冷地紧紧攥住他的手臂，他才意识到这身制服像极了对Conner哀悼的丧服。“不用去阻止他，一切都安排妥当。”Tim淡淡地说道，“他和蓝甲虫本身早就离开正义联盟了，不会和超级英雄扯上明面上的关系。还有，我们给他安排了去俄罗斯的飞机，他很快就会走了。”

走了？这难道不是……逃亡？Jason无助地回望了一眼站在舞台上讲话的Mike，却明白已经尘埃落定。牵制住他的男孩察觉到他的放弃，也松开手打算离去。

几乎能看见这个曾经熟悉的友人身影隐匿于皑皑白雪的西伯利亚，伴随着低沉的哼唱声越走越远。他会独自一人远走他乡，在遥远陌生的红场慢慢注视着从西半球的故乡远道而来的旭日。

“这样好吗？”Tim的脚步因为Jason的低语停住了，他转回头看着，“他会丢掉所有的名誉，一辈子无法见到朋友和家人，被世人认为是‘叛徒’。而你……选择在Conner的葬礼上揭露这一切？”

Tim的目光依然温和地停留在对方的身上，但自己的身影已经悄悄隐匿在人群之中。他感受到来自四面八方的人声支配着他的耳畔，凌乱的口舌议论着这场实验，包括Conner本人。他也曾像Jason这般反反复复拷问自己，身体内残存的天真与绝望中诞生出的不可思议的理性争斗着。他嘴唇轻启，简单地说了一句话，但他不确定Jason是否能听到。

落子无悔。

这不再是英雄的故事，而是他们漫长孤独的苦旅。Tim遥望着舞台上的Mike，他选择了Ted的路，而他呢——他紧紧捂住小腹，伤口传来的阵阵疼痛让他把嘴唇咬得发白，制服里也满是热汗。在Jason与Dick在拉撒路池旁拦截他之后，他被Damian捅伤的伤口第二次裂开了。第一次是在Conner死亡之时，他将自己裹在披风里蜷缩在房间里一动不动，直到Stephanie强行踹开了他的门，才发觉他伤口的血顺着制服长裤，从脚腕处流了一地。

他第二次被推上手术台之后幸运地又醒了过来，但对他而言不过是那条伤疤又粗了一些，更加丑陋了。痛苦还在推着他前行，他终于振作起来，打算主持Conner的葬礼，同时还要安排金先锋的逃走路线。这天清晨他恍惚地站在镜子前，身体里因高度紧张填满的肾上腺素终于失去了作用。Tim Drake终于发觉他瘦得吓到了自己，而那条比他任何其他伤疤都显眼。

“你或许不应该这样这么不怜惜自己的身体，Timothy少爷。” 

这声音仿佛从梦中而来，Tim愕然地转回头：“你回来了，Alfred？”但他的思绪却飘到很远很远——什么时候他开始这样不怜惜自己的身体的呢？他开始记不清了，但这不重要，什么都不重要了。

“Timothy少爷，我很抱歉，但Leslie医生都告诉我了。”他看到身旁的老人饱含热泪，但他从未见过对方如此悲伤的表情，“你可能不能再这样继续下去了。”

“你在说什么……Alfred？”他不明白Alfred指的是什么。

“你的伤疤。”Alfred的手很轻地搭在了他的肩膀上，像一根羽毛落在了一片泥土里，“它不单单只是一条伤疤，它代表你失去了一个肾，Timothy少爷。”Tim慢慢望向了镜子，镜中的男孩露出了前所未见的惊恐表情，“更不要说数次的开裂、感染让它留下了无法愈合的病根……Leslie医生说她告诉了你好几次，但你都没有留心去听。但Timothy少爷，我必须告诉你，根据她的判断你的18岁或许会是个分水岭。现在你还年轻，但再过后你的身体恐怕会……”

“无法承受义警的工作。”

那一刻，第三任罗宾、少年泰坦的领袖，私下被他的哥哥们称为“最像Bruce的”罗宾的Tim Drake的大脑停顿住了，有无数质疑和反驳电光石火般窜到头脑深处，又在转瞬之间消失。他失语了，而他的眼泪在Conner死后的岁月里也早已流干。

那根丑陋的、蜈蚣般的伤疤就像他自己的影子，永远跟随着他。

————

葬礼未完，Jason却奋不顾身地向外冲去。但他此刻却感觉自己前所未有地清醒。

他还能清晰地记得自己在蝙蝠洞见到Bruce时的震撼与愤怒，但当金先锋剥蚕抽丝般揭开这种种谜团的真相之后，他内心却没有激起半点水花，反而生出一种早有预料的感觉。如果把他罗宾的生涯看作是他的前世，那么他的今生充斥的是一种虚伪的扭曲感——往来伊拉克与美国，他也或多或少那些掌权者在别人的国土里冀望些什么，又如何视人命为草芥。他深知士兵的使命，也曾经认为手握强大的武器便能捍卫自己心中的正义，将其他国家的人从“暴君”手里解救出来，但现在，他却觉得那些“正义”、“价值观”太虚无缥缈。

那些坐在金字塔顶端的人从未在意过普通人的生死。

即使仅庇护哥谭一城，但蝙蝠侠至少用拳头去狠狠揍了那些混蛋。Jason并不认同老头子对法律系统那套老掉牙的恭敬态度，但他更不可能放任恶人作恶、好人受苦。他回忆起了自己小时候是怎样在窗户底下偷偷看着上空飞过的蝙蝠侠，还鼓起勇气跑去撬蝙蝠车的轮胎的。

或许他只是在等待一个时机，于是他就能去做自己想做的事情。

“你来了——Jay。”

他的手指几乎一瞬间绷紧了，推开办公室的门的那一刻整个房间的温度几乎陷入了冰点。这里是FBI在旧金山的总部，他猜到在地处旧金山的泰坦塔召开超级小子的葬礼之时，Edgar Miller并不会错过这个大事。果然，他还安静地坐在最顶层办公室的圆桌旁，以他习惯的动作用下巴撑着手指，眯着眼睛望着玻璃外的无垠天空。

一台平板电视还在墙壁上安静地播放着有关“普罗米修斯计划”的种种新闻，包括“棱镜计划”和“卡德摩斯实验”，毋庸置疑将白宫推上了风口浪尖。他原以为Edgar会忙得不可开交，或是大发雷霆，但他似乎只是沉默地思索着，让人猜不透他的想法。

足够的沉默过后，Edgar低垂的眼神突然亮了起来，抬起头轻快地说道：“啊，孩子，赶快坐下吧。”这仿佛他并不知道Jason做了些什么或是想了些什么一样，但Jason还是警惕地望着他：“不必了，Miller先生，我——”、“据悉，在场的超级英雄夜翼表示，无论是——”从电视里传来的Dick的英雄名无疑让他分神了，但这一刻Edgar居然望着他，露出了一个熟悉的亲切笑容：“啊，Jay，你是刚从那个葬礼上回来的？你私下是不是认识那个——超级小子？”

“……没错。”Jason停顿了一会，承认道。

“我明白你和那些义警关系还不错，但我想你也知道金先锋这个人犯了无可饶恕的罪，没错吧？”Edgar抬起头，诚恳地看着他，“从事间谍活动可不是一件好事，我想CIA那边已经出动人手去逮捕他了。”他的用词十分巧妙，几句之间就将金先锋定了罪，“但我个人并不想正义联盟和CIA起冲突，你也不想你的朋友们卷入麻烦，对吧？Jay，或许你可以去把他带回来，这对我们双方都有好处。”

什么时候事情变成这个样子的？Jason此刻才恍然大悟，察觉到Edgar那些微妙又温柔的言语之下是在操纵些什么。他深知他的养父的实力深藏不露，甚至巧舌如簧，然而他以前信任着他，相信他所做的一切都是为了正义。[Jason，这个国家的人民从他们出生那一刻就失去了自由和民主……]他曾拍着他的肩膀对他说道，[我老了，再也无法上战场拼搏了，只能将这份使命交给你……]但最终他得到的只有别国战火纷飞的焦土，与自己国家里连杀人犯都无法处置的悲哀现实。

“不！”

“Jay？”Edgar眯起眼睛。

“间谍活动？Miller先生，你居然对此一点也不惊讶，你早就知道这些计划了。”Jason捏紧拳头，他再也不会被这些言辞迷惑了，“不……或许你也有参与进来？阿卡姆监狱的骚乱、恶魔之首的拉撒路池？还有我去卡德摩斯实验室调查的时候，所有资料都被销毁了——你在我的身上装了跟踪器吗，Miller先生？”

Edgar的笑容消失了，他用一种冷淡的眼神盯着面前的男人。或许他和Dick的相爱本来就不应该发生，这种感情让Jason用与原来不一样的视角看待这个世界了——这在他足够领悟这个世界的因果规律、或是成为当权者之前是危险的。然而Edgar明白自己太宠爱自己的养子了，在对方领悟之前便给予了他太多优待。他只能无可奈何地叹口气：“Jason，我们是保卫国家最后的防线，我们需要力量。这世界上出现了太多超能力者了，特别是那个氪星人……我们只能庆幸他没有留在俄罗斯或是中国。但他从不听我们指挥，也绝无可能。还有监听计划——如果我们不去做那些事情，恐怖分子可能随时潜入我们的国家，还有万一有一天恐怖分子利用超人对付我们呢？”他看到Jason噎住了。“而且你不也是用‘棱镜’找到了伤害罗宾的犯人，那个Bruce Wayne的儿子吗？”

“等等……你知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份？”

“我当然知道，Jay，你觉得美国情报部门可能不对这帮手握致命武器的蒙面人研究透彻吗？Bruce Wayne、Clark Kent、Diana Prince……Jason，你需要明白我所做的一切都是为了这个国家，美国需要强大，需要保持世界的地位，因此我们需要强大的军事实力。而超能力者的出现把这种军事实力已经不仅局限于核武器了，还有超人类。”

“但是Conner他们不是你的试验品，无论谁想要把超能力者当武器都是错误的！”Jason顶了回去，“……对，还有我。我也是你计划里的一部分吗？你一开始就知道我是Jason Todd吗？”

Edgar的沉默让Jason心寒了，或许只是这位老人在思索着该如何回答Jason，或许是身为第二任罗宾的他真的卷入了什么不可告人的计划之中。总之在这一瞬间，Jason的脑海里闪现出这几年来Miller夫妇与他相处的点点滴滴……他爱戴他、尊敬他，愿意去相信他所相信的东西，去按照他的方式在这世界“行侠仗义”。而他也感受到了老人对他的喜爱，不留余力地提拔他、给予他特殊的地位和权力。他本以为自己会为这种隐瞒与背叛感到伤心。但在经历了这么多事之后，他的内心也变得非常平静。

“我只不过和你不是同一类人，Eddie。”Jason在老人讶异的眼神中轻声说道，“我感谢这么多年来你对我的照顾，但我深知我当不了你的助手，我也不会属于那个争权夺利的世界。”他拿出了自己FBI的证件轻轻放在桌子上。

“你想做什么？”Edgar的眼神在这一刻真的变了，他紧张地看着Jason，但后者的眼神却丝毫不乱。

“我打算辞职。”Jason诚恳地说道，“当然，我不会闲着自己更不会放弃行侠仗义的想法，所以我会去当义警。”他仿佛想起了什么，又轻笑了一声，“我也不会成为蝙蝠侠那种老古板，我还有以眼还眼的私仇要和小丑算账。但我会成为一个好义警。”

他捏了捏自己口袋里的配枪，嘴里还咀嚼着这句话——好义警？想想真逗，他可没办法控制住给小丑一枪的冲动吧，而老蝙蝠估计会抡起拳头来阻止他。但这没啥，他大可以也揍回去。

归根结底，他问心无愧。

然而Edgar并未领悟出他的通透，对于这个老谋深算的FBI来说这是他从未想到过的。发掘Jason并未是一场计划，事实上，纯属偶然。但无论是不是他在Jason身上投入了太深的感情，他现在都不能放Jason走了。“你打算辞职？”Edgar恼怒地控制不住自己的声音，“太可笑了，Jason，我收留了无依无靠的你，让你进了军队，帮你免于牢狱之灾，让你成为FBI……”

“但我也回报你了，”Jason不客气地说，“你需要足够信任的人去杀那些足够重要的目标，我在中东干够了这些事情了。”

“我还给了你特权，给了你无尽的财富与至高无上的地位，”Edgar克制不住地怒吼道，“你可以见到那些位高权重的人，跻身美国上流社会，甚至见到美国总统！Jason，你不知道多少人梦寐以求你的生活？！”

“我不需要！”

Jason的怒吼让愤怒的老人突然立在了原地，这一刻他也终于看明白他这么多年视若亲子的男人早已长大，他正在做自己的选择。

“名利、财富、优待……我不需要，我也永远都不会想要。”Jason坚定地说道，“你既然明白我的真实身份是Jason Todd，那你也知道无论穷困潦倒还是衣食无忧，我都会自己照顾自己。”现在想想，Jason Todd的人生或许太过于传奇，既有他的亲生父亲那样的烂人老爹，也有蝙蝠侠那种有正义感却又偏执古怪的老头，还有像Edgar Miller这种既宠溺他，又将自己的价值观与追求强加在他身上的人。可惜，Jason Todd生来傲骨，他不会选择任何父亲的道路，他选择他自己的路。

“成为义警是我自己的选择，Eddie，让我走吧。”

这或许是Edgar Miller今生最大的败绩，但这个男人的纯朴与诚恳又让他感觉他已经得偿所愿。Jason是个好孩子，他曾经和他拥有一段最幸福快乐的时光，就好像他是他亲生儿子一样。回忆翻涌而上的时刻Edgar也鼻头一酸，他轻轻摘下了眼镜，抬起头对上Jason投来的坚定目光。

“Jay……”他曾无数次这样温柔地注视着他，现在他的眼神也无比诚实，Jason看不出一丝自私的情感，“知道你是Jason Todd这件事我们并不比夜翼更早知道，事实上我们的确没想到死者复生，恶魔之首没有告诉我们真相……”他接着说道，“普罗米修斯计划我的确知情，我也很抱歉一直隐瞒你。但是Jay，我对你的感情不是虚假的。”

看着老人诚挚的目光，Jason只是点点头，再摇了摇头——他现在非常清楚，他遇到的人、遇到的感情都不是虚假的。然而，Dick难以将亲情和爱情分离开来，Bruce会选择坚守自己心中的正义，而Edgar爱的更多的是理想中的他。“我明白，但我不会留下的。”

他轻轻垂下眼帘，最后再扫了一眼这间办公室。Edgar有奇怪的强迫症，在每个FBI总部里，为他设置的办公室总是一模一样，精致的大理石地面、古典的装饰风格……即使是远在海外，办公室也会按标准定制，丝毫无差，连油漆都会从海外空运。但这严苛冰冷的办公室，或许能决定普天之下一个个有血有肉的生命的生死。他也曾经是这里的一员，但现在不是了。

“等等。”

他发觉办公室的门被轰然关闭，而且有沉重的脚步声传来：“我想你拦不住我的。”

“但你觉得你真的能走吗，Jason？”他背后的声音恼火地说道，“你不仅仅是个FBI，而且是我Edgar Miller的养子，你说接触过的情报和信息都绝不是普通的机密。”

“但我是不会留在这里的。”Jason向后瞥了一眼，冷冰冰地说道，“我自然做好了准备。”

“但你的那些家人朋友呢？”Edgar咬牙切齿的声音终于引起了Jason一阵心慌，“他们可都是有明面上的身份的——Bruce Wayne、Clark Kent、Tim Drake……”他对超级英雄了若指掌的程度超过了Jason的想象，“喔对了，Dick Grayson在布鲁德海文还有公寓呢。你真的想要与我为敌吗，Jason？”

Jason狠狠转过头怒视着这个老人，现在他的眼神全是冰冷：“我背后是美利坚合众国的联邦国会，你的家人、朋友……一切与你有关系的人可以在你走出门的那一刻就失去明面上的身份，沦为阴沟里的老鼠。他们的银行卡、社保卡都会被冻结，更不要说任何一个警局都会把他们当做通缉犯来盘查。不要说当义警了，就连在这个国家里生活，他们都难——”

“你敢？！”Jason怒吼着冲到老人的面前，但对方没有任何动摇。

“是的，我敢。”Edgar冷冰冰地盯着他，“我从一开始就教过你：对于我们来说国家利益重于一切。现在，我决不允许有任何机密信息流出的可能性。”

决不允许……Jason立刻明白了，他苦笑着颤抖着捏紧拳头，终于明白Edgar会做出多心狠手辣的事情。“不要逼我，Jay……”老人似乎还在他耳边小声地恳求着，但这种恳求实际上才是一种逼迫。在FBI待过的Jason当然知道他们可以做到这种事情——将所有人都定义为恐怖分子，然后追捕他们。Jason想过自己要以巨大的代价离开这个地方，但没想到他会用他的家人朋友来威胁他。“我不会屈服的，”Jason吼道，“死也不会。”

在他拔出枪的那一刹那，一声巨响连同被轰然震碎的落地窗咆哮而来，一个巨大的黑色影子在这一刻笼罩了整个房间，伴随着漫天四散的碎玻璃将人五脏六腑的隔膜都激得战栗不止。当一股血腥味弥漫开的时候，Jason已经硬生生地将那句“老头子，别来管我”咽下去了——蝙蝠侠虽然看起来伤痕累累，但依然屹立在房间之内，威严丝毫不减。

“怎么，你来做些什么？”没等Jason反应过来，Edgar已经从办公桌后钻了出来，冷笑着说。

蝙蝠侠面具之下似乎狠狠咬了咬下唇，冷冰冰地说：“谈条件。”

“什么？”

“放Jason走。”这让Jason大吃一惊，但蝙蝠侠却给了他一个眼神，让他不要开口。“喔？”Edgar眯起眼睛，“你应该清楚这是不可能的，Bruce Wayne。”

“他不会泄露你们任何情报的，我保证。”

“你如何保证？”Edgar似乎对上了面具下Bruce Wayne的那双眼睛。

蝙蝠侠的双唇紧闭，眼神却慢慢地转移到了Jason的身上。奇怪的是，纵使无言，Jason却能感觉到一种久违了的、安定身心的情感。这是一种长久相伴下来搭档之间的默契，是在他最好的那段时光里，蝙蝠侠给予他的可靠与信赖。这是他在爆炸之前还曾苦苦相信的东西——蝙蝠侠轻轻摘下了面罩，超级英雄仿佛一瞬间就变成了一个普通人。Bruce Wayne的脸比他记忆中的苍老了、憔悴了，还有更多的伤疤，但那双如冰原孤狼般坚毅的眼神却在他逐渐衰老的躯壳中依旧锐利不减。“洗掉他的记忆，他不再记得他曾经当过Jason Miller，他只是被拉撒路池复活的罗宾。”

“什……”Jason惊骇的声音还没发出，Edgar便皱着眉头说道：“那这段空白的记忆该如何解释？”

“他被复活之后流落街头，恢复记忆后便成为义警，向小丑报仇。”Bruce Wayne平静的嗓音仿佛在说一件别人的事情，但每一个字念起来近乎哽咽，“蝙蝠侠没有发现他，直到他来到蝙蝠侠的面前……”

“Bruce……”Jason的心脏仿佛被狠狠揪紧了，但他还来不及说些什么，蝙蝠侠的身后便出现了越来越多人——神奇女侠、绿灯侠、闪电侠、钢骨、沙赞……还有Zatanna。Jason恐慌地向后一退，却刚好撞上背后的人。“Jason！”他转过头看见双眼通红的Dick，此刻坚强的夜翼却眼里含着泪微笑着。“不，Dick，我不能忘记这一切……”Jason恐慌地摇着头，“我好不容易——”好不容易才得到你。

“但你至少能好好活着。”Dick的手指轻轻抚上他的脸颊，苦笑着说。

Jason没有回话，他顺从地让Dick的手指最后一次亲昵地轻抚着他的脸颊，就像是他们意兴阑珊的午夜之后，Dick蜷缩在温暖的被窝里对他做的那样。从指肚传来的温度在逡巡着他的皮肤之间仿佛灼烧了他，将对方灵魂中沉淀的悲痛和哀伤也一并带来。身为总是离开的那个人，他突然意识到自己无法想象Dick在孤寂的城市之中一边战斗，一边目睹自己一个又一个朋友的离去，亦或是走向毁灭。夜翼坚强宽厚的肩膀也会颓废地塌下，一次又一次希望破灭再重振旗鼓。

“我又要抛下你了。”他颤抖的嗓音换来了Dick眼含热泪的失语，“Dick，答应我。再遇见我的时候，你一定要带我回家。”

————

一段时间以后，当Dick再想试图回忆那个浪漫不羁的FBI特工时，却发觉自己的记忆已经模糊不清了。特工Jason就和他那段记忆一样，在这世界上匆匆消失，连同他那份最热忱的爱意一起埋葬在了不存在的泥土里。日子再度恢复平静，哥谭天空还是昏昏沉沉的，连蝙蝠侠似乎都沉默寡言，再也没提起与之相关的任何事情。除此之外，哥谭市民似乎已经习惯了红头罩的出没，这个用枪的义警似乎在哥谭东区早已立足。

红头罩向后瞥了一眼，从他靠近市中心之后，夜翼便一直跟随在他的身后。他看到蓝色的英雄在远处懒散地打了个哈欠，终于忍不住转身靠近这个他名义上的义兄。

Dick似乎看到他的靠近吃惊地眨了眨眼睛，但还是沉默不语。红头罩面罩下的嘴角弯了弯，好奇地凑近这个盘腿坐在角落里，悄悄跟着他的男人。

“哎，夜翼，”他看到这个漂亮的男人不好意思地笑了笑，这似乎更加与他寻常的样子不符了，“为什么你要一直跟着我？我印象中你不是对我可不是‘鸡妈妈’的感觉啊？你不觉得你自己有点……OOC（Out Of Character）吗？”

夜翼瞪大了眼睛听着红头罩说的这句没头没脑的话，却只是大笑了起来，不作回答。红头罩听着这笑声只觉得无趣，收敛起了调侃的心情只是淡淡丢下一句话“别跟着我了”便转身离开。Dick只是平静地注视着他的身影，直到他消失在城市灯火之中。


End file.
